I Get What I Want
by GrimmoftheQueen
Summary: Ruby goes with her friends and sister to celebrate good news for the night. Of course the party boy Roman was there scouting out for his next partner for the night when he sees the goth looking woman in the booth with her friends. She peeks his interest and even more when she turns him down for a dance... He always gets what he wants eventually AU Rosewick/BumbleBee
1. To Celebrate

**_I decided to have a more human non magic approach this time. Just for fun since I haven't done one yet. I had started planning this about two weeks ago and my friend Kitty seems on board so why the hell not? Lol like always it's rated M for language and other fun things._**

"Ruby, can you help me?" Blake asked trying to lift an obviously heavy box.

Ruby stuck her book marker in her book and headed over to Blake. Lately they have been super busy but today was an easy day besides the truck that just came in. Ruby's favorite part was going through the new freight just to look at new titles. They threw the box onto one of the empty tables by the register.

"Do you mind staying until seven today? There's another truck on the way. I already printed off the new price tags and everything that's coming off the truck. I know I've been over working you lately..."

Blake asked with a guilty smile.

"I don't mind! Is Yang going to be OK with us coming home late?"

Blake scratched the back of her, "I haven't asked yet."

"You know how she is when we show up late when she makes dinner."

The raven haired woman bit her lip.

"What if we just go in at five instead of seven? It'll give us some time to do freight before we open."

Blake smiled, "I'm OK with that. Let's clean up now and after the truck arrives we'll leave."

Blake had opened the store four years ago and if Ruby had never asked to be hired, she would've went out of business a long time ago. Ruby read books just as much as Blake if not more. Ruby was very knowledgeable about comic books too which helped. Yang loved the comic books and would sometimes show up to hang out when she wasn't busy working.

Blake was only seventeen when she opened her bookstore. She had graduated a year ahead of Yang. She was four months older than her anyways. The couple had been together six solid years after her break up with her ex. Yang had wooed her so easily, it was like magic.

Ruby barely turned fifteen and was willing to work for Blake. This thrilled Yang so much but then she realized how boring books were but she was glad her girlfriend and baby sister were able to be good friends. Blake's parents were thrilled for her and gave her a good chunk of money for her business. She had very supportive parents.

They managed to clean and unload the truck with the help of some of the waiters in the near restaurant a whole parking lot over. Blake always paid them fifty dollars for their help. Sometimes she would end up paying them three hundred a piece because book sales were up so high. They locked the doors to her store, The Hangout and they were gone.

Blake strapped Ruby's bicycle to her car rear and they headed home arriving fifteen later. They lived in a duplex housing. Most of them were rent to own but thanks to Yang they paid for it already. It was four bedrooms and Ruby occupied one of them. One room was literally just bookshelves filled with Blake's collection and Ruby had one whole shelving unit to herself.

Yang was sitting outside with a screwdriver in her hand. She worked at a law firm as a secretary and her hours were rough. If she had a drink in her hand that meant it was hell. Yang was able to handle stress well luckily. Ruby had only seen her sister cry six times in her life.

Blake and Ruby stood in front her on edge. Neither one was sure what she would say.

"Are you OK babe?" Blake asked.

"They won't stop bothering me about finishing college."

Yang wasn't the greatest in school. It wasn't that she didn't understand, it was just too boring for her.

"It's up to you Yang."

"I know... But I want to move us out of this little duplex. The rooms are small for us and you need a bigger place for all your books."

"Sis, do it when you're ready. You will always have us here supporting you no matter what."

"They said they would give me a fifteen dollar raise while I go to school."

"Oh my god Yang!"

Yang downed the rest of her drink and smiled at her girlfriend.

"They said I had to speak to my wife before I could give an answer."

Ruby smiled.

"Well Blake?"

"Yang... It's a smart move to say yes. I know you wanna go back to college... You get paid for it too?"

"Those bastards know I won't tell you no."

They laughed and headed inside. Yang had made a giant meatloaf for ten people with biscuits and corn. Even though Ruby was a slender girl, she could eat for three people sometimes so Yang always made extra. After dinner the couple did dishes talking about getting a house together whole Ruby retired to her room.

Ruby almost asleep when Yang busted through her bedroom door.

"Ugh, I was almost asleep Yang..."

"You can sleep when you're dead! Tomorrow night we are going to Spiked and getting our drink on! It maybe the last time I can have a social life for the next year!"

"Yang, I don't drink."

"Quit being like that! You're allowed to drink as long as you have someone of the age of twenty one with you! If you want invite Weiss!"

Ruby smiled.

Weiss was a socialite and she would drag Ruby shopping anytime she said she was bored. Most of the time it was Weiss trying on dresses and having Ruby judging them from one to ten. Weiss was oldest of the four of them at the age of twenty three. She had already graduated college as a technology and business major.

Her and Ruby became best friends the night Weiss stumbled into the streets at night drunk. Weiss was only eighteen and Ruby was fourteen. Two men tried to rob Weiss after she said no to going home with them. Just as one of them grabbed her Ruby came out of no where and kicked their asses.

Ruby wasn't the scariest look girl in the world but her goth look was enough to turn people away thinking she was weird or rude. Weiss was quite surprised (though she was shit faced drunk) that she was so friendly. Ruby carried Weiss all the way to a hotel. Weiss handed the front desk her ID and they just gave Ruby a key.

The next morning Ruby woke up to realize she had saved Weiss Schnee from the famous computer company, Schnee Computers Inc. Weiss had gotten drunk because she passed her calculus finals with flying colors and treated herself. Yang picked them up in Blake's car and took them to the mansion Weiss lived in. Weiss gave Ruby her number and since then they had been best friends.

"I'll ask."

"I love the gossip she has about everyone. It's hilarious to hear her talk about people. Well goodnight! We all have to up early!"

Ruby heard Yang close their bedroom door and she was out like a light.

X

X

Ruby made it to work before Blake. Blake went to a coffee shop and picked them up coffee and donuts. The coffee maker had broke and they were waiting for the new one to be delivered. Blake hated coffee but she would drink it if she hadn't slept well or she had a lot of early work to do like today.

Ruby unlocked the door and took her bike inside and behind the counter where Blake let her keep it. Blake showed up ten minutes later with a donut in her mouth and the drinks in her hands.

"Alright, what's the first thing you want me to do?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby... I love you. More than you will ever know. Can you stock up the comic books? The tags are on the too shelf already. I didn't get any manga today... Even though my shelves are empty... I'll have to look on the computer later."

"Alrighty."

Ruby snatched her coffee, smelling the hazelnut already. She let out a happy sigh and grabbed two donuts. Within an hour Ruby had six boxes up and Blake did eight boxes of regular books. Just as they finished, Weiss walked through the door. Blake did like her because she was Ruby's friend, but she liked her more because she would drop a couple hundred dollars in books. Most of them were business or computer books.

"Hey Weiss! Why are you up so early?" Ruby asked waving to her.

"I need another book... I was thinking of taking up a few fashion courses."

Blake's ears perked up upon hearing those words and a grin crept across her face.

"You're the best Weiss."

"I always tell people to come here. You guys aren't like the main stream book stores. You guys have all kinds of different things."

"Thank you," Blake said proudly.

"Are you in the mood to go out?" Ruby asked.

Weiss smiled, "You know I'm only drink with you. I can't trust too many people since I am who I am."

"Yea. I know."

"I never told you this but my mother made it a rule for me. She really likes you and wanted me to ask you to dinner for my birthday in five months."

Luna Schnee had this hard ass look to her but she was a sweet woman. She looked like she could be Weiss's older sister honestly. The woman was a lot smarter than people thought. She was the one who ran the Scheme Computer Inc but used her husband as a front.

"I'll be there!" Ruby said happily.

"Great! Is it OK if I hang out here for a little while? I need to read and create sketches."

"Sure. You can have the big table over there for now."

Weiss went outside and came back in with a giant bag full of papers, books and all kinds of pencils. She sat right down and got started without another word.

Soon people started to flood in. Most of them were college students to buy Blake's College textbooks. She had some sympathy for them and always discounted forty percent on things like that. Most of them studied there borrowing the books and just paying a small fee to research on the computers she had on the back wall.

It was around two when Ruby finally got a break and fell asleep on one of the smaller couches. Blake let her sleep for the next two hours since she worked so hard all the time. She let things go because Ruby would go above and beyond for her. She even repainted the store once after a storm had damaged the paint in several places.

They got the store clean by four-thirty. Once it hit five, they locked up and headed home to get ready for tonight.

Ruby could only stand fruity drinks with minimal alcohol in them. She sat down and ate half a pizza waiting on her sister and Blake to get ready. Yang was more of a tomboy but when it came to a nightclub, she looked like a model. Blake still dressed modestly but that was just her but she loved Yang's looks in a short thin dress and heels.

Ruby had a silk black dress with some frill at the bottom. She had on purple eye shadow and some black lipstick. She normally wore makeup at work and wiped it off once she got home but she was going out. She curled her red and black hair loosely. Weiss even admired her gothic look claiming if she wasn't straight she would date Ruby because she looked like a doll.

Yang walked downstairs first in a dark purple dress that hugged her wide hips and held her massive double D boobs in place. She had her hair in loose curls and wore black two inch heels. Ruby grinned at her sister who showed off some goofy dance moves just being silly. Blake came down minutes after.

She was wearing a red dress that reached her knees with a black jacket over top. She wore some black boots as well with red lipstick. Yang whistled at her girlfriend making her blush lightly. Blake giggled as Yang kissed her neck while she was trying to call a taxi.

"Alright... You two love birds ready?" Ruby asked looking away from their PDA. Sometimes Yang would get too carries away and she would have to leave the room immediately.

"Hell yes!"

Yang rushed into the kitchen for a minute and came back with three shots if Jack. Blake and Ruby groaned but Yang did this everytime they went out. The three of them downed the shots quickly. Only Yang was the one who enjoyed the taste of it.

The taxi honked and they hurried outside, ready for a night of fun.

 ** _I know I made everyone different ages from one another but that's how I want it. You'll get the taste of some Rosewick in the next chapter. I'm ready for bed see you guys in the next chapter!_**


	2. Roman Torchwick

They got to _Spiked_ quickly in the cab. Weiss was already outside waiting by her white limo. She was dressed in a tight, white leather dress. Even though she was a small woman, the dress helped show off the curves she did have especially with the white heels. She had straightenee her white hair that was down to her hips.

As soon as Ruby stepped out of the cab Weiss ran and jumped into her arms. Ruby laughed almost dropping her as her sister and Blake got out. Yang paid the driver and the four of them headed inside. They didn't have too much to worry about because Weiss always let then ride the limo back to their place for safety reasons.

The music was loud and it was cold too but most of the time people were on the dance floor dancing away, sweating in mass of swaying bodies. Ruby looked around with wide eyes. She definitely felt out of place but not because of her appearance. She wasn't a social butterfly like her best friend and it was the sane even at work. Her and Blake were friendly but they were antisocial with people they weren't familiar with.

"Alright girls! Let me get the first rounds!" Weiss cried and ran off.

Ruby had no idea how they were able to run in such heels. Weiss returned with a tray, swinging her hips along the way. Ruby almost groaned seeing the random liquors in shot glasses with screwdrivers. Weiss had an uncanny ability to remember everyone's drinks but she forced everyone to drink the shots. She was like Yang who apparently had no taste buds.

Everyone finished off their three shots each and they started on their screwdrivers. Ruby was so glad she had ate pizza before she came here. She didn't feel as woozy and they would need to eat soon. Yang had a high alcohol tolerance then it was Weiss, Blake then Ruby. Weiss didn't seem to mind her lightweight friend and made her keep up the pace.

"Alright... Lemme get some pizza. I'll ask Junior if it's OK," Weiss said grinning.

"Like he ever tells you no. You always buy him a couple for himself," Yang said throwing an ice cube at the heiress.

"Come on Ruby!" Weiss cried out loudly and dragged her friend out of the booth with surprising strength.

Weiss was all over Ruby. She was grabbing her ass and giving her kisses on the cheek while they waited for Junior to head over to them. Weiss leaned up on the bar spotting the orange haired man down on the other side of the bar. He looked over at her and flashed her a grin making her roll her eyes.

"Hey ladies!" Junior said greeting them with a smile.

"Hey Junnnior. Can I order some pizza?" Weiss said flashing a grin and slipping him a fifty.

"Anything for you darling," Junior said leaning in.

Weiss planted a light, quick kiss on Junior's lips and grabbed Ruby's hand pulling her away. Weiss ordered fifteen pizzas knowing well the four of them couldn't finish them all off but she didn't care. Once the pizza was delivered she handed some pizza out to people and a few to Junior. Once she sat down, she started dishing out gossip.

"You know, Coco finally decided to come out and announce that Velvet was her girlfriend. Like for real? You don't have to come out anymore, you just say that's your girlfriend ya know?"

"For someone so spoiled, you sure are pretty accepting."

"I am not spoiled compared to that asshole over there."

Weiss nodded her head in the direction of the bar. There was a few women and one man sitting by himself on the other side of the bar. He had orange hair and he was wearing a white shirt and faded out blue jeans. Ruby raised an eyebrow at Weiss.

"What did he do?" Yang asked downing the rest of her strawberry margarita.

"Well... He's the son fo the owner of thr Torchwick company," she whispered.

Blake looked surprised, "A rival thing?"

Weiss snorted.

"Hardly. I was mad at my father and because it would've been taboo to fuck his brains, so I came here when I was seventeen. I found him and of course he knew who I was because of my hair. We got so sloppy drunk we headed to the nearest hotel.

"I knew what was going on of course. I was ready to make my dad angry. Can you believe this fucker got his pants down and couldn't even get hard. Puked on the bed then passed out in it? I was pissed and I knew he took different girls home all the time. They flock to him! I needed a good fuck... That's what it was."

Yang busted out laughing so loud some people looked at her funny. Ruby giggled into her glass. Blake was so shocked Weiss would share something so embarrassing.

"Now I look him like he's stupid. All that talk for nothing. Dumb ass."

"I'm going to get more drinks," Ruby said with a smile.

"Get some tequila shots!" Weiss said with a goofy smile.

"Iced Tea," Blake said.

"I'll take tequila shots too!" Yang yelled as her sister walked away.

Ruby sat down at the bar and Junior gave her the sign he saw her. She pulled out her small mirror and her black lipstick. She reapplied it and felt like someone was watching her. She looked to the side to see Roman Torchwick's green eyes.

 _Why is he watching me like that?_

"Hey Ruby! What can I get you?" Junior asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Um, ten tequila shots. An Ice Tea and a Mudslide."

"I haven't made a Mudslide for you yet have I?"

Ruby smiled and shook her head.

"You want whip cream and sprinkles?"

"Please, if it's no trouble."

"No problem dear."

He got her a tray and started filling up shots then made Blake's iced tea. He made her Mudslide while she watched excitedly. She didn't drink much anyways so chocolate being mixed with liquor was exciting. Junior sat down the chocolate drink and winked at her.

"If you need another one, let me know," he said with a wink.

She blushed and walked away with the tray.

X

"My man, who is that?" Roman asked.

"Which one?" Junior asked.

"The goth with the red and black hair."

"Ruby Xiao Long? I think."

"She's new looking. I don't remember her.'

"She comes around with Weiss all the time. Ruby isn't a someone you can jump on in a dark alley. She beat up two guys who tried jumping Schnee."

"Is she dating her?"

"Nah, Weiss loves the male race. She's just more friendly when she's drunk."

"Ah ok. I think she's my new play toy."

Junior snorted.

"What?"

"You told me about what happened with the heiress... I'm sure she told her friends."

"I don't care what she told them. I know once I get her alone, I won't have any problems."

Junior snorted.

"Tell that to her sister. The Amazon blonde over there."

Roman stared at their table. The blonde was indeed taller looking than the rest but she had heels on too. His eyes went to the black haired girl sitting by her. The sister was pretty much making out with her. Weiss was making Ruby try her drink and Ruby looked like she was having a good time.

The blonde grabbed her girlfriend's hand taking her towards the bathroom and Weiss got up because some asked for a dance. Ruby waved them off with a smile and she continued on her chocolate drink.

"Junior! Make me a Mudslide for the lady."

"Your funeral dude."

"It's worth dying for then. She's the hottest thing I've seen in a while."

Junior rolled his eyes and started the Mudslide. The money Roman had was a bonus but he did keep him company when the nights were slow. It was also hilarious to watch his friend hit on unsuspecting women. Most didn't know who he was until he mentioned his last name and that's when panties started dropping.

Junior handed him the chocolatey drink and Roman was off. Roman sat the drink in front of Ruby making her jump slightly. He leaned in flashing her a bright, white smile and shrank away just because he got too close. He brushed her hair out of her face and she turned pink.

"I saw your drink and had Junior make you another one."

"Um... Thank you."

"No problem dear. My name is Roman Torchwick."

"I know who you are."

"Well that makes things easier. How are you doing?"

"I'm OK."

"Well, if you're in the mood, I'd like a dance with you. Please, my lady."

"I-I-I-

"Excuse me!" Weiss yelled and kicked Roman right in the ass crack making him yell.

He glared at her as she pushed him to the side and sat beside of Ruby.

"She's not interested."

"Let her speak for herself-

"She's too nice to tell you no."

"Listen here bitch-

Weiss raised her hand up in his face. He whipped around angrily heading back for the bar.

"Did he touch you?" Weiss asked looking concerned.

"No... No, just handed me this drink."

Weiss frowned, "Really?"

"Yea. Why? Did he spike it or something?" Ruby asked.

"No I don't think so. He doesn't buy anyone a drink. He's just says who he is and he waltz out of here with a new bitch on his arm."

Ruby said nothing as Yang and Blake piled back into the booth with flushed faces.

"I take it didn't end well for you, huh?" Junior asked.

Roman gave him the finger.

"You hardly buy women drinks. What's so special about her?"

Roman shrugged, "I guess I never banged a goth girl before. Want something new to try."

Junior glared at him, "Women aren't things Roman. You will one day meet your match and you'll see."

"I highly doubt any woman can change me."

He rolled his eyes and tended to his customers leaving Roman alone to stare at Ruby.

 ** _I apologize for making Roman look like an ass. He is who he is lol_**

 ** _Amethystlover02: Thank you! When I know I'm going to finish, I think of new stuff especially since I've read a lot. I always try to make new stories others haven't done yet._**

 ** _Rwby Arc: I'm glad you like it!_**

 ** _buzzsaw935: I'm glad you think so!_**

 ** _Well, today is my birthday and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I would've made a birthday chapter for Yang but I didn't finish this one in time so apologize for that. Have a great weekend!_**


	3. Who She Is

The next morning Ruby woke up with no problem. Yang on the other hand, no. She groaned as Ruby walked into the kitchen. She had the entire coffee pot empty in front of her with a gallon of water half full.

"I told you not to do so many shots. Your liver can't handle that."

"I have a headache too," Blake said walking in behind her.

She grabbed the coffee pot and started making a new pot.

"Good thing we open at eleven on Thursday's, right?" Ruby said with a smile.

"Shit! I forgot about an early truck today!" Blake said grabbing her Almond Joy creamer from the fridge.

"OK, I'll go if I can have Saturday off this week."

Blake held up a finger and grabbed her schedule book to look up Saturday.

"OK, I shouldn't have a truck that day. Deal, Ruby. I love you."

"I love you guys too. Let me get dressed."

Ruby threw on black leggings and a bright red shirt. She ran out the door and jumped on her bike. She pedaled quickly and luckily there was no red lights on the way there. She arrived at the store, unlocked the door and headed inside.

The truck arrived two minutes later and Ruby unloaded it by herself. She couldn't believe how fast they had sold so many books lately. Twenty boxes later, she headed back inside and started some coffee. It was already nine thirty and Blake would be by eleven.

It was a major pain that the two of them ran the store. There have been a few days a year where they asked for Weiss's help and she did it free. For never working a day in her life, she was pretty good for checking people out while Ruby would get books out of the back stock room. The way things have been going lately, Blake would have to hire someone.

Ruby had started her third box when she heard tapping on the glass of the door. She looked up to see Weiss standing there with sunglasses on. Ruby smiled knowing she had a killer hangover and she would want to take a nap on one of their couches. She opened the door and the heiress walked through.

"Headache?"

Weiss nodded without a word and headed for the biggest couch. It always amazed Ruby that Weiss stuck around in Vale instead of flying to different places but she was always content with hanging in the book store or hanging with them instead.

"Sorry if I get too loud when I'm working. "

Weiss gave her a thumbs up and rolled over. She started snoring right away. Ruby smiled and continued on her work.

X

X

"Did you find anything else on her?" Roman asked.

Junior made a face and wiped off the bar.

"Well?!"

"She works at a bookstore. She's nice. She's nineteen."

"That's it?"

Junior glared at him, "If you weren't such an idiot, you could find all this stuff out by yourself."

"I'm a ladies man."

"No, you're an asshole. You have no respect for women."

Roman shrugged.

"You just wait. You're gonna try and play your games on the wrong girl and you'll regret it when you lose her forever."

"Junior, you're not my mother."

"Maybe your mother should beat your ass."

"I respect my mother. She brought me into the world."

"You're dense."

Junior walked away grabbing his mop and bucket.

X

X

Ruby sat in her room watching some TV before bed. Her mind drifted back to the night before when that guy handed her that drink. The drink was fine and she didn't want to be rude so she drank it. It was drugged or anything like that.

He had bright green eyes that seemed to sparkle as he talked but just from Weiss, she couldn't think of him in other way than a womanizer and a sloppy drunk. Ruby bit her lip and rolled over in bed.

Maybe it was a one time thing. Nothing to over think about. Time for bed. Then I'm off the weekend.

X

X

Roman staggered to his front door with the help of Junior. His parents bought him a condo to stay in when he wanted to get away. Roman collapsed on the couch while Junior closed the door behind him. This was pretty much an every night occurrence but this time Roman was probably borderline alcohol poisoning.

"This reminds me of the time you picked up Schnee."

Roman stared at him weirdly but said nothing. He was too drunk to comprehend anything. Junior headed into the kitchen and grabbed the five gallon bucket he had bought the young heir just for this. Roman grabbed the bucket and began outing unbelievably loud.

Junior grabbed a chair then set it beside the couch and started rubbing Roman's back. Roman mumbled something about water so his friend got back up. He got him a glass of water and set it on the coffee table. Junior headed back to the kitchen making coffee and toast.

After two more rounds of puking Roman finally stopped.

"I... I dunno why she not like me," Roman said with some more words that were slurred and gibberish.

"Dude, she's a young kid. She don't want some limp dick drunk."

"Shuddup."

"Ruby is a nice girl and she's actually broke up a couple of fights."

"How'd she do that? She a girl."

Junior frowned at him, "She took karate. She's sweet as sugar and chocolate but she has a mean streak. I know she's never hurt anyone on purpose but if you piss her off, she might beat the crap out of you."

Roman pushed his hand in his friend's face.

"You... You're dumb."

"Yea you think that until you're on the ground with a broken arm and nose."

Roman grabbed the glass of water and drank some while spilling some on himself. He set it down and laid back in the couch. He was out a few minutes later.

"Jackass."

Junior was pretty good at making sure he cut his friend off when the time was right but he always suspected Roman was half drunk when he arrived but he never seemed like it though. Junior stretched and headed to the spare room which now held clothes for him. There was even a brush, tooth brush and everything else. Honestly he was ready to let his apartment go and just move in since he was there five to six times a week.

Junior woke up the next morning to Roman making bacon, eggs and toast. He had drank the cold ass coffee Junior left for him no problem. The green eyed man flashed his friend a smile. It was amazing, he didn't even look like he was drinking the night before.

Junior sat down and grumbled a thank you as he took his plate of food.

"I'm sorry. I lost some control last night."

Junior glared at him.

"I... I know you always asked me but I did drink before coming. I had some Ever Clear."

"What the fuck man? You know how bad that shit is! I won't even serve it!"

"I know. The ended up dumping the rest out. I am sorry."

"Do you remember anything I told you last night?"

Roman shook his head.

"The girl is in karate."

Roman's eyes widened slightly.

"She's helped in the past when a couple guys got stupid over some girl. She laid a few of them out and broke a table but it was fine. I hardly ever get fights so it was quite a surprise for me when she stepped in."

"Wow."

"Please leave her alone Roman. Her and her friends are some of the few people who aren't dicks when they drink. I don't want you ruining that for me."

"You just want in Weiss Schnee's pants."

Junior turned bright red and shoveled eggs into his mouth.

"So it's true!"

"I never said it was! Shut your face!"

Roman busted up laughing.

"Fool, you think she likes you?" he asked and Junior glared at him.

"Well, she like me more than Ruby likes you."

"That's a low blow dick head."

"Oh well. What are your plans for today? Besides destroying your liver."

Roman drank some fresher coffee and shrugged.

"She works at a book store right?"

"Oh, you remembered that much huh?" Junior teased.

"Actually yes. Im quite proud."

His bartender friend shook his head..

"I'll check out the bookstores."

"Roman let it go! There's almost a hundred bookstores in this city. You're going to be looking for days."

"Yea, until she comes back to the club."

Junior rolled his eyes, "She's not a big drinker."

"I have patience to wait. I'll get there."

X

X

"Guess what," Ruby said smiling.

Blake and Yang shrugged. It was still morning for them. Yang was enjoying the few days she had off before school. Thinking right now in the morning was not her strong suit.

"I saved enough to buy that red Mustang I've been wanting."

Yang was awake now, "How? Blake doesn't pay you enough."

Blake smacked her arm.

"I've been saving since I was thirteen. Actually, I have more than enough. I want to go Saturday and buy it. Then with the leftovers I want to go back to _Spiked._ "

"That's why you haven't been at Taco Bell lately! I knew you weren't trying to watch your figure!"

"I'm surprised you didn't ask us to help you. Yang makes more money than we do."

"Yea but... She bought the house. I couldn't ask that."

Yang pulled on her sister's hair, "I don't care and you know that! You could ask Weiss. She seems to idolize you so much. She could buy you an island if you asked."

"I told her that her friendship was more important than material things."

"Well... We'll take you then!"

Yang reached over and hugged her little sister.

"Have you told Mom yet?"

"Not yet. She's been super busy. A few days ago she said there was a bad strain of flu and so many people were sick."

"What's do with your family and high stress jobs?" Blake asked.

"I have no idea what you mean," Yang said.

"Your mother is a highly regarded surgeon. Your dad is a physics professor and you are trying to be a lawyer. The only one with any sense is Ruby!"

Yang made a face and raised an eyebrow, "You and Ruby work with only two people. Your bookstore is the best one in the city and its the busiest. I'm surprised Ruby's hair isn't white!"

Blake opened her mouth but closed it.

"You win."

"Blake, you're gonna be late!" Ruby yelled from the living room.

Blake kissed Yang goodbye and was bout the door for work.

 ** _I am in the middle of baking a cake and it's almost two in the morning. Best time to update lol I tried to finish this afternoon but I was too tired from work and passed out._** ** _Rosewick4ever: I can't wait for him to struggle some. Lol for me he's the type to get what he wants so to see someone deny him is fun._** ** _Rwby Arc: lmao thanks I can't wait to get to the more fun parts!_**


	4. Red

Ruby was so excited she could barely sleep Friday night. Well, she wasn't the only who couldn't sleep. Roman was awake and aggravated. He had made a list of all the bookstores in Vale and he had went through twenty.

Junior wasn't there tonight since Roman didn't show up to _Spiked._ He actually texted him to see if he was OK. Roman gave a short reply and ignored his phone for most of the night. No one had seen a nineteen year old goth woman with red and black hair.

More importantly, he was mad at himself for obsessing over someone so common. He had never paid much attention and he honestly never remembered seeing her there. Well, he had banged most of the girls who showed up at the club and now it was a little harder to find someone new. He never bothered with lesbians because they liked women and he didn't need someone punching his face.

He fell asleep with his phone in his hand and slept all the way until ten the next morning.

X

X

Ruby was ready to go she just needed her sister and friend to finish getting ready. The two of them weren't morning people. It was wonder that Blake managed to open so early in the morning throughout the week. For Yang, she wondered how she dealt with people so early in the morning when she described some of her coworkers to be imbeciles.

Blake got into the driver seat and Yang climbed into the passenger seat. Ruby was already in the back seat waiting excitedly. They drove off for an hour to a more shopping area of Vale. Ruby and Yang dozed off on the car ride up there but woke once they entered the shopping district.

Blake had to drive another twenty minutes just to reach the car lot. There it was...Out front. The only red Mustang on the lot. It had white racing stripes and was the newest car. Ruby had saved money to buy herself a red Mustang but she didn't know which one she wanted. She had counted her money the week before bringing the amount to a little over eighty thousand.

This car was at least sixty thousand if not more. It was 2018 Shelby Mustang. Ruby's face was glued to the window as they passed by it. As soon as the car stopped Ruby jumped out and raced inside leaving Yang and Blake behind.

Little did the three of them know, Roman was waiting to turn into a nearby shopping mall and he saw Ruby run into the dealership. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel trying to decide if he wanted to go to the same lot but that looked like pure stalking. He pulled over into the side road by the car dealership and drove to the restaurant behind it.

 _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

He watched as the blonde sister and the friend run in after the petite woman.

 _I wonder what kind of car she decided to get. It looks like it's for her since she ran in. I wonder if I have a hat to wear so it doesn't look like myself. If it was Schnee there she would know me right off the bat._

Roman went inside and ordered his food to go. He waited for his food and headed outside to see what car the girl would pick.

X

"Oh... Wow."

The man watched as Ruby opened up a small duffle bag full of money. It was very heavy. It was filled with crinkled money, newer looking money and quarter rolls. Blake stared at Yang who was also trying to figure out how someone would be able to save that much without spending it.

"I've cleaned your room and just assumed that was your gym bag," Yang said staring in amazement.

"Did you save your birthday money too?"

Ruby nodded.

"I know you want this but are you sure? The insurance will be through the roof..." The man asked.

"She has a good bit leftover and she already told us she was buying insurance six months at a time," Yang said, "Once I become a full lawyer I'll help you pay for your insurance Sis."

"I'll give you a raise-

"No Blake. Please hire someone else instead. I know I deserve it but I'm making sixteen an hour already. We need a third person," Ruby said with a weak smile.

"I agree," Yang said.

"Let me get a few people to help me count Miss Rose."

Ruby grinned, "Thank you."

"You really want me to hire someone else? You won't get anymore over time... You need the money more than ever now," Blake said.

"Blake... We work seven days a week sometimes. If you hire someone else, we can have two days off and I will still work over time on the days you need to go in early or stay late."

Blake smiled, "I'll give you a dollar raise and hire a third person."

"Thank you!"

Ruby hugged her. They talked some for about thirty minutes while three men counted Ruby's money. The man cleared his throat.

"You have eight one thousand two hundred and twenty three dollars. The amount for your Shelby Mustang is seventy five thousand eight hundred even."

"Give me the paper work!" Ruby said happily.

Before they knew it, three hours had passed.

Roman had peed three times thanks to the six refills on Dr. Pepper he had gotten. He had parked on the other side waiting with his hair showed up inside his bowler hat. His orange hair would give him away. He looked down at his phone waiting for her to come out.

He looked up from his Facebook seeing Ruby run out of the building and to the red Mustang out front. Roman grinned. He also liked Mustangs but he would have preferred it in a dark green or traffic cone orange. She was a nice surprise. There was a lot more to her than he had originally thought.

She was jumping all over the place, squealing like a school girl. She had every right to be that excited. Roman put a fry in his mouth wondering how she was able to pay for something so expensive. He didn't see Weiss with them. Junior had mentioned the sister was a lawyer's secretary but she was better at law than most.

X

Ruby got into the car's driver seat and turned the engine one. It roared to life and she almost started crying. It was the biggest thing she had ever done in her life beside working and finishing highschool. Yang took a few pictures of her sisters new car.

The salesman shook their hands and headed back inside. Blake and Yang pulled out first with Ruby behind them. Blake had taught Ruby how to drive since Yang... Was an aggressive driver. Even though she was going to be a lawyer, she had road rage. So Blake had asked a friend of theirs to take Yang to work instead.

It was four in the afternoon by the time they got home. Ruby and Yang's parents were there waiting for them. Well, their dad and Ruby's mom. Yang's mom was a travelling photographer and she hardly stayed in one spot.

"Baby I'm so proud of you!" Summer cried hugging her daughter.

Taiyang gave his daughter a thumbs up. Yang punched him in the arm making him laugh. He hugged Ruby next.

"It's a nice car sweetheart! I can't believe how well you are with money! For being so young anyways," she said brushing her hair off her face.

hair off her face.

"Thanks Mom."

Summer turned to Blake and gave her a big hug making it hard for her to breathe.

"Hi Mom," she said with a sweet smile.

"When are you two getting married?" she asked and Yang's face turned bright red.

"Mom! Can you wait please!"

"I've been waiting six years!" Summer said with a weird face like she was going to cry, "Ruby isn't dating anyone at the moment!"

Ruby turned pink, "Mom... Shut up."

"Ruby... I do want grandchildren..."

"Mom! No!" Ruby yelled and Yang threw her arms up in the air.

"Hey! We haven't decided about kids Mom! You have to wait! Ruby needs to wait at least six more years!" Yang yelled.

"Well... I would like to adopt children. They need a home and I would feel better about it than using a sperm donor."

"Awww Blake! I love that! Can I go with you guys when you go!"

"For fucks sake Mom! It's not kid shopping!"

Blake patted her girlfriend's shoulder, "It's OK Yang."

X

X

Ruby pulled on her black, thigh high stockings then her red dress. It was covered in black pinstripes and a big black bow in the back. She pulled on knee high boots and did her makeup. Red and black eyeshadow with black lips with a red outline.

She was excited and couldn't wait to go. Weiss was out of town this time and couldn't go with her but it was alright. She had no intentions of getting super wasted so she could drive home. Blake and Yang were already ready. Yang decided on pants this time with a netted shirt and yellow bra. Blake was in a white mini skirt and black tube top.

Ruby drive them to the club and Junior was outside taking out trash when the three women pulled up. He gave Ruby a smile and thumbs up. They got out of the car and Ruby locked it up slipping the key into Junior's hand.

"Just in case. I don't wanna wreck my baby."

Junior nodded, "Sweet ride my dear."

"Can you make another Mudslide please?" Ruby asked sweetly and he smiled.

"It'll be on the house this time since I assume you're celebrating your new ride."

Ruby nodded and they followed Junior inside. There weren't too many people there yet since it was going on seven. Yang pounded her usual shots and Blake got her Iced Tea.

Junior was leaned up against the wall with his phone in his hand. He let his men watch the area while he took a small break. He started texting Roman.

 **Junior: FYI she's here tonight**

 **Roman: I'm surprised you're telling me**

 **Junior: you seem slightly obessive but I want to watch what happens**

 **Roman: You think I'm to mess up?**

 **Junior: Majorly.**

 **Roman: I hate you sometimes**

 **Junior: the feeling is mutual.**

 **Roman: be there shortly**

Yang and Blake ran out to the dance floor leaving Ruby alone again. She didn't seem to mind being left alone. She finished her drink and headed back for the bar. She sat down and Junior walked over to her as she sat down a twenty.

"I take it you lowered the liquor in the drink?" Ruby asked.

"I did. If you need me too I can take you guys home later and have someone follow me. I don't want you leaving your new car here. People are assholes."

"Wow... You're so nice."

"Well, to be fair Weiss asked me to watch you. She really cares about you."

Ruby blushed, "I know. She knows I'm fully capable of taking care of myself but She's always like that with me."

"Nothing wrong with it. No matter how strong you are, it's good to have great friends."

"That's true."

Ruby turned in her seat at Junior made her drink. She watched as more people piled into the dance floor. A lot of people knew Yang and Blake. The couple would dance with anyone as long as they respected their personal boundaries. Yang had punched out a guy once for grabbing Blake's chest and crotch after he was warned by Blake once.

There's never a second warning.

Ruby turned around again and started sipping her drink. There wasn't too much difference with or without the alcohol.

"So Red, is the new car yours?"

Ruby looked to the left to see Roman standing there.

"How'd you know?"

"You seem to like the color red."

He pointed to her dress.

"Oh."

Junior was watching a few feet away with a stupid grin on his face.

"So... I remember you know who I am... What's your name?"

Ruby stared at him.

"Um, not to be rude but what do you want?"

"To get to know you."

Ruby made a face. She wasn't buying it. Junior watched his friend going down fast and had to hide his face because he was trying not to laugh.

"Why?"

"You don't have many people come up to you do you?" Roman asked taking a seat.

"No."

"Junior!" Roman yelled waving him over.

"What, douche?" he said and Ruby's mouth dropped open in shock.

"It's OK, we're friends," Roman said trying not to laugh at the shock on her face.

"Can I have a Fireball?"

Junior nodded and grabbed a tiny bottle from behind the counter. He set in front of Roman.

"Drink up."

Roman glared at him as Junior headed for his customers.

"So... What's your name?" he asked again.

Ruby hid her face with her hand trying not to laugh. She just didn't understand what he wanted.

"Hey! Are you laughing at me?"

Ruby started snickering and nodded.

"How am I funny?" Roman asked.

Ruby turned to look at him, "Listen... I've only had one boyfriend and I only had sex once. He left the day after to the other side of the world without telling me. I'm having a hard time believing you."

"Damn Red that's harsh. I'm sorry."

Ruby shrugged and returned to her drink. After a few minutes he leaned in closer.

"What's your name?" Roman asked again and Ruby busted out laughing again.

"Man... You are killing me."

"Tell me what I can call you then."

Ruby smiled, "I like the name Red."

"Oh, pet names already?"

She smirked and waved Junior over for a new drink.

"So Red-

Roman was jerked off his chair by his shirt collar without warning and he was gone in the crowd. Ruby looked around confused and shrugged.

"What the fuck-

"What are you doing to my sister?" Yang hissed into his ear.

She forced him into dancing like he had agreed to it. Her giant chest was smashing into him every time she moved but she couldn't help it with all the people smashing against them.

"I'm just talking!" Roman said fearing for his life slightly.

"Listen, she is my baby sister and I will kill whoever hurts her. If you insist on playing your childish games... Then pick another victim. This is your only warning."

"I get it. Don't worry. She already explained the boyfriend thing."

Yang's face twisted into sorrow, "Then you get it. Don't play. She's too trusting and she doesn't do games."

The blonde disappeared into the crowd and Roman fought through the mess of people. He saw Ruby was still sitting there with a strawberry margarita in front of her. She looked lonely.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked returning.

"Oh. I thought you left."

"Why would I leave?" he asked confused.

"My comment about my only boyfriend."

"You want to talk about it?" Roman asked.

Ruby cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I mean... Even I find that quite mean," Roman admitted, "He should've been straight forward about what he wanted."

"And you are?" she said.

"I am actually. I might be drunk but it's a fling. I let them know I'm down for hook ups but not serious stuff."

Ruby nodded then downed the rest of her drink.

"I take it you don't like me."

She glanced at him, "I don't know you well enough to form an opinion. I'm just here."

"Why aren't you happier? You just bought a new car!" Roman said patting her back.

Ruby gave him an awkward grin, "I know. Just... I'm not the type to just do flings."

Roman leaned in closer to her. She smelled like fruit almost... She had some fruity melon perfume on. It was unusual since flowery smells were on many other women but it was nice. She looked at him with her silver eyes.

"Roman, I'm not the type you want to mess with."

"Red... My dear... I'm willing to try everything once. Talk to me. We are here drinking. Drowning our sorrows... Talk. Everytime you tell me something I'll tell you something."

She pushed his face back some.

"OK then. I was sixteen. Dated for a few months. Yang said I should wait but... I felt like he was the one for me."

"Red... You're breaking my heart."

"Your turn."

He nodded, "Lost my virginity at thirteen. To my babysitter who was seventeen."

Ruby stared at him astonished.

"What?"

"That's a little young!"

"Red, boys touch themselves. I knew what my dick was for."

"Yea..."

"Your turn," he said smiling.

"Alright... So when I finally caved in it was my prom night."

"Classic."

Ruby shot him a dirty look.

"My turn... I'm smarter than I look. My Dad was pissed when I refused college."

She smiled.

"Sounds a lot like my parents."

"Your turn."

Ruby tapped her chin, "It wasn't as romantic as some of the books I had read. We did go to a hotel. He wasn't interested into the foreplay."

"Dear god... He's a child!" Roman said looking appalled.

"Yea. Yea he was."

"I actually have a bartending license."

"Wow."

"I know, shocking."

"He wasn't easy about it either. I cared about him so much I just sucked it up until it was over."

"Red..."

"Your turn," she said waving Junior down.

He gave her a nod and started making her another drink.

"I'm afraid of heights."

Junior sat down the drink and headed away. He was surprised Ruby hadn't run off yet.

"The next morning I woke alone with the bill to the hotel room. I called Yang and she paid for it. She demanded to know where he went but I had no idea."

"For fucks sake!"

"Like you haven't done that to someone."

"Red I have class. A woman is opening up her legs for me, I'm paying for the room."

"Classy."

Roman bit his lip.

"Well?"

"Halloween is my favorite holiday."

"Yang took me by his house and everything was gone. I looked through the window and the place was empty. Never heard from him again."

"Red... I truly am sorry."

"Rubbbbbyyyyy!" Yang called.

She threw her arms around her sister's neck. She was drunk and sweaty.

"Can we go home? Please!"

Blake was right behind her with a tired look on her face.

"Yea."

"I love you Sissy!" Yang cried and kissed her sister's cheek.

Ruby got up but she wasn't drunk. Junior only gave her two alcoholic drinks the three hours she was there.

"Bye."

Roman grabbed her hand.

"Red, when will you be back?" Roman asked.

"I don't know."

Ruby pulled away and the three women disappeared through the doors into the night.

Roman pushed back his glass and got up. He wasn't in the mood for drinking anymore.


	5. New Hire

**_So, the title is as it implies for this chapter lol I picked out some characters who would be good candidates to work with Ruby and Blake at the bookstore. I explained each one to my husband on their personalities (not their names) so he picked them out._**

It was Wednesday already and Blake hadn't hired anyone. Yang had started school Monday and she was already bored. Ruby was loving her car but she felt slightly depressed. It was just a bad start to the week.

Blake had interviewed several people but most were not even out of high school and she needed people during school hours. She had Ruby because the store was smaller at the time and they stayed open until ten. Blake was getting frustrated with people. Most smelled like they were high or didn't bathe.

Yang's motivation wasn't high as it could be because she already knew everything they were talking about or teaching. Her only thoughts were she could teach the class herself. Since her school was taking up most of her time, they've been eating take out or microwaved TV dinners. Blake and Ruby couldn't deal with the bland food since Yang spoiled them with herbs and spices.

Ruby had wish she had gotten shit faced drunk that night Roman was talking to her so she didn't have to think about her ex. She hadn't told anyone besides Yang, Blake and Weiss. She barely told her own mother anything. Taiyang was super pissed and tried to hunt the poor boy down. That's when she learned he moved on the other side of Remnant.

Ruby walked into the bookstore carrying lunch for her and Blake. It was Subway this time. Blake could tell something was wrong with Ruby but she had been so hush hush about Saturday night and Yang could only tell her what she knew. Ruby sat behind the counter eating her steak and cheese sub waiting for someone to finally check out.

Mostly everyone was studying or using the computers in the back.

"Ruby are you OK?"

Ruby looked up at Blake who looked concerned. She was sipping some sweet tea waiting for an answer.

"What do you mean?"

 _God I am a horrible liar._

"You've been way more sulky than normal. You're looking more emo than goth."

Ruby cracked a smile at the horrible joke, "OK Yang Jr."

Blake smiled.

"What's bothering you?"

"I was thinking about him again. Well... Roman was trying some smooth stuff on me but it just depressed me more than anything."

"Have you thought maybe dating would make you feel better?"

Ruby made a disgusted face.

"Not all people are assholes, Ruby."

"Yang is an asshole."

Blake nearly spit out her tea. She started coughing and stared at her younger friend.

"Well she is."

"Yea to other people when they deserve it. You need someone who loves you. Who respects you. Who will tell you anything."

She grimaced, "That's too much work. Even for me and I work here"

"Being with people is always work."

"Not with you."

"Well we are just friends."

"Then all I need is friends."

Blake's face fell into annoyance.

"Being stubborn must come from your dad."

Ruby smiled and nodded.

X

X

"So... She let you in and now you aren't sure what to do now?"

Roman set down his Chinese takeout box staring at his friend.

"I felt... _Bad._ She broke my heart just listening to her. I don't know how I should go about it."

"What are you looking for exactly?"

"Someone to have fun with."

Junior threw one of his chopsticks at him.

"You really are stupid."

"What?"

"Women aren't into fun. You think you can just get a friend who fucks you without getting feelings?" Junior asked.

"Yea."

"You're going to get stabbed."

"Worth it depending on what she looks like."

They sat in silence for a while. Roman got up and threw his box away. Junior handed him his and Roman headed back for the trashcan.

"I think you need to leave her alone."

Roman cocked an eyebrow at his friend, "I thought we were done talking about this."

"No. Because I won't let you ruin someone so innocent."

"Once again... You like the Schnee."

"We are talking about you. Not me. "

"You're afraid I'll mess everything up for you and Weiss!" Roman yelled and his friend was red in the face now.

"I never said that."

"But your face does!"

Roman flopped down onto the couch and pulled out his phone.

"OK fine I was worried about it. I'm older than you. I don't want to ruin my chances already."

"Fine. I'll tread lightly. I'll do my best not to be a jackass for your sake," Roman said.

"Did you find what bookstore she's at yet?"

Roman shook his head, "I narrowed it down to this area. It seems ridiculous to think she would work fifty miles away when she parties here."

"That's true."

"There's three stores near here. _The Hangout_ and two chains stores called _Books Inc._ So I'll try those tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan."

X

X

"Go ahead and go home."

Ruby stared at her boss like she was nuts.

"Why?"

"I have four interviews today. I'm closing the store while I do them and I'll come home. For the love of everything holy... Make dinner please."

She nodded. Blake rubbed her temples. She didn't need another person saying they only wanted part time or working to days a week.

"Alright... Bye Blake!"

"Bye Ruby! Thank you!"

Ruby drove to the nearest grocery store and grabbed some stuff to make spaghetti and meatballs. She even grabbed cheesy garlic bread. She never made homemade meatballs so frozen would have to do. She threw the stuff in the front passenger seat and headed home.

Yang came home around four to the smell of food. She dropped her back pack on the chair and headed into the kitchen. Ruby had an apron on and she had her hair tied back. She had wiped off all her makeup and it was a rare sight to see. Ruby looked like a thirteen year old without the make up.

"It smells good."

Ruby jumped.

"I didn't even hear you come in!"

"Sorry."

"How was college?"

"I want to quit."

Ruby pursed her lips, "No."

"I know everything! I'm not being challenged!"

"Why don't you take harder classes?"

"Because... Dad teaches one of them."

"I'm sorry Yang."

Yang shrugged and stirred the meatballs.

"Hey... Can I talk to you about something?"

Ruby nodded.

"Blake and I have been talking after Mom kept spouting out non sense about babies. Blake and I want to get our own place in a few weeks. We have had the money saved for a year now... We are just worried about you."

Ruby smiled but honestly she was hurt.

"I'm glad for you guys!"

"Really?"

"Of course Yang!"

Yang hugged Ruby.

"You're not moving far away are you?" she asked.

"No! I still have school and Blake has her bookstore."

"That's good! I would miss you guys!"

Yang's purple eyes sparkled with excitement.

"We want you to keep the duplex."

Ruby stared her is disbelief.

"W-What?"

"We know you begged us to take you out of Mom and Dad's house when you turned eighteen because of their strict rules... So we decided to give you the house."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"I don't know what to say right now..."

Yang pulled her sister in for a hug and squeezed tight.

"I just want to do what's right for us both. I still want us to hang out. We can do sleepovers!"

Ruby started laughing.

"I'm home!"

Blake came through the door to see the two sisters hugging.

"Is everything OK?"

"I told her about the house! Everything is OK!" Yang said smiling.

"Oh! Well better news now! I hired someone!"

"Really?!" they said together.

"They start tomorrow! I won't say anything more!"

X

X

The next morning Ruby dragged herself into the bookstore. She rubbed her eyes and plopped down on the couch waiting for Blake. She already said she was on the way with pastries and coffee. Ruby went ahead and made some tea in the coffee maker for Blake.

It was eight when someone knocked on the glass door. Ruby frowned and peeked around a book shelf to see someone in a white dress at the door. It wasn't Weiss because that person was taller. Ruby unlocked the door and opened it to come face to face with one of the most beautiful red heads she had ever seen.

"Can... I-I help you?" Ruby asked.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos."

"Ruby Rose! Sorry... I'm still half asleep."

"Blake had told me to show up early for training and that a goth girl would teach me stuff. I'm guessing that's you."

Ruby's face turned pink and she nodded.

"Blake will be here soon."

Ruby showed her where to sign in for the day and sign out. She showed her around the book stores explaining stuff that she could remember as she went by. Pyrrha listened well and asked tons of questions. After thirty minutes Blake showed up with coffees and donuts.

"Hi you two! Ruby come here!"

Ruby walked over quickly.

"What?"

Blake lowered her voice, "She's like a red headed goddess isn't she?"

Ruby made a face, "That's why you hired her?!"

"No! It's just a bonus! She's actually really sweet."

Ruby sighed and grabbed her coffee.

"She's up for working overtime too. She just moved into an apartment so... She's good. She graduated college too."

Ruby smiled.

"I'm tired... I didn't sleep well," she said grabbing a donut.

"Alright. We can eat then do work. Pyrrha come sit over here with us!"

Pyrrha smiled and nodded.

The three of them sat and talked for a while. Pyrrha was the sweetest girl to ever exist. She was polite and gentle... Her eyes were a beautiful bright, green color. Ruby liked her right off the bat. She was also people friendly.

A complete three-sixty from her and Blake. Ruby smiled wondering if that was one of the reasons why she hired her. Throughout the day, Pyrrha talked some about herself. She liked someone she went to college with. She said he was a little confused which meant he was severely dense.

"Why don't you tell him?" Blake asked.

"I did and he told me he liked me too. Then he patted me on the back and told me that he would see me later."

Ruby frowned at the poor red head, "You sure you wanna date someone like that?"

"Well... We've known each other since our freshmen year in college. I've helped him with a lot of classes. He is really sweet... He's just... A little lost."

"Yea he definitely sounds like it," Blake said.

"Blakkkkkeeee!"

Blake looked confused. They heard Yang's voice but she was no where to be seen.

"The door is over here you dolt!" came out Weiss's shrill voice, "For real how many damn times have you been here?!"

Ruby looked just as lost as Pyrrha and it was her sister and best friend. Yang came running through the door. Blake stared at her girlfriend who's cheeks were pink and her violet eyes sparkling with excitement. Yang grabbed Blake and pulled her from over the counter.

"What's gotten into you?!" Blake cried looking embarrassed.

Yang grinned putting her hands on her hips. She was wearing unusually tight black jeans and a striped, spaghetti strap shirt. She had her hair in curls and she had done a little light make up. She had a big grin on her face.

"What?"

Yang dropped down to one knee. Blake's eyes widened.

"Blake Ann Belladonna... I love you more than you will ever know. You make me happy and I knew it was hard for you to trust me after everything that happened in your life... I am glad you did. You're great to my parents and my sister. Hell it's like we are already married!"

Blake covered her mouth and she had tears in her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Yang asked.

Blake nodded with tears running down her face.

"Yes Yang! I will!"

Weiss gave Ruby a side hug smiling at her.

"Your sister is an idiot sometimes," she whispered and Ruby smiled.

Blake and Yang stood there hugging and kissing each other not caring who was around.

"I'm happy for her," Pyrrha said with a genuine smile, "Did you know she was going to do this?"

Ruby shook her head.

"Shit, the brute didn't even know she was going to do it. She left her college class calling me and screaming she had to marry Blake. I know she's not allowed to drive so I picked her up and got the ring. We came here and here we are," she said with a smile on her face.

"Its Yang's way of her showing love. She's always implusive."

Ruby gave Blake the rest of the day after insisting they would be fine. It was a slow day anyways and not much was happening. Even Weiss didn't hang around, she went to the fabrics store instead. Pyrrha went and got them burgers and fries for lunch. Pyrrha even took a nap when Ruby offered it to her.

Pyrrha was asleep an hour when her cell phone started ringing. Ruby saw the word: Jaune appear across the screen. She nudged the beautiful red head awake. Pyrrha grabbed her phone and mumbled a hello. Ruby could hear a panicked male voice clear from the couch to the counter.

"Jaune, I'm at work. I can't come over. Why don't you come here instead?"

Ruby listened to her argue with Jaune for a straight five minutes before she hung up.

"Everything OK?"

"Something happened with his laptop and he need help. He was making floor plans for houses."

Ruby smiled, "That's nice. He's an architect."

"He's pretty good actually. I hope he managed to remember to save everything on a flash drive and CD. He's got a bad memory."

Ruby gave her a sympathetic smile and headed for the coffee pot. She was on her fifth cup today and that wasn't including the one Blake had gotten her. She mixed in her vanilla creamer and started sipping it.

"Hello there Red."

Ruby's eyes widened and she dropped her coffee onto the floor upon hearing the nickname. She looked up to see Roman standing there with his usual arrogant smile.

 ** _Since I am using the Fan fiction app, I guess I can't see everyone's comments/reviews. I just so happen to look for a new Rosewick story to read when I saw I had ten._**

 ** _Rosewick4ever: thank you and I'll do my best! You're right, there aren't that many rosewick stories out there anymore._**

 ** _Rosewick267: I needed some conflict so I created some lol I do this on my phone so I'm sorry about the spelling errors. My phone likes to autocorrect a lot of words it shouldn't. I saw my one mistake and I'm still stuck in my last story where Summer was the main character. I did fix it!_**

 ** _Bluebunny9: sorry lol I'm not good with puns but I'll try and work on it._**

 ** _FunctioningSociopath911: thanks!_**


	6. New Friendship kind of

Ruby stared at Roman. She was unbelievably shocked he was standing there in her place of work. Pyrrha ran to the other side of the counter grabbing paper towels and a spray bottle of cleaner. He walked up to the counter smiling at her.

"Ruby are you OK?" Pyrrha asked, "You got coffee on your black boots."

"Oh! I'll get it!" Ruby bent over and cleaned off her boot.

"How's your day going Red?"

"It's fine. How did you find me?"

"I had heard you worked in a bookstore. So I figured you worked in one close enough to Junior's nightclub."

Ruby looked at Pyrrha who was eyeballing Roman. The look on her face said she knew who he was.

"Aren't you Roman Torchwick?" she asked.

Roman nodded with a happy smile.

"Ah, are you one of Red's friends?" he asked.

"Y-yeah."

Ruby's face turned bright red.

 _Why is he here? Why- why? I don't care if we are at a bar or nightclub but not my place of work. What am I going to do? Pyrrha will probably tell Blake! She'll tell Yang! Yang will tell Weiss-_

"Red... When do you get off work?" Roman asked reaching out and playing with a strand of her red hair.

"S-soon."

"Want to go to _Spiked_ tonight?" he asked.

"You drink Ruby? Aren't you underage?" Pyrrha asked with her hand on her hip.

"Most places around here allow those under twenty one to drink as long as they're eighteen and accompanied by a person of age. Red isn't a heavy drinker honestly. She's extremely responsible."

Ruby put a hand on her face. This wasn't how she wanted things to be. She didn't want to see Roman again... Not after the other day.

"What do you say Red?"

"I have to go home after this."

"Well... I need a ride... It seems that I was dropped off by my ride and I need a ride home. Can you take me home, Red?" he whispered.

She grinded her teeth.

"Sure."

Roman smiled and walked over to the couch. He made himself comfortable and looked at his phone while Ruby finished working. She would catch him stealing glances at her making her feel more embarrassed than she already was. She felt like she wanted to strangle him.

"Are you OK?" Pyrrha whispered.

"I'm fine. He's been after me for a week or so now. He's trying to get me to like him."

"Why don't you start off as friends?" she asked.

Ruby stared at her like she had a third head.

"I mean what harm can it do?"

"Pyrrha?!"

Pyrrha looked up to see her blonde, distraught friend coming through the door of the bookstore. He has carrying his laptop like it was a baby.

"My laptop froze and I can't fix it!"

Roman looked up from his phone seeing Pyrrha taking a look at his computer.

"Jaune... What did you do? The keyboard is sticky."

Jaune's face turned red as Ruby looked IP at them.

"I was eating ice cream!"

Pyrrha gave him a tired look but smiled anyways.

"Dude, you can't be doing that," Roman said staring at the laptop. It was a Schnee laptop and they weren't built for people to eat over.

"I can't believe I did that with all my work on it!"

"You could always come over to my house and use mine," Pyrrha said with a smile.

"No... I would be in your way!"

Roman sat up staring at him dumbfounded.

"Man you're dense aren't you?" Roman asked.

"That's rude and I don't even know you!" Jaune said becoming annoyed.

"The redhead likes you. She's trying to invite you over and it's not just to use her computer if you know what I'm saying."

Pyrrha turned dark red as Jaune looked over at his red headed friend. Ruby locked the door to the store and placed her head against the glass.

 _What a freaking day._

"OK... Pyrrha go home... Take your friend. Before you ask, I'm not mad. I will sweep quickly and mop alone. You have enough to deal with at the moment."

Pyrrha nodded and signed out taking her friend with her. Oddly enough, he didn't have much to say now. Ruby was sure his laptop was the least of his worries now. They left the store and she locked the door again.

"Do you want some help Red?" Roman asked from the couch.

Ruby turned around and stared at him.

"You know how to use a mop?"

"Um yes. It's not hard. Hot water, bleach and soap."

"Alright then.You can help."

The two of them got up and started sweeping. Ruby blasted rock music while they cleaned. Roman got into dancing and singing to some of it making Riby want to laugh but she kept her smiles to herself.

After a while she disappeared and filled up two buckets with hot water and soap. She added some bleach last and carried them to the floor. Roman stood there waiting with his phone in his hand. She cocked and eyebrow at him and he put it away.

"Are you a busy man with all your ladies?" she asked handing him a bucket.

Roman rolled his eyes, "Please. The only one I've been trying to talk to is you. I don't have your number yet either. Junior was wondering if you beat my ass yet."

Ruby stood there with a grin in her face, with a hand on her hip and mop in hand.

"So he told you about that huh?"

"Yea. He tried steering me away but it only interested me more."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You're just so interesting. You're not like anyone else. Even your friends are interesting."

"Thanks."

"So... Wanna race and see who can mop the fastest?"

Ruby smirked, "You're fast?"

"Well in some things."

Her gaze went to his crotch and she cocked an eyebrow, "I don't think that's something to be proud of."

Roman glared at her, "Red, don't judge until you jumped into bed with me."

"You think every woman wants to sleep with you?"

"Some do. Some do it because it's been awhile. Some do because they like I'm somebody. No one has done it because they liked me. Shit, after three weeks I delete their numbers because they don't answer."

"Oh."

"I'm not as shallow as you thought huh?"

"I don't know you well enough to judge."

Roman dipped his mop into the hot water.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Go!" he yelled and they started racing.

Roman almost slipped a few times but he came in a close second. Ruby stood by the door way and Roman was by the computers. Both of them were out of breath but they were grinning. They cleaned up and headed out of the store.

The air was cool but it was nice with the moon shining brightly. She took in a deep breath and felt Roman place a hand on her lower back. She opened her eyes and stared at him.

"I can break your hand."

"Red now... I'm just taking in the moment."

"Get in the car."

Roman pulled away and bowed. He got into the car and Ruby got into the driver's seat. She pulled out and started driving down the street when her stomach started to growl. She felt her face glow pink.

"Are you hungry?" he asked smirking at her.

 _He's just trying to spend more time with me. Take him home and order a pizza!_

"There's a small restaurant a mile from here. They make good Italian food."

"I don't know."

"Come on Red! We are having fun together aren't we?"

"I'm under dressed for that place."

"Pleassseeee."

Ruby growled and nodded. She pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later. They sat there for a few minutes.

"Go inside. I'll be there in a minute."

"Are you leaving me here?" he asked.

"No. I want to look... Presentable."

"Oh."

Roman got out and headed inside. He got a table for two and he sat down waiting for Ruby to come inside. After ten minutes she appeared. Even though she was dressed in jeans and a dark purple shirt, she looked pretty hot to him. She had done her make up.

Roman stood up and pulled out her chair for her. She sat down and watched as he took a seat across from her. He flashed her a smile and she felt her face heat up again.

"So Red... How are things going?"

"They're... OK."

"Just OK?"

Ruby shifted in her seat.

"I don't know you. We aren't even friends-

"I thought we were the moment we started cleaning together."

 _He's so damn persistent. What am I supposed to do now?_

"You want to be friends?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Being friends sounds... Ok."

"Roman! My son!"

Ruby jumped at the sound of a female voice. Roman turned around to see his mother almost skipping to him. Ruby's face filled with shock at the sight of a gorgeous longed hair woman. She had bright orange hair and bright blue eyes almost like the sky.

 _Why is this all happening today? Why?_

"Oh my Roman! I didn't know you had a date!"

Roman's mother hugged Ruby tightly. Her silver eyes pleaded for help but Roman just shrugged. She pulled away and looked intensely into Ruby's eyes.

"My, my! You're beautiful! Roman never takes anyone out to eat! You must be very special! My name is Rhea Torchwick!"

"Rhea is a pretty name," Ruby said smiling.

"What's your name?" Rhea asked.

"I don't know her name yet Mom, but she likes the name Red."

"Red? I like it! You know what! John is having a business get together next weekend! Red, baby you must go! Roman didn't have a date so he wasn't going to go but he can now! I'm so excited for you two!"

Roman sat in his seat wanting to sink down to the floor where Ruby couldn't see him. His mom was always so bubbly and didn't care who she embarrassed. Ruby couldn't even say no, she just nodded in agreement and Rhea patted her back. She was dying to go home _now._

"I have to go home Roman. Come home tomorrow and see me! I miss you!" Rhea said and kiss his cheek leaving red lipstick in his face.

She came back to Ruby and kissed her cheek too. Rhea left the restaurant leaving them sitting there stunned.

"I'm sorry about my Mom..."

Ruby hid her face with her hands. The waiter finally came over and took their drink orders. They both got Dr. pepper and ordered break sticks for an appetizer. They ate in silence unable to say anything to each other.

 _I forgot Mom came here often because she loved their meatball subs... Fuck... Ruby isn't going to be willing to be around me now if my Mom keeps that shit up... Wait... Did she just agree to be my date for Dad's get together for work?_

"Um Red... Did you say yes to Mom?"

"N-no."

"You nodded! Why would you do that?"

"Um friends do that," she said trying to justify what she did.

They both ordered spaghetti and sat in silence. This isn't how Roman envisioned his first time hanging out with Ruby outside of a bar.

 _Rinnnngggggg_

 _Ringgggggg_

Ruby picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

 _"Sis, are you OK? You haven't came home yet."_

"I'm hanging out with... Someone."

Roman smirked making her face turn pink.

 _"Oh. Well... I'll see you when you get here."_

"OK, I love you Yang."

 _"Love you! Bye!"_

"Are you full Red?"

She nodded.

"You can take me home now."

She swallowed hard.

"I'm not expecting you to sleep with me."

"I wouldn't even if you asked me."

Roman smiled but stayed quiet.

Roman told her the way to his apartment. They were silent otherwise the entire time. She came upon a fancy looking condo building. It was white with blue and black trim. She put the car in park and glanced at Roman.

"Will you be OK driving alone in the dark?" he asked.

"Of course."

Ruby sat back in her seat with her heart pounding. She just wished he would get out of the car already. She started to feel nervous and it was getting worse with every minute he stayed in her car.

"Red?"

"Hm?"

"What's your name?" Roman asked leaning in closer to her.

"Why is it so important you know my name?"

"I can only imagine your real name is as pretty as you."

He reached out and twirled some of her hair around his fingers. To him it was like her hair was soft and thick. It smelled sweet too.

"Ruby Rose."

"Beautiful and dangerous... It fits you."

"Thank you."

"Would you like to hang out again?" he asked.

She nodded without a single word. By this point she felt like she wasn't breathing enough. He reached over and kissed her cheek. His eyes met with hers and she felt like her breath was taken away.

"Goodnight Ruby."

He got out of the car slowly and shut the door. Ruby watched as he went inside the building and she sank into her seat.

 _Wow._

 ** _I decided to make things as embarrassing as possible. On top of him showing up at her work how about she meets his momma too? Then she straight up assumes that's his girlfriend._**

 ** _I go back to work tomorrow night so there might be a few days before the next update. I'll try to update tomorrow but no promises. See you guys then!_**


	7. Dirty Dancing

Ruby woke up the next morning having to face Yang and Blake. Once again she didn't sleep well and now she was getting 'the look'. She tried so hard to hide her flaming face but Yang was persistent in asking what was wrong and what did she do last night. Ruby was honestly embarrassed because of the stuff Weiss had told them.

How could she have a relationship with someone like that?

"Who were you with last nightttt?" Yang asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yang stop it... I didn't do anything."

"I don't believe that! You've been so suppressed and I have to believe you got laid at some point. Did you?"

Ruby shook her head.

Even Blake looked disappointed, "Ruby... Sex can help make you feel better. Why don't you just ask Roman to help? He's been all over you every time we go to the nightclub."

"Oh dear god... I'm going to work."

"We are going to talk about this later!" Yang called.

Ruby groaned as she headed outside. A cold front had moved in and Ruby was ready for that. She had on a black and white sweater and faded dark blue jeans. She pulled her cat ear beanie down more to cover her ears and headed to her car.

Pyrrha had beat her there and Roman was outside waiting for her with coffees in hand from Starbucks. She almost screamed. She couldn't believe he was there waiting for her. He had exactly four coffees... He must've asked Pyrrha how many of them worked there.

Ruby got out and stared at Roman.

"Um hi."

"Hi there Red. I wanted to ask if you got home safely but I didn't have your phone number to text you."

"Roman told me about your friend date last night. I can sweep and mop today since you did last night," Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Thanks," Ruby said and she stole a glance at Roman.

He seemed so cheery in the morning. She was drilled for answers without a hello or hi. He followed behind the women and put the coffee carrier on the counter. Ruby signed the paper and Pyrrha followed right behind. Ruby turned around and looked out the door when Roman handed her a coffee.

"My Mom was asking a lot of questions last night."

"Yang wouldn't leave me alone and I had to have a sex talk with Blake."

"That sounds fun," he said with a wide grin on his face.

"No it wasn't."

"I guess my Mom's talk wasn't that great either."

-Last Night-

"Roman!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin. He had forgotten that his mom had a key to his condo. She brushed her hair back off her shoulders.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

"So who is she?" Rhea asked with a smile.

"She's a woman I met."

"At Hei's nightclub?"

Roman nodded. Great... That meant she went there and talked to Junior himself.

"I've heard a lot of stuff about you from others. I'm quite shocked to see you somewhere with someone who didn't look so slutty."

"Thanks Mom, you're so damn sweet."

"Roman."

Rhea placed a hand on her son's face and gave him a sorrowful look, "You're going to be thirty in five years. You need to stop being a Playboy. Those years are long gone now."

Roman made a face but part of him already knew she was right. He didn't have to be told.

"Mom, I don't think she would want to marry me. She's only nineteen."

She removed her hand, "Then why are you chasing her?"

"What did she say to you?" Ruby asked.

"The usual. Nothing new."

Ruby made a face almost like she didn't believe him but she let it go.

"So Redhead, did you and dense make it or what?" Roman asked.

Pyrrha turned bright red and covered her face.

"Oh my god. He still didn't get it did he?" he asked.

"No! We made out... A lot... Um thank you."

Pyrrha held out a hand and Roman shook it. Ruby shook her head and headed outside. The delivery truck showed up just as Blake pulled in. Blake got out of the car when Roman walked outside. Ruby's face turned pink.

"Hi?" Blake said looking at Roman and he waved to her.

He knew Ruby was embarrassed and she definitely never told them anything. Blake had a weird look on her face like she was wanted to laugh but she just smiled instead. She headed for the truck and took the clipboard from the delivery man. Roman leaned against Ruby in an attempt to make things worse and it worked.

"You're not good at hiding things are you?"

"No."

"Well Red, there's nothing to hide. I'm just your friend aren't I? Or is that too embarrassing for you?" he asked with hurt in his voice.

Ruby opened her mouth but closed it. How was she supposed to answer that? He sounded legimately hurt by her actions. She grinded her teeth. Being friends with him was way harder than it should be.

"I'm not embarrassed. I just... Don't make new friends easily."

"I don't believe that. Redhead said you were the friendliest person she had ever met and she considers you to be her friend. You two just met yesterday."

"I-

"Ruby can I have some help? Can you ask Pyrrha to help? Please?" Blake called.

Ruby opened the glass door and called for her other coworker.

"Grab the dolly from the back too!"

Roman had already headed over to help Blake.

"Hey Kitty Cat, need help?"

Blake wrinkled her nose, "Excuse me?"

"Your eyes are yellow like a cat's. I can't remember your name so I named you Kitty Cat."

"OK. It's Blake. Yes I need help. Thank you."

Roman grabbed the biggest box and Pyrrha held the door open for him. Ruby wheeled the dolly to her boss who was eyeing her with silent questions.

"Talk later... Please," Ruby said.

"You are telling me everything," Blake said with a devious smile.

"Dammit Blake I'm practically a virgin still!"

"You have tonight off. I want you to have fun. Go out. Dance."

"Blake-

"Sounds good to me Red! I can have a limo get you so we can drink too. I don't want you destroying your pretty car," Roman said taking the loaded dolly away from her.

Ruby smiled against her will and looked back at Blake who was doing a small victory dance. Between her and her sister, they were always telling her to pick up a one night stand. That she needed to get out there and enjoy life but Ruby only liked going out with Weiss because they looked at clothes.

Damn you Blake!

"What do you say Red?"

"Sounds good," she said with a small smile.

"Make sure you eat before we go out. The meal before you drink is the most important."

"Ruby you'll go home around four. Get stuff to make tacos. Yang and I are in the mood for them."

"Sounds good."

A few hours had passed and Roman still stuck around. He read several comic books constantly asking Ruby for recommendations. Blake had a thing were people could leave review notes in the front of books. He wrote a review for each comic book he read.

Blake was enjoying Ruby's embarrassment and she didn't even try hiding it. Blake wasn't a great people person but she broke out of her shell for Yang. Now it was little Ruby's turn. She would rather watch movies or watch seasons of her favorite anime and eat junk food all night.

Roman had an idea Blake was pushing her into everything but they apparently didn't mind the drunken hotel story Weiss had told them. He wondered what Ruby had thought of it. He wondered if that's what was keeping her from letting loose in front of him.

It was three in the afternoon and everything was busy. Roman paid Blake for his computer time and reading then waved to Ruby. Pyrrha patted her arm and winked at Ruby making her grin. Part of her felt like Pyrrha was right... Nothing wrong with friends... Right?

The rush slowed down ten til four and Blake pulled Ruby to the backroom.

"What happened?"

She groaned and Blake shook her.

"If you tell me I'll tell Yang after you leave. Does that sound good?"

Ruby squinted her eyes, "OK fine."

"Yay!"

"He helped me sweep and mop yesterday since Pyrrha had issues with Jaune."

"She told me. I'm happy for her finally."

"Well... He got me to take him to a restaurant and I met his mom."

Ruby covered her face thinking about how his mother was all over them.

"What was she like?" Blake hissed.

"She was like Yang and Pyrrha mixed. Kind and excited. She's really pretty actually. I was kind of surprised."

"Wow. Your jumping up there fast aren't you? I remember how nervous I was to meet your parents."

Ruby smiled, "I think my mom loves you more than me and Yang to be honest."

Blake laughed, "I think equally actually."

"Well... She thinks we are dating."

"What? Why?"

"Because... She just assumed and I agreed to go to a business party for his dad next weekend. With him. She just... Talked so fast..."

"Oh my god Ruby! Why didn't you correct her?!"

"I don't know! No... It's OK! We are just friends."

"Just friends?" Blake asked like she was confused by the statement.

"Yes."

"Did anything else happen?"

Ruby reached up and touched her cheek where he had kissed her last night. Blake's hands flew to her mouth and she gasped.

"He kissed you!"

"S-shut up!"

"Ruby! It's after four!" Pyrrha called.

Ruby ran out of the back room in the blink of an eye.

X

X

Ruby was on her way home from the store when she noticed a white car was behind her. She made a face. It didn't look anything like Weiss's cars. She wondered if it was Roman. She pulled into her driveway and the white car drove by without slowing down.

 _Weird. I thought it was following me._

She got into the house and started dinner for everyone. Yang got home a few minutes before Blake. Ruby made her four tacos with literally everything she could think of. Yang loved to over stuff her tacos with anything that sounded good. Blake preferred just meat, cheese and lettuce. Ruby liked tomatoes and sour cream with hers.

Yang had half of her plate gone before Blake had sat down to eat. Ruby gave Blake pleading eyes to keep her mouth shut until after she left. After dinner Ruby cleaned up the little bit of leftovers there were and did dishes with Blake. Blake stayed quiet the whole time but she could tell she couldn't wait to tell Yang.

Ruby envied their relationship. Even after six years, it was the same for them. They were always happy to see each other. They even had civil fights unlike Yang and Ruby's parents. Yang would confine in her sister telling her everything. Everything from the most normal to the dirtiest things anyone could think of.

Ruby was... Jealous. It was like Blake took all the experience from her old relationship and fixed the one she had with Yang. Ruby couldn't even get past what her ex did to her. She missed out on fun highschool dates and even friends.

Ruby sighed.

"You OK?" Blake asked looking worried.

"How will I be able to find what you and Yang have?" she asked softly.

"It's a fight."

Ruby frowned.

"The way we got together wasn't pretty. I know Yang told you some stuff but it wasn't pretty for me. Or for Yang. We seem good now, but we fought to get that way. When the time is right I'll tell you."

"OK."

"Ruby, you shouldn't be worried about that yet. You're so young and you don't know what you want yet."

"You and Yang-

"We had to fight our way to stay together Ruby. Love is different for everyone. Honestly I feel Yang could do better than me but she wouldn't leave me even if someone offered her the world. That is true love. She accepts me for my faults."

"OK."

"Go get ready!"

X

Ruby finished applying her dark red lipstick when Yang knocked on her bedroom door. The blonde stepped inside flashing her sister a smile. Ruby raised an eyebrow wondering what she was up too.

"Your ride is outside."

Ruby looked into her mirror conflicted. _This is just for fun... That's all just for fun with a friend._

Ruby had put on a black dress with a red corset top. It zipped up in the front and the sleeves hung off her shoulders. She had on thigh high boots but they only had an inch thick heels. Her hair was curled loosely and tied back with a dark red bow with white skulls. Yang smiled.

"Sis, you're always so beautiful."

Ruby smiled, "Yea but at least with the makeup I look old enough."

Yang rolled her eyes and pulled her sister to her feet.

"One night we should let you dress us. We could all look sexy and deadly at the same time."

Ruby laughed, "That would be fun."

Ruby headed downstairs and for the front door. Roman did show up with a white limo and he had the door open for her to get in. Roman's green eyes widened upon seeing her. She looked stunning... She was dressed like she was going out instead of her normal clothes.

"Hi."

"Damn Red... I'm going to have to bring a stick and beat men off of you. Maybe even some ladies."

Ruby giggled and got in.

"Onto my favorite place," Roman said and the car started moving.

The ride there was silent. Ruby was fighting off the fluttering in her chest whenever she felt his eyes on her. He was feeling the same way too. Roman couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful.

The limo stopped and Roman got out. He held out his hand to help Ruby out. She felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest when she felt how warm his hand was. It felt comforting. Ruby felt herself smiled without meaning too.

They walked in together side by side with Ruby having the urge to grab his hand. He led up to the bar where Junior was standing serving other customers. He eyed Ruby then Roman giving them a nod. Roman led her to the other side of the bar and they sat down in silence.

"What would you like Red?"

"I wanna try the Malibu Punch."

Roman gave her a nod and scooted closer to her.

"So Red... How are you feeling about our friendship?"

"It's OK so far. It's entertaining. I'm still trying to figure you out though."

"What about me?" he asked.

Roman gave her a nod and scooted closer to her.

"So Red... How are you feeling about our friendship?"

"It's OK so far. It's entertaining. I'm still trying to figure you out though."

"What about me?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you guys want?" Junior asked.

"Get me lime beer and a Malibu Punch."

"Watch out for him... He's sneaky," Junior said smiling at Ruby.

Ruby laughed some and he walked away. Roman brushed her hair back behind her shoulder making her shudder.

"What is it that you're trying to figure about me?"

"You play women and yet you haven't looked anyone else's way lately. Weiss had told me stories but I am confused. I can't figure out why you like me. I'm only nineteen."

"Here you go."

Junior walked away.

"Well from my experience... You're really mature for nineteen. You keep yourself well. I like being friends with you."

Junior snorted and they looked his way but he had his back turned. Roman made a face and returned to talking to Ruby.

"What do you like to do for fun?" he asked.

"Read. Binge watch seasons. Watch movies. Swim. Staying inside playing card games."

"Not much for going out?" he said smiling.

"No. I'm not a huge people person."

"Explains a lot."

Ruby sipped her drink.

"You can drink faster than that. I know you made tacos."

Ruby grinned and shook her head.

"It'll go to my head too fast. Tell me what you like to do."

Roman tapped his chin thinking about it.

"Have you never been asked that question?"

"Not much... I do like TV. I like dancing and I like the ocean. I like cruising in my cars once in awhile... I will read if I'm in the mood."

"I haven't seen the ocean yet."

"Do you live under a rock Red or what?" he asked.

"Mom is a doctor and Dad is a physics professor. We didn't have much time to do anything."

Roman frowned, "Doesn't mean anything. My parents took me anyways. My Dad was always busy and Mom did all the stuff she did to help him out."

Ruby shifted uncomfortably.

"Things with my parents weren't the greatest. When I'm more comfortable I can tell you about it."

He nodded. She looked sad. Ruby sucked down her drink and stared ahead. Roman patted her back and laid his head on her shoulder. She smiled and looked down at him. He started batting his eyelashes cutely making her laugh.

"Can you dance Red?"

She blushed and looked away.

"Well?"

"I can but Yang taught me."

"Nothing wrong with that..."

"Um it's dirty dancing."

Roman perked right up, "One of the most modest girls here can dirty dance?"

She hid her face.

"Red! Let's go!"

Roman got up and drank the rest of his beer. He pulled her off her seat and dragged her to dance floor. She couldn't even look him in the face as he started moving just a little bit. He placed a hand under her chin making her look at him.

"Red, it's fine. There's people who can't dance. I promise you I won't fuck you or fondle you here. That's not very nice. Let loose. Please."

"OK," she said softly.

Within a minute a new song came on. She grabbed his hands and laced her fingers with his. Ruby pressed her body against his and started moving. At first she was still shy but as the beat picked up she started moving hips side to side.

Roman decided to let her lead the way and he was not disappointed. She pulled away and spun around. She pressed her back against him. He felt the heat rise to his face as she grinded softly against him. She ran her hands up his neck slowly and through his hair making him shiver with excitement.

Roman couldn't help but run his hands down her sides as she dropped down and back up. For him it was like receiving a lap dance and it the best thing by far he had ever experienced. Maybe because he was always drunk and so was the woman he was with but this time...

Ruby looked back at him with her silver eyes and he felt like his heart skipped a beat. She spun back around pressing herself against him again. He caught himself breathing heavier than normal as she laced her fingers with his again. Roman spun her out and back in again as she moved her hips hyponatically.

The song ended and they stopped in the mass of people.

"Dammit Red... Did your sister teach you anymore dance moves?"

"No... Just slow dancing."

"Alright. I'll be right back."

Roman left and returned a few minutes later. The DJ started playing a slow song that Ruby was unfamiliar with but of course she listened to rock mostly. Roman pulled her in close. Thanks to her boots she was able to rest her head on his shoulder.

 _Maybe being just friends for now... Is OK. I like this..._ She thought.

"Ruby," he whispered.

"Hm?"

"Thank you for tonight."

She looked up and Roman had a sincere look on his face. She gave him a soft smile. She was enjoying her night very much. Ruby was glad Blake gave her the night off.

"Your welcome."

"I don't mind a movie night. Sitting on the couch by you sounds nice," Roman said.

"When I find out when I'm off again, I'll let you know."

"I need your number," Roman said.

"OK, I can do that."

A minute later Roman kissed the top of her head. She felt her heart stopped and she felt tears sting her eyes. Her ex never did any of the things Roman did for her. Her heart hurt a lot but being in Roman's embrace helped ease the pain.


	8. Insecurities

Roman and Ruby stood outside in the cold, night air waiting on his limo. She kept stealing glances at him but he just stared straight ahead. Her mind wandered right into the gutter thinking about his lips and the way his body felt against hers. She felt her face heating up thinking about being that close to him.

"Ruby."

"Y-yes?"

"What do you look for in a man?" Roman asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Ok."

"It's a honest answer."

"I never said it wasn't Red."

"I guess because I messed up the first time... I'm not sure what I am looking for or what I should be looking for. I imagine it's what Yang and Blake have."

Roman smiled, "Is what they have between them that great?"

"Truthfully yes."

Roman turned around, "Maybe it's time to stop idolizing what everyone else has and find your own."

"Because I was wrong the first time. I would be afraid to be wrong again."

"Everyone has been wrong more than once."

Ruby nodded and looked the other way.The limo arrived and he let her in first. They sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"There's an ice cream shop open 'til one. Want to go? They have chocolate ice cream."

Ruby looked over at him with a grin on her face.

"Ok!"

X

Roman got Ruby a bowl with six scoops of different chocolate ice creams. It was covered in sprinkles and hot fudge syrup.

"Want to play twenty questions?"

Ruby looked up with her mouth full of ice cream and nodded.

"I'll go first since your mouth is busy."

Her face turned pink and nodded slowly.

"What is your biggest fear?" he asked.

"People."

"You're shitting me."

She nodded, "I'm still nervous about people but I have friends who can force to do it even though it makes me uncomfortable. I have social anxiety. We've been there enough I can talk to Junior."

"I'm not surprised."

"What do you look for in a woman?" Ruby asked.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth but he ate some ice cream before answering.

"Quit stalling."

"Alright, alright."

He drank some water.

"I need someone I can have fun with. I don't want to be bored for the rest of my life. She has to smile often and she has to be strong willed."

"She sounds wonderful."

Roman eyed her with a devious grin, "Oh she is..."

"You already met her...?" Ruby asked, "Why aren't you hanging out with her instead?"

"Red..."

Roman reached over wiped ice cream off her lips before she could lick it off. He just stared at her intensely but she couldn't look away.

"You don't think highly of yourself do you?" he asked softly.

"If I was, he wouldn't have left clear across the world."

Roman hung his head feeling slightly defeated.

"You're killing me."

"What why?"

Roman got up and sat in the seat beside of her. She turned placing her back against the wall. He leaned close to her face and she swallowed hard. _He smells really good..._

"Ruby, no man in his right mind would hurt you if he was a good man. He used you because he knows how to exploit your insecurities. I would give up chasing women in a bar for you if you wanted to be with me. I know how good of a woman you are just from hanging out with you."

Ruby looked down at the floor. Roman tilted her face back upward. He could see her silver eyes watering.

"Don't cry."

"I'm not!" she said blinking.

Roman sighed and pressed his lips against hers. He felt her tense up for a few seconds then she relaxed. In his opinion she was pretty even when she was sad. She was breaking his heart.

For someone who physically strong enough to take out strong men was falling apart by one boy.

Roman slipped an arm around her waist. Ruby had a firm grip on his shirt. After a few minutes he pulled away and stared into her eyes. She had a dazed look on her face but she was smiling.

"No more talk about that fool. Just be happy," Roman whispered.

"Ok," she said.

"Let's take you home... You look tired. You also can avoid your sister until morning at least."

Ruby laughed.

X

The limo pulled up in front of her house. Roman gave her a kiss again but more quickly. He slipped a small paper in her hand and she gave him a funny look.

"I want you to decide when you want to talk to me. I won't bother you at work or when you're at home until your ready. Message me when you're ready. I'll be waiting Red."

"Why are you giving me the choice?" she asked.

"Because, I want you to decide when you're ready. Friend or more... Goodnight Ruby."

"Night Roman."

Ruby got out and headed for her door. She unlocked it and looked back seeing the limo creep away slowly. She got inside and locked the door. She stood in the dark living room touching her lips.

Ruby took off her boots and headed upstairs. She put her boots to the side and flicked on the lights.

"Why are you home so late?!"

Ruby screamed and fell over. Blake shot up in bed confused. Yang was sitting at her computer chair with a grin on her face.

"You think taking your boots off will be quiet enough for us!"

Ruby laid on the floor trying to calm herself.

"Since we are awake tell us what happened!" Blake said since she was more awake now.

She sat up and grinned, "Not much."

X

X

The next morning Ruby was sitting at the table staring at the paper with Roman's number on it. Blake and Yang wouldn't let her go to bed until she told them everything. Now they were sipping their coffee staring at her in anticipation. Ruby could feel their eyes on her and it was making it harder to make a decision.

"You know... You should just text him and get it over with," Yang said, "He's probably in love with you after those dance moves."

Ruby's face turned bright pink.

"I wish you didn't teach me now..."

"There's nothing wrong with it. We dance like that all the time. Even with different people. You can just stay dancing with Roman if you want."

"I know."

"So are you guys still _just_ friends?" Blake asked with a smile.

"Yes."

Blake and Yang shrugged with a smile.

"I'm OK with that," Yang said patting her little sister's shoulder.

"Oh, babe the papers came in this morning. We have the house!" Blake said.

 _Great. I'm alone already._

"I'll have to get boxes!" Yang said standing up quickly.

"I already have some in the trunk. We can start packing today. Ruby, are you OK with running the store by yourself? Pyrrha has the day off."

"Sure."

Ruby went upstairs to her room and closed the door. She already felt alone. She headed for the closet digging through it. Finally she found her black and blue sweater dress. She found blue leggings to wear with it and did her makeup black with blue.

She left for work without saying anything.

Ruby sighed as she drank her coffee waiting for the day to go by. She saw Blake had posted a schedule and she was off Friday, Saturday and Sunday. She had wondered why and then it dawned on her that it was the business party for Roman's dad and she was his date. Blake also gave Pyrrha the weekend off too. A small smile appeared on her lips.

Blake had left her a note saying there was no truck and that she should close by five. Ruby looked around her work place and it was empty. She groaned in annoyance. She slipped her hand inside her sweater pocket feeling Roman's paper there. He was being really patient with her.

X

X

Roman tapped on his coffee table. He had told his mom everything and she was super excited to see Ruby there with her son. He knew he gave Ruby the option to pick when she texted him but he was getting nervous. What if she didn't want anything more than being his friend?

"This is fucking stupid."

"Why?"

Roman jumped in his seat.

"I forgot you were here, Hei."

Junior rolled his eyes, "Thanks dick head."

Roman gave him a thumbs up.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Someone named Ruby?"

Roman closed his eyes and nodded. He laid his head back.

"Someone has it bad."

"What the hell does that mean?" he asked glaring at his friend.

"I've never seen you focus on anything so hard before besides your liquor."

Roman crinkled his nose, "I don't know."

"Oh my god. You actually like her! I was worried you were gonna be an ass but you fell for her didn't you?"

Roman got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen.

"What is it about her you like so much?" Junior asked following him into the kitchen.

"Why must you do this?" he asked annoyed.

"Because I'm curious as too what got you hooked. Your last girl is a complete different type from your goth princess."

Roman grabbed a coke from the fridge and opened it.

"You really want to know?"

Junior nodded.

"Ruby looks hardcore and fierce on the outside. Her personality is off and she has social anxiety but once she started talking it was like a whole different thing. She's not one way or another... She's complicated yet so simple.

"Everything from the way she blushes to the way she looks when she's upset... She's so complex. Even though she seems like a crier, she's strong. It kills my black heart to know someone hurt her and she's so damaged she can't even believe someone likes her."

Junior stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You seem attracted to damaged girls."

Roman shrugged, "Well, I'm quite damaged myself. Emerald did quite a number on me."

 ** _I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story and dont worry I'll keep going since it barely started : )_**


	9. Movie Night with Bad Romance Tales

Four came. Ruby started mopping the floor and fixing some of the books on the shelves as she went. She even closed the doors earlier than normal just to finish everything. She managdd to finish and was getting the trash bag out of the trash can when her phone went off.

Ruby pulled out her phone and saw it was Weiss.

 _I know he don't have my number I dont know why I thought he was the one texting me._

 **Weiss: I'll be back next monday! We to Atlas for a family trip. I really didn't want to go but Mom begged me too because she can't stand her in laws and I can't either but... Oh well. We'll hang out when I get back I promise! 3**

Ruby smiled. Weiss was good at keeping her promises. It was odd though... She had been pretty quiet lately. She just shrugged and finished cleaning. She locked the door and headed out.

She reached home after buying stuff to make bacon and cheese stuffed chicken. Ruby realized no one was home. Yang's motorcycle, BB was gone along with Blake's car. She sat in the car for a few minutes waiting.

Yang was careful on BB because she didn't want to wreck it unlike when she was in Blake's car...

 _Did they already... Leave?_

Just as she got out, a car pulled up behind hers. It was a nice sleek black and it looked extremely new. The windows were tinted too much to see who it was. She waited and saw the door open. She saw a thick, wild mane...

"Raven!"

Raven got out of the car and grinned.

"Hey short shit!"

Despite everything that happened between Raven, Summer and Taiyang, Raven treated Ruby like she was her own daughter. She hugged Summer almost too tight for comfort then let go. Raven looked into the driveway seeing both Blake's car and BB was gone too.

"Where are the love birds?"

"I don't know... I know they just got a house."

Raven's eyes widened, "They left you?"

"Well...It's fine because I know they want a family. I'm OK with it."

"Are you seeing someone?" she asked and Ruby turned pink.

"He's a friend."

"Uh huh."

Raven pulled her into a hug again.

"Baby, if I had an actual home I'd let you stay with me. I know your mom hates me and everything but I can't help but love you. What's going on?"

"Is it hard to fall in love again?" Ruby asked.

The older woman smiled, "Yes. I haven't found anyone since Tai. No one seems interested in someone who loves seeing nature and new places. I already had my daughter, who is the love of my life. I want someone who loves me for me. What about your friend?"

Ruby told her all about Roman. Raven was so surprised to hear who he was then she went further into the stuff they had done together.

"He likes you."

"I know, that's why we are friends."

Raven started laughing.

"No sweetie! He wants you as his girlfriend! He's a rich well known guy because of his daddy and he's known for hooking up every night yet he's only focused on you... What does that tell you?"

Ruby nodded, "But I feel like..." she trailed off.

"He's just playing games with you and it's on big joke."

She nodded.

"I understand. Taiyang was the one who broke the cycle for me. I had a bad relationship and when he started talking to me I thought it was some elaborate joke. Well then I thought it was when I found out about you."

Ruby shifted uncomfortably.

"It wasn't all bad Ruby. Yang got a sister. I didn't want anymore kids and I was lucky she got someone. Ruby I was never mad at you or Summer. I was mad because he didn't trust me enough to talk about his feelings. Communication is important."

"Thanks Raven."

"Call me when you need to talk," she said and gave Ruby a kiss on the cheek, "I'm going to find my demon daughter. I love you!"

"I love you too!"

X

Ruby sat in the kitchen just staring at her sink. It was her house now since Yang left all the paperwork in the table and a note. They left all the furniture mostly. Their room was empty and so was Blake's book room. She wished Weiss was in town now.

"I almost wanna move back with Mom," she said aloud.

 _I never actually told anyone I was super upset. I don't want to hurt Yang and Blake's feelings after they did so much for me. I wonder if Roman would be OK talking to me?_

Ruby's mind floated back to what Raven had said about communication. If he really liked her then maybe he would be willing to talk to her about it. This was one of those times she wished she had more than four friends in her life. She pulled out the paper again for the hundredth time that day and dialed his number.

 _"Hello?"_

"It's Ruby."

There was a a minute pause.

"Hello?"

 _"Sorry... Um I dropped the phone. You had me nervous. I thought you weren't going to call for a week."_

"No... I was nervous. Can we talk please?"

 _"What did I do?"_

"What? No no! I'm kind of upset. Yang and Blake moved out already. I'm... Feeling stupid because I barely like anyone and I'm feeling alone."

 _"It's not stupid Red. Give me a few minutes and I'll be home. I can't be on the phone OK?"_

"Alright, be safe."

Ruby went to her couch and turned the TV on. One of her favorite movies was on do that was the best thing to do without looking on Hulu or Netflix. She was twenty minutes into when there was a knock on her door. Ruby rolled her eyes. It was probably Yang or Blake because they forgot their snacks or something.

"Come in!" she yelled.

She heard the knob wiggle and the door creaked open slowly. Ruby looked but couldn't tell who it was from the couch. A shoe came through the crack then the door was wide open. It was Roman carrying Taco Bell and drinks. He even had a few bags on his arms filled with snacks and two liters of Dr. Pepper and Mountain Dew.

"What- I thought you were going home?" she asked trying to figure how he got that much stuff in twenty minutes.

"I... I was already on my way over actually. I was at the store..." he admitted, "I was hoping we could be... Best friends?"

Roman grinned at her with a cheesy expression on his face and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok."

She patted the spot beside her on the couch. Roman placed everything on the coffee table then took a spot by her.

"So... This is the inside of your house?" he asked looking around.

"It's actually more empty than normal. Yang and Blake moved everything out while I was at work."

Roman gave her a pat on the back, "That's rough Red."

"Yea I know and even Weiss was out of town."

"Oh."

"She always take me shopping. I was hoping to talk to her about um... Us."

Roman arched an eyebrow, "She doesn't know?"

"She's been gone this whole time. Oddly, her advice was always 'Shop when you're upset and it makes everything better.' she wasn't wrong even if I couldn't buy anything she's still not wrong."

Roman laughed, "Women."

"It doesn't bother you? I mean she's the daughter of your rival company."

"Actually my Dad doesn't get mad. He sees friendly competition only. Jacques is all about sales and shit but he doesn't realize how meaningless it is. Even Weiss doesn't get why her dad acts the way he does. My Dad always invites him to his parties and he never goes."

Ruby giggled, "I take it that's where you got it from?"

"Got what?"

"Your coolness."

Roman short then busted out laughing, "I get that from my Mom actually but thank you. He'll be glad to hear that! My Dad is a fucking nerd."

"Really?" she said looking surprised.

"Oh yea. My Mom loves it. They've been together since fifth grade actually. Would've been a year longer if he had believed her when she asked him out during their class's Valentine's Day party."

"That so sweet!" Ruby said and Roman ruffled up her hair.

"Hey!"

"Eat your tacos. What would you like to watch?"

"What do you want to watch? I'd like to see what you're into."

"Alright."

After ten minutes of searching through horror movies Roman came to Insidious.

"You shouldn't watch scary movies at night!" Ruby hissed.

"What- why? That's when it's the best!"

She gave him a sad puppy face. He couldn't believe she was afraid of watching one at night.

"We'll leave the light on."

"Deal."

After Ruby destroyed ten soft tacos with nachos and cheese they settled in drinking their pop. Both fountain drinks were gone and both two liters were sitting on the coffee table. Neither one bothered to use their cup, instead they drank straight from the two liters themselves. With no problem Ruby was comfortable by him.

Roman stole a few glances over at her. She still had some eye shadow and eye liner on. She had taken off her lipstick but there was a subtle blue tint on her lips. He felt over dressed now since she was wearing plaid pj bottoms and a hot pink tank top with no bra.

"Are you OK?" Ruby asked and he snapped out of it.

"Yea. Why?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You look so pretty actually."

She smiled and looked back at the movie. They were half way through when the movie started to get more 'scarier' as Ruby had put it. She was clinging onto his arm tightly.

"Are you OK Red? You seem tense."

"I'm fine!"

Roman put an arm around her and pulled her closer. She seemed to ease up some. He kissed the top of her head and continued watching the movie. He didn't see it but Ruby had a big smile on her face.

The movie ended and they sat there watching the credits in silence. Once they were over Roman pulled away some and looked al down at the small woman beside of him.

"Did you want to talk now."

"If you want too."

Ruby turned to face him.

"Talk."

"I'm happy for them but I feel abandoned at the same time. I kind of felt like they would stay around me. Do you know what I mean? Yang said we could have sleepovers and stuff but I feel like I would be intruding."

Roman nodded, "Why do you think you would be?"

"They were my sense of normal. My whole life has been chaotic even before I was born... Unfortunately."

"How is that possible?" he asked.

Ruby shifted in her spot and took in a deep breath.

"I learned the truth a few years ago. Yang's mom Raven and our Dad was together ten years. Starting their eleventh grade year of high school. They made it through college together. She took art while he wanted to be a professor in physics.

"They had Yang but things were rocky for about two years. Raven is like me, closed off with most but she trusts a few people. Well... I guess Dad got bored... Found my Mom. She was nineteen when she got pregnant with me.

"She found our about Raven and literally hated her since then. My Dad divorced Raven after I was born and married my Mom. Although Raven had my sister most of the time, whenever she brought Yang over she was nice and sweet. From Yang can remember was Raven liked my Mom and never hated her."

Ruby grabbed a bag of chips and opened it.

"I guess Mom was afraid he would go back to her. I know though Raven wasn't a bad person. I had asked her about things before and she told me she just felt more betrayed by the one person she trusted more than anyone in her whole life. She is great though. It seems she would be more my mom than Yang's personality wise."

"Wow..."

Ruby nodded, "My life was a wreck. Still is. Even now... My Mom and Dad get into some ugly fights constantly. That's why I envy Yang and Blake. Yang makes sure things go through so smoothly. I just don't want to follow in the same oath as my Mom."

"I have no intentions of impregnating someone else. Besides kids aren't on my mind unless someone super great comes along and changes it. We've all been hurt Red. Even me."

"You've had your heart broken?" Ruby asked.

"Yep. Even I have. Should've seen it a mile away. No one knew who she was when she walked in that night but it didn't turn me away. She had mint green hair and blood red eyes. She had dark skin and she toyed with that whole night with intense flirting before she agreed to be with me..."

X

 _Roman didn't care who she was but she was the best looking girl there and there was just something about her he couldn't ignore. She had a slight accent but it was hard to tell where it was from. She was actually a year older than he was but that was quite OK with him. They slammed the hotel door shut together._

 _Emerald pushed him onto the bed. She crawled on top of him with desire in those fiery red eyes._ _He wouldn't mind being her play toy especially if she lived in town. She pulled her dress off and threw it on the floor._

 _"You've been chasing me all night and you don't even know me."_

 _"I don't need to know you to see you're a beautiful woman. I love those eyes and your carefree attitude. Can't blame a man can you?"_

 _Emerald sat down on his groin and stared at him._

 _"You like my eyes?"_

 _"Of course. Why wouldn't I? Eyes are the best part of a person then everything else."_

 _"Wow."_

 _"I'd like to know... Is your name really Emerald?"_

 _She nodded._

 _"It fits you."_

 _"Awww."_

 _Every night he would meet her at Junior's night club. It had only been open a short while but it was picking up in popularity. Every night they would hit a different hotel and have sex but for him it wasn't sex anymore. After a month straight, he asked her out._

 _"You... You're kidding right? I'm nineteen and you haven't even hit eighteen yet."_

 _"Emerald, don't play this game with me. If my age mattered, you wouldn't be in a hotel with me every night. I think you're amazing and I want go be with you."_

 _"I bet you're just saying that."_

 _Roman took her hand and kissed it sweetly._

 _"I don't just say that to anyone. Give me a chance."_

 _He stared at her intensely with those deep green eyes and she looked away._

 _"Why do you have to stare at me like that?"_

 _"Because you're the only one I see. I want you Emerald. Give me a chance, please."_

 _"Alright I will but don't make me regret it."_

 _After eleven months, Roman proposed to her the day after he turned eighteen. He had taken Emerald to Atlas three months ago when she turned twenty. She stared at him in shock and disbelief. For some reason he saw something else in her eyes... Almost like regret and sorrow._

 _"Roman I can't."_

 _"Well why not? I'm old enough now!" he said looking hurt._

 _"You wouldn't understand."_

 _"I would if you explained why! I can wait longer if you feel it's too soon Emerald."_

 _She smiled and touched his face, "I have to go Roman. I won't be back for a while."_

 _"Wait what?"_

 _They stood there in silence for a long time. He didn't know what to say to her. Roman went through his head trying to think of all the things he could've done wrong but nothing came to mind. She walked away leaving him behind with a broken heart._

"Well then I had discovered she had jacked my bank card every night we had together drawing out almost a thousand each time. She was a con artist and one of the best apparently. Came to find out her and her friend had a falling out so she was working alone.

"She did come back to Vale a month later and caught me. She beat the shit out of me in an alley and stole the money I had including my bank card. Dad cancelled it once I called him. The thing was she looked rough as hell. I don't know if it was drugs or she had run out of money or whatever."

Ruby's eyes were filled with tears with her lip trembling.

"Damn Red! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"That's so sad!"

Roman smiled and reached over hugging her.

"There's no reason to cry. It happened and it's over with. I have moved on. My point stands though- you can move on and love someone even after being hurt. It just takes time."

She nodded wiping away her tears.

"I guess since I told you that, this makes us best friends now for sure."

She laughed, "Alright."

"Mom was super pissed. She almost sent a bunch of men to hunt her down. My Mom can speak different languages and she lost me after a while. She's normally a sweet person like you saw."

"Yea."

Roman reached over and chugged some Mountain Dew. Ruby picked at her shirt feeling nervous.

"Can I ask you something without it sounding stupid?" she asked.

Roman nodded as he wiped his mouth.

"I had talked to Raven and she definitely thinks you like me. I guess part of me is afraid you just want to play so I have to ask. Do you actually like me, like _like me?_ " Ruby asked with her face heating up again. Her heart was pounding furiously.

Roman smiled and leaned in. He grabbed some of her hair and stroked it with his fingers, "I like like like like you Ruby."

She smiled more widely than she would've liked.

"Um... I know sex comes with liking someone but I'm not very good since I've only done it once."

Roman chuckled, "Ruby, I'm not worried that right now. Whenever it happens it will happen. Besides, when you're with the right person, you become good with them and only for them. I mean one night stands are fun and all but it doesn't have all the intimacy of being with someone. If you don't know what I'm talking about then your ex wasn't right for you."

"I really like you Roman. I get butterflies all the time when you look at me."

Roman grinned, "I feel the same Ruby. I just want to make sure you felt the same but you kept talking to me anyways."

Ruby looked away trying to hide her blushing face, "You want to watch another movie?"

"Sure. I'll let you pick this time."

Ruby ended up picking out Die Hard. Even though the movie was playing they spent most of the night talking. Ruby ended up laying down and falling asleep. Roman rubbed her leg as she started snoring softly.

He was trying hard to fight off sleep but he ended up falling asleep too. It was around five in the morning when Ruby woke up cold and saw he had his head on her stomach. She ignored the fact he was laying between her legs because it was embarrassing and she grabbed the bigger blanket covering him up.

Roman didn't move an inch as she grabbed the smaller crochet blanket covering her arms and shoulders so she wouldn't cover his face. She knocked back out until eight when the alarm on her phone went off.

 ** _Thanks! I always try to fix my spelling mistakes. Thanks Amethystlover02. I'm trying hard to fluff this one up as much as I can : ),_**


	10. Roman's Apartment

Beep

beep

beep

beeep

Ruby sat up and realized Roman was still asleep. She felt bad she would have to wake him but she had to go to work. Just as she brushed his orange hair from his face, her front door swung up hitting the wall.

Roman jumped up out of his sleep staring at Yang and Blake. The couple stood there staring at the two of them on the couch. Ruby grabbed her phone and shut the alarm off.

"We were worried you weren't going to get up..." Yang said with a grin.

"I am... We watched movies last night."

"Shit Red, it's too early to get up."

"I have work," she said with a smile.

"Oh... Yea. I forgot."

Roman sat up completely and stretched cracking his back.

"I have to shower I'll be out in a few minutes."

Ruby ran upstairs leaving Roman alone with her sister and her friend. The couple smiled at him like they knew they did stuff.

"We didn't do anything. It was more cuddling and talking," he said and he watched their happy faces fall, "You act like I'm going to jump her every second."

Roman found the downstairs bathroom and shut the door.

"You think this is ok?" Blake asked.

"Well yea. To be honest if Ruby says they aren't doing anything I believe her. She wouldn't lie anyways. If he's over here watching movies and he's being patient he's not such a bad guy."

"I wonder what Weiss will think..."

Yang shrugged and sat on the couch.

Roman came out of the bathroom and headed for the kitchen. They heard dishes clanking and the fridge open. Despite the fact that was their old home, they didn't want to go into the kitchen. After twenty minutes, Ruby came back downstairs. She was wearing black pants with white pinstripes and a plain white shirt.

"Does Pyrrha work today?"

"Yes," Blake said with a smile, "All three of us do."

"Sounds good! Did you guys make coffee for me?" Ruby asked with a smile.

They shook their heads and Ruby headed into the kitchen. Roman had four small plates with cinnamon rasin bagels toasted. He was frying bacon now along with fried eggs. He pulled out sliced cheese and started making the bagels like sandwiches.

"I know you like coffee, how many creamers Red?" he asked without looking at her.

"Three creamers, one sugar."

Roman stole a glance at her and was caught off guard. She had none of her dark makeup on, making her look a lot younger than she really was. He recovered quickly and returned to his cooking. Ruby sat at the table and watched him.

Roman slipped a plate with the bagel sandwich in front of her then a cup of coffee. He headed into the living room and gave them a plate also. He sat down by his best friend and flashed her a smile. Ruby couldn't help but smile back and sipped her coffee.

"Thanks for making me feel better last night."

"No problem Red. I'd like to ask you something if that's OK with you?"

"Alright."

"You want to stay the night with me tonight? So you aren't alone?"

Ruby choked on her food some and swallowed hard.

"You don't have to..." Roman said giving her a weird smile.

"I-I will. You can come get me here after I get out of work. I can pack a small bag so I can get ready for work the next day."

"Sounds fun."

They finished eating with small talk. Neither one of them realized Blake and Yang left. They both got up and headed outside. The air was cool but it was nice. He walked Ruby over to her car with his arm around her shoulders.

"How are you feeling best friend?" he asked and Ruby giggled.

"I feel happy."

"Why's that?" he asked turning to face her.

"Because being around you makes me happy."

Ruby looked away. She was too shy to say things and here she was saying it straight to his face.

"Ruby."

She stared up into his green eyes almost getting lost into them.

"Can I kiss you?"

She gave a slight nod and Roman pinned her against her car side. It wasn't like the sweet kiss he gave her when they were eating ice cream, this one was more hungry... More needy. It shocked at her first but whatever hormones she had thought were long dead was kicked into over drive. Without thinking about it, she slid her hands up his shirt feeling he had some definition in his ab muscles.

Roman was quite shocked by how forward she was being but it didn't bother him in the wrong way. He could've swore he heard her moan a little bit and now she was pressing her body against him.

You need to stop now before you do things to her in the public of everyone. She wouldn't enjoy that! Have some control Roman!

He pulled away and Ruby whimpered just a little causing a smile to appear on his lips.

"Red, kissing you is addictive but I have to stop us or we'll end up naked in the grass in front of your house."

She nodded quietly and shamefully.

"Alright."

"Message me when you can. I'll miss you Ruby."

"I'll miss you too."

Roman got into his car and took off. She signed and got into her car then headed off for work.

X

X

Roman threw open his apartment door to see Junior was grabbing his car keys.

"What are you doing?" Roman asked.

"What you mean?"

"You don't have to head out for three more hours."

"Excuse me Mother I didn know I had to tell you everything."

Roman smirked at his friend's sarcasm.

"On that topic, where was you last night?" Junior asked putting his wallet in his back pocket.

"I spent that night at Red's."

"Are... Are you serious?" he asked in complete disbelief.

"It wasn't like that. We watched movies and talked. We fell asleep on the couch. Then made out by her car... This morning."

"I can't believe you haven't jumped her yet."

"I have been taking care of myself whenever I need too. I don't have to have sex all the time."

"Wow."

Roman shot him a dirty look but Junior was grinning.

"I never thought someone could change you so much but I was wrong. You are in love."

The young heir gave him the finger and looked down at his phone but of course Ruby had barely got to work and wouldn't text him for a while.

"I need to know what Dad says about her."

"Why's that?"

"Because of what Emerald did years ago. He honestly prefers my bachelor lifestyle compared to me being with someone."

"Ruby's family isn't as wealthy as yours but they have money don't they?"

Roman nodded.

"Ruby spends her money wisely. It's so odd that someone her age is able to care for her money the way she does."

"Some are like that."

"Yeah."

X

X

Roman waited outside of Ruby's house waiting for her to get finished. He felt rather nervous. He knew Hei would be at his club most of the night until two so it wasn't like they wouldn't have alone time. He was nervous thinking about that morning.

I'm not sure if I can keep myself... Under control. She seems to be doing a good job at it but she's been without it for years now... It's been almost a month for me. How the hell did I go from wanting to sleep with her to wanting her in my life?

He snapped out of his thoughts when she shut her house door and locked it. She had a small duffle bag in her hands and she opened the back door placing on the floor board before getting up front by Roman. They smiled at each other before he pulled out of the drive way. Ruby noticed he was gripping the steering wheel a little too hard but she didn't say anything.

Roman was extremely nervous. Not too many women saw the inside of his apartment and here he was bringing this nineteen year old woman in. He needed her to be there. Roman had to know how it felt to have a woman there without kicking her out hours later.

To some people it may not seem like a big deal but it was for him. Roman didn't show his feelings like Ruby did. They were complete opposites but he was terrified. He might have been young but he did care for Emerald. He had to know if he was ready.

That was the strange difference between Roman and Emerald. She was older almost by two years and yet she wasn't ready to settle down. She also was trying to con him so that was there stopping her. Now he had to know if Ruby was ready or at least wanted the same stuff as him.

Roman was a notorious Playboy but deep down... He wanted everything his parents had. He always idolized what their relationship was like and none of the women he met even held up to that standard... Until he started talking to Ruby. Honestly she was a conquest in the beginning but once she spilled the beans on her ex... He knew what kind of person she was.

He parked the car and they headed into the building to the elevator. Ruby stayed silent until they they reached his floor. The doors opened up and they stepped out. She looked around to see only four apartment doors. Roman took her hand and led her to a door on the right side of the hallway.

"This is a nice place," Ruby said with a smile.

"It's OK right now. I want a house though."

"Really?"

Roman smiled, "Surprised?"

"Very."

He unlocked the door and he let her in first. The place was spacious and very clean but plain. It was mostly gray and white with splashes of black here and there. She didn't question the decor. Ruby sat down on the couch as he grabbed her overnight bag.

"Lemme put this in my room."

She looked around some more. He had some pictures on the wall of his mom and dad. It seemed like Roman didn't have any siblings. Roman returned and headed for the kitchen.

"I'm going to make dinner!" Roman called.

"Can I watch?"

Roman chuckled, "Of course Red."

Ruby watched her friend pull out steaks, potatoes and carrots. She was amazed he knew how to cook. She barely knew how to make giant dinners or something that required some skill. Roman smiled feeling her eyes on him.

"Can you cook Red?"

"Some but not like what you're doing."

"Ah I see. Do you have any food allergies?"

"No. I'm allergic to sulfur."

Roman arched an eyebrow, "Sulfur?"

"Yea. Some medicines have it and some soaps so I have to be careful."

"Quite interesting... I'm allergic to bees. I carry around an epi pen."

Ruby started laughing.

"How is that funny?"

"I can imagine you running from a bee. The image was hilarious."

Roman shot her a dirty look and she grinned.

"Be mad all you want but it is funny."

He returned to his cooking, stealing glances at her. Ruby was definitely still pretty without the makeup but she had more of an innocent look to her now. She watched as he cut all the carrots and potatoes. It was amazing he just didn't have someone who did all that for him.

"Why do you have three plates out?" Ruby asked.

"Junior usually shows up after work he and stays. It's a shame really but he babysits me a lot when I drink."

Ruby's eyebrows disappeared up into her bangs.

"I never said I was a smart man. I like to have my fun. I never had anything to occupy my time. Junior is always busy and I don't blame him. He's successful and so is your friend Kitty Cat. I had no idea she was that successful in her bookstore business."

Ruby smiled, "I like that she had goals in mind. It's one of the reason why I decided to work for her. She doesn't treat me any different because I'm her sister in law. She's yelled at me a few times until I cried actually."

"Wow... No favoritism..."

"Nope."

"Do you want to do anything with your life?" Roman asked.

Ruby shrugged, "I don't know. I don't have any special skills."

"I don't believe that."

Ruby gave him a weird look, "I never excelled in anything. I never liked anything other than anime, movies, books and comics."

Roman gave her a weird smile, "Why don't you do professional cos playing or draw manga or comics?"

"Well..." Ruby said, "Yea I could but I can't cosplay for a long time. People don't look at older people or photo shoots. What am I supposed to do after all that?"

"Be my wife."

Roman dropped the spoon he was stirring the potatoes with realizing what he had just said. Ruby's face was bright pink and she was staring down at the countertop. He cleared his throat and grabbed his can of pop guzzling it down.

"I'm, I guess that would be an option."

Roman looked at her funny but he smiled anyways. She couldn't help but notice his cheeks were pink with embarrassment.

"Sorry I shouldn't blurt stuff out like that."

"I never pegged you for the type to want all that."

Roman gave her a look and continued on cooking.

"Not too many people try to get to know. I am spoiled, don't get me wrong... I'm not just not everything people originally think. You'd be surprised... You hardly ever hear about me in the paper. I wouldn't ruin my family's name because my Dad worked so hard."

Roman started placing food on the plates. Ruby wandered the table and sat down. Roman placed her plate in front of her and then sat across from her.

"Go ahead and eat. I already wrapped Junior's plate and put it in the fridge."

Ruby started eating and it was very delicious. She was surprised... He could cook way more often and she would have nothing to complain about. The two of them ate in silence.

Roman didn't mind the quiet time between them. It was comfortable and not as awkward as it could have been. They finished at the same time and headed for the kitchen together. He started up the hot dish water as Ruby stood by his side.

He washed while Ruby rinsed the dishes and placed them in the drainer tray. They managed to finish and just looked at each other. Roman had no idea what prompted him to look into her eyes but it was like it flipped a switch in Ruby.

She placed the towel on the counter and pressed her body against his. Without a second thought he wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her like he did by her car earlier. His hand reached her hair, tangling his fingers in the red and black silk pulling gently.

After a few minutes he pulled her hair a little harder and bared her neck before he started placing soft kisses. She moaned loudly in his ear and he started nipping at her neck making her jolt. Within the next few minutes clothes were laying on the ground.

Roman had Ruby laying on his kitchen table in her underwear and bra. His pants were down at his feet when he managed to finally kick them off the side. Ruby's legs were wrapped around his waist and her hands running down his bare chest.

Roman pulled away just for a minute looking to see how beautiful she was. For someone who wore such beautiful dresses, she had plain underwear and a sports bra on. He wanted more than anything to rip them off and have Ruby right there but he didn't want to start off things like this.

"What's wrong?" she whispered seeing the pained look on his face.

"Well..."

Ruby's face heated up and she tries covering her chest with her arm but Roman took her arm off.

"There's nothing wrong at all... I just... I... We aren't dating yet and I don't want to ruin anything."

Ruby was completely speechless. She sat up and stared at him.

"I mean... Is that OK?" Roman asked.

"That's fine," she said with a smile.

Roman bent over and grabbed her clothes then handed them to her. She hopped off the table and headed for his room to change into pajamas. He rubbed his face, annoyed with himself.

 _What kind of man am I?_

He was buttoning his pants when Ruby walked into the kitchen in her sleep clothes.

"Can we watch movies?" she asked.

Roman looked at her and smiled. They might not be dating yet but he felt like she was the one for him.

 ** _Alright I apologize for a week's absence. Work was horrible and I didn't have the mental motivation to finish this chapter five days ago like I wanted. Then when I decided too, the app went now today. It might be another week for another update but I'll try to get one out before then._**


	11. Anxiety

**_So, I got called a pedo last night because I ship Rosewick. That was an interesting conversation because apparently jacking up Ruby's age is bad story telling... So I contacted a FFN group I'm part of just because I was curious on their thoughts. Apparently that one person is a social justice nut._**

 ** _I didn't know the age of consent in certain areas were 15 or 16 instead of 17 or 18._** **_Regardless... I'm still going to write anyways. If any of you have ever felt I have crossed a serious major line let me know. I mean, I like to make people uncomfortable to a certain point but not to the point someone reports me and they try to make me take my story down._**

 ** _Now having said that, I know in my Shattered Mirror fanfic I did cross a few lines BUT it was part of my story. It wasn't for kinky purposes. I know this has no part in my story but it did upset me some and I wanted to let you know. Sorry_**

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

Ruby woke up on the couch and grabbed her phone. She heard Roman grumble about not wanting to get up but he would have to anyways because he fell asleep on her again. She managed to slip out from underneath of him and over the arm of the couch to his room. This time she looked around.

It smelled like a guy but not in a stinky way. His room was in shades of orange and black. Much to her surprise it was neat too. She saw he had a private bathroom as well. She shrugged and headed in there to take her shower and get ready for work.

Roman stretched and walked to his room seeing that his bathroom was being used. He wasn't sure if Junior had came back to his place last night or not but he wouldn't dare open the door to his room to look. He headed to the other restroom he had and used it instead before he would make breakfast for them. As Roman walked out to the living room, Ruby's cell phone started to ring.

He bent over to see who was calling but it was an odd number. It was a Mistral number had never seen before and he didn't think she knew anyone that far away. He picked up the phone and answered it. Maybe it was important?

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Who are you calling for?"

 _Click!_

"Hmm..."

Roman headed into the kitchen still trying to figure out what the hell just happened but he let it go. Sometimes spam numbers popped up and that's probably what happened.

Ruby came into the kitchen to chocolate strawberry pancakes with whip cream. Her eyes practically sparkled with delight. Roman laughed as she sat down and started digging in completely forgetting what manners were. He hadn't told her yet he had never cooked for another woman inside his own apartment yet.

After they finished eating Ruby cleaned off her face, he took her to work. _One more day... I wonder what Saturday will be like. I haven't told her it was my birthday. Fuck I'll be twenty five already. Where did the time go?_

"Um, Roman... You passed my work..."

"Shit!" he hissed.

Roman pulled into a parking lot and turned around before heading back to _The Hangout._ They sat in the parking lot for a few minutes without saying anything. For them, they could talk for hours or they were silence... There was no in between.

Ruby reached for the door handle.

"Wait!"

Ruby jumped and looked at him shocked almost scared.

"Sorry!" he said.

They sat there for a few seconds.

"I know how you feel about social settings and everything... So you don't have to go on Saturday if you don't want too."

Ruby smiled and looked away. _Wow, he's being considerate. How can I say no when he cares about how I feel?_

"I'll go."

Roman stared her, "Really?"

"Yea. I... I don't have a problem with it. As long as you're by my side I don't have a big problem with it."

"I'll be by your side... Unless you have to pee because I'm not into that."

She started snickering before she busted out in full blown laughter. Roman cracked a goofy smile watching as the girl of his dreams lost her mind in his car. She managed to calm down after a few minutes.

"Are you OK there Red?"

She nodded with a big grin on her face.

"I'll take you home tonight. Give you a night by yourself so I don't smother you."

"Roman, you don't smother me. I can make us dinner tonight if you want? Beef fajita tacos?"

"Damn Red... You're trying to make me fall in love aren't you?" he asked winking at her.

She laughed nervously and looked at the floor board.

"Can I kiss you?" she asked softly.

He nodded quietly.

Ruby leaned over to the driver seat, kissing him quickly.

"I have to go for work," she whispered and got out of the car.

X

X

"Aren't you going out tomorrow?" Blake asked.

Ruby blinked, "What?"

"It's Friday. Aren't you going out some where tomorrow?"

"I forgot! Oh my god!"

Pyrrha smiled and handed Ruby a cup of coffee.

"I think we could use the help, we have thirty boxes of books to do," Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Please Blake! I can't sit at home thinking about that party by myself! You know I can't! I'll make myself sick!"

Blake looked outside and made a face.

"Pyrrha take her out back! There's lots to do- No! In fact take her to lunch!"

"Blake it's only ten-

"I said go!"

Blake gave the red head a strange look and Pyrrha knew it was time to go. Pyrrha grabbed her hand and pulled her to the backroom then to the back part of the building. Oddly enough she had her car parked out back this time and unlocked her doors.

"What are you in the mood for?" she asked starting the car up.

"Some chicken but I just ate-"

Pyrrha whipped out of the parking spot and sped for the main road leaving Ruby stunned.

 _What the hell just happened?_

X

"What do you want Mercury?"

"Where's Ruby? I know she's here."

"She isn't actually."

He swept his gray hair out of his eyes. The last night Blake had seen him was the night of the dance when he bailed on Ruby. He had shoulder length gray hair now and his eyes looked just as menacing as before. He seemed the same height from what she could remember but she couldn't be sure. Why did he have to show up now?

"Blake, don't be like this! I left her a note before I left for Mistral and Vacuo! I left it on her pillow!"

She squinted at him, "If you did, Ruby would've said something."

"She... Never said anything?"

Blake shook her head.

"Well, I've been sending them to her mom's house all these years! I never got one back but I kept writing hoping she would answer me! I even got one typed out telling me to leave her alone. That's why I'm here- I want to fix everything!" he said becoming upset.

"Ruby would've said something. Maybe you sent them to the wrong address."

"1503 Patch Drive, Vale City, Vale 45612."

Blake became quiet. That definitely was Summer and Taiyang's address. They have been there for almost eight years... Maybe nine.

"Since you're quiet, I know I'm right."

"Ruby wouldn't hide it! She was broken for the last few years thinking you never cared for her. She finally got over it."

"I've noticed. Why is she with that douche bag Roman Torchwick?"

"It's none of your business as to why she's with someone when you didn't have the balls to come over here once. All you needed was one time and you never took it!"

"Summer hates me OK?! Did Ruby ever tell you that?" Mercury yelled.

"She hates you for leaving her daughter."

"She hates me because I told Ruby her mom was an overbearing bitch! She hardly let her do anything! Yang was always around!"

"Yea and the one time you were left alone, you took her virginity and left without a word!"

"I love Ruby! That's why I've been trying to get ahold of her!"

"How? How did you know where to find her?!" Blake yelled.

"It wasn't hard Blake! I know where she lives-

Blake stomped, getting up in his face making him jump slightly.

"You stay away from her or I will hurt you badly."

"Is that a threat bitch?" he hissed.

"No, it's a fucking promise and I won't ask Yang to do it. We both know she'll murder you the moment you get near Ruby."

The color faded from Mercury's face. That was no lie.

"I want to apologize. I miss her."

"She doesn't miss you."

"I'll see her eventually. I want to hear the words from her mouth saying she don't want me."

"You know how she is... She won't reject you."

Mercury rolled his eyes, "It's just how she is. I know she still wants to be with me."

"You emotionally abused her! She told me the shit you said! She was afraid of losing you and all you did was take everything from her!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Mercury yelled, "I want to make things better! All I need is a chance!"

Five people were standing outside the door watching the two of them scream back and forth. No one wanted to stop them, mainly because they never seen Blake so angry. She was always cool and calm, so seeing her mad was pretty scary. The fighting stopped five minutes later.

Mercury stormed out of the store.

X

Pyrrha and Ruby sat outside of Roman's condo complex. She had a weird look on her face.

"Are you OK Ruby?"

"Is... Is it OK to do this? Why would Blake give me a paid week's vacation?"

"I think she wants you to be happy. Besides, the way you and Roman were in the car earlier... I don't think he would mind you showing up."

Ruby started twisting her hair nervously.

"I can't do this. Take me home."

"Ruby-

She started crying shocking Pyrrha.

"Ruby don't cry because I'll cry!"

Both girls started crying in the car. After ten minutes they stopped and calmed down. Pyrrha handed her a couple tissues. They sat in silence while Ruby sniffed.

"You can inside Ruby."

She looked at the red head shaking her head. Pyrrha grabbed her face so Ruby would face her.

"Ruby, I know you're afraid but you have to trust someone once in a while. Do you really like him?"

She nodded slightly.

"Then let your walls down. Not everyone will hurt you like your ex did. Some people will but others will treat you like the queen you are. Not everything will be peachy all the time but you have to trust yourself. You have friends you can talk with if you have questions or ask him directly.

"If he was playing you Blake or Yang or even me would've said something by now. You have to trust yourself. Trust your instincts and be happy. You deserve so much better and here's your chance. Go in there and be happy."

Ruby's eyes started to tear up.

"Can you take me home so I can get some clothes and my car?" she asked softly.

Pyrrha nodded with a smile.

After they arrived at Ruby's house, Pyrrha called Blake.

"Did he leave?"

 _"Yes. Though there may be a small problem."_

"What kind of problem?"

 _"Mercury wants her back. There's a lot more to the story but I don't think he abandoned her like we all thought."_

"I don't care what he wants. I care about what Ruby wants. She wants Roman."

 _"Well that's good to hear. I hope he doesn't mind her dropping in."_

"I have to go she's coming back out."

Pyrrha hung up and rolled down her window.

"I got everything I needed. Thank you Pyrrha!"

"Call me when you get there. I have to get lunch and return to work."

Ruby nodded and got into her car. Pyrrha headed back to work. Just as Ruby finished backing out onto the street, a white vehicle passed her slowly with tinted windows. She frowned and sped off. It really was creepy.

 ** _So Rosewick267, you were right on the money! I actually kind of ship RubyxMercury or YangxMercury. I had thought of Jaune, but I didn't think he would be capable of being that much an asshole._**

 ** _cipher111996, nice to see you again! I miss my laptop! My phone is way too picky and even after I correct it, my phone will fix it again. Sometimes it won't fix things at all and gets frustrating. Once I get my hands on my laptop, I'm going back through to correct everything._**

 ** _Soooooo I have been thinking hard for you guys, especially the ones who liked my Gender Bend Rosewick story... I finally came up with what I want to do for Red, Akairo and Scarlet. Give me another two weeks and I'll get it out :)_**


	12. A Night You Couldn't Forget

Roman was quite surprised to see Ruby at his doorstep with a bag. After explaining what happened, though the whole situation was odd he dropped it. He had begun to wonder if someone was following her but she didn't seem to notice. He didn't want to say anything to upset her.

Ruby hung up a dress that was in a bag in the living room. She apparently didn't want anyone to see since it was in a black bag. She claimed Weiss bought it for her when she wanted to catch a man. Roman suddenly noticed an odd change in Ruby's behavior. She was more happy and outgoing than normal.

That night they made beef fajita tacos together and watched a few movies then a couple anime seasons Ruby loved. Roman hated to admit it but he liked the one she picked out. They weren't as girly as he thought they would be. One of them was super gory.

"Red..."

"Hmm?"

"Ready for bed?"

"I'm watching TV..."

"You're sleeping," he said as she started to nod off again.

Roman got up then picked Ruby up. She sighed in her sleep and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to his room. She snuggled in and turned facing the wall.

"Night Ruby," Roman whispered and kissed her forehead softly.

X

X

The next morning Ruby woke up. Her eyes widened realizing she was in Roman's bed. She sat up quickly seeing he was still asleep. She got out of bed looking around.

 _Oh... I still have my clothes on... He must've carried me in here._

She went to his main bathroom then headed for the kitchen. Ruby stopped dead in her tracks seeing Junior sitting there. He had already made coffee and toast. He was in plaid pajamas with bunny slippers eyeing her.

"Aaaahhhh-

"Sit down Ruby. There's jelly and butter for your toast. This isn't awkward, I knew you would be here anyways. Roman won't be up for a few hours."

She sat down flashing him a smile.

"How are things?" he asked.

"Um, in general it's good."

Junior smiled, "I'm glad."

"How are things with you?"

"Complicated."

"How so?" Ruby asked picking up some toast.

"Well Roman already knows this but I like your friend, the Ice Queen."

"Awwww! Really?!"

Junior's face turned pink.

"She'll be back Monday! I'm on vacation so I can drag her over there for you! You can ask her out!"

"Wow, I didn't think you would be so on board with it."

"Weiss is always talking about how she needs a good man in her life! You would be perfect!"

He blushed and sipped on his coffee.

"You know, Weiss is really good at Halo and Call of Duty!" Ruby said with a grin, "Do you play?"

"I do when I'm off. Weiss plays video games?"

"Oh yea! She's... Rather aggressive. Her username is slightly offensive too. SucCMiNuttz89."

Junior spit out his coffee then started coughing.

"What?!"

"She's pretty mean... She's made someone cry before actually. My username is RedlikeRosesX78."

"I don't know what to say."

"Does Roman play?"

Junior shook his head.

"He builds model cars and robots for fun. That's as nerdy as he gets."

"Really?"

They spent over an hour talking. Junior went on and on about the funny stuff that happened between him and his beat friend Roman. Then their times hanging out his club. All the toast was gone but they took turns making coffee.

"You know he really likes you."

Ruby gazed at him but avoided his grey eyes.

"Oh... Yea?"

"Yea trust me. I assumed he would treat you like some conquest but it didn't turn out that way. He's falling for you and hard. If you don't feel the same way, you may want to back out now."

Ruby set down her coffee cup, staring into his eyes.

"I don't know what it is it about him but he makes me feel some kind of way I can't explain. Part of me is terrified but like Pyrrha said I can't act like he's going to hurt me too. I'm just going to throw myself into it and whatever happens, happens."

"Hm."

"What?"

"This isn't a fling for him."

"Me either."

Junior watched her for a minute before getting up.

"How do you feel about him being rich like he is?"

Ruby snorted, "Why would that matter to me?"

"Because... Emerald was after his money."

"I know. I have my own money. I work all the time."

"Alright. Roman's dad is a bit of a hard ass after all that. He might drill you tonight so be ready."

Ruby swallowed hard, "R-right."

X

X

Later that night, Roman left an hour early giving Ruby directions to the party. He wanted to be surprised by what she would show up in. Ruby had already done her makeup.

Her eyelids were emerald with her usually black liner. She used a green mascara and a soft pink highlighter on her cheeks. She even tried her new grewn lipstick. Her lips were black and faded inward to a dark green

Weiss had bought her a beautiful and expensive dress. It was a silk green dress with black lace, black ruffles and it flared out some around her legs slightly above the knee. There was a slit up the right side of her leg with a black rose. Weiss did have good taste in clothes.

She ran her hand over the dress.

 _Why am I doing this? I would never do this for anyone. I did... I did dress up for Mercury but that feels so different than what I'm doing now. I'm doing it for a guy that seems so amazed by everything I do._

 _How did I get so lucky?_

Ruby smiled.

 _For once, I can't wait to get there!_

X

Ruby pulled up to a giant building. It was one of the best hotels in Vale. Of course because Roman's family was just as rich as Weiss's family. She reached over in her passenger seat and grabbed her netted black gloves she decided to wear with her dress.

She opened the car door and stepped out. Ruby decided to wear black platform pumps with black netted, thigh high stockings. Ruby made her way through a small crowd of people becoming more and more embarassed as they turned to stare at her. She made her way on rhe red carpet when she sae Roman in the mess of people.

Roman was dressed in a black suit with a green tie. Ruby had hinted there was some green in her outfit. His eyes landed on her and his jaw dropped. No one else in the whole world could pull of a dark, stunning look like Ruby Rose.

"Hey."

He blinked a few times, "Hi Red... Goddamn... I don't know what to say."

"Is. .. Is it too much?" she asked turning red.

"Damn Red... You blow everyone away. Just when I thought you couldn't look any more beautiful, you show up like this... Can I kiss you? I don't want to ruin your lipstick..."

Ruby giggled, "Its a special kind, kiss me all you like."

"Don't say that or I might have you here in front of everyone."

She grinned as he leaned in for a kiss. Roman wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight like he was afraid to let go. After a few minutes he pulled away to let them both breathe again. Ruby snapped back from her dream world hearing people whisper.

"Ignore them. They're jealous... Even the women."

Ruby stared into his eyes. She could the intensity of his emotions. Roman took her hand and led he inside. The place was packed with people dressed in suits and dresses. She was in awe about how fancy everything was since she had never stepped foot in there before.

"Are you ready?"

"F-for what?"

"My mom... She's on her way over here."

Just like that, Rhea showed up. She want wearing a dress but a feminine black suit. Her orange curls bounced around as she walked towards them with a big grin on her face. She grabbed Ruby's shoulders as her blue eyes twinkled with excitement.

"My my! Red! Can I have the first dance?!" she asked bowing in front of Ruby.

"Of... Of course."

"Well as long as the birthday boy is OK with it?" Rhea asked looking at her son.

Ruby's head snapped to the side, "It's your birthday?"

"Come now!" his mother cried and whisked Ruby through the crowd of people leaving Roman behind.

Ruby was flattered someone so beautiful would want to dance with her. Rhea looked like she could be Roman's sister more than his mother. She looked so young and vibrant. Ruby could see where Roman got his fun personality from.

"I am so surprised Roman could pick someone so gogerous up. He normally moves quick. Were you difficult?"

Ruby blushed, "I have social problems... I get pretty awkward and I assumed he was looking for a one night stand. I guess I was wrong."

"Don't worry, I already asked all the embarrassing questions before you got here. I waited til my eighteenth birthday to have sex for the first time. I got married months later when I found out I was pregnant with Roman."

Ruby couldn't believe his mother was just casually talking to her about that. She spun Ruby around until she brought her back in pushing her body against hers.

"I'm not..."

"I know," Rhea said softly with a sad look in her sky eyes, "He told me everything. I am so sorry dear. That's horrible. If you want... Look at it this way: every bad thing that happened brought you to Roman's path so you can be happy with him."

Ruby smiled brightly and Rhea grinned.

"I am so jealous right now! You are so cute! So beautiful!"

"Thank you, so are you. Are you sure you aren't Roman's sister?" Ruby asked.

Rhea started laughing, "Forget it dear! I love you! If he hurts you, I will break his legs!"

"You wouldn't have to do that..."

After a few more songs, Rhea released Ruby back into Roman's arms.

"Your cousin Nora is here with her husband."

Roman laughed nervously, "I thought they couldn't make it from Atlas...?"

"Well I couldn't help but brag about how you met someone so wonderful!"

Roman covered his face, "Mom, we aren't even dating yet!"

"You are to me, I love my daughter in law."

Rhea kissed Ruby's cheek and bounced off into the crowd.

"Uh..."

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" Ruby asked.

"Well... I'm twenty five Red. I didn't think you would want to be with someone so much older."

"Your age doesn't matter to me."

Roman smiled at her before he was tackled to the ground.

"Fucking shit Nora!" Roman yelled.

Ruby's silver eyes were wide. The woman who tackled Roman looked exactly like Rhea but she had shoulder length hair.

"Nora! You're going to hurt someone that way!" said a man's voice.

She turned to see a guy with long black hair with pink eyes and pink streaks in his hair.

"H-hi."

"Nora, this Ruby. I'm sure Mom told you already..."

"Yes! Auntie Rhea told me! Damn Roman! She's way out of your league!"

Nora stood up and shook Ruby's hand vigorously.

"Sorry Roman. She's just excited to see you since it's been a few months."

"It's OK Lie. I don't expect anything different."

"Hello, I'm Lie Ren and this is my wife Nora Ren."

"Hi!" Nora said hugging Ruby.

"Happy birthday," Lie said with a smile.

"Thanks man."

"Where's Uncle John?" Nora asked.

"I don't know..."

"Has Ruby met him yet?" she asked.

Roman shook his head.

"Really?" Nora asked looking concerned.

"Well..." Roman looked at Ruby then back to his hyper cousin, "He wasn't... Happy."

Ruby shifted uncomfortably.

"Is it because of that bitch from years ago and when you went all man whore?"

 _I don't want to be here listening to this. Roman looks like he seen a ghost. I know we never discussed anything like that he looks like he don't want me to know._

"Son. Nora. Lie."

Everyone turned around. Ruby was surprised. The man had bright green eyes and black hair. He wore thick, square black framed glasses and he was a few inches taller than Roman. She felt like her soul was being drained out. He looked scary.

"Dad."

John Torchwick looked at Ruby and she felt the heat leave her body. Roman looked more nervous than Ruby did.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Ruby swallowed hard, "Ruby Rose."

"Hm."

"Dad-

John held his hand up and Roman shut his mouth.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I work at _The Hangout._ "

"Oh that famous bookstore. I saw your car when you pulled in. Did Roman buy that?"

Ruby's nervous looked melted off her face in a look of annoyance, "No. I saved up the money to buy so I didn't have payments."

John looked mildly surprised.

"What are you expecting from my son?"

"Happiness."

Roman and Nora looked at each. John nodded.

"Are you dating?"

"No, not yet but we are taking our time. No rush."

John looked at his son then back to Ruby.

"I heard you're friends with Weiss

Schnee."

"I am."

"What do your parents do?"

"My mom is a surgeon and my dad is a physics professor."

"Alright then. I have other things to do."

John Torchwick left them alone. Ruby looked at Roman with a scared look on her face.

"Did I do OK?"

"I think he's confused by you. Well, would you like to dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Yes."

Roman pulled her to the dance floor before Nora could ask before anymore questions. He held her close breathing in the peach smell coming from her hair. He didn't care what song was on, he wanted to hold her. Hold her all night and keep her to himself.

They stayed silent for ten minutes through several different songs. It may have seen odd to most of those around them but the few who took notice could see what was between the two of them. Rhea jabbed her husband in the side and pointed towards the couple.

"You still think that she wants his money?"

"Rhea-

"You thought I was playing some cruel joke on you when I wanted to be with you for years. Here you stand, watching as this small woman changed your son. He was broken for a long time."

"You think that highly of her?" John asked.

"I do. She's been keeping him out of the bar for a short time too. Junior said his sales have went down some since Roman wasn't there."

John laughed, "It's funny. He takes after you so much. Such a social butterfly."

"She's just like you. She's really shy."

"You think because she's shy, you can trust her?"

Rhea pinched his cheek.

"If you stop to see everything else, you would see it. I love her, she has such a beautiful soul."

"Fine. I trust her."

Rhea smiled at her husband, "Just like that huh?"

"You always believed me when I didn't believe in you. I can give you this. You never steered me wrong baby."

She leaned in and kissed him, "Things will be OK. I think he found his one just like I did."

X

"Roman..."

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" Ruby asked.

"You already gave me what I wanted Ruby."

She looked at him. His face was filled with so many emotions. Ruby couldn't tell what he was thinking and she began to feel nervous.

"Can I say something? You don't have to answer or anything but I have to say it."

"Oh... Ok, go ahead," she said.

Roman cleared his throat and started blushing.

"Ruby, I uh... I think I'm in love with you."

Ruby pulled away slightly and looked at him.

"You're not just saying that-

"Of course not!"

She got really quiet and laid her head back on his shoulder thinking hardly. Ruby could hear his heart pounding wildly.

"I... I know it'll be hard for you to tell me back right now. But Ruby, I'm only human, I can't wait forever but I'm not forcing you to say anything."

They pulled apart with Roman avoiding her eyes. She had no idea what to say to him now. Roman went to walk away to clear his head but she grabbed his hand tightly. He looked back at Ruby who had a sweet, soft smile on her face.

"I can't say anything but thank you. Just know the way I feel is all for you and no one else. I have to give my heart some time. I promise you won't wait forever."

Roman smiled and kissed Ruby.

"I promise you won't regret it," he said placing his forehead against hers.


	13. A Face From The Past

**_Thank you guys! Some people are straight up assholes. I think all ships are possible with the right fan fiction and cute fan art!_**

 ** _Thank you Rosewick4ever and Amethystlover02!_** **_I didn't know much about the subject because it's never affected my life I guess? Now if it comes up again, I can be ready for it and I may look into it myself to educate myself._**

 ** _Well, on with the story._**

Ruby woke up the next morning. She looked over at her "best friend" who was sleeping soundly. It was already ten in the morning and he wouldn't be awake until lunchtime. She covered her face in embarrassment.

Everytime they get alone time together, they make out intensely to the point Roman almost cracks but he didn't. Ruby wanted to cry in the bathroom because she felt like she was ready for it. Between him and Mercury, she wanted Roman. It wasn't a tactic to get him to like, she wanted to know what it was like to be with someone she actually liked.

Yang had always discussed with her, her own sexual life with Blake. Of course even after Ruby's first time she thought sex was disgusting but Yang explained apparently she didn't 'do it right.' Now she knew what she meant because she couldn't wait to jump on him.

Ruby pulled on some decent clothes and headed to the kitchen. Junior wasn't there this time and it made her feel a little lonely.

 _It's strange I would feel this way when I never really liked people. Though... I've gained new friends lately. I guess even a boyfriend. Neither one of us has asked the other yet but that's how I feel._

She went to the main bathroom took a shower then got ready for the day. It was odd Yang or Blake called her to ask about last night but maybe she could go bother Blake at the store? Ruby left Roman a note and locked the door behind her. She headed for _The Hangout._

Ruby walked through the front doors and waved to Blake.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Um, can I tell you about last night?" Ruby asked.

Blake's yellow eyes widened, "Oh!"

Ruby pulled out her phone as Pyrrha walked through the door. She had brought a chicken salad for herself and a fish salad for Blake. Mcdonalds didn't make fish salads but Blake was always up for paying for them extra to cut up a fish fillet. Pyrrha gave Ruby a hug.

"I know its been a few days, but I miss you Ruby!"

"I miss you too!"

"Alright! Show me pictures!"

Ruby showed them the few selfies Ruby had taken before she left the house and they stunned at how beautiful she looked. Then she went on to show them the twenty selfies she took with Nora. There was a few with Rhea.

"That's his mom?!" Blake said, as her face turned bright red, "I thought Yang was the only woman who could ever look good in a suit like that!"

"She's so pretty..." Pyrrha said blushing herself.

"Nora is her niece. I guess Rhea is a fraternal twin but her brother looks just like her too. His dad... He... He was scary but he was handsome. I don't know... He asked some strange questions but he looks sweet when he smiles at his wife."

Ruby was swiping through pictures when she came to one of Roman. He looked like he glanced her way as she took the picture. Blake was rather surprised about how handsome he looked. His eyes were bright with delight and his hair was blown back like he had gone outside when it was windy. Roman was always dressed up but drunk so seeing him this way was so weird.

"Ruby I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks! I'm still-

Ruby looked up and shut her mouth. It had been a long time since anyone had seen him but there stood Adam Taurus. His hair was mostly red but it was streaked with black instead the reddish brown Ruby had last seen him have. His red like eyes locked with her eyes before flashing her a smile.

Yang had explained that him and Blake broke up and he was jerk but not much more as explained than that. Blake was always hush hush about the subject. Blake's face lost all its color and Pyrrha looked confused. Adam walked up to the counter and leaned against it staring at Ruby.

"You definitely look different than the last time I saw you."

"Um, I guess..."

"Wow, you actually answer back now too. It's been a few years Ruby."

Ruby's mouth opened slightly and she looked back at Blake who was just as stunned as her.

"Am I able to help you find a book?" she asked.

"No. I was just curious about this place. I kept hearing about it," Adam said looking down at Ruby.

"Have a look around."

Adam nodded and walked off.

"What's going on?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's my ex. I... It's been a long time since I've seen him after he got expelled."

Ruby's head snapped to the side, "He got expelled? I don't understand?"

Blake avoided them and headed to the small closet by the counter. Ruby rubbed her temples; this isn't what she wanted to do today. She wasn't even working and yet she couldn't leave her friend to deal with this on her own. Adam showed up back to the counter with five mangas and three comic books.

Pyrrha checked him out and he paid without a problem. Adam stopped and looked down at Ruby.

"I saw you at the club with that rich guy. I didn't know you could dance like that."

Ruby's face turned bright red.

"Anytime you feel like dancing hit me up. I'm on Facebook."

Adam left leaving Ruby stunned.

"Blake! What are you doing?" Pyrrha called opening the door.

Blake's eyes were dark with anger and fear.

"Do... Do you want me to leave Blake?" she asked looking at the floor.

"I need to go."

Blake left the store, running as fast as she could. Ruby looked back at Pyrrha who looked confused and slightly hurt. Honestly Ruby couldn't tell her anything other than he was a bad ex boyfriend of Blake's and that would be it. No one had said anything more than that to her.

Ruby decided to shut the store for the day and sent Pyrrha home. Ruby sat in her car in front of the store trying to figure out what to say to Blake. She pulled out her phone to see she had already messaged her asking her pick Yang up from college later in the day and she would be home by night fall. She sighed.

 _What a day already. I don't what else to do now. I just don't want to bother Roman all day. Weiss won't be back until later tomorrow. I should make plans for the bar that night... I did promise Junior._

Ruby messaged Weiss and decided to head to a Chinese restaurant by herself. She couldn't imagine asking her mom out on a lunch date. Summer had always been super over protective her no matter and it was the main reason she had left. She went ballistic after the break up between her and Mercury.

 _Why can't I have more friends? Why?_

Ruby was waiting to pull into the parking lot when she glanced at the person walking on the sidewalk. It took a minute and she did a double take. The guy had on a black jacket with a gray shirt and jeans. He wore a black hat but his gray hair was visible. Her mouth opened wide like she wanted to scream.

 ** _BEEEEEPPPPP BEEPPPP_**

Ruby jumped and pulled into the parking lot. The guy paid no attention to the commotion going on, continuing on walking down the sidewalk. She parked quickly and shut her car off.

 _Am I seeing things...?_

X

Throughout the next three hours of her driving around and looking at the stores to kill time, she wondered if that was really Mercury she saw. There was no way he was there... It had been a few years already...

Ruby shot her sister a text and waited in the parking lot of the college.

 _What a weird day._

 ** _I apologize for my lack of updates! Please figure me lol_**


	14. A Broken Arm and A Broken Heart

"Um, why are you here? Where's Blake?"

Ruby gave her blonde sister a dirty look and stared straight ahead.

"She needs some time to herself."

Yang dropped her books onto the ground.

"Is she leaving me?!" Yang cried, tears stinging her eyes.

Ruby was surprised by her reaction, "No!"

Yang sighed and picked everything up. She placed everything in the back seat.

"Do you know what happened?" Yang asked as she got into the car.

"Adam showed up."

Yang sighed and flopped back against her seat.

"Of course."

Ruby arched an eyebrow, "You don't seem surprised by her reaction."

"Of course not. Things between them weren't great and it ended pretty badly. I knew he would appear sometime."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You wanna tell me what exactly happened?" Ruby asked.

Yang glanced at her little sister then down at the floor board.

"I don't want to say. It was more consisting of bad things and a few lies we told you. Mom, Dad and I didn't want to worry you."

"What do you have to do with Blake and Adam?" Ruby asked, "Were you already with her?"

"No."

"Well?"

"Let's get some ice cream cones while I tell you."

X

 _X_

 _Yang had always admired Blake from afar. They were in the same classes a lot but Yang always kept her mouth shut which was an odd thing since she never was quiet. She knew Blake had a boyfriend so she didn't attempt to talk to her. Also there was the stigma around being openly gay at that point in time._

 _They were in science class and Yang was on the left side of the room. She fiddled around with her pen ignoring the teacher like she usually did when she was bored. She doodled on the outlines of her notebook making little hearts and stars._

 _Without thinking about it, she started writing a love letter to Blake._

 _The bell rang snapping Yang out of her small trance and she crumbled up the paper some_ _throwing it at the trash can. She didn't pay any attention as she missed it walking out. She felt sad watching one of the most beautiful girls in school walk down the hall reading a book._

 _She would never be able to talk to her._

 _Adam headed into science class next narrowly missing his quiet girlfriend. He headed for his favorite desk when he kicked a paper ball. He realized it was notebook paper thinking that someone was passing notes. One of his friends leaned in as he opened it, both of them laughing thinking it's a love note._

 _Well it was._

 _Adam started reading and realized it was about Blake. No other girl in the whole school had her name. It had little hearts and stars surrounding the sweet words that was written. He became so angry, just seeing red. Adam marched out of the classroom. He couldn't stand sitting through that bullshit when he was so mad._

 _Blake would meet him after next period but it wasn't going to go well for her. He got angrier by the second waiting for the bell to ring for the next class._ _Blake walked into the recess area and to the other side of the building where her boyfriend was waiting for her like he did every day. She gave him a wave but he didn't even look up at her._

 _Blake noticed he had a piece of paper in his hand but she had no idea what it was. Maybe he failed a test? She went to hug him when Adam pushed her back. She looked bewildered as he started yelling at her._

 _"What the fuck is this Blake?!" he screamed._

 _"What are you talking about?" Blake asked, slightly shaken._

 _She had never seen him so angry before. Adam was mean and impulsive, even shoving her a few times when he was really mad but this was so much worse. She was scared already._

 _"Someone has a love letter! Addressed to you! What the fuck have you been doing all this time huh? We've been together for a few years already and the whole time you were fucking someone else behind my back?!" Adam yelled grabbing her wrist._

 _"Ow! Adam that hurts!" she cried out trying to pull away._

 _Adam slammed her into the wall, bouncing her head off. Blake slid down the wall shaking like a leaf. The notebook paper fell down to the ground and she didn't recognize the handwriting. She didn't have any idea someone else liked her. The handwriting looked like it belonged more to a girl than a guy._

 _"A-Adam I swear I don't know who it belongs too! I don't talk to anyone else!" Blake cried, pleading with him. She wanted him to calm down._

 _"Whore! Who is he?!" Adam yelled grabbing the front of her shirt pulling her up to face him._

 _"I-_

 _He let go of her and she landed on her feet stumbling backwards._

 _"How could you?!"_

 _Yang came outside trying to relax and take a break when she heard an angry voice. She crept slowly wondering if someone was on their cell phone or someone was fighting._ _Once her eyes landed on Blake and Adam she became enraged. She felt her body move on its own._

 _Her violet eyes became blurred by angry tears as Adam slapped Blake hard then he actually punched her. Blake fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably when Yang stepped in. Adam had no time to react as Yang's fist was planted in the left side of his face. He landed on the ground hard ripping his pants._

 _Adam got up and Yang readied herself. This time he hit her in the face knocking her backwards a little but she was quick to recover. She knocked his feet from under him, making him hit the ground again. Blake managed to get away but the worse would happen before she returned._

 _Adam punched Yang again making her fall this time. Without warning he stomped on her arm breaking it. Yang grinded her teeth and growled trying to ignore the blinding pain. She knew he was in a blinding rage and he couldn't be stopped. She heard a click and she looked up to see him coming at her with a pocket knife._

 _She threw her broke arm up over face instinctively despite the pain. He sliced open her arm and landed on it breaking it more. Blood started to cover them both. Yang was trying to stay conscious now but the pain was making her sick to her stomach._

 _She used her good fist and punched his nose making him howl with pain as he rolled off her. Yang stumbled as she got up heading away from the scene but he went and grabbed her again. She tried to brace herself as Adam grabbed a fist full of her golden blonde hair, jerking her to the ground. Unfortunately luck wasn't on her side and she landed on her arm again._

 _Yang was seeing black spots now dancing across her vision. This was it... She was going to pass out from the pain. Just as she blinked again, some teachers were running towards them. Adam was ready to attack again but they pinned him against the wall._

 _Yang was almost out of it now, but she saw Blake standing behind the teachers with a worried look on her face. A small smile spread across Yang's face knowing Blake was safe._

 _X_

 _Yang woke up in the hospital with her arm throbbing in unimaginable pain. She hissed and looked down seeing it was swollen badly_. _She growled again as she tried to move but it made her right hurt. She looked around seeing her mom, Raven was there asleep on the couch._

 _"M-mom?"_

 _Raven's eyes opened up and she sat up._

 _"You're awake?" she asked somewhat surprised._

 _"Yea..."_

 _Yang looked down at her arm._

 _"I feel pain but at the same time I can't feel stuff. Did... Something happen?"_

 _Raven nodded and rubbed her face._

 _"They had an experimental operation to fix your arm but your Dad's insurance wouldn't cover it. I checked my finances and I sold my house. Don't say anything, there was enough left over I bought a van and stuff to stay in it for a little while. That's the bad part. You know me, I'm very blunt and I don't hide shit from you._

 _"On the other hand, the equipment you have in your arm is from Atlas. They figured out how to wire your nerves to a metal skeleton. They had to remove all your right arm Yang. There was no way to fix it since your bones were so shattered and split."_

 _Raven rubbed her face tiredly as she got up from her seat._

 _"Your house-_

 _"Yang, its fine._ _Besides, I can travel now. Take pictures from all over the world. I have a reason to do something for myself now."_

 _Yang's purple eyes started to tear up._

 _"Baby girl, I would have done anything for you. I just don't want you to feel bad. I know Tai and Summer didn't have the money yet. Their bank wouldn't clear it for another week and you didn't have that long. Your life meant more to me than my little house. Your life was in danger because of the damage and risk of infection."_

 _"Where's Ruby?" she asked._

 _"Tai and Summer felt she was too weak to see you like this so you are at a college retreat for your math class. Anyways, I'm not her mama so I can't say anything but at some point you're gonna have to tell her the truth."_

 _Yang nodded but stayed quiet._

 _"Soooo, what made you want to take on an armed guy?"_

 _Yang laughed bitterly, "He wasn't armed at the beginning of the fight."_

 _"Ah, they never are... He must've been losing badly to pull out a knife on a defenseless blonde."_

 _Yang snickered and laid her head back._

 _"Is she pretty special to you?" Raven asked._

 _Yang looked h_ _er in the eyes and nodded._

 _"Well there's that but a word of advice Yang... That's the only time you fight for love."_

 _Raven turned and looked down at the floor._

 _Yang reached out and grabbed her shoulder with her left hand._

 _"Mom. I know what happened. I don't blame you. Dad was wrong with what he had done. I don't see any shame in fighting for who you love no matter the situation. Mom, you're a brave woman and I hope to be just you."_

 _Raven grinned and wiped away falling tears._

 _"Thanks baby girl."_

 _X_

 _Two weeks had passed as Yang laid in the hospital bed unable to get up without assistance. Her right arm felt like a thousand pounds because of the metal and swelling. Her mom, Summer and her Dad had showed multiple times with some friends from school. They each brought her some homework to stay caught up. There was a small knock at the door and a nurse popped her head in. Yang flashed her a small smile thinking she came in to bring her medicine._

 _"Miss Xiao Long?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"You have a visitor."_

 _Yang nodded and returned to her TV show. She paid no attention as the door to her room clicked shut._

 _"What's up?" Yang asked._

 _"You seem to be doing well?"_

 _Yang's head snapped to the side. She couldn't believe that Blake Belladonna was standing there. She had some pink daisies in one hand and a crumpled paper in the other._

 _"I-I-I-_

 _Blake gave her a smile and pulled a chair up to her bedside by her good arm._

 _"I brought these for you."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _Yang took the flowers and smelled them._

 _"I'm here to apologize."_

 _Yang dropped her eyes, "You don't have to do that."_

 _"I do!" Blake cried as her eyes started to water, "If you never walked by you wouldn't have gotten hurt."_

 _Blake held up the paper in her hand. Yang stayed quiet._

 _"Adam accused me of cheating on him because of this letter. I couldn't figure out why but... It sounded like the person who wrote it was deeply in love with me and then that's when I realized why he was so angry. I did break up with him because of the things he did to me. I asked a few people and one girl had told me it was your hand writing. Your friend Cinder?"_

 _Yang made a face, "Sounds right. She's been on me to tell you for months now."_

 _"I...Um... I was so moved by your love letter. Honestly, I don't know the girl you described here. You see me in such a wonderful light... I just don't see it."_

 _Yang smiled and blushed._

 _"What?"_

 _"Of course you don't see her. You let someone else tear you down so much to the point you only see what he made you see. Everyone is flawed and that's what makes people so wonderful. I know you're socially awkward and you are pretty quiet not wanting to disagree or hurt anyone's feelings. You care so much. I see a smart girl who loves to read and your whole face lights up when you open a book in the library. You go outside and I see you looking at the flowers. I think you're wonderful."_

 _Blake stayed quiet and looked at the floor._

 _"I know that you and Adam just quit things not too long ago but... I want to show you all the right ways to be loved even if you don't love me."_

 _Blake's yellow eyes were filled with tears._

 _"I... I never liked a girl before or even been with one."_

 _"That's fine. I haven't had too many relationships myself. I'm actually still a virgin to be honest."_

 _Blake looked mildly surprised, "R-really? You seem liked by everyone."_

 _Yang laughed, "My mom tells me that I light up the room. She says I'm literally the sun."_

 _Blake giggled._

 _"I think the same actually."_

 _Yang sat up and leaned towards Blake._

 _"I think for me... Being the sun in your universe would be the best thing ever in my whole life. I can I be your sun?" Yang asked._

 _Blake nodded quietly and Yang kissed her lips softly._

 _"Thank you."_

 _X_

 _X_

Ruby had snot running down her face and her cheeks were soaked with tears.

"The ending was so cheesy but it was wonderful story!" she cried sniffing loudly.

Yang's face turned bright red, "Shut up Ruby!"

They sat in silence.

"If you want you can move in with us," Yang said.

Ruby stared at her sister in surprise.

"What?"

"We know you didn't want us to leave and you tried hard to be strong. You can move in if you want."

"No. I'm ok where I'm at. I would prefer a smaller place since it's kind of empty but I'm ok. I love you Yang."

"So mature."

"Yang... I think you will make a great mom. Just like your mom."

Yang grinned and looked at the floor board.

"My mom is pretty great."

Ruby grinned, "She sure is. Call your wife and I'll take you to her."

 _ **Guessssss what! I got my laptop back and I have wifi! I'm so glad! Some slight bad news... My work is getting worse and things are getting harder and it's taking a toll on everyone there now so right now it'll be only one update a week. I wish I could do more like I was in the beginning because I love dishing out updates left and right.**_

 _ **JerricaHMfarl3: thank you so much! it makes me happy that you love my story! Brightens my day :) Also don't worry... shit will hit the fan!**_

 _ **cipher111996- lmao what?**_

 _ **Shenkovitch267- haters they are lol I wasn't sure how much people enough drama, but I love conflict and watching characters over come everything together. This is going to be a hell of a problem though**_


	15. The Reaction of the Ice Queen!

"I'm back!" Weiss cried busting through the doors of _The Hangout._

Blake and Pyrrha stared at her.

"You act like we missed you," Blake teased offering her a warm smile.

Weiss scoffed at her, "Where's Ruby?"

"She's on vacation right now."

"What? Why? She never takes a vacation! You pay her double and she stays here overtime!"

Pyrrha looked at Blake then at Weiss. She wasn't sure if Blake was going to say anything about how Mercury and Adam had both appeared. Things had been tense lately. Yang comes more often during her breaks in between classes. Everything hasn't been the same in the last few days.

"I don't want her here right now."

Weiss made a face, "What? What did she do?"

"It wasn't her. She's perfect as always. It hurt me to force her to vacation because I didn't even tell her why."

Weiss plopped down on the couch and whipped out her phone.

"Fine. I'll message her myself-

"No!" Blake yelled jumping over the counter grabbing the rich heiress' phone.

"Are you crazy right now woman?!"

"Mercury came here looking for her!"

Weiss' expression softened suddenly making her look sad.

"What…does he want after all this time?"

Blake sighed and ran her hand through her raven hair, "He wants her back."

Weiss nodded and stared straight ahead.

"Maybe it would be ok?" she said and Pyrrha stared at her.

"It's not ok! She has a boyfriend!" the red head said, completely unaware of what she had said in front of Weiss.

Weiss looked confused and then her expression turned dark really fast. She stood up and walked to the counter getting into Blake's face.

"W-what?"

"Ruby isn't into dating too much and that much is _very_ obvious. So, either you set her up while I was gone without asking for my opinion on the guy or it was someone from the club. The very last person to hit on her was Roman Torchwick and he is complete douche bag."

Blake swallowed hard. It was like those eyes were an icy blue color now. It was scary. Weiss looked over at Pyrrha who couldn't even look her in the eye.

"So… It is him? That's why no one is saying anything to defend themselves. I know it's been a while for her but you just let her hook up with the first person to say anything to her?!" Weiss yelled becoming upset thinking of her poor innocent friend being violated by an idiot playboy.

"She hasn't hooked up with him. They haven't done anything except kiss," Blake whispered.

Weiss' eyes widened in surprise, "What?"

"He's been a gentlemen actually," Pyrrha said, feeling brave now, "He's been treating her right this whole time. She was hanging with him before you were on vacation."

Weiss pulled out her phone.

"I can't believe her-

"Can you blame her? With the way you described him, she was scared to tell you probably. She does like him a lot."

"I don't know how to feel about this. I need to call Ruby."

"She might be with Roman now."

Weiss glared at them as she fast dialed Ruby's number without taking her eyes off of them.

 _"Hello?"_

Weiss froze. She recognized the voice. It really was Roman.

"You fucker!" Weiss yelled, "How dare you defile my best friend!"

Everyone in _The Hangout_ turned around to stare at the Schnee heiress. Blake walked to the coffee maker and started coffee. It was going to be a long day. Pyrrha tried to quiet down the angry petite woman but she completely ignored her without much effort.

 _"I take it you know now?"_ Roman said sounding unamused.

"Damn right I know! How dare you!"

 _"Calm down Ice Queen. I haven't defiled her in any way other than with innocent kisses. I can have her call you back after her shower."_

"I know where you live! I'll come over there-

 _"To do what? Beat my ass? That's quite laughable."_

All Weiss could do to response was growl angrily.

 _"See you soon Ice Queen. If you want, bring some Taco Bell. Ruby and I will eat pretty much anything."_

 _Click!_

Weiss pulled the phone away and threw onto the couch. Even then… Roman hadn't changed much but she had to see for her own eyes. Would Ruby really be there even after everything she had told her? Could someone like Roman really change for someone? She bit her lip and started digging through her purse for her keys.

Weiss took off after grabbing her phone. She remembered the way Ruby looked when she told her about Mercury. In all honesty, Mercury was not a great person but… Ruby was so in love with him… It was a strange concept to think of her with someone else. Weiss had told Ruby that maybe someday Mercury would return and be sorry for what he had done.

He did just like she thought.

"I wonder why Ruby never wrote him back?" she said aloud.

She remembered going to pick Ruby up once…

X

 _Weiss pulled up to the house. She had made plans with Ruby again. They were together almost every day. The two of them loved shopping together despite their extreme tastes in fashion and clothes. Summer walked out in a beautiful yellow sundress with sunflowers._

 _"Mrs. Xiao Long!" Weiss said, getting out of the car._

 _Summer smiled and waved to her._

 _"Hello Weiss! You can just call me Summer if you want."_

 _Weiss smiled and nodded._

 _"Is Ruby almost ready?"_

 _Summer nodded, "She just got out of the shower a few minutes ago. Give her about ten minutes and she'll be out."_

 _She pulled open the mail box and pulled some mail out. A letter dropped onto the ground and Weiss bent over to pick it up for her. She was shocked when she saw it was from Mercury Black. Ruby hadn't mentioned she was writing him letters… Yang would've been mad about it._

 _"I had no idea Ruby had forgiven him…" Weiss said looking confused._

 _"Well, they talk. She hasn't told anyone but me so don't say anything. She would rather keep it private."_

 _Summer had a weird look on her face. The smile just made it creepier._

 _"OK… I won't say anything."_

 _"Thank you very much."_

 _Summer walked back inside without another word, leaving Weiss dumbfounded._

 _X_

Weiss parked outside of the condos that Roman lived in. She shut the car off and got out. She started up the side walk and saw Roman standing there waiting. He looked the same as he always did with his hair kind of messy and leaning against the railing trying to look cool. He offered her a smile as she got closer but she rolled her eyes ignoring it.

"What? No Taco Bell?" he asked, making it seem like they were friends.

"Why would I buy you anything?" she snapped, "Where's Ruby?"

"I didn't tell her you were angry."

"Well excuse me-

Roman stepped in front of her quickly and glared down at her. His emerald eyes seem to darken.

"I don't care how much you hate me and that's all fine and dandy since I don't really like you either. I won't have you going up there upsetting her because you want to be petty and angry."

"Petty? _Petty?!_ "

"Schnee-

"I care about her! I worry about her well-being!"

"You aren't the only one!" he hissed.

Weiss stared at him.

"You can call me all kinds of names and treat me like shit if it makes you feel better but don't upset her. I know she was worried about how you would react to her being around me. Please, _please-_ Don't prove her right. You can express your concern but don't yell at her ok? She's pretty sensitive."

Weiss opened her mouth then closed it. _What did… what just happened?_

"O-ok."

"Are you ok? You're never speechless. I always hear you run your mouth."

Weiss recovered from her shock and glared at him, "If you want her so bad then I will warn you, Mercury is back from where ever he came from. He wants Ruby back."

X

X

Yang stretched as she walked out of her class and headed down the hallway to leave. She promised to pick Blake up. She hardly had permission to use the car, but after the other night with Adam showing up at the store, her fiancée had agreed to it. She reached her car when she felt like someone was behind her. She turned to the side enough just to see that gray hair she knew all too well.

"You have some balls showing your face here."

"I want to talk to you actually."

Yang threw her bag into the car and faced Mercury with her arms crossed.

"Well? Speak quickly before I beat your ass."

Mercury cleared his throat trying to regain some confidence. He remembered the day he heard about Yang Xiao Long facing up to Adam Taurus. It was all over school and after that most of the people there were afraid to start any problems with her. He knew exactly how scary she really was because he had seen her lose at video games.

"Why hasn't Ruby answered me?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked looking lost.

"I have been writing her since the day I left and not once had she responded. I know the stuff was being delivered because I had verification they reached her house."

She dropped her arms, "Ruby never mentioned any letters."

"Did you keep them from her?"

"Of course not! In fact, she would've let me read them!" Yang said, "I wouldn't keep something like that from Ruby."

"Oh, just the fact you got your ass handed to you by Adam?"

She gave him a murderous look, "She knows about it already ass hat. Besides, what kind of bitch pulls out a knife during a fist fight?"

"Adam."

Yang smirked, "Agreed. In all seriousness, I didn't hide letters from Ruby. She would've said something to me about you if you had contact with her. She's been depressed for the last few years. Roman is pretty much her boyfriend now."

"She still wanted me all these years?" Mercury asked quietly.

"I'm not quite sure about that but more of an explanation."

Mercury sighed and looked at the sidewalk.

"I wanted to stay with her."

"Why didn't you?" Yang asked, placing a hand on her hip, "No matter the situation, you could've come back somehow. It really isn't that hard. Hell, Weiss would've given you the money just so Ruby wouldn't be sad. She would do anything for her!"

"Help me talk to her. Please!"

"No."

Mercury looked dumbfounded then it melted into anger.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" he spat.

Yang grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close, "Listen here you little shit. I watched her blame herself for a long time now and I am happy to see her smile again. Torchwick isn't such a bad guy after all. My baby sister doesn't deserve to be treated like shit because you can't let go."

"I want Ruby and I'll have her if I want," Mercury hissed.

"You forget something…"

Yang shoved him back making him stumble but he didn't fall.

"My sister is not someone's personal _thing._ She has the right to love who she wants. She has the right to pick someone who cares for her. You wronged her in a lot of ways and I hope you are smart enough to know that by now. She's a human being with feelings. A lot of them. I tell you right now… It would be smart to stay away from her. Ruby has a sweet demeanor but inside is something else. You don't want to make her mad."

Yang got into the car and pulled away to go pick up her lovely fiancée leaving Mercury stunned by her words. Leaving him to wonder what they meant.

 ** _Hey everyone! I have my laptop back! Yay! Actually, had it for a week but I had to wait for wifi. Then I had to wait because I got pink eye and didn't want to touch it._**

 ** _I do apologize, I haven't worked on my RedxAkairoxScarlet yet but I will._**

 ** _I love the comments you guys are leaving! I'm so glad so many of you love this story and even though we all ship Rosewick, you're ok with the Bumbleby. Sorry if I mentioned it before!_**

 ** _Until next update everyone!_**

 ** _PS thanks DrakeFisk! I literally screamed wtf at the top my lungs because that's never happened before!_**


	16. Crushed Glass

Roman's condo door opened and Ruby looked away from a magazine to see Weiss standing there. Her silver eyes widened but she said nothing as she waited for Weiss' words. The heiress looked around and shifted uncomfortably trying to find the right words. Roman popped out from behind her and headed to Ruby. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

"I'll get some Taco Bell since you wanted some. I'll be back."

"Wait-

"It's ok Red. I know you missed Weiss this past week."

Ruby nodded and Roman walked out.

"Weiss… How was your trip?" she asked turning pink with embarrassment.

"It was… boring without you."

Ruby smiled, "I missed you so much!"

Weiss smiled as her friend got off the couch and hugged her.

"It seems your week was more exciting than mine though."

Ruby looked ashamed almost as she backed away from her.

"I… Are you mad?" Ruby asked.

Weiss took one look at her friend and busted up laughing, "Ruby! No! I'm so glad you were able to find someone!"

Ruby's eyes lit up with happiness, "Really?!"

"My god yes! It was so hard seeing you sad all the time when you deserved so much happiness!"

Weiss embraced her friend again with a weird smile on her face.

"Are you… Are you sure?"

"I will say I am quite surprised. Is he good to you?" Weiss asked and Ruby nodded.

"Oh yes! I have pictures to show you!"

X

Roman returned an hour later with almost everything off the menu. He wasn't sure what kind of things Weiss ate but she was Ruby's friend and he didn't want to be rude. He opened the door to see the two of them laughing and staring at Weiss' phone. Both women looked up at him with cheerful faces. Roman was relieved to see that.

"So… Everything is ok?" Roman asked and Weiss nodded.

"Ruby has reassured me you aren't the devil so everything is fine."

Ruby faced Roman a cute smile and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"So… Are we still up for the club tonight?" Ruby asked.

"You… you actually want to go out?" Weiss asked.

"Yes! Yang and Blake agreed to let me dress them up and I'm dressing you up too!"

Weiss jumped up, "Ok! Back to your place!"

X

X

Roman sat at the bar waiting on his "best friend" and her friends. He couldn't quite understand what would be the difference between Ruby getting them ready and them getting their selves ready. Junior kept looking at the door waiting for Weiss to come through. It was painfully obvious that he liked the Schnee heiress.

He sat down his drink and he heard the doors swing open. He looked up to Ruby walk through in her usual, sexy attire. A plain black dress with knee high boots. Her hair was tied back in a bow with curls and she had on black make up. She looked more plain than normal but it looked good regardless.

Weiss walked in next and Roman's jaw dropped along with Junior's. She wore a dress Roman had never seen before and only could assume it was Ruby's. It was so short he could swear it would show off her underwear. It was black with white thread and white lace. She had on a white, spiked dog collar with black and white boots. Her eye make-up was glittery while her top lip was solid white and the bottom black.

Blake walked in next and the goth style fit her a little better so it wasn't so surprising. Her hair was in pigtails and her make-up was black with dark purple. She had on a top that showed off her stomach but the sleeves were long and flowed out in black. Her skirt was poofy with layers of lace with black and purple, along with a spiked belt. She wore purple tights and black heels.

Last was Yang. Roman's eyes widened in shock. Yang looked like she was wearing her sister's clothes and her breasts looked like they were ready to pop out of that corset at any time. She looked drop dead sexy in that shiny leather looking outfit. The skirt was leather, so were the boots and even the black gloves she was wearing. Her lips were red fading inward to black and her eyeshadow held the same effect. She had streaks of black and red through her wild blonde mane.

"Roman!" Ruby called and ran over to him.

"H-hi."

"What do you think?" she asked innocently.

"Well… I can say wow…" he said with a smile.

"You wanna dance?" Ruby asked.

Yang and Blake had disappeared into the crowd, leaving Weiss behind with Ruby.

"Sure… What are you going to do Ice Queen?" Roman asked.

"I don't know-

"You're going to keep Junior company!" Ruby said flashing a devious smile, "He's been serving some good, new drinks lately."

Weiss eyed her friend suspiciously.

"You do this for me, I'll allow you to dress me however you want."

"R-really?"

"Yes. Because he likes you and I know you like him."

Weiss' pale face brightened to red and she stayed quiet as she walked to the other side of the bar to hang with Junior. Ruby turned back to Roman.

"Are you ready?"

"I am. That was a lot easier than I thought. Are you guys like each other's dress up dolls?" he asked with an unsure smile.

"Well… Everyone tries to get me to dress different and it was fun making them look like a bunch of vampires… Except Yang… Her boobs were so big it was hard to get her to look ok without looking like a hooker."

Roman snorted and started laughing.

"She does, doesn't she?" Ruby asked turning pink.

"More… like a Rockstar?" he said trying to make her feel better.

She blushed some and more then leaned in, kissing him.

"Wow," he whispered and she smiled, "What was that for?'

"For being so great. I know you told Weiss not to yell at me. She told me."

Roman turned pink and looked away, "I figured she would since she didn't like me."

"Give Weiss some time. She's just worried about me," Ruby said with a smile, brushing some strands of orange hair away from his face.

"You seem more affectionate than normal."

"It's because I have been thinking a lot lately. Since the night of your birthday. I can't keep myself hidden away. I want to know more about you."

Roman felt his heart skip a beat. She was being so forward, it surprised him.

"You didn't drink before you came here, did you?" he asked, almost serious.

Ruby giggled, "No. I was the driver. I plan on two or three drinks early then sober some later."

"I'll be than happy to give you a ride home Red. You know that."

She nodded, "Are you ready for a dance?"

"Hell yes."

Ruby pulled him off the barstool and pulled him into the crowd. Weiss sat there nursing a Jack and coke watching her friend plunge herself into a sweating crowd of dancing people. She couldn't wrap her head around the idea of him being the nice guy. She had witnessed many slutty things he had done in the club. She almost had sex with him… yet she watched as he gave her best friend puppy dog eyes.

"So… Are you worried?"

Weiss snapped out of her thoughts. Junior offered her a nervous smile.

"Slightly, but I feel she's in good hands."

Junior nodded, "Would you like another drink?"

"Screwdriver, extra vodka. Also with a side of explanation as to why you like me."

His face lit up and he swallowed hard. So, Ruby had told her already.

"I don't understand why you would like a spoiled brat like me of all people."

"I don't think of you like a spoiled brat to be honest. You and Roman are a lot alike actually."

Weiss looked appalled.

"Before you hit me, I'll explain why. You both have a lot of money but yet you choose to hang at my bar and club. You have three friends who are nowhere near as rich as you. Your best friend works at a book store. You are more down to Earth than most people and you are brutally honest. Roman hangs out with me of all people. He's my best friend. He tells it like it is. The one thing best about you both is you don't flaunt your money in everyone's face."

Weiss looked so shocked by his honesty.

"Wow."

"I would like it if you stayed by the bar and talked to me a little bit… If that's ok?" Junior asked feeling more confident now.

"I'd love too."

Everything seemed to be going well for everyone. Weiss stayed at the bar, entertaining Junior and he even took a break letting a few of his employees take over for a while. Ruby, Yang, Blake and Roman stayed together dancing for a while. They even switched dancing partners a few times but it made Roman slightly uncomfortable, especially Yang's chest.

"Hey guys! I'm heading to the bar!" Ruby said with a tired smile on her face.

"We'll be there after this song!" Blake yelled.

"I'll be right back," Roman said and kissed her.

He watched as she bounced through the crowd to the bar. Ruby ordered a strawberry margarita and waited as it was made. The woman smiled and handed it to Ruby. It was cold and sweet just like how she liked all of the drinks she had. She turned to the side, sipping it when someone walked in front of her.

Ruby's silver eyes looked upward seeing Mercury Black. His hair was a lot longer than the last time she remembered but everything else seemed the same. He had a strange look on his face she couldn't describe. She felt like she was paralyzed in place. Her heart was thudding in a weird, hard painful way.

"Ruby, I missed you."

Her sweet, innocent face twisted into something horrible no one had everyone seen. Ruby was so furious she started to shake with rage. Her glass shattered in her hand without much effort catching Mercury by surprise. Ruby's hand started to bleed some from the cuts but she couldn't feel it.

This was what Yang had warned him about.

"Ruby! Your hand!" Mercury yelled and went to grab her hand but she pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed angrily.

Yang and Blake came through the crowd first to see Ruby facing off with Mercury.

"I came back to see you! I want to be with you! Blake knew I came back! I went looking for you! I found Yang… I was trying to talk to you-

Ruby's head snapped to the side staring at the engaged couple. They looked at the ground avoiding her angry gaze. Weiss came running up next pushing Mercury out of the way.

"What happened to your hand?!" Weiss cried.

"Did… did you know he was here too?" she whispered.

"I didn't know until earlier. Blake told me."

"No one thought to tell me?" Ruby asked becoming more upset.

"I want to fix things!" Mercury said interrupting her.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled at him and he became quiet.

"How could you?" Ruby whispered looking at Yang, "Why do you think I'm such a child and I can't be told anything?!"

Yang couldn't answer her.

"Ruby-

Ruby whipped around and slapped Mercury across the face with her unharmed hand, snapping his head to the side. Roman had barely made it out of the crowd of people standing and watching when he saw Ruby strike a gray haired guy. Her hand was bloody. Before he could say anything, she ran off. Weiss, Yang and Blake looked ashamed for some reason and the guy walked off.

X

X

Roman sat on the hood of his car drinking a Dr. Pepper. Yang and Blake pulled up in their car. He stared at them as they got out in their more normal clothes he was used to seeing. They looked upset and guilty. He had looked for Ruby for a few hours now and she was nowhere to be found.

"Did you find Ruby?" he asked.

"No."

Roman hung his head.

"That was Mercury by the way," Blake said, "We kept it secret from both of you. It's more my fault but I was scared she would go running back to him when she had someone so great."

"Thanks."

"Here," Yang said as she held up a faded pink key, "This is a key to Ruby's place. Go back and wait for her. When she's upset she'll binge on ice cream. My bet is she went to Dairy Queen then Mcdonalds."

He smiled looking at the key.

"It really is our fault. Ruby is right, I think of her as a little kid. To be honest, her reaction wasn't what I had expected. I figured she would get angry later on…" Yang said scratching her head.

Roman nodded.

"See ya!"

He watched as they drove off into the night.

 _What a night. Here I am… I'm going to drive back to a girl's house and wait for her. If someone would've told me I would be doing this a year ago, I would be laughing at them. I know I usually get what I want but… I need her in my life. I don't what it is about her but she makes me happy._

"That sounds so stupid," he said aloud but he had a smile on his face.

 ** _Rosewick4ever: don't worry, there will be more Roman and Ruby_**

 ** _Rosewick267: Mercury needs his ass kicked in general lol_**

 ** _Thank everyone for telling me about the formatting issue. I honestly don't know what happened with my upload. Thanks again!_**


	17. Some Intense Feelings

**_It seems I will continue having that formatting issue for some reason so now I have to double check my uploads before I post them._**

 ** _(On a side note… I caught a shiny Lugia!)_**

Ruby unlocked the door to her house and walked in. She had seen an unfamiliar car outside of her house but the question of who it belonged too was answered. Roman Torchwick was lying asleep on her couch with a blanket and a pillow. She placed her keys on the stand by the door and stared at him.

 _Why is he here? How did he get in here? I can't imagine anyone coming such great lengths for me. Only Yang…_

Ruby stood there for a while and stared at him wondering what she should do. She pulled off her heels and threw them to the side. She headed for the couch with her heart pounding hard. She was exhausted mentally and physically.

Ruby lifted up the blanket and snuggled in next to Roman. He groaned slightly and put an arm around her. He started snoring slightly making her smile. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She would deal with all of her problems in the morning when she felt more awake and up to it.

X

X

Roman woke up to Ruby having her arms wrapped around him. Her face was streaked with black make up like she had been crying but that didn't surprise him any. He had some confidence that she wanted him over Mercury since she came back and cuddled him on the couch but he couldn't be sure. He felt slightly sick to his stomach.

He was so mad at himself. Roman felt sick to his stomach because he cared about her so much and that scared him. This was worse than the way he felt about Emerald. He was scared to lose her and he was too deep in now. Roman closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

Ruby made no move to wake up yet. He brushed her hair out of her face and looked away. _I need to get up and go talk to Mom. She knows what is wrong with me. I have to just trust Ruby that she wants me and only me. That she won't have feelings for Mercury and won't run off with him the first chance she got._

X

Ruby woke up around one in the afternoon to her being the only one on her couch. She sat up seeing that her worn out pink key was gone. She smiled slightly and got up heading for the bathroom when she stopped by the kitchen. Roman left her a note on the fridge saying he was going to be back later.

She used the restroom and she went to her room for her phone. Ruby picked up her phone and saw there was quite a few missed calls and texts. There were three missed calls from her mother and six text messages. Ruby sighed heavily and scrolled down to see Yang called once and left more than ten text messages.

 _Well, hell just broke loose apparently. Mom knows he's back now and I'll never hear the end of it._

Ruby stopped on the five text messages from an unknown number. Her heart dropped and her stomach twisted in knots. She _knew_ it was Mercury but the question was…. How did he get her number and who gave it to him? She had never chewed on her nails before in her life and now she started because she was scared.

X

X

"Baby boy! You're in love! You really are!" Rhea yelled knocking over her coffee.

"Mom! You're going to burn yourself!" Roman yelled pulling her out of her chair.

He grabbed a roll of paper towels and started cleaning it up.

"There's nothing to worry about. It was cool enough anyways! I need more coffee!" she said excitedly and hurried to the kitchen with Roman behind her with dirty paper towels in his hand.

"I think the last thing you need is caffeine Mom. What do I do here? All you did was scream with excitement for the last ten minutes."

Rhea leaned against the counter, placing down her coffee cup.

"What should you do Roman? You tell me."

"If I knew then I wouldn't be here asking you."

Rhea slapped her son's forehead, "I don't need the attitude son. Besides your overwhelming feelings, did something happen?"

Roman shrugged.

"Oh no Roman Daniel Torchwick! I know that look! You are hiding something! You made that face when I was trying to potty train you!" she yelled grabbing the sleeve of his shirt.

"Mom! Stop!"

"Tell me right now!"

Roman went into great detail for ten minutes straight as his mother gave him her undivided attention. Her facial expression remained the same as he talked up until he finished. She leaned against the stove, twirling some of her orange hair staring at him. It made him more nervous when she looked that way. Rhea Torchwick was known for her fun, loving nature but she was brutal when it came to the truth.

"The way it seems… She doesn't have too much attachment to Mercury anymore. If she didn't kick you out or even go to her own bed, I think you two should be ok. Even you should be able to see that, baby. Does she make your brain go all fuzzy?" Rhea asked with a soft smile.

Roman slid down the cabinets, sitting onto the kitchen floor.

"Mom… She was supposed to be some conquest for me. It just blew me away with how honest she was. Ruby didn't care who I was, she made it known she was hurt and it wasn't for anyone but I kept pursuing her anyways. I feel stupid because what kind of jackass falls for someone so soon when she probably doesn't even feel the same way?"

She sat on the floor beside of him and smiled, "We are those jackasses. You took one big chance with Emerald and it failed. You waited all this time… but I think your feelings are true and real. No one is asking you two to get married or anything like that. She is younger than you and she may want to see the world first or see what's out there. I do have one suggestion for you."

"What's that?"

"If you truly believe you love her, then follow her everywhere. Not like a stalker but in a sense of waiting for her. There's something so innocent about her that makes you like her. I think Ruby is a wonderful woman and I think you two have a chance of happiness with each other. Be safe and love her the way she needs you too. You won't have anything to worry about. If it all fails, then you can say you tried your hardest regardless."

Roman nodded.

"Do you feel better now?"

"To be honest, no."

Rhea put an arm around his shoulders, "You have to take chances. I didn't see a gold digging tramp that night. I saw a scared woman with a big heart willing to be with you anywhere."

"Mom…"

"Yes?"

"I want to do something for myself. I don't want to keep relying on you and Dad for the rest of my life. I have no idea what to do… Even Ruby has a job and all I do is sit around all day."

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Rhea asked.

"I like working with cars."

"Really?"

"Well… more like driving them," Roman said laughing, "I don't have anything I would really want to do. Dad already told me no to working with him before so I just let that go."

"Why don't you work with Hei? I'm sure he could use a break."

Roman shrugged, "I wouldn't want to stress him out though. He says I make him worry anyways as it is."

Rhea started laughing, "Let's go! He practically lives with you!"

Roman shook his head, "Let me think about it."

"What about Ruby?"

He smiled and looked at his mother, "I told her she would make a good cosplayer."

"OH! I always dreamed of doing that too! There's a con coming up in a few weeks! Her and I should definitely go together!" Rhea said, smiling wide, "I want to be Orihime from Bleach! What would Ruby like to be?!"

"I don't know really. I just suggested it to her."

His mother tapped her lips and had that "ah-ha!" moment on her face.

"She would make a great Ryuko! Let's go get her now!"

"Mom… can I call her first?" Roman asked feeling embarrassed.

Rhea sighed, "I guess."

X

X

"Mom! Slow down!" Yang yelled as Summer turned a corner so fast she could've flipped the car.

Summer wasn't listening anyways, she was so pissed off right now. She knew one day Mercury would show up and try to snake his way back in at some point. Her phone started ringing but she didn't hear it and Yang dared not to touch it. They reached the street Ruby's house was on and she came to a screeching halt.

"She's gone!" Summer said angrily and got out of the car, slamming the door.

Yang got out and followed behind her step mom almost fearing for her life. Summer had a temper from hell itself but she was good at hiding it when she had more control. Very few times Yang had seen her this angry. Summer was very protective over her daughter.

Yang pulled out her phone.

 _"Hello?"_

"Yo! Is my sister with you?"

 _"No. I had to see my Mom and I left a note saying I would be back later. Did something happen?!"_

"My Mom is on the hunt for her. She found out through the grapevine that Mercury came back into town."

 _"Do… do you think Ruby went after him?"_

"I can't tell."

 _"I tried calling her three times and she never answered either. I figured she might still be asleep or something."_

"Oh… no…"

 _"Where are you now?"_

"Outside of Ruby's place. Mom is climbing the side of the house to look in her bedroom at the moment actually."

There was a short pause.

 _"You're fucking with me… right?"_

"No. Summer is actually a little protective of my sister."

They got quiet while Summer landed onto the ground and headed back for the car.

 _"You think… you think she went back to him?"_

Yang could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I don't man… I was scared she would."

 _"I…I think I'll stay at my Mom's. Let me know what happens."_

"Will do. Bye Roman."

He never said bye, he just hung up. Yang sighed and got back into the car. Taiyang was at work and he was one of the few people who could calm down her crazy fits. _This isn't going to end well… At least Mercury is an adult and Mom won't get that much jail time… I wonder who can help now? I told Blake to stay at home for the time being._

Yang tapped on her mom's number and started texting her. She needed some help… now.


	18. Some Painful and Some Drunken Words

**_I have a question for all of you who are reading this, do you think I'm dragging things out too much or do you think the speed of it is fine? Sometimes I feel like I'm taking too long and I don't know why._**

Ruby sat in Starbucks sipping a caramel coffee drink as Mercury walked in. He looked into her eyes for a moment and he could feel the hate coming off of her. She looked more beautiful than she did when they were in school together. He ordered something and kept stealing peeks at her but she was busy looking out the window with a stern facial expression.

Mercury sat down after a few minutes and stared at the table top almost afraid to look up at her. Her phone sat on the table top and it kept buzzing and buzzing without stopping for a few minutes straight. Ruby ended up emptying out her drink then got up to get another one. He was starting to sweat nervously.

Ruby sat down, "What did you want?"

"Well… I…"

"Well what? I don't have all day."

"What happened to you Ruby? You seem so mad-

Ruby sat up straight and glared daggers at him.

"You _happened._ I was fine this whole time and you pop up thinking that I would take your stupid ass back. What made you think I would? Are you that dense?" she snapped, slamming her drink into the table.

"I wrote you every day!" he said.

Ruby stared at him, "No you didn't!"

"I did!" Mercury said pulling out his phone.

He tapped onto his screen a few times and showed her. It was some Remnant Mail Tracking app. It went back almost three whole years, showing letters sent from him to her mother's house. He wasn't kidding, they were sent almost every day. Ruby grabbed his phone out of his hand and started scrolling down until she reached almost a years ago.

Her silver eyes widened with disbelief. There was a picture showing her mother's signature on a lot of the letter recipient line. Tears stung her eyes. _How… how could Mom do that to me? I don't understand… She knew this whole time he was trying to get a hold of me and she hid it from me? What the fuck…_

"I never lied about caring for you! I missed you a lot but Dad forced us to move. If it was up to me Ruby I would've never left. That's why I left the morning after prom! I had to wait to come back because I didn't have enough money. I'm here now and that counts for something right?"

Ruby got up, "I have to go."

She ran out the door and Mercury followed her into the parking lot.

"Ruby please wait!" Mercury yelled and he managed to grab her arm.

They were stopped by her car.

"Ruby please listen!"

She wouldn't dare look at him. Tears streamed down her face, turning gray and black from her mascara and eyeliner. All this time her Mom kept things from her that she shouldn't have. Even though she was under eighteen, she was allowed to have some privacy. She was allowed to make her own decisions.

"Ruby I never wanted to hurt you I swear."

"I… I don't know."

Mercury pulled her closer to him and wrapped an arm around her. He waited for a second then wrapped the other one around. She was very upset. Ruby was shaking and crying. Her hair smelled like peaches and strawberries. He always remembered she always had a sweet, fruity smell to her making him smile softly.

"Ruby please forgive me," he whispered.

 _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

Mercury jumped and looked behind them seeing a white car screeching to a halt. Summer Xiao Long got out of the driver seat and Mercury felt dread wash over him. Yang got out next seeing her sister by Mercury. Ruby looked upset but Mercury looked scared. Just as Summer started marching forward, Raven pulled up stopping in between Summer and Mercury.

Raven got out of the car and nodded at her daughter before turning to Ruby and Mercury.

"Little boy, go home."

Mercury didn't say anything and sprinted across the parking lot. Ruby stared at Raven then her mother. Anger started to fill her. She wasn't angry because she loved Mercury. She wasn't angry at her sister or Weiss or even Blake for hiding his presence from her when he showed up. She was mad because she never had closure the last three years.

"Summer, leave the boy alone."

"He-

"I know what he did and I knew what you did."

Summer snapped her mouth shut.

"Is it true Mom?" Ruby asked.

Summer looked over at her daughter.

"Is what true?" Summer asked regaining her composure.

"You knew Mercury was trying to talk to me? He sent me letters?"

"I didn't want him talking to you," she answered.

"What about how I felt?" Ruby asked.

"It doesn't matter, you were a child."

"A child? Well, you acted like one too! Instead of helping me through it, you hid it! Mom you don't always know what's best!" Ruby yelled.

Yang and Raven stayed still.

"I am your mom and I know what's best! He isn't good for you!"

"Neither are you apparently!"

"You deserve so much better!"

Ruby stared at her, "I knew that already."

"Well apparently not because you came over and met him, didn't you? What did you do, hm? Make the same mistake like your prom night?"

Yang flinched slightly. That was a low blow.

"To be completely honest Mom, at least he wasn't married to someone else and already had a kid. You have nothing to worry about because I have no intentions of being anything like _you._ "

They stared at each for a few minutes.

"I wouldn't hurt my boyfriend like that," Ruby said, "I wouldn't hurt him like Dad hurt Raven."

Raven covered her mouth and looked down at the ground in shock. Summer shut her mouth.

"Can you move your car?" Ruby asked looking at Raven.

She nodded and proceeded with Ruby's request. Ruby left the parking lot leaving behind her sister, her mother and her friend.

X

X

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Junior opened the door to Roman's apartment. He was quite surprised to see Ruby standing there.

"Ruby, are you ok?"

He only guessed something was wrong because she wasn't wearing any makeup.

"I'm fine… Can I come in?"

"I-I suppose. Roman is hanging with his mom at the moment."

She smiled and nodded.

"Would you like anything?" he asked as she sat on the couch.

"If it's no problem, can I… um drink?"

"You want me to make some drinks?" he asked and she nodded.

For about two hours, Ruby drank ten drinks and had asked Junior to make the drinks as strong as possible without killing her. Junior hung out with her while she downed drinks and eating tacos. Junior would've done anything for her after she hooked him up Weiss. Weiss was actually pretty into him and he had a date with her later in the week.

"Sounds like a fun day," Junior said, grabbing his water bottle.

"Ima so mad…. Mom is bish. To assure I would be…ya know? I said that Romen was my bofriend."

"Does Roman know you said that?"

Ruby shook her head and flopped against the couch. She sighed heavily.

"I have to go to work now."

"Ok… Bye byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Juner!"

Junior laughed and waved to her on the way out of the apartment. He of course gave Roman a call.

"Hey, your girl is at your apartment."

 _"Ruby is at my apartment?"_

"Yea, she asked me to get her wasted so I did just that. I couldn't make out everything she was telling me but she apparently told her mom you were her boyfriend?" Junior said, "She was pretty drunk and hard to understand her. If that doesn't make things clear for you I don't know what will."

 _"Wow… She really said that?"_

"Yea. I have to drive. Get over here and babysit your woman while I'm gone. I have work."

 _"Thanks!"_

Junior smirked and headed off for work.

X

X

"What business does she have showing up?!" Summer yelled pointing at Raven.

Taiyang rubbed his temples. This isn't how he wanted his day to go.

"I called her," Yang said.

Taiyang and Summer stared at her like she was nuts.

"I was afraid you were going to do something dumb like hurt Mercury. Ruby already slapped the shit out of him. Let her handle it."

"I don't think you understand Yang-

"Summer, she's hooked on someone else. I highly doubt at this point she'll go jumping after Mercury anymore."

"How are you so sure?" Taiyang asked.

"Because. Ruby had been referring to Roman as her best friend this whole time. Now he's magically her boyfriend. She likes Roman and he really, really likes her so please let it go. Ruby is smart enough to handle it. She can beat grown men up. Let her be."

Raven nodded, "She's not dumb. She might be my child but I never pegged her for the stupid type."

"She's too nice and it's none of your business."

Raven smirked and stepped up to Summer, "It became my business when you gave birth to my daughter's sister. If Yang is worried, then it worries me."

"Quit acting like you care-

Raven's expression flickered to anger really fast.

"Listen here short shit. I do care. I helped a lot when Yang got hurt. I always came around when needed since I gave up my house. More than a few times Yang has called me and even Ruby has called me. Even your _husband_ has called me needing financial help."

Summer whipped around to stare at her husband.

"I do what I can without question because Yang is my everything and you are important to her. I love Ruby too even though she was a product of your betrayal. Summer, I never blamed you. I never blamed Ruby. In this moment, your daughter needs some understanding for her situation. She's been very adult about it. Take a day and think about it. You'll be surprised how much she'll tell you if you trust her."

Raven headed for the car and opened the door, "Call me if you need me Yang. I'll be in town for a few more days before I get a flight to Atlas. Make sure Ruby is ok but if I run into her myself I'll let you know."

"Bye Mom! I love you!"

"I love you too sweetie!"

Raven drove off.

X

X

"Red?"

"Romen!" Ruby called from the kitchen.

"Red… what are you doing?" Roman asked looking at her.

Ruby was on the floor eating ice cream and cooked chicken wings. He was amazed about how she managed not to burn herself.

"Is that good?" he asked sitting on the floor next to her.

"Veryyyyyy!" she said in a sing song voice and continued shoving food into her mouth.

"So… Do you like me?" Roman asked, knowing she was drunk and probably couldn't answer.

Ruby stopped and looked at him with wide eyes, "I do!"

She sat the ice cream down and gave him a side hug, getting ice cream on his clothes.

"I love you," she whispered and looked up at him, "I wanna show you… I'm so… drunk ya know?"

Roman nodded and leaned in kissing her ice cream covered lips.

"I love you Ruby," he whispered.

Her eyes started to water.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was so upset earl…ER. Mom made me…so unhappeeee."

Roman brushed her hair out of the way.

"It's ok. I'm here now and tomorrow you can tell me all about it. If you're tired, I can carry you to bed and we can sleep for the next twelve hours."

"Can we cuddles?"

"Of course," he said.

He got up and picked Ruby up. He carried her bridal style to his room and laid her on his bed. Ruby flashed him a loopy smile and she curled up under the blankets.

"I'll be back. I gotta clean up the food ok?"

"Okieeeee."

Roman smiled to himself and went to the kitchen and clean up. It took him five minutes and he headed back seeing she had already fallen asleep. He laughed to himself and snuggled in next to her. Despite the amount of problems they had just being "friends", it was beginning to feel like it was worth it now.

 ** _I felt like doing a double update for you guys. The mood just struck me and I was able to do another chapter. I slept pretty good yesterday so I'm actually awake today lol_**

 ** _Rosewick267: I love snuggles and a chapter with snuggles is a good chapter. Then there's more snuggles lol_**

 ** _I'll try and update this story in about a week, see you next week!_**


	19. Closure For The End

The next morning Ruby woke with a slight headache and she rolled over seeing Roman was passed out with only his boxers on. She sat up with her eyes huge. _What… what did I do last night? I know I fought with Mom and came here… Junior made some drinks but after that it's just a blur. Why do I feel like I ate a lot of ice cream or something? I think I taste chocolate?_

Ruby got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. She didn't feel sick, just some head throbbing really. She came out to the kitchen and Junior was sitting there. He smiled at her and slid a plate of food towards her direction. She sat down and he got up heading for the fridge.

"How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache."

Junior pulled out a glass manson jar and handed it to her.

"I make this for Roman all the time. It's like a banana smoothie. It's really good with an extra boost of everything you need for the day."

Ruby smiled and took it. It actually smelled pretty good and it looked like it should have some whipped cream on the top. Junior laughed at her while she smelled the drink before tasting it. That was a first time for him, Roman would take it and drink it within seconds.

"I take it he's still asleep?"

Ruby nodded.

"He told me you were on the floor eating ice cream and chicken wings you managed to bake yourself."

Her face heated up a million degrees, she couldn't even look at Junior now.

"There's no shame. One time I caught Roman in his bathroom crying naked because he couldn't get the water on to take a bubble bath. We all do dumb shit."

Ruby nodded but still wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"So… Do you go back to work soon?"

"I do actually. I begged Blake to let me go today. I feel like I'm intruding too much."

"Naw, in fact… you've been a lot of sunshine we both needed. He needed to stop being a big whore and I needed to finally ask Weiss out."

She giggled and started eating some bacon. She listened to Junior as he told her some of the fun adventures they had together and even the time they took bartending lessons together.

"Why doesn't Roman work with you then?" Ruby asked, "Wouldn't that be fun for you both? He's so nice, you could probably make more money."

Junior smiled and nodded, "I had thought about it too, but he has all the money in the world. I don't think that is something he would want to do with me anyways."

She nodded.

"Roman told me about what happened. What are you going to do?"

Ruby looked up at him and then bit her lip thinking about it.

"Well… I don't know. It's such an odd feeling seeing him after these few years. You think part of me would be super happy and excited. Almost like catching up on lost time and even trying to be friends but instead… I am so fucking angry."

"Potty mouth."

She smiled and looked down at her plate of food.

"I want Roman if that answers your initial question."

Junior grinned and reached over ruffling up her bed head hair making it worse.

"That's what I want to hear."

"What do I do about Mercury though? I feel like I want to hit him when I look at him?"

Junior busted up laughing. He managed to answer after laughing like a nut for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, that's hilarious. Well, just let him know how you feel."

"Like, how? I don't want to hit him every time I see him. What if I'm driving? Do I steer off the road and run him over? I need some help here. I'm the one who got left here. I know nothing about this stuff."

"It's really hard since I only know bits and pieces. From what I know is you've been sulking the last few years since he left until recently. I guess for you both is to sit down and get some closure. The both of you need it I guess. He wants to keep running to you and you want to do a hit and run."

Ruby nodded and looked down at her food again.

"Should I go alone?"

Junior shrugged, "If you feel comfortable enough."

"I guess I could after work today. I have a number he was messaging me with."

"Then do that."

X

X

"I can't believe you really want to talk to him," Blake said looking annoyed.

"I guess it's better than going to prison."

"I have to agree with that," Pyrrha said with a weird smile.

Blake looked at her friend and started writing on her notebook.

"Your mom has been pretty quiet since Starbucks. Yang told me the whole thing."

Ruby placed the box of books on the counter and stared at her boss.

"Was I wrong?"

Pyrrha and Blake looked at each other without words. Ruby grabbed her box and continued on to her work. Neither one wanted to say and even she had to admit she was rude to her own mom but… it had to be said. She knew that if it wasn't for what her parents did she wouldn't be here but it still wasn't right.

It was almost closing time and Blake left first leaving them to clean and close up. Pyrrha just finished talking to Jaune and she grabbed the broom. Her green eyes were lock with Ruby's but neither one of them said anything. Once they were finished, they headed to the door together. Just as Ruby went to push it open, Pyrrha grabbed the handle and looked at her friend.

"Ruby…"

"Hm?"

"Can I say something?"

"Um… sure."

"I think maybe you should apologize to your mom. I know what Mercury did was wrong and everything but she is your mom."

Ruby placed her head against the glass.

"She hid the fact he was trying to talk to me this whole time. No matter how awful he was I should figure it out on my own. She was no angel."

Pyrrha placed a hand on her shoulder, "That's true. It was wrong but you should forgive her. Maybe not now but give it a few days. Think about it. Sometimes… people do horrible things and maybe this was a way for her to make up for it by protecting you from a painful mistake."

"Ok."

X

Ruby walked into Wendy's early and decided to eat. She was going to go home to an empty house anyways. She ate her baconator and fries then started on the frosty. She was half way through when Mercury walked in and started ordering his food. He glanced over at her a few times but he was greeted with dirty looks instead.

Mercury sat down and started eating silently. Ruby looked at her phone, checking out release dates for manga and anime she liked letting him eat. She wasn't sure how he felt or what he thought was going to happen but she was ready to crush his world. She was still angry but she was going to get this over with.

"So… What did you want to talk about?" Mercury asked.

"Us."

"You want to get back together?"

Ruby snorted and rolled her eyes, "No."

Mercury looked surprised.

"Mom was wrong with what she did but it doesn't distract from the fact you were horrible. I was dumb because you were my first boyfriend and everything but it didn't give you the right to be a dick head. I have someone I like… Almost love pretty much and I won't have past feelings ruining this for me."

"You know who he is!" Mercury hissed, "I heard about him! He slept with half of Vale!"

Ruby brushed her hair back, "I know."

"People don't change!"

She smiled, "He has. A lot actually."

He became quiet.

"I am willing to give him a chance because he wasn't a dick head from the beginning like you were. I want to say that I am glad… Thanks for coming back even if it was years later."

Mercury sighed and tossed his napkin onto the tray.

"I should have known better but I couldn't come any sooner. I wanted too though."

Ruby gave him a real smile, "We can be friends if you like. I am busy with work a lot and everything but we can try once in a while."

Mercury sighed and hung his head, "You're way more mature than me."

"No. Not really… I wanted to run you over with my car though."

Mercury started laughing, "I deserve that some though."

They spent an hour talking before Ruby headed home. They hugged at the end. She felt better though. She was glad that she had talked to Junior. She really liked who she was becoming lately. Being alone all the time was sad and lonely.

She had one more thing to do for the night.

X

X

 _Rinnnnnnnng!_

Taiyang got up and opened the door. He wasn't expecting anyone and neither was Summer. Blake and Yang hadn't called either so… it would be strange for a late visit from anyone. Ruby stayed away a lot so it was quite the surprise when he opened the door to his youngest daughter.

"Oh! I am so surprised to see you here!" Taiyang said, embracing his daughter.

"Is… Mom here?"

Taiyang's face dropped a little but he kept the smile.

"She's out in the backyard slamming some shots down."

"Mom… drinks?"

"Well… she's stressed a lot. She's been getting an increase of patients lately. She lost six people this morning because they had come in contact with a sick person after their surgery."

Sometimes it was easy to forget Summer had a highly stressful job. She cared a lot for the people she took care of. Ruby had admired her mother for the care she gave others. She would stay overnight with some patients just to make sure they were comfortable and ok.

"Can you go back there with me?" Ruby asked and Taiyang nodded.

They headed to the back yard and Ruby was so surprised by her mother's appearance. Summer's hair was messy, her clean scrubs were lying on the grass and she was just in her underwear and bra. They had a huge privacy fence but that wasn't the point. She looked so tired. In that moment, Ruby saw the age on her mother.

"Mom?"

Summer turned around and saw her daughter standing there.

"Ruby? I am… surprised. Are you… is everything ok?"

Ruby nodded and pulled off her black duster handing it her mom.

"Wear this. It's rather cold out here."

Summer laughed and took it. She wore and wrapped it like a robe.

"What did you need? Are you ok on money?" Summer asked and Ruby nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Summer patted the lawn chair beside of her.

"Let's talk then honey."

 ** _I spent my whole week rereading my Genderbend Rosewick to prep myself for the new one of RedxScarletxAkairo. I felt like I was slacking this whole week but I made sure I sat down and did this chapter for you guys. See you next week!_**


	20. Bold and Confident

It had been another week when Rhea showed up to _The Hangout._ She was dressed in another business woman's suit with her hair tied up. She had her hair in her usual loose curls. A few people stopped to stare at the woman and even Blake's jaw had dropped open.

"Can I help you?" Pyrrha asked with a bright smile.

"Yes! Is Ruby Rose here? I'm Roman's mother."

"S-sure! She's in the back. I'll go get her!" Blake said and hurried to the small back room.

"Hey, Roman's mom is here."

Ruby turned and looked at her friend, "You're kidding?"

"No. She's stunning!"

Ruby snickered and headed out of the backroom and to the counter where Rhea was standing with Pyrrha.

"Ah! Ruby!" Rhea cried as she hugged her.

"I'm surprised you're here! Is everything ok?"

"Of course! I have a very important question to ask you… If you don't mind?"

Ruby's heart started pounding.

 _Is this about Roman? I haven't… I haven't thought that far ahead yet…_

"Baby girl, it's not about Roman. Roman told me you're into cosplay and anime. Is this true?"

For some reason in that moment Ruby felt compelled to lie. She wanted to make herself look good and Rhea already loved her. Her lips twitched some and looked at Blake with lost, pleading eyes. Rhea waved a hand in front of face and snapped her fingers.

"Are you ok?" she asked looking slightly worried.

"Yea. Yea I do!"

"There's a comic con next week on Thursday. Would you like to go? They moved it from Saturday because a bigger event came up at the super bank center. I want to go as Orihime. What would you like to be? I think you would make a great Ryuko!"

Ruby was completely stunned. She would've never thought this beautiful, business like looking woman would even be into anime at all let alone know what it is. Roman knew a little bit but it wasn't much. _Is his whole family just perfect? What kind of thing does his dad like? Is he a brony?_

"I don't have that kind of money to go."

Rhea made a bored face, "We are going to sew! I always cosplay with two hundred and under. Just because my hubby is rich, don't mean I throw money around for my cosplay. The whole point is that you make it yourself and to be proud of it. If I could I would make my own wig!"

Ruby smiled.

"I'll pick you up after work ok? We can go to business part of Vale and start shopping!"

X

X

Blake, Pyrrha and Ruby were outside waiting on Rhea to show up.

"I don't know what it is, but you sure hit the jackpot," Blake said giving her a bright smile.

"Jackpot for what?"

"Awesome in laws."

Ruby's face turned red.

"It's not even the fact they're rich like Weiss… It's the fact she's so nice and she's like an outgoing version of you. It trips me out."

"You are more like Raven anyways."

Blake laughed, "Yea. I guess that's true."

"I'm glad for you guys though," Pyrrha said, "I got lucky too. Jaune's sisters love me and all they do is play with my hair when I go over."

"Awww," Blake said, "That's sweet you let them do that."

"Yea but Jaune says it doesn't help him because things are turning blue. I know I went over a week straight and all they did was my hair every day until he fell asleep so we never… you know…"

All three of them started laughing as Rhea pulled up in her white Lincoln.

"Hello there, ladies!"

"Hi!" they said in unison.

"You wanna drop off your car?" Rhea asked and Ruby nodded, "Ok I'll follow you!"

Within fifteen minutes, Ruby and Rhea dropped off her car and were headed for the business district. They had some small talk throughout the ride but Ruby was still really nervous. She felt like she didn't fit into their world even with Weiss as her best friend. Ruby avoided those kinds of social gathering only because Weiss had explained she hated them too. People were constantly judging her.

She probably wouldn't feel so nervous if it wasn't for the look on John Torchwick's face that night. He looked like he almost loathed her very existence. He had such a strange look on his face but Ruby had wondered if it had anything to do with Roman's ex Emerald. There had to been some more to the story but if Roman didn't want to say, she wasn't going to pry.

"Are you ok?" Rhea asked.

Ruby looked at her.

"Huh?"

"You're a thinker, aren't you? John always has that same look on his face."

"I am."

She smiled and shifted in her seat some, "He's a worrier. Always has been but he was always afraid of getting hurt. He looks so mean but he's the sweetest man alive. I know my son is a good man but he doesn't even come close to him. John has always been my one and only."

"You never felt like you missed out on experiencing anything?"

Rhea smiled, "No, not once. Everything I wanted to do in life was all with him. I didn't need anyone else. Even if I never left Vale… I would always think he was the world to me. I only got lucky he was the one for me… It took a lot of him trusting me to get there but it was worth the wait."

Ruby looked away and smiled, "It must be genetic then."

The older woman smiled, "Roman has some patience even though I know people think otherwise of him but he won't wait forever."

The happy expression melted off her face slowly.

"I know."

They sat in silence the rest of the way there.

Rhea parked and they got out of the car. It had to be the biggest fabric store Ruby had ever seen. Rhea made Ruby grab a basket too and they headed inside. Some of the ladies waved at Rhea and she waved back making Ruby think she was always there buying fabric and other stuff. The woman looked like she was a kid in a candy store.

Rhea had decided to dress as Orihime when she wore an Espadsa outfit. Ruby decided to take her up on dressing as Ryuko but little did Ruby know… It was the skimpier outfit. It was almost closing time before they had decided to leave. They both left with excited smiles on their faces.

X

X 

(Two Days Before)

"Wait! That's what you had in mind?!" Ruby cried as Rhea was holding up the picture.

Roman even had to disagree. He didn't want his "best friend" dressed like that because he knew everyone would be staring at her.

"What? I don't see what's wrong with it?" she asked innocently.

"Really?! You can see almost everything!" Ruby said her face burning with embarrassed.

Rhea rolled her eyes, "People aren't going to say anything to you about it. You're not someone slutting up an outfit. That is her outfit! You are going to be a long-haired version with a slamming body! People will respect you. It's a bold move but you can pull it off."

Ruby looked at Roman and hung her head. She wasn't that confident.

"Mom, don't do this. She doesn't want too."

Rhea made a face and smacked her son's forehead.

"Your input isn't important,"

She looked at Ruby.

"I don't quite understand. We spent an hour talking about Kill La Kill at the store days ago. You said you loved Ryuko and you admired how brave she was and was able to get through all that. Now you stand here telling me you can't dress in one of the best outfits of that show?"

She stayed quiet and Rhea sighed looking down at the almost finished outfit.

"If you want, we can make the other one. We have enough time."

Ruby looked down at the outfit. Her hands were scabbed and scrapped from helping Rhea but her hands were perfectly fine. Ruby really didn't want to endure anymore hand trauma. The older woman seemed like it never bothered her the whole time but she did giggle and laugh at some of Ruby's pain.

"I-I-

"Ruby, look at me."

Rhea's blue eyes stared into her eyes almost into her soul.

"Y-yes?"

"Where is the woman from the night of Roman's birthday?"

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked slightly confused.

"You walked in with elegance. You stuck out from everyone else and you didn't have a care in the world. Yes, a lot of people thought you were sweet and beautiful. Others were angry that you had the audacity to walk in there dressed like that thinking you were trying to mock my family. I saw a bold and confident woman as she walked in not giving a shit for anyone's opinion."

Ruby closed her mouth staying quiet.

"The choice is up to you though."

Ruby looked at her friend then at Rhea.

"Ok, I'll do it."

Rhea clapped her hands together and hugged her,

"Let's finish yours. Since I already know how to do everything, I can do my own. Once you get the hang of it, we can do the next ones together."

X

X

(Six Hours Before the Comic Con)

"What I can't figure out is how you didn't know what you were making," Yang said with a look on her face.

"Well… Senkentsu is this color in his sailor uniform too so it didn't dawn on me until the other day."

"Go put it on," Blake said, eyeing Ruby curiously.

"In the anime it stays on all the time but this real life. What if my boob falls out of place?!" Ruby cried.

Both older women started laughing bringing them to tears.

"It's not funny! Roman has barely seen my boobs! Why would I want his mom to see them first?!" she cried.

They laughed until they couldn't breathe, their faces bright red. Ruby wasn't in the mood for the teasing. She headed upstairs to her room and started getting ready. Rhea was right, there was no way Ruby could hide all that hair under a wig. Once she had everything on, Ruby couldn't deny she felt sexy and daring in the outfit.

Ruby headed down stairs and stood before her sister and sister in law. The two of them stopped watching TV to look at her and their eyes widened. There was the most innocent girl in all of Vale standing in the most sexiest outfit she could ever wear in her life besides being naked. Blake's face was so pink, she had to hide it. She never thought she would feel some attraction to her wife's sister.

"You look sexy and fierce. If you weren't my sister I wouldn't mind if you beat my ass dressed in that."

"Shut up Yang!" Ruby cried.

Yang held up her hands in defense, "Rhea has good taste though. I never knew nerds were so sexy. It does fit you. Be proud. Be a proud nerd."

Ruby picked up a throw pillow and tossed it at her sister. Yang wasn't wrong though. She felt good.

"So, you said she had a weapon?" Blake asked avoiding Ruby's eyes.

"Oh! Yes! Roman brought over a big box yesterday and said I could open it today."

She walked into the kitchen and pulled the box out of her empty pantry. Ruby set it on the coffee table and opened it up. Her jaw dropped open as she laid eyes on the giant pair of scissors. They were made completely of metal but with dull edges but it looked like they did in the anime. Ruby was in love.

"Wow," she whispered.

"I don't understand why it's scissors but ok. They look cool," Yang said.

Ruby nodded in agreement as she admired the work.

An hour later, Roman came by. The look on his face was priceless. Ruby walked out as confidently as she could but the look on his face was making her more nervous. He got out and walked to the other side of the car and opened the door just staring at her.

"Is everything ok?" she asked and he nodded staying quiet.

The drive there was about two hours. They did a quick stop at a truck stop. Ruby got herself some mountain dew while Roman grabbed a sandwich and some chips for them to share. She could feel some eyes on her making her face heat up but she stayed to herself. Roman walked over to her and stood close to her like he was trying to claim territory.

"Are you ok?"

Ruby nodded, "Yea. Just nervous."

"Um, excuse me?"

They turned around to see a young teenage boy and his friends staring at her.

"Yes?"

"Can we get a picture with you? We don't have enough money to go to a con ourselves but we usually see a lot of people who cosplay come in and you're the only one I've seen from Kill La Kill. I mean… if that's ok with you and your boyfriend?"

Ruby smiled and nodded. Roman agreed but he thought they were just being pervy.

The boys got several pictures from Ruby, even with the pair of scissors. After ten minutes and then saying good bye they were back on the road again. Roman stole a few glances at her without Ruby noticing. She was looking out the window with a goofy smile on her face.

She couldn't wait for her first Comic Con.


	21. Ruby and Rhea's Comic Con

**_If I don't answer some of you or I did start talking and I stopped I am so sorry! I get side tracked easily and I sometimes think I did it when I didn't. I recently got a new phone and I'm still learning some of the stuff on there because I would normally get emails. I am not good with responding sometimes and I even do it to my own family lol_**

Ruby had no idea why they called it a bank center but the building was called the Vale Super Bank Center of Remnant. Roman opened the car door for her and she got out. She looked around so shocked by what she saw. So many people of all cultures were there cosplaying.

"You look happy."

Ruby smiled at Roman, "I am! I feel so normal here!"

He cracked a goofy grin and shook his head.

"Well I do!"

Rhea was right to some degree. There was some people dressed as anime characters and they were dressed in a more slutty version. She was shocked by this and it actually made her feel so much better about her outfit. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"Rhea! Why are you dressed like that?!"

Rhea smiled as she put her hands on her hips. She was dressed as Satsuki wearing Junketsu. She managed to get her hair black too instead of wig. She was more endowed than Ruby and the cosplay made that one hundred percent definite.

"Well, I gave you some shit and I felt bad about it. I don't mind cosplaying with my soon to be daughter in law. I thought it would be cooler if we dressed from the same anime instead."

Roman covered his face. He did not want to look at his mom.

"Roman… You can go home now. I have it from here. Don't worry, I'll keep her safe."

Ruby kissed Roman on the lips softly and smiled, "I will be fine."

"I suppose… Just be careful."

Roman stared at his mom weirdly and got into the car. Ruby opened the back door and pulled out her scissors and her back pack. She waved good bye to him and he took off but the look on his face seemed like he wasn't thrilled about it. Rhea led her over to her car and Ruby threw her backpack in.

"Are you ready for this?" Rhea asked and she nodded.

"I took some pictures with some boys at the truck stop a little while ago."

Ruby pulled out of her pocket from a special inside pocket of her breast area of her cosplay and showed her. Rhea smiled as she swiped through the few pictures.

"It seems this makes you happy."

Ruby nodded, "I was nervous until I got here. I feel somewhat better."

Rhea smiled and took Ruby's hand.

"Let's go show off and meet some people!"

For the first two hours, the two of them took several pictures with people. Most of them were cosplayers but there were a few normally dressed people. Ruby was having so much fun, she almost felt like Ryuko herself. She even had a play around battle with another Ryuko too. Rhea was oddly popular with younger teenage boys while Ruby was with popular with people her own age.

Outside in the back there was several food trucks with food from different anime shows made just for the event. Even though Ruby was broke after the first few hours, Rhea bought her whatever she wanted. She didn't even fight her because she knew Rhea would make a big scene about it so she let it go. After eating they went inside and started shopping around.

"I've never heard of this one," Ruby said picking up a book.

Rhea crotched down, "That's called RWBY."

"Ruby?"

"Yea but it's spelled R-W-B-Y."

Ruby shrugged, "I've don't remember hearing about this."

"It's been out a short while now. It's kinda short in the beginning episodes but it gets longer. You'll like it."

Ruby smiled, "The main character is named Ruby."

Rhea laughed, "Yes but she's brave and innocent too. You'll love it promise me. It's not bloody by any means but it's cute and funny."

"I'll read it then."

"It's on DVD too. It was meant to be watched instead of read, but you can do both."

Ruby nodded. Rhea bought the three books they had and the first two seasons for her.

It was about seven at night when people started to clear out. Ruby posed with Rhea for a few more pictures then they headed for their hotel for the night. Ruby cleaned off her outfit carefully then laid it out on the dresser for the next day. She sat down on the bed with Rhea called her.

"Ruby!"

She got up and went to the bathroom door.

"Yea?"

"I need some help. You can come in."

Ruby swallowed hard. She opened the door to see she was wrapped in a towel with her long hair in the deep sink.

"Can you help me wash out the black? I plan on being Orihime tomorrow and plus my hair is super long. This black is easy to wash out I just want to make sure I got it all."

For about twenty minutes Ruby helped her wash all the black dye out of her hair. Ruby was surprised it didn't stain her gorgeous orange hair but it was some high end dye that was made to clean out with enough shampoo and hot water. Once the dye was all out Ruby helped her brush her hair and blow dry it. Rhea's hair tangled so easy until she brushed it out and it was dry then it was easy to brush again.

"Thank you so much Ruby! John usually helps me do my hair since Roman isn't there to help me anymore."

Ruby stared at her.

"Oh, I don't think I was supposed to say that," she said with an embarrassed grin.

"Roman does that for you?"

"Of course! He did it since he was a kid. I was so shocked when he liked Emerald because her hair was so short. I always told him any woman with long hair had a enough patience to deal with his bullshit."

Ruby busted up laughing.

"It's hilarious but true. I know the same is true for men who have a beard but John has been with me forever so I know he can deal with mine."

Ruby smiled as Rhea set down her brush and got up from the bed.

"Let's watch some TV and head for bed. They luckily have breakfast here which is why I picked this place."

Ruby crawled into her bed and gazed out the window. She could see the bank center in the distance. The lights were almost all off but it was the biggest building in the area. She never heard Rhea come out of the bathroom and the woman flipped the lights off scaring her.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you."

Ruby smiled and looked at the TV. Ruby texted Roman goodnight and soon she was out like a light.

X

X

The next morning Ruby woke up to see Rhea was already awake. She looked so much different than her normal clothes Ruby had seen her in. She was wearing white capris with white flip flops and gray tank top. If someone didn't know her they would think she was in high school. It was that long orange hair…

"I was just about to wake you up. You wanna get ready before we go down stairs?" Rhea asked and Ruby shook her head.

"I'll go down stairs like this, I don't care," she said with a smile.

The woman laughed and grabbed her phone.

"I have to pee though," Ruby said and went for the bathroom.

They both got bacon, eggs, pancakes and a muffin for breakfast. They talked about the stuff they wanted to do today that they didn't get to do yesterday. Ruby couldn't help but admire Rhea. She seemed so confident and happy with herself. Ruby only got that courage once in a while.

"What are you thinking about?"

Ruby snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Things. Stuff."

Rhea rolled her eyes and threw her muffin at Ruby.

"Be more specific!"

"Well… How come you never became a cosplayer?"

Rhea sat down her glass of orange juice.

"At one point, I wanted too. There was some small problem."

"What would that be?"

Rhea smiled, "John had just started his business and it was becoming popular. I helped a lot with his accounting and such because I was really good with math. I kept him organized. I felt that if I became successful I would never be able to see him again and I was helping him achieve his dream. Why would I quit in the middle of helping him? That would be wrong of me."

Ruby looked down at her food.

"I could have but I choose to see him more. John knew though."

Rhea had a sad look on her face.

"He knew what you wanted?"

"Of course. Once I explained my reasoning to him, he begged me to go out and do what I wanted but I couldn't do that. So, he made the deal that whenever I wanted to do something, I was allowed too. He said I worked hard to make his dream come true, he wanted to return the favor."

"That's really nice."

"Sometimes you have to sacrifice what you want first to get it in return later in life. You'll know as long as that person is willing to give back. You don't want to be with a taker forever."

Ruby nodded.

The both of them headed to the room and got ready. The super bank center would open soon and they needed to get ready. This time around Rhea did dress as Orihime but Ruby didn't feel embarrassed about dressing nearly naked this time. They walked in there together ready to buy anything they wanted and to show off.

Ruby posed with a few others dressed as characters from Kill La Kill for some guy's anime blog. She was busy grabbing something from a food truck when a woman who looked a little bit older than her dressed as Zero Two from Darling in the Franxx tapped on her on shoulder. Ruby gave her a weird look making the woman blush.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to bother you!"

"I'm sorry no! I was expecting someone else."

"I wanted to say I really liked your cosplay. Did you buy it or make it yourself?"

"I had some help with it actually. This is my first Comic Con. My name is Ruby."

Ruby held out her hand. The woman shook it.

"My name is Penny."

"Nice to meet you Penny!" she said, "Wanna take a picture with me?"

"Yes please!"

The two of them took a few selfies for both of their phones. They sat down together drinking their soda pops and snacking on a few things. They chatted about everything from anime to what they did for a living. Penny was twenty-four years old. She actually had short curly orange hair and bright, neon green eyes.

"Ruby! You're so beautiful!" Penny cried looking at the picture from Roman's birthday night of Ruby.

"Um, thank you…"

"You don't seem to think so?"

Ruby blushed, "I dress how I want I guess. Everyone thinks I look pretty."

"I am jealous though. I look more of a nerd than you are."

Ruby laughed and looked down at her empty snack container.

"Do you go to a lot of events like this?" Ruby asked.

"Well, normally yes. I would always go to everything like that especially back in Atlas. This is my last one for a while."

Ruby made a face.

"Why is that? I thought people who work in a car factory made a lot of money."

Penny smiled and nodded, "I make a lot of money that is true. The truth is, I'm really sick."

Ruby stared at the cosplayer in shock.

"Sick? How sick?"

"I have Ewing Sarcoma. Bone cancer."

Ruby felt her stomach turn.

"I… I don't know…"

"It's ok Ruby. I had it for a few years already. I had fought it for some time but it's finally hit me hard this time. I had lost a lot of my hair already. I'm fine with it."

Ruby swallowed hard.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

Ruby threw her arms around Penny's neck and hugged her. Penny was quite surprised but she hugged her back.

"I really didn't mean to upset you."

"It's ok! It has to be harder for you."

They pulled away. Penny saw the tears in Ruby's eyes.

"It's means a lot that someone that barely knows me gets emotional like this."

Ruby smiled, "You want to exchange numbers?"

Penny smiled, "I would love too! Are you here tomorrow too?"

"Yes I am. At least until three. I'll have to return home at some point."

Penny laughed, "Same here. I have to return home and start work for another three weeks before I start my chemo and radiation."

"Can I visit you sometime?" Ruby asked.

"I don't mind but a trip to Atlas is expensive."

"Well my boyfriend is Roman Torchwick and my best friend is Weiss Schnee, so I think if I asked I could get a plane ride over."

Penny stared at her, "Are… are you serious?"

Ruby blushed realizing she was bragging and she had called Roman her boyfriend.

"Are you here with him now? I know who he is…" Penny said, "Not to sound… dumb but he is one of the hottest guys in Vale."

Ruby blushed, "I'm here with his mom actually."

"Shut up!"

Ruby introduced Penny to Rhea. The sick woman was so shocked that Rhea was actually Roman's mother. Penny couldn't believe how beautiful the woman was. The three of them spent the day together and split off at night.

Ruby spent most of the night tossing and turning thinking about Penny.

X

X

The three of them spent the rest of the day together starting off with breakfast. Rhea enjoyed talking to Penny as much as Ruby did when they met. Three in afternoon rolled around way too fast for them but it was time to say goodbye. Rhea started driving off from the hotel noticing Ruby was more quiet now than the car ride there.

"Are you fine? We can check and see if there's another con sometime in the near future. There's always one going on."

"It's not that."

"I take it… it's Penny? Her being sick?"

Ruby nodded, swallowing hard.

"Well if it makes you feel better, we would help you go see her. You aren't the social type but you sure did click with her."

"I do like her."

"I do too. She's very sweet and she knows a lot more anime. She seems more into the older ones than the newer ones. Makes me feel less old."

Ruby laughed, "You don't act or look old. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"You're so sweet."

"Thank you."

"Ruby, dear… I love hanging out with you. I hope you're up for seeing me again."

"I'll let you know. Once I know my work schedule, I'll get with you."

"Awesome!"

Ruby looked out the window.

 _I can't wait to see Roman. I wonder how he did without me being there?_

 ** _Neverfadehaz: I don't know. I think Mercury bothering Ruby is over with but don't worry there's more problems in the horizon. I don't want to complicate their lives too much lol_**

 ** _I am always open for an idea for Ruby and Roman. Nothing quite out there like cheating or anything like that._**

 ** _FYI I have never seen Darling in the FranXX but I did see a bunch of drama for it and asked one of my friends about it and he explained it too me lol_**


	22. Finally!

Ruby and Pyrrha stood behind the counter. It was a slow, very slow day. It had been three weeks since her Comic Con adventure with Rhea. She spent her free time with Roman and web video chat with Penny. Things were going ok but she could tell Roman was acting slightly more different than his normal self.

She had an idea it had to do with the fact she confessed her love for him in a drunken state but never told him she was ready for a relationship. Instead, she was telling other people he was her boyfriend when they never made it official. She just felt too scared to allow herself to vulnerable again.

She was going to have to do something soon but she just didn't know what.

Roman on the other hand was wondering what Ruby was always thinking about. Now she had a new friend who was terminally ill and she would probably focus on that instead. He didn't mean to feel like a jealous asshole but he was working so hard to get her 'there' to be with him but nothing seemed to be sticking. He was beginning to think she just liked the way things were.

He did not like it.

Roman needed her to say something… _anything._ Anything at this point would be better than this friendship they had. He was being as patient as he could be but it was eating him up inside. His mother insisted that he wait just a little bit longer. He couldn't anymore…

"Mom, I can't take it anymore."

Rhea looked up from her paper, "Then do something."

"You keep telling me not to force her!"

"Well, what do you want me to say? I want you two together but she's just like your dad."

"What the hell does that even mean."

John Torchwick looked up from his paperwork giving Rhea a dirty look.

"Look at who you are?" she said like it obvious, "You're a rich kid with rich parents. How many rich guys fall in love with a girl who works in a bookstore and loves to watch anime? Hardly any. How many pretty girls fall in love with the nerdy guy? Hardly any. She is protecting herself but you need to make her see that you aren't out to hurt her. I know she broke it off with Mercury for good but she's protecting herself.

"She doesn't seem like the type to talk to her mother about considering all the problems they've had. You need to be real with her and if she still needs some time, give her a week. Do something romantic. Take her to look at the stars."

Roman put his head on the table and groaned.

"If it's that hard then give up," John said.

Roman turned his head to the side to stare at his dad.

"What?"

"At first I thought she was everything like Emerald but this girl is true. She even went with your mom for three days alone. I think she is worth waiting on but the choice is up to you. What are you going to do Roman?"

Roman looked at his mom then back at his dad.

"If you feel like she is the one, then jump in. Ask her. Don't keep agonizing over it but if she's not ready just wait. There are people who had to wait longer than you."

X

X

Ruby got out of work and drove her way to Roman's parents' house. He did say he was going to spend a few days there and Rhea told her to crash on in. Ruby felt a little weird only because his dad didn't seem too fond of her. The look on his face said it all and it made her want to hide in a corner.

Ruby knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood John Torchwick. She swallowed hard as those green eyes stared down at her.

"H-hi! Roman and Rhea told me to come over after work."

John eyed her up and down then nodded. He let her in and closed the door behind her.

"RUBY!"

Ruby looked up and saw Rhea running down the stairs towards her. She couldn't help but smile at the orange haired woman. She embraced the young girl tightly.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too."

"Sometimes I think you want her more I do," Roman said.

Ruby looked to the left to see Roman standing there. He was in a normal t-shirt and blue jeans. Even though he was smiling, he didn't look happy.

"How was work?" Roman asked.

"It was really slow."

"That sucks."

"It does but the middle of the month is always like that."

"You wanna make dinner with me?"

"Yes!" Ruby said, clapping excitedly, "What did you have in mind? Are we making it for everyone?"

"No, no. John and I are going out on the town."

Ruby looked at Rhea, "Oh ok. Maybe some time we can all have dinner together. I would love for my family to meet with you guys soon."

Rhea grinned and slapped her son on the shoulder, "Have fun!"

John and Rhea left out the door without another word leaving them alone.

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked touching his arm.

"I'm fine. Just a little bummed."

Ruby made a pouty face and embraced Roman tightly. He felt his heart jumped a little bit when she laid her head on his chest. He rested his cheek on the top of her head. They stood there for a few minutes just holding each other.

"Are you ok with being here for the night?" he asked softly.

"Yea. I don't mind."

Ruby pulled away slowly and looked up at him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"How beautiful you are. Can I kiss you?"

Ruby nodded and he lowered his face to meet her lips.

Roman was a great kisser but she only kissed a few people in her life. The kissing got more intense and he picked her up, pushing her back against the wall in the living room. She felt him getting hard and she couldn't help but wiggle against him to tease him more. He started kissing down her neck, growling deeply making her grin evilly.

"It's really hot when you do that," Ruby whispered.

"Really?"

"Yesss…"

"For someone so sweet and innocent, you sure are dirty."

"It's because I really like you and I wouldn't mind letting you see that side of me."

Roman pulled back a little and stared into her moon colored eyes, "I don't know Ruby. It wouldn't feel right unless you were mine."

Ruby stared at him with her mouth slightly open. She felt like she was going to melt. He had been so patient and sweet about everything. She felt like he waited long enough. She pulled her legs away from his waist and stood up straight.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you-

Ruby placed a finger on his lips.

"Roman, will you be my boyfriend?"

He gave her a goofy grin and picked her up.

"I would love to be your boyfriend Red."

 _ **Finally! I didn't want poor Roman waiting forever but I didn't want them rushing into it either. If anyone is wondering about Roman's dad's beef with Ruby, it's because he thinks she's gold digging BUT he is willing to give his son advice. He does care for him very much and he's not just being a douche bag.**_

 _ **Well... who's ready for a big dinner between Roman and Ruby's families? I know I am! lol**_


	23. Dinner Between Xiao Long and Torchwick

It was about one in the morning. Ruby and Roman were laying on the balcony of his parents' house looking at the stars. They hadn't had sex yet mostly because he didn't want too in his parents' house. Also, he wanted it to be special for her. He wanted to give her a better first time than the one she had.

They had split a case of screwdrivers and a pizza. It wasn't as romantic as it could have been but it was perfect for Roman and Ruby. He kind of felt like it was a way to make up for missing half of his young adult life since he was drunk most of the time. Ruby made him feel like a kid again in a good way.

"Red, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. You can ask me anything."

"What do you want? What are you hoping for?" Roman asked.

Ruby wiggled a little bit and looked over at the empty pizza box.

"With what? Life or with you?" she asked.

"Both I suppose."

"I don't know what I want to do with my life actually. At some point when I was kid I wanted to take care of puppies and kitties. Now that I'm older… I don't feel any drive to decide on anything. I just want… I want to be happy I guess. Do what I want whenever I want. I like my job. I get to read all the new comics and I even buy the ones I like.

"I never guess I would be with anyone after Mercury so I assigned myself to being alone and not expecting much from anyone else. I don't know what you were hoping I would answer but that's all I have. I want to be happy…. Just don't know where to begin on those parts."

Roman nodded and brushed his hair away from his face.

"What about you?" Ruby asked.

"At some point, I would like to get married and have kids. I would like to do something that I would like. I actually like working on cars. I don't think I could help build them or design them but to fix it because they're broken… why not? I know it seems like something strange to say but I like it."

"I think it fits you."

Roman scooted closer to her and kissed her softly.

"I love you Ruby."

"I love you too Roman."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it too.

"I will follow you anywhere that you decide to go. I will follow you no matter what you decide to do Red."

"I don't even know what to say. That's so sweet."

"Anything for you," he said softly.

X

X

"Why are you humming so much?" Blake asked.

Ruby looked up at her.

"I was thinking about Roman."

"Are you that into him?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"I am and it definitely scares me."

"That's the best thing. Something that gets you excited and scared at the same time… It's worth having though."

"Does my sister scare you then?" Ruby asked, half teasing her, half serious.

"A lot actually. How brave she is and unwilling to think about herself. How angry she gets about such small things but they're very important to her. The one thing that gets me is how passionate she about loving me and making sure I have everything I need. To her, I am the world."

"How is the last part scary?" Ruby asked.

"Because, to have someone make such a big deal about just you… you get used to it and then you're afraid to lose it… because you never knew you meant so much to someone and if something happened to you then you know the other person is going to hurt a lot."

Ruby's eyes watered a little bit.

"Scarier now?" she asked and Ruby nodded.

Blake patted her back and grabbed her small black purse.

"I'll get lunch now to fix the mild hurt you're feeling. Be right back."

Ruby placed her hands on her face and groaned. _Is that how he feels about me? Am I the whole world to him? Oh my god… I might actually puke because it makes me that nervous… I'm not even that great… Fuck…_

She grabbed the trash can and vomited in it. She never even heard the doorbell ring when the door was opened. She grabbed some tissue and wiped her mouth. Ruby heard something hit the counter and she jumped up seeing her mother. Summer waved to her with a weird smile on her face.

"Mom… I'm so surprised you're here. What happened?"

"Well… It was rather interesting. I had an extremely beautiful woman with orange hair come into my office last night."

Ruby stared at her.

"Um ok? What made her beautiful?"

"She was flawless with long curly hair and a great smile."

"I didn't know you had a gay phase Mom."

"Half of the women that walk the planet did. She introduced herself to me as your boyfriend's mother. Rhea Torchwick."

"Y-yeah. That's her."

"She asked me to bring our family to their place tomorrow night."

"Oh."

Summer smiled, "When do we get to meet this boy?"

"Well, he's more of man than a boy."

She started snickering, "Man huh?"

"No! I don't know yet!" Ruby cried turning bright red.

"Well…" Summer said looking at her daughter with a smile, "Yang is bringing Blake and…. Raven is coming along apparently."

After the fight in the parking lot at Starbucks, Summer seemed to mello out some. After the words Ruby said, she realized she shouldn't hate Raven as much as she did. After all, even if she loved Taiyang it was his fault. She promised herself she would lay off of Raven and let things go.

"I can't wait!" Ruby said forcing a cheery smile.

"Are you nervous?" Summer asked.

"I would be lying if I said no."

Summer laughed and reached over giving her a hug.

"It's so nerve racking for me. I was nervous meeting Blake's parent's. I figured you would be twenty five before I had to meet another set of parents."

"Thanks Mom."

"Well, you never wanted to be with anyone else."

"That's true."

"Are you here alone?" Summer asked changing the subject.

"Blake went to get lunch."

"Ah ok."

They stood in silence until the door swung open but the doorbell didn't go off though. They both turned around to see about thirty college students walk in talking and laughing. They all waved to Ruby since they used the computers three nights a week and bought their books there. Summer turned back to her daughter. Ruby was really wishing she would leave already. She felt uncomfortable.

"How old is he?"

"Twenty five."

Summer arched an eyebrow, "Really?"

"What? Dad is older than you."

"That's true."

Ruby dropped down and started going through their junk crate of old receipts, pens and stickers.

"So, I asked Dad about who Rhea was, just to see if he knew. I didn't know Rhea was married to the famous John Torchwick. He makes the rival computers of your best friend's family. Right?"

"Yes."

"How did that happen? A rich best friend and a rich boyfriend."

Ruby's face was dark red with embarrassment.

"I'm back!"

 _Thank god!_

"What did you bring?" Summer asked.

"Hi Mom! I didn't know you were visiting. I brought Chinese food."

"Ooooo! Can I stay?" Summer asked, turning to her daughter.

"If you want too Mom," Ruby said with a smile.

The three of them sat behind the counter eating, listening to the college students talk away about their lives and the drama going on in the world. Summer stayed quiet and Blake did most of the talking. Ruby just couldn't get into talking with her mom without feeling like she was going to be lectured about something. She just didn't like spending much time with her mom.

"I guess I have to go girls. I know it's my day off but I have my patients to check up on. I have a pregnant teenager who had a large amount of problems with her unborn baby and it's been something I've been worried about all week."

"That's hardcore Mom," Ruby said.

Summer smirked, "She's not the worst one I had all week but a very close second."

"Bye Mom," they said unison as Summer walked out the door waving to her as she left.

X

X

It was the next night already. Ruby was sitting in the living room of Yang and Blake's new house. She absolutely loved the way they decorated and painted the whole house. She was already dressed, she was just waiting on them. She tried to ignore the scooting of what sounded like was their bed going across the floor.

Ruby picked up her phone waiting to see if Roman had messaged her. He hadn't. She thought about Weiss and wondered if she should invite her to go too. She did consider her family too. She was like that weird cousin, that seemed like she was cool but a little touchy feely. She texted her friend.

 **Ruby: Hey, going to have a family dinner with Roman's family.**

 **Weiss: Ok. So?**

 **Ruby: with my own there.**

 **Weiss: Oh shit… I would go but I'm with Junior tonight. He has the night off for the first time. Roman promised to vacate the apartment for us.**

 **Ruby: What am I supposed to do? I barely like my own mother!**

 **Weiss: lol I hate my Dad. You'll be fine. At least she is an overbearing mother instead of an uncaring jackass. You'll be fine. At least next month you'll be over here at my house having dinner for my birthday!**

 **Ruby: lol I know! I can't wait!**

 **Weiss: besides… I mean Roman is loaded. He already had his dumbass phase. He's old enough to make mature decisions. He's done a complete three-sixty since he started hunting you down.**

 **Ruby: Didn't know I was a game.**

 **Weiss: You were, until you did some spell on his stupid ass. I am proud of you though. I gravitated to you for the same reason he did. You're an awesome person.**

 **Ruby: Thank you. I love you Weiss**

 **Weiss: I love you too. If you want, we can hang tomorrow. I'd love to see you, it's been awhile. I always try to hang with Junior when I can because he's always busy. We can have a date night and enjoy.**

 **Ruby: Sounds like fun! Have a fun night!**

 **Weiss: have a good night and try not to lip off. Try to stay calm**

 **Ruby: will do**

"We are ready!"

Yang came down in bright blue, button up shirt and black pants. Blake was in a white tank top with a long black skirt.

"It's about time."

"Hey, we have forty minutes until we have to be there."

"I know but still."

"Give her a break, you were like that too," Blake said, eyeing her wife, "You cried before we met my parents."

"Shut up! You promised to keep that secret!" Yang hissed glaring at Blake.

X

The whole car ride over there was nerve racking. Ruby never got carsick but she definitely felt like she was going to puke. Blake was driving and kept eyeballing her in the rear mirror. Ruby was pale but she looked white as a ghost now.

"We're here."

Ruby opened the car door, ran to a nearby bush and puked. Yang shook her head and headed over to rub her sister's back. Ruby finished and wiped her mouth as their parents pulled up. Taiyang stared at his daughters wondering what was going on.

"Is everything OK?"

Blake, Ruby and Yang turned around to see Raven standing outside of Summer's car. She was dressed in cut off shorts and a red shirt. Ruby smiled. It was just like Raven to under dress. She had felt no need to dress up even for meeting Roman's parents.

"Yes, just nervous," Yang called.

Once everyone was ready, they headed to the door together. No one got the chance to knock before the door swung open revealing Rhea. She was dressed in ripped blue jeans and a white button up shirt. She looked so casual, it made Raven smile.

"Come in everyone!"

She held the door open and everyone got inside. They headed for the big dining room and sat down.

 _Where is Roman?_

John Torchwick walked in first and he locked eyes with Ruby first. She lowered her eyes because he made her nervous. Yang noticed this but stayed quiet. It made sense why Ruby was nervous.

"Roman! Come down!" Rhea yelled.

Rhea headed into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of water, handing it to Ruby.

"I know you got sick. Here you go," she whispered.

"Thanks."

"Roman should be let down in a few minutes. He was showering."

"Oh OK," Ruby said.

"Go upstairs baby girl! Tell him to hurry!" Rhea said pulling Ruby to her feet.

"O-ok!"

Ruby left the dining room without making eye contact with anyone. Rhea smiled happily and started chatting with Raven.

Ruby knocked on his bedroom door.

"Mom, I'll be out in a minute!"

"It's me."

A few seconds later the door swung open. Roman had a towel wrapped around his waist. His green eyes sparkled brightly seeing her. He pulled her in and closed the door flipping the lock.

"I missed you," he whispered nearing close to her face.

She placed her hand on his face.

"I puked about ten minutes ago."

He smirked and kissed her cheek instead.

"Nervous?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry. Mom knows how you feel so she'll steer any issues off you. She wants to protect you."

"I think your dad hates me," Ruby blurted out.

Roman made a face.

"He's bitter..."

Ruby nodded.

"Don't worry. He's worried about me because he thinks all I pick is gold digging tramps. You aren't even near that. You haven't asked me for a single thing."

Ruby smiled, "I know."

Roman turned away from her and started grabbing clothes out of his closet. He dropped the towel and she whipped around with her face heating up. She felt like too much of pervert watching him even if it was her boyfriend. She could hear him snickering.

"Shut up!" she cried.

"You're too sweet," he said.

"I can't... I'm sorry. This isn't the place for that."

"That's true," Roman said walking passed her.

He took her hand. They headed downstairs together smiling.

"What were you doing?"

They turned around to see Roman's dad standing there.

"I was getting ready. All she did was come get me."

Ruby could feel those angry green eyes staring at her. She felt like she was going to start sweating. Rhea came out of the other doorway seeing the confrontation. She smacked the back of her husband's head, startling him.

"We've had this talk John. She is not Emerald and she never will be. Ruby is nowhere near that kind of person. She puked in our bushes before coming in. Get over it already," she snapped.

John walked back into the dining room without another word.

"That man I swear," she said before following her husband into the dining room.

"That was interesting," Roman said and they walked in together.

Summer eyed Roman with a surprised look at first but she smiled at Ruby then winked at her.

"Damn girl, he's hot!" Raven said and Roman started laughing.

Ruby turned flaming red, "I know. Thank you."

They sat down and talked with each other. After a while, a timer went off and Rhea jumped up. She headed into the kitchen. Roman and Ruby followed her to help. Ruby wasn't the type to complain but she could feel the tension in the room and for once it wasn't between her mother and Raven. Rhea's usually bright smile was kind of off.

"I'm sorry."

Roman and his mother look at her quite surprised.

"For what?" they asked in unison.

"I know Mr. Torchwick hates me and it's making you both uncomfortable. It's making me uncomfortable."

Rhea ran a hand through her hand.

"Baby girl I don't know. He is just like that."

"He shouldn't be."

"Well you know why he is…" she said trailing off.

"Was Emerald really that bad?" Ruby whispered.

Rhea looked at Roman with a weird look.

"I…uh… I didn't tell you the whole truth," Roman said taking her hand, "It's pretty bad for my Dad and I didn't want to seem more stupid than I was."

Ruby pulled her hand away.

"I don't understand."

Rhea patted her son's back and threw the biscuits in the oven.

"Emerald did everything I told you… except… she stole over three million Lien from my Dad. She hacked the mainframe from my computer and deposited the money into my bank account. She then withdrew it and took off out of town."

Ruby put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god! Was that all your money?!"

Rhea shook her head, "No, but it was the payment for our workers. John paid the workers three times the normal pay just to make up for the fiasco she had caused. It was pretty bad."

"I don't blame him for being suspicious then."

Roman leaned against the counter, "Mom never hung out with Emerald like she does you. She never said anything to me about it but she didn't like her."

"I never let him forget that every time she came around," Rhea said flashing an evil smile.

Ruby smiled and looked down at the floor.

X

X

Over the next two hours, from dinner and dessert, Summer asked Rhea and John all kinds of questions. John's face stayed stoic the whole time but Rhea chatted with her like they were best friends forever. Ruby saw John looking at Roman with a strange look. She felt so pressured with everything she couldn't help herself.

"I promise I won't rob you!" Ruby cried out and everyone got quiet.

John glared at Rhea then his son and finally at the scared goth girl sitting there.

"Ruby doesn't do things like that," Summer said aloud.

"I agree she isn't even mean. I've seen her cry over a spider being squashed," Raven said shooting John a dirty look.

Rhea hid the amused smile on her face with her glass of cranberry juice.

"Why would you think that?" Yang asked, "Ruby saved up all the money she had for her new Mustang by working and saving her allowance."

He arched an eyebrow.

 _Can someone kill me now…_ Ruby thought as she hid her face behind her hair.

"Did something happen?" Summer asked, "Ruby did you do something?"

"She actually never did anything," Roman said, "I had an ex-girlfriend who robbed us. My choice in women hasn't been all that great so that's why he's acting that way."

Everyone just stared at John like he had wronged them so he got up.

"Excuse me."

After a few minutes Rhea clapped her hands together, "This was fun! Let's do it again in a few weeks!"

 ** _I know everyone is curious as to who's going to make an appearance but just be patient! I appreciate all the awesome comments/reviews on my stories! I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to update this week but I managed to get it done!_**


	24. Leaving for Atlas

"I find it absolutely amazing," Weiss said staring at Roman, "You were a drunken asshole and willing to fuck any vagina that walked. As soon as you get with Ruby, it's like you're a completely different person."

Ruby of course didn't hear any of this since she was working. Roman and Weiss had showed up at the same time to visit Ruby and now they were sitting across each other on the couches. Weiss was more shocked that he hadn't tried to get in her best friend's pants than anything and Roman couldn't even say anything. She stared him down with her icy blue eyes.

"What? Did you catch something from someone?" Weiss asked.

"Really Schnee?!" he snapped.

"Yes really! Did you try and it smelled funny? Can you not get it up or what? What's going on?"

Roman's face was so red from the embarrassment it was hard to hide it now.

"Is it really any of your business?!"

"Yes! All of it is my business when it's my best friend. I would kill for her!" Weiss snapped.

"I don't want to rush things."

"She told you me that you two got started a few times then stopped. What's the hold up?"

"What kind of friend are you?" Roman hissed.

"The kind that worries about her friend! Ruby is practically a virgin! I want her first time to be special!"

His jaw opened slightly but no sound came out.

"Friends worry about that stuff!"

"No, they don't!"

"They do! And I also heard your dad is an asshole to her! I will beat his ass!"

"You need to calm yourself!" Roman hissed, "He hasn't mentioned anything in a while about Ruby. I think he got the general idea she isn't a bitch the night we all had dinner!"

Weiss sat back in her seat.

"Tell me what your deal is!"

"I'm afraid to disappoint her!"

The Schnee heiress looked rather surprised by his answer.

"She had her first time and it was crap. I don't want her other first time to be crap either so it makes me nervous. I might be a jackass but I do have feelings. There's nothing more I wanna do than throw her onto my bed and have my way with her but I'm trying not to be that asshole looking for sex all the time!"

"What are you two talking about?"

Weiss and Roman froze.

"N-nothing!" Roman said trying to avoid those moon colored eyes.

"Are you talking about sex? I mean my sex life?" Ruby asked in complete disbelief.

"You mean your lack of one?" Weiss said flatly.

"Weiss! Stop it!"

"I am worried about you ok? I don't want everything to go the same way it did when you were a teenager."

"Ugh!"

"Yang and I talk about it sometimes too," Blake said from the counter.

Ruby stared at her in complete disbelief.

"W-what?"

"This is exciting for us! You're our friend and Roman keeps hanging out, he'll be our friend too. This makes everything."

Roman had his face in his hands. _The whole time I've been alive, no woman had this many friends looking out for her. How the hell did I get into this mess?_

"Don't worry Roman, you've proven yourself to be a great guy," Blake said patting his shoulder.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

X

X

"Your friends…"

"Overbearing, I know."

Roman laughed as he leaned back onto the couch. Ruby stared down at her lap.

It was the awkward and untalked about thing between them. There were so many close calls but he felt like it would the worst thing to do. He always told himself, maybe in a couple weeks. He just didn't want things to be anything like a meaningless fling or just about sex.

"Roman?"

"Hm?"

He snapped back and smiled at her.

"You know… I am ready whenever you are. I actually have been wanting too since the incident in the kitchen…"

"Um… are we talking about the same thing here?" Roman asked feeling nervous.

"Yea I'm sure. I was worried I wouldn't be ready because of my first time but you make me want too. I feel like it would be right. I wanna be with you."

Roman leaned in and kissed her, "Give me some time. I want everything to be perfect for you."

"Ok," she said with a smile and kissed him back.

X

X

Ruby started packing her suitcase. Even though Weiss' family generally stayed in Vale because that's where the main office was, they were going to Atlas for Weiss' birthday. Somehow Weiss managed to talk her dad into talking Hei along too. Ruby had already gone to Atlas twice before with Weiss so it wasn't a new thing.

"I'm going to miss you."

Ruby smiled at Roman, "It's only a few days. I will be back and I'll be ready to hang out with you again."

"Dad always said Mr. Schnee was bit of a jerk."

Ruby smiled, "He is but he tolerates me. Luna really likes me almost more than your mom does."

"I find that hard to believe but yea… You're that kind of person."

Ruby crawled across the bed and kissed him.

"I guess while I'm gone you can party if you want."

Roman snorted, "Junior isn't here to babysit me so no. That honestly wouldn't be wise on my part."

Ruby smiled.

"You don't seem to be like others. Most of them would want me to stop partying."

"Well, it's fine in moderation. I don't mind."

Roman frowned, "You're pretty lax about it."

"If you are worried about yourself, take Blake and Yang with you. They love to party."

"Sure Red. That's not weird at all."

"I'm just suggesting!" she said and gave him another kiss before returning to her packing.

Ruby finished her packing and he carried her suitcase downstairs. Roman had been nervous about her being with his own mother now… she was going to be with Weiss across the ocean. He stared at her as they stood outside waiting for Weiss to show up.

"Are you that worried about me?" Ruby asked.

"Yes."

"If it makes you feel better you can watch my place for me. Just collect my mail and everything."

Roman wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do."

A long, white limo pulled up. The back door flung open revealing a tall, slender woman with white hair up in a bun.

"Ruby Rose!"

"Who's that?" Roman whispered.

"Mom! Will you calm down!" Weiss came out next.

She was wearing skinny jeans and ruffly tube top.

"Are you ready?" Weiss asked with a smile.

"Of course!"

"I didn't mean you," she said eyeing Roman with a smile on her face.

Luna hugged Ruby tightly.

"I missed you so much! Are you ready for the trip? We have to pick up Hei as well if that's ok with you."

"Of course, Mrs. Schnee."

"I tell you all the time to call me Luna!"

Weiss grabbed Ruby's suitcase and threw it in the back seat. Roman hugged his girlfriend and she headed for the limo. She crawled in and waved to Roman before Weiss got in. Luna was last and she gave Roman a small wave before shutting the door. They were gone in a minute leaving Roman standing on her doorstep.

X

X

"Um…. Why are you here?"

Roman raised his head. He was at _The Hangout._ He literally had nothing else to do.

"I don't know what to do with myself."

Blake stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Why don't you go see your mom?"

"I've been at her house more often than my own apartment. I let Hei have run of the place since he has Weiss now."

"That's nice of you," Pyrrha said as she passed by.

"Thanks."

"You can't tell me you're that bored without Ruby."

"She's been my only focus for a while now. I haven't felt the need to do anything else honestly."

Blake leaned against the counter.

"Read something while you're here then. If you need help you can ask me or Pyrrha."

It was several hours before Roman spoke again.

"I want subway… You guys want anything?"

Both girls looked mildly surprised. They answered yes and they wrote down what they wanted on the back of receipt paper. He left then returned with their food. They all ate together at the counter talking about small, unimportant things.

X

X

Ruby had her face pressed against the window staring down at the ocean water as they flew over. Junior and Weiss sat cross from her, holding hands. They stayed quiet most of the time but they had goofy, lovey dovey smiles on their faces. Part of Ruby missed Roman already seeing them like that.

"Ruby?"

Ruby pulled away from the window to see Whitley standing there.

"Hey! I didn't think you came at all!" Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"You want to play some Halo with me?"

Weiss rolled her eyes.

"I told you she has a boyfriend!"

Whitley's face turned bright pink, "That's not what I'm even saying Weiss! I wanna play Halo! It's going to be a few more hours before we get there!"

"I'd love to play."

"Great! Let's hurry! I need to reach a million points on Firefight!"

"That sounds like fun! Let's get to it!"

The two of them disappeared to another part of the plane.

"You aren't worried?" Junior asked.

"Please," she said as she brushed her hair off of her face, "He's going to be sixteen soon. He's just thinking with his junk more than his actual brain. Since I brought Ruby around, he's been all puppy eyes only for her."

Junior laughed.

"Why? Are you watching her for Roman?" Weiss asked, teasing, half serious about it.

"Well, I am worried about him actually. He had been so fixated on Ruby… He might actually cry because she's gone."

Weiss rolled her eyes again, "He's a big boy."

"He is… but he really cares for her."

"That part is true."

"I wonder what he's doing right now," Junior said scratching his chin.

X

X

"You can't be serious."

"Roman! It's just dancing! You have me and Blake to protect you from other girls!" Yang said with a teasing smile.

They had dragged him to _Spiked_ for the night since he was in the dumps over Ruby being gone for a few days.

"Guys… I don't want to dance…" Roman groaned.

His face was bright red as Yang and Blake pulled him into the crowd of people dancing to the heavy metal music that was playing.

 _Whyyyyyyyy! Why me?!_


	25. Weiss' Birthday Dinner

"Hey Ruby."

"Hm?"

"Are you… um… single?" Whitley asked.

Ruby's cheeks flared up to a light pink.

"I actually have a boyfriend."

"Really?" he asked feeling embarrassed.

"Y-yea."

Whitley paused the game. He gazed at Ruby with his wide blue eyes. It made her feel guilty.

"Well… You think that if you were ever single… you could give me a chance?"

Ruby placed her controller onto the floor and turned slightly to face Weiss' little brother.

"I can't promise anything ok? I can say I'll be your friend though. I don't know how things will turn out with Roman but I don't want to say one thing or another like I'm setting everything into stone… does that make sense?" Ruby asked playing with a string on her pants.

"Weiss was right."

Ruby arched an eyebrow at him, "What does that mean?"

"She said you are too mature for me."

Ruby pushed him playfully, "She says that only because I'm older than you. I am who I am. I'm mature when I need to be."

"I think you do it pretty well."

She laughed, "Weiss isn't as mature as you think either. She is just ambitious and then she has her moments."

Whitley laughed, "I love you Ruby. You're so funny."

The two of them got quiet realizing what he had just said.

X

X

Roman sat at the bar with his head down. He never thought two women could make him so tired and it was just from dancing. They kept it pretty PG-13 but it was more than enough for him. But… it made him feel good. At first, he thought they were torturing him but now he figured out that they were trying to make him feel better about Ruby being out of town.

"Hey!" Yang screamed as she slammed her hand against the bar.

Roman jumped up and looked at the crazy blonde.

"W-what? What do you need now woman?"

"Are you hungry? I know you and Ruby have a strange obsession with Taco Bell but do you want to go get actual real, Mexican food?"

Blake came up behind him next, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Let's get some food. Then we can head home and you can spend the night at our place."

Roman stared at her like she was nuts.

"I promise we aren't trying to seduce you. We wanna hang out. Get to know you better. You're a big part of our sister's life," Blake said with soft smile.

Roman made a face, "Ok."

X

X

Atlas was cold as can be. There was some snow on the ground but the roads were ok to drive on. Ruby sat between Weiss and Whitley. The young boy kept sneaking dirty looks at his older sister but she pretended not to notice. She knew Ruby shot him down.

They stopped in the long drive way of a giant white building. A beautiful woman with long white hair stood outside with a stern look on her face. She looked more like her mother Luna, than Weiss did. It was Winter Schnee.

Ruby had no idea what it was about their family but they all loved her. Once she got out of the limo, Winter grinned like an excited school. Ruby looked so odd into between a family of people who had white hair and wore mostly white clothes. Weiss had told her once that her father had brown hair when he was young but he was older than her mother.

"Ruby! Long time no see!" she said before hugging the young woman.

Winter looked up to see that Weiss was on her phone.

"Sister! Off the phone!"

"I am busy! I am constantly doing stuff for school! You need to take a chill pill!"

Ruby just laughed at their sisterly squabble.

"This is going to be fun," Ruby whispered to Junior.

He nodded and looked slightly scared.

"Ok, dinner is going to be done in a few hours," Winter announced putting a hand on Weiss' face.

"Bitch," Weiss muttered.

"Takes one to know one," Winter hissed back.

Ruby and Junior stood there with awkward smiles on their faces.

"Stop it now you two!" Jacques yelled.

Winter and Weiss stared at their father but stayed quiet.

"Let's get inside please,"

Everyone headed inside. The sun was already setting and the air was getting colder. Ruby hadn't texted Roman the whole time because she didn't want to be paranoid with him but she was a little worried. She wondered if he was going to have fun and dance… with someone else?

"I can't believe we were on that plane almost a whole day."

Ruby smiled, "It didn't even feel that long."

Junior pushed Ruby, "You played video games most of the time."

"No one was stopping you from joining, Junior."

"Honestly… I thought it was going to be a straight shot…" he said stretching.

Ruby made a face, "We actually had to stop a few times. You never noticed? Plus, sometimes in colder air, especially near Atlas they make more frequent stops. Icy rain comes out of nowhere."

"Wow… I must've been asleep…"

Ruby laughed.

"You'll stay in my room this time since Weiss decided she didn't want to be friends with you anymore since she got her boyfriend."

"She can stay in a spare room!" Weiss hissed.

"That's quite rude, Sister."

Everyone gathered into the living room that was almost as big as Ruby's whole house. They sat in silence mostly but Ruby liked it. She wasn't much of a talker especially with Weiss' family but she was comfortable because she knew they all liked her. The butler came in and announced dinner was ready so everyone migrated into the dining area.

Winter forced Ruby between her and Whitley while Weiss shot her dirty looks. Ruby laughed it off but she was still nervous. She wondered what was going on with Winter because she normally was never that pushy. Ruby didn't have a lot of money but she had Weiss' present in her bag.

"How are things going dear?" Luna asked brining Ruby out of her thoughts.

"Fine. I'm living alone right now."

"Alone?" everyone said in surprise except Junior and Weiss.

"Yea, Blake and Yang moved out. I was thinking of moving too because it's a big house with just me in it… It doesn't feel right, if that makes any sense."

"Makes sense to me," Winter said.

Winter lived alone without her family months at a time so she understood what Ruby was talking about.

"Are you dating anyone yet?" Luna asked.

Ruby shot her best friend a weird look. She hadn't told them yet then.

"I am actually."

Luna and Jacques looked extremely shocked.

"I… Weiss said you were asexual," he said and Ruby's face lit up bright red.

 _Ugh Weiss! That's not even what it means!_

Weiss cleared her throat becoming red in the face herself, "Father, I said it was like that kind of."

"Oh," he said looking back at the embarrassed girl.

"I am straight," Ruby announced, "I was just traumatized if anything."

"Who is he?" Winter asked. She had a weird grin on her face like she already knew.

Ruby shot Weiss a look but she said nothing.

"Roman Torchwick."

The room became quiet.

 _I knew this was going to end up happening but I couldn't hide it forever. I wonder how mad they are going to be at me… Why does Winter keep looking at me like that?_

"Well," Mr. Schnee said as he wiped his face off, "I didn't expect that. How did that happen?"

Ruby of course tweaked the story some and explained everything. Weiss' parents weren't mad or anything. Her father was slightly indifferent on the idea but he offered her a warm smile anyways. They finished dinner before a two-tier cake was brought out with white and blue icing. It had twenty-four candles on it.

After they sang happy birthday to Weiss who was pretty happy and excited, Ruby ran upstairs to Winter's room. She pulled out the silver package that was covered in hearts and a pink bow then ran back door stairs. Weiss had unwrapped designing books Junior got her. She got tickets to one of the islands outside of Haven. She got a new dress and sparkling new heels.

"Here you go Weiss."

She smiled at Ruby and took the present. She opened it to reveal a picture frame. It had ten pictures from the first night they met until now. Weiss hugged it against her chest; she was touched. It was a very thoughtful gift and she couldn't wait to take it back to her home in Vale.

"Thank you so much Ruby!" Weiss said as she hugged her best friend.

X

The butlers had pulled an extra bed into Winter's room for the few days Ruby was going to stay there. Ruby changed into her pajamas before Winter entered the room for the night. Weiss and Junior were already in bed. She could hear Whitley playing Call of Duty. The door swung open.

"Ruby!"

Ruby was brushing her hair for the night to see Winter had a couple of drinks in her hands. Ruby arched an eyebrow at her.

"What are those for?" Ruby asked.

"I need some help and I figured this would help with girl talk. I haven't had anyone who I can drink with in a long time. Weiss can drink me under the table and I can't drink like she can. I need someone I can drink with who won't make me vomit out my liver."

She laughed and Winter handed her the drink. The older woman pulled over her white leather chair and coffee table that was in her room close to Ruby's bed. They sat in silence for a short while making Ruby slightly uncomfortable.

"I like someone. A guy," Winter said.

"Oh? Is he nice?"

"Very… We only ever talked online so I haven't met him person yet."

 _Oh._

"Are you worried about being catfished or something?"

"Well… I am supposed to meet him tomorrow. You think you can go with me?" Winter asked.

She sipped on her fruity drunk staring Ruby in the eyes.

"S-sure. Um, what should I know about him?" Ruby asked bringing the drink to her lips.

"His name is Tukson Draw. He is… well ten years older than me."

"He's thirty-eight?"

Winter nodded.

"I'll show you a few pictures."

Winter went on to show her some pictures off of her phone and accidently showed Ruby a few graphic pictures of herself in the process. Ruby didn't say anything as her face turned pink but Winter barely noticed. They ended up staying up until two in the morning when they both were fairly drunk. She managed to shoot Roman a good night text before passing out until ten in the morning.

 ** _Sorry everyone! I feel like I am a little late in posting than normal. My daughter got sick Thursday night and yesterday her fever shot up to 103 so I had to take her on an ER trip. Then today my friend needed a ride to the ER so I spent most of my day with her but everyone is fine which I'm happy for._**

 ** _Also… because I can't help myself… I started another story lol I am six chapters deep and I'll post it when I hit chapter ten. It also helps when I get stuck on the others lol Thank you Amethystlover02 for reading the first chapter for me so I know it was ok :)_**

 ** _Neverfadehaz: there isn't too much to be suspicious of lol… yet_**


	26. Some Deep Thought

Winter was gripping the steering wheel so hard, her knuckles were turning white. Ruby shot her weird looks once in a while but Winter never seemed to notice. They stopped down town somewhere and Ruby had no idea where they were at. It didn't look like the crappy side of town but it didn't look like the side of town Winter would shop at.

"What are we looking for? Is he in a special colored shirt?"

"No… he actually owns a shop here."

"What kind of shop?"

Winter blushed, "A book shop like your friend Blake."

Ruby grinned, "That's neat. Do you really like him?"

"I do and he's so… he's so deep with everything he says. Sometimes I feel like I'm not smart enough for him."

"Winter… You're a wonderful person. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Thank you, Ruby… That's the reason I brought you along instead of Weiss."

"Have you told anyone anything?"

"Father figured out I was talking to someone and asked me to wait for dating five years before marriage. I haven't said anything else really."

Ruby nodded.

"Like I said... Thank you."

Ruby smiled.

"No problem Winter."

X

They saw Tukson standing on the sidewalk wearing nice jeans and a plaid button up shirt. He had a small banquet of purple and yellow roses.

"Awwww," both women said in unison.

He seemed to spot them sitting in the car and he waved to Winter with a nervous smile on his face.

"I'll stay here."

Winter nodded and got out of the car. She picked her nails as she walked up to the older man. They laughed nervously as they made small talk. Tukson glanced over at Ruby a few times but she was busy messing with her phone.

"Is that your sister?" Tukson asked.

"That is actually my sister's friend. She came to spend the weekend with my sister because her birthday was yesterday. I asked her to accompany me today just in case."

"Ah OK."

They stood there in silence looking at the ground.

"I um... I almost didn't believe you when you said you were Winter Schnee. I couldn't fathom why someone so beautiful would be looking online for someone to be with. I almost didn't come... I was nervous and was afraid someone was trying to catfish me as you."

"I would rather know someone online first then meet them in person."

Tukson smiled, "I'm glad to meet you."

"I'm glad I met you too. Would you like to show me your store?" Winter asked turning pink, "I've been in a few bookstores before but the only one I had returned to was, _The Hangout._ "

"I've heard of that one … It's pretty popular with college kids. It's in Vale, right?"

Winter nodded, "How about it?"

"Sure. Come on in," Tukson said pointing at the building abut twenty feet down the sidewalk.

"Let me tell Ruby before I disappear with you. She may want to go too… Is that ok?" Winter asked.

"Sure. She likes books?"

"Yea… She works at _The Hangout,_ actually."

"Ah, ok."

Winter skipped back to the car with a big smile on her face. She walked over to her side of the car and opened the door. Ruby looked up from her phone surprised to see Winter standing there. Winter knelt down only because she was a lot taller than her car.

"We are going to the bookstore. Want to come?"

"Hell yes! Please!?"

She smiled and pulled Ruby out of the car.

"If you feel like running off, let me know. Here's my car keys. Just in case…"

"Hi Ruby," Tukson said with an awkward smile.

"Hi!" Ruby said holding out her hand, "Nice to meet you! Winter told me how wonderful you are."

He turned bright red and looked over at Winter who was smiling brightly. She was definitely glad that Ruby came along now."

Ruby spent the next three hours hanging out at Tukson's book shop. Maybe it wasn't the most ideal thing to do when she was in Atlas, but she wanted to support her friend. She didn't tell Roman what she was doing just in case he messaged Weiss. Truth be told, Ruby didn't know Winter very well either so… it would look bad either way.

Ruby had a small stack of mangas and comics sitting beside of her as she waited the first part of her afternoon out. She finally stood up when her stomach started to growl. She forgot she didn't bring any money because Weiss would complain about spending her own money. She walked up to Winter and Tukson while they were in the middle of laughing feeling a little weird about interrupting their conversation.

"Hey!" Winter said with a smile taking Ruby's hand, "Are you ok?"

"Just hungry. Can I have some money? Weiss complains when I bring my own money whenever I'm with her."

Winter reached into her pocket and pulled out a giant wad of cash. She placed a few fifty Lien in her hand.

"Go crazy! Tukson and I are planning to go out for something to eat as well."

X

X

"Are you going to get off of the couch and do something?" Yang asked.

Roman hadn't left their house once they got there. He was too depressed. With Junior gone, he felt alone.

"I miss Red too much. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself whenever she leaves town."

Yang gave him a sad smile and returned to her books.

"Do you think I'm being stupid?" he asked.

Yang put down her green highlighter.

"Why does it make you feel stupid?" she asked.

"I never wanted to… make myself vulnerable again after my ex and here I am missing someone so much I don't want to leave the house. What is wrong with me?"

"Love. Makes you sick."

He stared at her, "Thanks?"

"I got the shit beat out of me and a metal arm for coming to Blake's rescue because I loved her so much."

"That's rough…"

"Fuck yea it was…"

They became quiet. Yang wrote out some sentences on her notebook paper while Roman moved around on the couch uncomfortably.

"You wanna eat? We can go to Chili's? We don't have to drink but I want some flat bread and fried pickles."

"Fried pickles sound good…"

Yang closed her book, "Good. Get a shower because I can smell your balls and get ready. I'll be ready shortly."

Roman shot her a weird look. _This girl has no filter. She's more upbeat and demanding than Red. It's a wonder how two siblings are so vastly different from each other._

While Roman showered, there was a knock on the door. Yang came down stairs and pulled open the door. It was her mother, Raven. Raven had her usual wild hair flying over the place wearing camo carpis She gave her daughter a hug and a kiss then walked through the door. She could hear someone upstairs showering.

"I thought Blake was at the store? How did she get here so fast?"

Yang laughed, "No. Roman is here taking a shower."

"Damn, I never thought a man would ever take a shower in this house with you and Blake living here."

Yang gave her mom a gentle shove and they plopped down onto the couch.

"Roman is kind of depressed Ruby is out of the area right now. We are going to Chili's, want to join us?"

"I'd love too! Steak sounds so good!"

"I actually wanted you to show up though… I wanted to talk to you… I haven't told Blake yet."

"What's up Sunshine?"

Yang played with her hair for a minute before staring at her mom.

"I have to get my arm replaced."

Raven frowned, "They said it was a forever type of arm… Why would it have to be replaced?"

The blonde daughter shifted in her spot to face her mother better.

"The metal they used… come to find out that it causes problems with the immune system. The most worse case scenario is an infection… I ended up with a bad one… It apparently has affected my reproductive organs."

Raven could see the pain in her daughter's eyes.

"I'm so sorry baby girl…"

"I just… I can't even afford to be sick and now I can't even have a baby! Blake and I were planning on becoming pregnant at the same time… How can I do that now when my uterus and ovaries don't even work?"

Tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Yang… If I had all the money in the world… I would donate my eggs to you for you to have your babies, but that stuff is way to expensive… It's not irreversible?"

She shook her head.

"Damnit… I'm so sorry Yang…"

Roman sat at the top of the stairs listening to Yang and Raven talk. He felt like absolute shit. She was over here trying to make him feel better when she was suffering so much. It seemed like her whole life was falling apart and she was kind enough to worry about someone else. _I guess her and Ruby are a lot alike after all. The irony._

"Just look at it this way… You and Blake can still have a family. It may not be the way you always envisioned it would but that's ok. I never though I would end up with two daughters."

"Thanks Mom. I am glad you love Ruby. I don't know what I would do without you and her. Now I Blake too… All three of you help me keep my sanity.

"We try."

"Well… I better go get ready myself," Yang said and pulled herself from the couch and her mother.

Roman went back to the bathroom and closed the door. He didn't want them to know he heard everything. He placed his forehead against the door, thinking… Wondering. He did have a lot of money and he didn't really help anyone before… _What if I helped Yang out? I'm sure Mom would be ok with it. I just have to ask Dad._

 _Knock! KNOCK!_

Roman jumped away from the door.

"Are you done yet?!" Yang yelled, "I know you miss her and everything but don't be missing her in my shower!"

He jerked the door open and stared at her.

"I was dressing myself Yang. I wouldn't jerk it in your shower."

She cracked a grin and pulled him out.

"I have to pee and get ready. My mom is down stairs so play nice."

"Ok."

X

X

Ruby was sitting in some fancy pizza parlor that she saw on the way over. She sat there eating alone when she noticed a tall thin woman walk in. Ruby's mouth open slightly and some cheese fell out of her mouth. The woman looked like Penny from the Comic Con they went to. She had longer hair and smaller eyes but she looked just like Penny.

Ruby rose from her seat and waked up behind the woman. She tapped on her shoulder and the woman turned around.

"Yes child?"

"Are you… are Penny's mom?"

The lady looked surprised.

"I am not her mom but her older sister. I'm Lilac. Our mom had me at eighteen then about seventeen years later she had Penny. Can I help you?" Lilac asked.

"Is Penny ok? I haven't talked to her in a week. I'm Ruby Rose."

"OH! You're the one she met at that dress up thing she does! Nice to meet you!"

Lilac held out her hand and Ruby shook it.

"Is Penny ok?" Ruby asked again.

The happiness disappeared from the woman's eyes.

"She um… her cancer has taken a turn for the worse. She was ok eight days ago but overnight it hit her hard. She asked me to bring her favorite pizza. She's on a machine keeping her body going but… she only wanted to stay for another day."

Ruby said nothing and Lilac turned around. She ordered Penny's pizza.

"Can I follow you to the hospital?" Ruby asked softly.

"Of course!" Lilac said forcing a smile, "I know it would help her out some. She was always so weird… A lot of kids her age in school didn't like her but when she talked about you… She said you were the nicest person she ever met."

Ruby forced a smile.

Ruby and Lilac sat down together until the pizza was done. She forced down the rest of the pizza and Ruby paid for Penny's pizza. Ruby made sure to focus on Lilac's car so she didn't lose sight of it and get lost. Once they reached the hospital Ruby felt like she was going to be sick.

Lilac held the pizza while Ruby walked behind her. Her legs felt like they were getting heavier by each step. She had dealt with a lot of hard stuff in her life but she never had to be around anyone who was dying. This was completely new and now… she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to handle it.

 _I shouldn't have come here._

"We're here."

Ruby looked up. She had walked all the way there without realizing it.

"Mom!" Lilac called.

"Hm?"

"Wanna come out?"

A lady with white and orange hair stepped out of the room and her dark green eyes landed on Ruby,

"Who is this?"

Lilac put a finger up to her lips and smiled. She nudged Ruby into the room and shut the door,

"Ruby?!"

Penny was sitting on the bed in a hospital gown. She looked a lot thinner than the last time Ruby had chatted with her online. Penny looked slightly paler but she looked so cheerful and her eyes looked like they were full of life. Ruby walked over to the bed and handed her friend the pizza.

"Here."

"I… I'm sorry I didn't call you. Everything happened so fast. I did want to call you one last time but you beat me to it."

Ruby nodded.

"Are you ok?" Penny asked and Ruby shook her head.

"I…"

She started crying. Penny looked so surprised.

"R-Ruby!"

"I don't see why this has to happen to you!" Ruby yelled angrily.

Penny fell silent.

"I just… I don't see how things like this could happen to you… You're not that old!"

The sick woman reached out and grabbed Ruby's arm. She pulled her onto the bed and hugged her tight.

X

X

 _BEEP BEEP  
BEEP BEEP_

She hit the answer button on the video call.

 _"What the fuck Ruby?! Are you in Winter's car?!"_

Ruby looked up. Her eyes were puffy and red.

 _"Ruby?! Are you ok?!"_

 ** _That got dark really fast by accident. A slight reflection on my personal life anyways. This week has been crappy turned to shitty but I'm still hanging in there. I had to sacfrice my laptop for the time being… Hopefully for only a week. I'm stuck on my phone again. Joy, joy…. Hope everyone has a good weekend and see you at the next update._**


	27. Burning Up

Weiss and Ruby were parked out front of Ruby's house. It was a short trip to Atlas but it was time she came home. She went and said goodbye to Penny yesterday but she was in a coma. They ended up pulling the plug after Ruby left wanting to make sure Penny got her goodbye from her friend.

"You sure you don't want me to come in?"

"I'm sure Weiss. I'll see you later."

Ruby slammed her house door shut after she she got in. She locked the door and went upstairs to her room. She fell on her bed face first. She felt too tired to deal with anything at the moment.

X

X

"She's home?! Why didn't she message me?" Roman asked.

"Because she's depressed. I don't know how to explain it any further. She just lost one of her friends."

"Ruby takes things hard because she had a gentle and innocent soul. She's been shielded most of her life," Yang said.

"What should I do then?"

Yang placed her head on the table with her eyes closed.

"Are you OK?" Weiss asked rubbing Yang's back but she jerked away.

"Holy hell! You're almost... You're on fire!?"

"I'm fine... My head hurts."

"More than hurts! You're sick! What is going on?!"

Yang might've been sick but she grabbed Weiss' arm like a vice.

"Stay quiet. Blake doesn't know."

"What?" the heiress hissed.

Get me some Tylenol and I'll be fine."

Weiss stayed at Roman like she was begging him for help. He already felt guilty because he knew she was sick but he didn't want her to know he knew. Roman looked away and Weiss stomped off into the kitchen. She pulled open a few drawers and found a head thermometer.

Weiss had to be quick. She snapped her fingers and Yang looked up. Weiss got her temperature and it was almost 104. She stared at the sick blonde in shock.

"Yang... We need to go to the hospital."

"Everyone has enough to worry about. Go see Ruby and make sure she's OK."

Weiss actually pulled on her hair and growled in frustration.

"I'll check on Ruby! Roman take her to the hospital now. I'll let you know what happens!"

Weiss ran out the door. Roman turned back to Yang and could see she wasn't feeling well. He took a deep breath and hoped she didn't punch him as he picked her up out of her desk chair. Her head flopped onto his chest.

"No ambulance... I can't afford it..." she whispered.

"Don't worry... I have you."

X

"Hello?"

 _"Blake... Get Summer and Raven. Yang is in the hospital."_

"What?"

 _"She has a deadly infection from her arm."_

"I-I-

 _"Hurry! It's going to be OK!"_

Blake pulled everyone out of her shop by herself. Pyrrha was off and Ruby didn't show up. She locked the door and headed for Summer and Taiyang's house.

X

Yang laid back on the ER bed. She stared at the ceiling when her eyes weren't closed. Roman had called his parents and they were on the way. She didn't say a word to him the whole time and it was making him nervous.

"Mr. Torchwick?"

"Hm?"

"Your parents are here."

"I'll be right back Yang."

She didn't answer.

Roman closed the curtain up and met his family in the hallway.

"Is everyone OK?" Rhea asked.

"Yang has a serious infection and her temperature won't go down."

"Is it contagious?" John asked.

"No. She had a special metal skeleton placed inside her arm and apparently the maker of the arm didn't post out the risks of the metal because it wasn't clearly done right. There's a new metal skeleton made by another company that's resistant to rust and it's one hundred percent bacteria free."

Rhea crossed her arms. She knew what her son was asking. It was up to John really... If Roman could convince his father, he would pay for it all.

"Why don't she or her parents sue the company?"

Roman glared at him.

"She won't make it until then Dad. She's dying. She already lost her ability to have children."

"Roman... What did I tell you about getting with women-

"Ruby didn't ask for anything. In fact, she's depressed about losing her friend to cancer. She doesn't know her sister is here. I'm here to help her. I'm asking for Yang. She's trying to become a lawyer."

John walked away. Rhea placed a hand on her son's shoulder and walked in behind the curtain where Yang was at. Roman followed her.

"Yang."

The blonde turned her head slowly to stare at her.

"Hi."

"I have a favor to ask."

Yang smiled some.

"Anything."

"Promise me that Roman and Ruby will stay together."

Roman stared at his mother.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, but I promise."

Rhea smiled, "Don't worry dear. You'll be fine."

Rhea left the curtain off area and started yelling for Yang's doctor. Roman could hear his mother asking for paperwork and screaming for a lawyer too. He felt Yang grab his arm.

"Yang? What's wrong?"

"I don't know why you're helping me but thank you. I'm sorry that... Your dad is upset."

Roman leaned over and hugged her tight.

"Don't worry... I got you sis."

X

Summer and Taiyang came running into the curtain room Yang was in but she was gone.

"Where's Yang?!" Summer yelled.

"She's in surgery," Rhea answered staring at them.

"They're going to take out her arm and she'll lose her arm!" Summer screamed.

Raven and Blake came in next.

"Roman researched everything while he waited for us to show up. He found a company that uses the same technology to fix arms as the previous but without the bacteria issues. Turns out Yang took in a prototype that they swore was clean. It wasn't.

"Everything is already paid for. Her new arm was paid for and all her stay is too. She's just like my daughter too since Roman pretty much is dating Ruby. I would like to hang around and make sure she's OK if that's OK with you?"

Blake started crying and hugged Rhea tightly.

"I would sleep with you if you weren't married," Raven said and Blake started laughing.

"That means a lot coming from someone so beautiful," Rhea said with some slight color on her cheeks.

Raven hugged the woman too.

"Where's Ruby?" Summer asked, "I figured she would be here first."

X

X

"Hey! What the hell!"

Weiss jerked Ruby out of her bed. She had been sleeping and she smelled like she hadn't taken a bath in a few days. Weiss started pulling her clothes despite Ruby's attempts to stop her. Weiss slapped her on the back of her head.

"What are you doing!"

"Get a shower! Yang is in the hospital!"

"What-

"SHOWER!" Weiss yelled pointing towards the doorway.

Ruby ran to the bathroom and her friend heard the shower turn on. Weiss stripped Ruby's bed and grabbed whatever clothes she had the floor. She walked down stairs then started throwing clothes in the washer as soon as she reached the laundry room.

 _Depression is a bitch but at least she got out of the bed._

Ruby was running down stairs ten minutes later in jeans and a pink shirt. Her hair was just wet and brushed it was odd sight. They jumped on Weiss' car and took off with Weiss filling Ruby in with everything that had happened. Once they reached the hospital, they ran inside with Weiss running in her white heels.

They went to the nurse's station.

"Where is Yang Xiao Long at?!" Ruby asked.

The lady gave her a smile and asked for her name.

"Ruby Rose. She came in a high temperature and a bad bacterial infection!"

"It seems she is still in surgery."

"Lemme call Roman. He'll tell us what room he's sitting in," Weiss said pulling out her phone.

"I can take you to him."

Ruby and Weiss turned to see a short woman with brown eyes. Half of her hair was pink and the other half brown. She had on neon green scrubs.

"Dr. Neo! Are you out for the day already?" the nurse asked.

"No. I am waiting to switch out with the surgeon on Xiao Long's surgery. Come on ladies."

The two women didn't say anything as the shorter almost child like doctor took them upstairs and through a few hallways.

"This is the observation room."

Dr. Neo held the door open for them.

"We... We are allowed to watch?" Ruby asked unsure if she even watched to watch.

"Yes ma'am. I know Dr. Summer is here too but she wished not to see. A nurse will be over to announce any changes. I have to scrub up because I'll be going in about twenty minutes."

The short woman closed the door and was gone.

Ruby could see the clear bag with a new metal skeleton arm. Then she saw the disgusting old one on the side. It was black and brown like it was rusted. Yang's arm looked terrible. In general Yang looked terrible. Ruby's eyes began to water.

"It's amazing."

She turned to her best friend.

"What?"

"Yang was so worried about looking weak and yet even now she looks like a badass. She didn't want to come at all but Roman took her anyways. She was so worried about you."

Ruby pressed her forehead against the glass as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I wonder how Mom does this."

Weiss smiled.

"It's tough but I think it's awesome... Don't you?" Weiss asked.

"Yes."

"Well... I'm going to get something to drink and relax. Do you wanna stay here alone?"

Ruby nodded as she watched the surgery continue on. Thirty minutes later Dr. Neo walked in and gave Ruby a wave. She waved back as the other surgeon left the room to take a break. The short woman stood on a step stool and dove right in like it was nothing.

She was so much faster than the other surgeon that was there before her. Her small hands were almost a bloody blur as she went. One of the nurses pulled the new skeleton out and handed it her. The small doctor snapped it in and it made a horrific sound. Blood gushed out some but Dr. Neo ignored it.

Ruby never heard the observation door open. Roman stood beside of her watching the surgery too. Neither one said anything until after Yang's arm was sewed up completely. Roman put an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Are you OK?"

She looked up at him with a smile.

"I know what I want to do now."

 _ **I had this finished a few days ago but I waited to post it. I don't have my laptop but I have my husband's computer which shuts off repeatedly. Ugh... Anyways I hope you enjoy your weekend and enjoy the Pokemon Community day!**_


	28. Strange Visitor

"What you mean Ruby isn't here?" Weiss snapped.

"She just ran off. I guess she got a taxi…" Roman said.

He had given her his car keys.

"Ugh! I help she's not going back to her bed! Her stuff isn't done in the dryer yet and it stunk so bad."

"Let her go. She's dealing with a lot."

Rhea had filled them on everything that happened with Penny at Comic Con. It made some sense Ruby would be all upset. She had bonded with the older woman so fast. Ruby was very sensitive and no one had died in their family, so the experience was so new for her.

"Excuse me."

Weiss looked up first to see a nurse standing there with a smile.

"Yang Xiao Long is awake. She's asking to see her family."

Everyone made their way to Yang's room trying to stay calm. Everyone was equally affected and even Rhea was upset she had gotten so sick over a medical equipment malfunction. She had a bigger room so everyone managed to get inside without too many problems. Her looked puffy with an angry red color to it but other than that she looked fine.

"Yang...how are you feeling?" Summer asked stepping forward.

"I'm sore. I have a slight fever still but it should come down in a few days."

Yang looked at everyone and saw her sister wasn't there.

"Is Ruby ok?" she asked looking worried.

"She had do something," Roman said with a smile.

"Oh."

Yang gave a small smile, "As long as she's out of bed that's all that matters."

Everyone hung with her all though lunch until almost dinner time. Everyone left one by one leaving behind Roman and Blake. The three of them sat in an uncomfortable silence. It was strange considering he spent a few days living with them but he felt weird being in that room.

Roman didn't know where he stood with them.

"I'll pay back your dad."

Blake jumped in her seat a little bit.

"No."

Yang raised an eyebrow, "I heard your dad even though I was pretty out of it."

Roman shifted in his seat.

"I don't care what he thinks. This was a personal choice of mine. I know you were seriously sick and I wasn't going to watch you die when there was something I could do about it."

"Die?" Blake asked.

"I take it you didn't tell her then?" Yang said seeing the shocked look on her wife's face.

"N-no."

Yang sighed.

"I was so sick I was close to death because my fever kept climbing. If it wasn't for Weiss leaving to check on Ruby and Roman carrying me to the car and taking me here... I wouldn't be here. I know I'm stubborn but I didn't want everyone worrying. I was worried about Ruby. I know she has to hurt a lot."

Blake got up from her seat and threw her arms around Roman. He jumped. He never expected her to hug him.

"If you ever need anything let us know. I'm here for you. So is Yang. I owe you everything and then some. Thank you so much Roman. I mean that."

"It was nothing."

Blake pulled away some, "You really are family. I guess that makes you our big brother now."

Roman's face turned dark red and he was speechless.

"No reason to be embarrassed. It's nice of you to do all those things though."

"Well... Thanks."

"Go see Ruby. I know you two haven't seen each other much," Yang said with a smile.

"I'll see you two later then."

Roman headed out of the room pulling his phone out. He closed the door behind him and he was gone.

"I got seriously lucky."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

Yang looked down into her lap.

"The lady said that even though I was deathly ill, the hospital would be putting out too much money trying to save me. This isn't a super big hospital like in the other parts of Vale. They ran my insurance but it would only cover me until I was stable."

The color drained from Blake's face.

"I want to put back the money and pay Rhea back. I know that sounds stupid but... It seems his dad isn't too fond of us at all and that Ruby is just spending his money left and right."

"I'm ok with that," Blake said with a smile.

X

X

Yang woke up a few hours later to her hospital door opening. She sat up and rubbed her eyes with her one good hand. Once her vision was back to normal she saw who it was.

"What the hell are you doing?" she snapped.

"I um... heard you were sick," Adam said looking slightly ashamed and holding a small bouquet of flowers.

"Yea."

"I know you wouldn't have been sick if it wasn't for me."

"You can have a seat."

Adam grabbed one of the plastic chairs by the door.

"If you're here to cause problems, you might want to leave. I can still hit pretty hard."

Adam laughed, "I have to say for a girl you hit pretty hard."

Yang grinned and settled against her pillows.

"What can I help you with?" she asked.

Adam handed her the small white daisies and she took them. She inhaled deeply.

"They smell really good."

"I wasn't sure what to get you... Are you... are you ok?" he asked.

Yang shrugged slightly, "It would be a lot better if I never got sick in the first place but it was the company's fault I'm here. My other arm had some severe defects. I found out thirty other people who received the arm parts didn't make it. I got lucky."

"I'm sorry."

Yang made a face and looked out the hospital room window.

"I can forgive you for hitting me because I don't see it as a big deal but I couldn't forgive you for hurting her."

Adam looked down at the floor.

"I can understand why Blake loves you so much. You worry about her and you do take care of her. I heard you were trying to become a lawyer and her business was booming. She looks happy."

Yang smiled and gripped the flowers tightly.

"I haven't told her that infection destroyed my ability to have children. Some of my other organs received some damage too but it's not like what my uterus is like."

"That um... sucks."

Yang looked at him and laughed.

"They had said I had some unseen issues with it before which caused it to become a big target for infection. It wouldn't matter too much but we did want kids."

"There's always other ways. Atlas is improving medical care dramatically and most people are willing to test things out there. You might want to look into it some time."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"I'm trying but babies aren't my thing," Adam said and Yang laughed.

Yang and Adam talked for a while until one of the nurses came in and checked on Yang. Her temperature was hanging around one hundred one but it was a lot better than it was. The nurse left and returned with heavy duty antibiotics then left again. Adam left and came back with food from the cafeteria. He had handed Yang a big turkey sandwich, cheese crackers and some sprite.

"Was your new arm expensive?"

Yang nodded, "Yea. Somehow Rhea had decided to take it upon herself to pay for everything. She's so sweet, it's unreal that Roman came from a woman like her."

"So the rumors are true huh? You're sister is really dating him?"

Yang nodded.

"That's a shame honestly. She's pretty hot."

"Watch yourself. I can kick your ass."

Adam laughed nervously.

"Anyways... I did see him a few times around town."

"Um, yea?"

"The three times I've seen him he was being watched by some dark skinned chick with green hair. He didn't seem to be hanging out with her or anything but more like she was watching him."

Yang made a face.

"Hm... that's odd. Hit me up on Facebook if it keeps happening and I'll look into it. He is rich as hell, maybe it's a fan girl?"

"Maybe. I don't remember ever seeing her. She seems so weird though. She wasn't very good at hiding that she was watching him."

Yang shrugged, "I'll keep that in mind."

X

X

"Hey sis!"

Ruby sat down in the chair by Yang's bed.

"I brought you some Olive Garden bread sticks. I know you haven't had any in a while."

The blonde laughed as she took the bag, "I do miss them."

Ruby handed her the foam container with pasta.

"How are you feelin? I know you're probably tired of people asking you that by now."

"I feel fine actually."

They talked for a little while and Ruby helped her sister with eating the pasta. The city outside the window was bright dimming out the stars in the sky. Ruby had decided to drive herself after giving Roman the good news she had. He was excited for her but now she wanted to tell Yang and also apologize to her.

"Are you ok though?" Yang asked.

Ruby gave her a sad smile, "I am fine. Lilac sent me some pictures of Penny's funereal. They had some bright red roses that were from me on her casket. It was pretty though. The casket was white with lime green flowers painted on the sides. Penny had told me loved flowers and I guess Lilac went ahead and painted them on."

"That's sweet of her. Sisters will do anything for each other."

"Yea."

"You look like you wanna tell me something," Yang said, "It's written all over your face."

Ruby smiled.

"There's a few things actually."

"Really? Are you... pregnant?" Yang asked almost feeling excited.

"You have to have sex for that Yang! No!"

Yang laughed, "Still? You two are killing me!"

"Shut up."

"Well! Tell me the news!"

"I was thinking a lot and I know I haven't been really interested in much of anything but... I wanted to become a medical oncologist."

Yang looked extremely surprised.

"Really?"

Ruby shifted in her seat and played with her dress a little bit.

"Is that... not ok?"

"No! It's great! I never ever thought you would follow Mom. I find it so strange but you are smart enough for it. I'm behind you all the way!"

Ruby smiled, "Thank you. I already applied for financial help and I start in a few months."

"I'll help wherever I can!"

"Well... I think I have everything covered. I was going to ask if it was ok to sell the house? I don't like it because it's so big and I'm by myself."

Yang looked surprised, "Wow... look at all the stuff you've been thinking about."

"I know..."

"Where are you moving to then? Have you looked at places?"

Ruby's face turned bright red.

"What?"

"I asked Roman if I could move in with him."

Yang sat up more and stared at her.

"W-was that wrong to ask?" Ruby asked becoming embarrassed.

"N-no! Oh my god Ruby! What did he say?!"

Ruby grinned, "He said yes."


	29. New Start

Ruby sat on her living room floor. She really didn't have a lot of stuff to pack since Blake and Yang didn't have anything there. She sold the large furniture she didn't need and the house was sold to a nice couple who were having their twins in a few months. Roman walked down the stairs with a rubber maid container.

"I think we got everything. I would've rented a truck but you really didn't have too much stuff. I think we can fit all of it between our two cars."

Ruby gave him a smile.

"You ok?" he asked as he plopped down beside of her.

"Yea. Just thinking I'm crazy."

Roman grinned, "I thought you were joking at first. I didn't think you would actually want to move in with me. We haven't had sex yet. I had to explain to Junior that you were moving in and he couldn't walk around in his underwear anymore. He seemed rather disappointed but he was excited for us. He said the condo needs a woman's touch."

She giggled and took his hand.

"Are you sure you're ok with me moving in?"

He nodded, "I am. Its too late for you anyways. You have sold your house. Where would you go?"

Ruby snorted, "I'd buy a smaller house. I won't move back in with my mother."

"Yea I can see why you wouldn't want that."

Ruby pushed him away grinning.

"I have a question for you in all seriousness," Roman said sitting back up.

"Ok, shoot."

"Why did you want to though?" Roman asked, "You seem so shy even now. I thought you would be afraid to do something so big."

She blushed some and held his hand again.

"I want to go forward. If I do that, I feel like I'll end up leaving you behind. The financial aid lady was quite unsure if it was something I would want to do because it takes a lot of schooling and I wouldn't have a lot of time for you. I didn't want you guessing how I felt or if I was going to see you like you wanted. This way... I can see you every day."

Roman felt touched.

"I guess that means you want to stay for the long haul?"he asked.

She nodded, "As long as you'll have me around."

"I want you to stay forever if that's ok."

Ruby nodded, "I'll stay as long as I can but hopefully forever."

X

X

"I can't believe you."

Weiss threw a throw pillow at Ruby.

"What?"

"I won't ever get to see you anymore! You're going to be studying so much and you're going to die from caffeine overload."

Ruby smiled weakly.

"Leave her be. She's making a good choice," Junior said, sitting beside of his girlfriend.

Weiss made a face and looked away.

"Are you going to quit the book store then?" Roman asked, ignoring Weiss' tizzy fit.

"I will when I go to start school. I already told Blake so she had enough time to hire someone else. Pyrrha has been running the shop for her the last few days because of Yang being sick. She's running it later in the afternoon from one to four. I guess her boyfriend has been in there to help her too. I was going to go back tomorrow actually."

Weiss got up and walked to the door. She looked back at Ruby and then left slamming the door behind her.

 _Why is she so angry?_

 _X_

X

"Miss Xiao Long?"

Yang looked up from her magazine to see the short woman standing there.

"Who are you?"

"Neo. I helped operate on your shoulder actually."

Yang eyed the woman. She had tattoo sleeves. She didn't have any scrubs on and she looked almost like a child. Her eyes were almost colored like dark chocolate and her hair was wild looking like it was windy outside.

"You don't look like a surgeon."

Neo laughed and grabbed a seat by her bed.

"I came to see how you were doing. I normally don't get to do emergency work so you're a little special to me."

"Oh... um, thank you?"

Neo smiled and crossed her leg.

"How is your arm? The swelling looks bad but I guess it depends on how it feels?"

"It's sore. I don't really remember what it felt like before I came to the hospital."

"I guess you wouldn't... You were severely septic."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me."

"Where is your sister?" Neo asked staring at her intently.

"She had to pack her stuff. She decided to make some big changes with her life within the last day or so."

Neo nodded, "She watched your surgery when I got in there. She barely moved a muscle from what my assistants had told me. Was she ok after all that?"

Yang nodded, "Yea."

"What changes did she make?"

Yang arched an eyebrow at the woman.

"You seem so interested in my life."

Neo tilted her head to the side.

"To be fair... I never had big people come through this hospital. You had Schnee and Torchwick here... You seem so ordinary."

Yang blushed, "My sister is dating Roman. Weiss is her best friend."

Neo nodded.

"I can see that. She's so different than most people."

"You can tell that? How? Did you ask her about her whole life too?" Yang snapped.

Neo seemed unaffected by her nasty tone.

"No. I sense it from her. I get the same thing from her mother."

"You know Mom?"

Neo nodded, "She doesn't like me too much. Summer carries herself a certain way but she has that aura. She cares about others."

Yang snorted and let out a dry laugh, "You don't know her well do you?"

"More than you think. I'm a little younger than her but I managed to go to college earlier. She got knocked up with your sister. I know your mother too. I met her at a few art galleries here in this part of Vale."

Neo leaned back in her chair.

"Why doesn't Mom like you then? You seem so above your age."

"Because. I don't act or look mature. You assumed I wasn't a surgeon the moment I walked into your room. She was super pissed I did your arm but she could never deny my skill."

"Hm."

"What is your sister planning on doing?"

"Medical Oncologist."

Neo grinned, "That's a heart felt study."

"I guess."

"I know you're a lawyer."

"I'm working on it."

Neo snorted and rolled her eyes, "Your mother likes to brag in the break room. She says you're better than the actual lawyers in that branch you work at."

Yang blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed."

"I am! I barely started college for it!"

"I'm glad to hear that. I have a question to ask you actually. A few other nurses and doctors were talking about it too."

"Talking about what?"

"Would you interested in becoming our hospital lawyer?"

Yang sat up, "What?"

"I didn't stutter."

"What makes you think I can do that?"

"Your branch would benefit from it and you would get paid a lot more over time. You would see your sister more and since she'll be going to school too she can teach you. It won't take much time for you. You are well established already. The boss is here if you want me to bring him in."

Yang nodded, "Ok."

X

X

Ruby and Roman had passed out on his couch together from watching movies. They had wrappers from Taco Bell on the coffee table and empty mountain dew bottles underneath it. Junior walked through the door to see them passed out. He couldn't help but smile.

 _At least he wasn't drunk and passed out._

He headed for his room and tried calling Weiss but she didn't answer. That was slightly unusual but he shrugged it off. She wasn't in a talking mood and she didn't even go to the bar to see him. Junior decided to sleep instead of worry about it. He was sure he would hear about it tomorrow.

X

Roman woke up first and started cleaning up the mess from the night before. Ruby seemed dead out of it but he was going to have to wake her up soon so she could go to work. He had been thinking that he could ask her if she wanted to quit. His mother wouldn't just stop paying for his stuff because he generally stayed out of trouble.

 _I wonder if she would be ok just staying here with me all day? Would that be weird to ask her? It would just be until she started school... I helped Ruby put all that money from her house into a bank account...If Dad decides to be an asshole I can just get a job and pay for her..._

Roman headed into the kitchen and made bacon, egg and cheese tacos then woke up his girlfriend. Ruby had to be the happiest morning person he had ever seen. She practically skipped to the kitchen table and started eating. He made her a cup of coffee and handed it to her.

"Thank you so much!"

Ruby started sipping the coffee when Roman cleared his throat.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Did I do something?" Ruby asked.

Had she offended him in some way without realizing it?

"No, you're fine. Would you like to quit and spend the next few months with me? You know, before school starts?"

Ruby smiled, "I had thought about it but... Blake needs me right now too."

"Oh... true."

"I'm sorry. If it gets closer to time and she has someone else then I might go ahead and quit. Right now she's dealing a lot with Yang being hospitalized. I was thinking maybe after I get out of work I can pick you up and we can go see her?" Ruby asked batting her eyelashes.

"That sounds good. She must be bored out of her mind."

Ruby smiled and finished her coffee off before getting ready for work.

 _ **Rosewick267: Naw, I wouldn't do that. If it helps clarify anything, Penny dying gave Ruby motivation to do something with her life. Also with her sister her being sick, so it gave her a sense of helplessness. Now she'll be able to help people once she finishes school. Ruby would've never followed into her mother's footsteps if she had never met Penny.**_

 _ **Azure dragon king: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**_

 _ **FYI, I will be jumping through time some in the up coming chapters. Things will get boring if I go day by day without anything happening. I so happen to be off until Monday so I have some time to work on my more popular stories.**_


	30. Slightly Famous College Student

"I can't believe you're here. My baby girl!" Summer cried hugging Ruby.

Yang and Taiyang stood back while they had their moment and Ruby was hating herself for inviting them along.

"Mom, I'm still in town."

"You're going to the second best college in town! I can't believe you got in there!"

Ruby looked at Yang who smiled and looked away.

Neo was more than willing to write a recommendation for Ruby to go to college. Of course it was a big secret between the two sisters and even Roman didn't know. He was so surprised by the admission as well. Without his father or him knowing, Rhea went and dumped money for her to go for three years straight there without problems.

Summer was even more shocked her oldest daughter was going to become a medical lawyer for her hospital thinking she did it to be closer to her. Even Yang held secrets from her step mother only because she didn't want the fight while Ruby was a tad bit more up front so their relationship was more strained.

"Mom, I'll be ok-

"Anytime you need my help... I'm here."

"Thanks Mom. That means a lot."

 _You should've helped me when I needed it but I guess she's trying._

"How come your boyfriend isn't here?" Taiyang asked looking around.

"He went to be with his parents. He thought this would be more of a family moment."

"Oh."

Ruby looked over at her sister who stood on the sidelines with a smile on her face. She looked happier than anytime lately in the few weeks that had passed. Her arm was almost completely better and it no longer had the ugly swelling to it. There was a giant, red scar left now in a few places but it was nothing for her.

"No partying ok? You need to make sure you're focused because this isn't exactly that easy ok? Surgeons and doctors are two different things," Summer said.

"Ok ok! I gotta go!" Ruby said and ran off waving to her family.

X

X

It was about six at night when Ruby returned home. She walked into the condo to see Roman and Junior playing cards. She waved at them and headed for their bedroom. She collapsed onto the bed and groaned as Roman entered the room right behind her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She gave him a thumbs up.

"Harder than you thought?" Roman asked and Ruby looked up at him.

"It was and for some reason I got really dirty looks. What's wrong with the way I look?"

Ruby of course was dressed in her usual goth attire.

"I don't see anything wrong with you. Maybe they're jealous of how beautiful you are."

She snorted as she looked up at Roman who was giving her his usual cheezy ass smile making her laugh.

"I love you."

His expression softened.

"I love you too Ruby. Want me to set you up a bubble bath and order you a pizza?"

She giggled and got up.

"You're the only man on this planet that would ask something like that."

"I know you're stressed. I'm trying to help you."

"I guess I could use a bubble bath... but I don't have anything here like that."

"I went to bath and body works today with Junior. The women there thought we were gay until I asked them what to get for a stressed college student trying to make the world a better place."

Ruby laughed, "Why did you take Junior then?"

Roman scratched his head, "You haven't noticed?"

To be fair, she hadn't. She worked every day almost at _The Hangout._ Ruby and Pyrrha had worked as much as they could so Blake could take care of Yang. The only thing out of the ordinary was the fact Weiss never showed up while Ruby was there.

"I know Weiss hasn't come around much but... did I do something?"

"I'm not totally sure but she won't even tell Junior. I did ask him to pick her up sometime this week so you two could talk."

"I can't imagine what she would be so mad about though."

Roman shrugged, "No offense Red, but she is a woman. Women get mad about the most simple things all the time. You are pretty chill though until I don't use a coaster."

She blushed and looked at her lap, "Mom would always yell at me that's why."

"Makes sense but that's why we put table cloths down on everything."

"Have him bring Weiss over tonight. I don't want her mad anymore."

X

The condo door flew open and Junior walked in carrying his petite girlfriend who looked more pissed then the last time anyone had saw her. He placed her on the couch beside of Ruby and Roman got up. Both men waved to them and the door clicked shut behind them. Ruby looked at Weiss shyly but she had no intentions to look at Ruby.

It was making her uncomfortable.

"Why are you mad at me?" Ruby whispered almost squeaking it.

Yang had been mad at her plenty of times but none of her... very few friends have been mad at her before. Weiss turned and looked at her with her icy blue eyes.

"You don't know why?"

Ruby shook her head looking more innocent than usual making the heiress sigh. She smiled at Ruby and shoved her playfully.

"I guess... It's my fault for being mad."

"That makes no sense," Ruby said quietly.

Weiss looked down at her hands as she clenched them into fists.

"I guess part of me was angry you were growing up.:

"How can I? You're older than me!"

Weiss giggled and laid her head back onto the couch.

"I spent most of my time being a drunken bar hopper or acting like an adult for my father. When I met you... You made me see all the stuff I missed about being a kid... a teenager. I know to most people think I am a child but with you it was so much different. You and me... we went to parks and played games, swung on the swing sets and even bought a kiddie pool for your old house to drink pop and eat pizza.

"You were everything I needed. I felt like you left me behind when you started hanging with Roman then you decided out of no where that you wanted to be a doctor. The one thing that pissed me off was when you helped Winter meet that guy she is dating. She talked about Tukson all day long and about how supportive you were. I felt like... I was jealous."

"Weiss..."

"I know it seems so stupid but it hurts too. I am so jealous you figured out what you wanted so young when I was eighteen I was all about drinking. I feel like I wasted my life away. Here you are jumping in like it's nothing."

Ruby busted up laughing.

"Weiss, I'm scared! There's so many people that are hating on me and I don't know why! I got so many dirty looks my first day I wanted to quit already."

Weiss made a face, "Who could ever hate you?"

"You were just mad at me."

Weiss smiled, "I was more mad at myself than anything."

Ruby laughed.

"I think I have a guess on why people would be mad at you."

Weiss picked up her phone and started tapping away. She held it up so Ruby could see the screen. It was an article about the Torchwick company and then there was a photo of Roman and Ruby walking together laughing. It was a smaller article but Ruby could tell it was her. The headline for it was : _**Party Boy Finds Love.**_ It had her name and what college she was going too.

"What the fuck?!" Ruby screamed.

"Wow, I hardly ever hear that out of your mouth."

"Why would I be on a news webpage?!"

"Ruby... this isn't the first time..." Weiss looked at her with a smile.

"What?"

"You have a rich and famous best friend. You were on other covers too."

Ruby's face turned dark red.

"Who- How?"

"People who follow _Remnant's Celebrities_ know all about you... Pyrrha is even known in most parts of Vale. She has a cereal and you're friends with her too."

"That's not fair! I didn't even know who you were when I rescued you! Pyrrha was a normal college student when she walked in to start working for Blake. I didn't even know who Roman was until you told me! I don't understand!"

Weiss laughed.

"I guess well known people can't help but gravitate towards you."

Ruby hung her head, "I never wanted to stand out like that."

Weiss rubbed her back, "No matter what... We won't stop hanging out with you. I love you Ruby. You're a great friend."

"I can imagine what those people say about me..."

"Who cares what they think?" Weiss said looking angry, "You're there to learn, not to impress anyone. I think you will do fine."

Ruby groaned, "WHY?"

X

X

The next day Ruby sat down in her science class waiting for it to start. She could hear people whispering her name or Roman's making her feel uncomfortable like she wanted to cry. She didn't want this. She wanted to go to school and do what she needed; she didn't want this kind of attention.

Ruby looked up as she dug through her book bag for her pencil when she saw Weiss walk in. The color drained from Ruby's face. Weiss looked so much like a super model it almost made her unrecognizable. She had on a white tank top that had slits on the sides with a tight white skirt with slits on the sides too. She had on platform white boots and her long hair was curled loosely.

 _Dear god Weiss... Why are you here? Why do you do these things to me?_

"Ruby! I found you!" Weiss called and everyone looked at Ruby.

Ruby placed her head on the desk she was at hating her life more than usual.

"Why are you here?" Ruby grumbled as Weiss rubbed her back.

"I came to see you. Just follow along ok?"

Ruby arched an eyebrow at her.

"Here you go."

Weiss pulled out a bento box and placed it in front of her embarrassed friend.

"I made that for you."

"T-thanks."

"If anyone gives you a hard time, I can sue them for slander if you want. Besides, you're sister might be a medical lawyer but I know she'll take your defense in a minute."

Everyone in the room got quiet.

"Don't worry," Weiss said, "Bye everyone! Have a good day with learning!"

Weiss kissed Ruby's cheek then hug her. She walked out of the room waving goodbye to Ruby. The color in Ruby's face was not fading as fast as she wanted. She peeked around her to see everyone had their heads down or looking at their phones minding their own business.

 _Thank you Weiss._

"Sorry everyone! I'm a little late!" the teacher called as he walked in.

Ruby couldn't help but smile.


	31. Smooth Criminal

A whole month had passed by without incident at college. Ruby was keeping up with her homework like she was supposed to and she made sure to hang out with Weiss once a week. She had seven large text books surrounding her in the living room. Junior and Roman stood in the kitchen making cheesy chicken enchiladas and rice for dinner.

"She going to be ok doing all that?" Junior asked peeking into the living room.

"She's been fine every day of the month lately. She manages to finish then falls asleep on the couch."

Junior shrugged, "I would've cracked under stress and pressure."

"Says the guy that runs a nightclub and barely started taking more than a day off a week. Wait... didn't you just work everyday?"

"Point taken..."

Twenty minutes later, dinner was now. Roman had to lift Ruby off of the couch and carry her into the kitchen to eat because she refused to leave it. He slid over a cold bottle of water and a cup of hazelnut coffee. She smiled at and dug into her food without any protest.

Junior went to his nightclub to go check on it and Roman fell asleep on the smaller couch that didn't have any of his girlfriend's school work on it. It was close to ten when she finally finished everything. She woke him up gently and gave him a kiss.

"I'm ready for bed... Are you?" Ruby asked pushing her boyfriend down the hallway.

"Red, you should've left me there..."

"I can't sleep unless you're beside of me."

Roman fell onto the bed and he was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Ruby took off his shoes and socks then threw them into the corner. She stripped everything off down to just her underwear. She had been trying to tempt Roman into making a move. She wasn't brave enough to ask outright yet.

"I love you," she whispered and kissed his cheek but he didn't move.

It was about three in the morning when Ruby woke up. She nudged Roman. Something didn't feel right... Like she heard something. She pushed Roman again but all he did was put an arm around her and pull her closer to him.

"Roman!" she hissed.

"Hm..."

"I think someone is in your house."

"Naw... Junior left..."

Ruby shoved Roman off to the side and she got out of bed.

 _I hope he knows people can still break in no matter much security a building has._

Ruby crept down the hall without making any noise. There was a shadow going through her college books she left on his coffee table and floor. It was too short to be Junior and too tall to be Weiss. She moved so slow and quietly that the intruder never heard her.

The intruder gasped when Ruby punched them in the face. To her it sounded like another female. The woman had shorter hair than his mom so it wasn't she had to worry about that. The person hit Ruby in the ribs but she acted like it didn't faze her as she grabbed her arm. Ruby flipped her onto the coffee table.

The glass coffee table shattered into a million pieces. Not even a minute later Junior and Roman came running out of their rooms and flipped on the lights. Ruby's bloody legs had a dark skinned woman pinned to the ground on the broken pieces of Roman's coffee table.

"What the fuck-

"Emerald?!" Roman yelled.

Ruby looked down at the woman.

"Why the hell are you in my condo?"

"Tell this bitch to get off of me," she growled.

Ruby slapped the back of her head, "Be respectful. That's Miss Bitch to you since you broke into our place."

"Our place?" Emerald asked sounding shocked.

The woman turned her head to the side and stared at Roman.

"I can't believe you moved in with a _woman._ "

"Roman call the cops," Junior said looking annoyed.

"I um... Emerald... why are you here? You ran off with my money a long time ago. You should've had more than enough to live on."

Emerald made a face.

"Ruby let her go."

Ruby's eyes widened and she looked reluctant to let her go.

"Roman, that isn't a good idea," his friend whispered, "She might be after more of your money. You don't know what your dad will do this time."

Roman rubbed his face angrily, "Let her go. Emerald don't come back ever again because my dad will sue you and my girlfriend might throw you over the balcony."

Ruby got off of her and Emerald stood up. Both women were covered in their own blood and possibly each others too. Emerald scrapped the glass shards off of her body and stared at Ruby.

"I can't believe you. You never wanted to be held down by anyone. Someone. How can you settle so easily?"

Ruby's nerves were getting getting to her. She glared at Roman for the first time since they had been "friends" and dating. He looked rather shocked that Ruby could even make a mean face at him but Junior had the same look on his face. Ruby went down the hallway and slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Whatever man. Get her out of here and let's clean up this mess."

Roman grabbed her arm and jerked her towards the door.

"Just get out before my dad finds out ok? I don't have time to deal with this."

"Roman you would have never settled down. You told me you didn't want anything like that," Emerald whispered.

Roman opened the door.

"I wanted that with you, remember? You blew me off. I'm happy now. I have a healthy relationship and you are ruining it with your presence."

"She doesn't even know who I am-

"I told her who you are. Get out of the building. I mean it. I need to make sure she is ok because her legs were bleeding."

"I'm bleeding."

"Then go take care of it yourself."

Roman shoved Emerald out the door and locked it. He slid the chains across it like he should have before he fell asleep.

"I'm still calling the cops for a check up."

Roman gave his friend a dirty look but he didn't really blame him.

"Where is the broom?" Roman asked and Junior held up his hand.

"Go help Ruby. She's naked and bleeding. We are both lucky she heard that snake come in."

He said nothing and walked shamefully to his room. He grabbed her some shorts and a shirt. Roman knocked on the bathroom door. No answer. He knocked again and she finally opened it. She was sitting on the edge of the tub with bloody water and a wash rag.

"How is your legs?" he asked.

"They aren't what hurts."

"I find that almost impossible. It looks like it hurts a lot."

"You know that isn't what I meant."

Roman sat down on the toilet.

"What do you want me to say?" Roman asked, "I don't want her in trouble."

"I don't see why you care about her so much. She almost ruined your life."

Roman scratched his head and nodded, "That's pretty much all true."

"Pretty much? She _did_ almost ruin your life. That's what you told me."

"Well... I actually... There's a little bit more to the whole thing that happened with her a long time ago."

Ruby glared at him again, "What does then even mean? I don't understand. You lied?"

"I gave you a half truth."

"A half lie? Half truth is half of a lie!" Ruby snapped and threw the wash rag into the bathtub.

Ruby stood up with some blood still seeping from her wounds but it wasn't serious. She ended up smearing some on Roman's pants when she grabbed the collar of his shirt. He looked down at the ground.

"Roman tell me what happened."

"I um... let her steal the money and she has a key to my condo."

 _ **With that... Even in paradise there are some problems. Next update will be on Saturday if not sooner.**_


	32. Damaging Love

"Are you kidding me?!" Ruby cried as walked to the bedroom.

She almost felt nauseous.

"Why?!"

Junior had finished cleaning up the glass and he looked down the hallway seeing Roman chase his girlfriend.

"Are you two ok?" he called but all he heard was Ruby's incoherent babbling.

Suddenly, Roman came running out of his room and to the living room. He looked scared and the color had disappeared from his face. Ruby came through when her red and black purse she carried whenever she was going to be somewhere for awhile. She wasn't dressed in her own clothes but she was ready to leave no matter how she looked.

"Ruby! Please! I don't want you to leave!"

"You've been cheating on me this whole time?!" she screamed, her face was bright pink with anger.

"I never touched her since she left! I fucking swear!"

Junior looked at them like they were both nuts.

"What is going on? What did I miss in the last ten minutes? I thought we took care of this problem?"

"You don't have to touch someone to be cheating Roman!She had a key to your apartment and you let her steal stuff from you! Why was she here anyways? She seemed so surprised that you had me here... That would be something you would fucking mention?!"

Junior stared at his best friend, "What is she talking about?"

"Move Roman!"

"I won't let you leave! I don't want you to go!"

Junior knew exactly how strong Ruby was but Roman seemed to forget his girlfriend threw his ex through a glass table. Ruby grabbed Roman by the waist, lifted him a few feet of the ground and threw him onto the couch. Ruby threw open the door and was gone. Roman and Junior looked at each other without speaking.

X

X

Ruby actually stayed with Weiss for the next two weeks. She ignored every single text or call from Roman. He even tried to come over to Weiss' house a few times but no one would answer the door. She continued on with her college studies regardless of the relationship problems they were having.

Roman never dared to tell his mother anything. She would end up telling his father and that would just put more strain on their relationship as father and son. John Torchwick was not a fan of Emerald and honestly there was probably still a warrant for her arrest from what she had done all those years ago. He was lost and upset. Junior wasn't making anything easier for him either.

"You are the dumbest person to exist on this planet!" Weiss yelled.

She still went to Roman's apartment since she was with Junior. She insulted Roman every chance she got. She had never been so angry.

"I know princess, you don't have to tell me every time."

"She doesn't sleep much."

Roman looked up at Weiss.

"She has been crying endlessly while she studies. I never seen someone so stubborn. She had warned you that she was damaged in every way and you still made sure she got hurt anyways."

"I called Emerald here to get my key back and tell her to scam."

"He told me the same thing actually," Junior chimed in, "I told think Ruby would believe him at this point anyways."

"Tell her to dump me then because I can't do it to her. I couldn't bring myself to do that."

Weiss sat down on the brand new wooden coffee table Junior had picked out. If anyone broke in again it would be better if it was wood instead of glass.

"Roman look at me."

He looked up at her with his bright green eyes. She felt so bad for him.

"Even if Ruby decides not to come back you have to do something for yourself."

"What would that be?" Roman snapped.

"Let Emerald go."

"Why does it matter now?" he asked looking defeated.

"You don't see it do you? We all experience love and sometimes it was bad. Emerald was a very bad experience and she doesn't deserve anything nice you do for her. She is a horrible person and you always will deserve so much better. You will only get what is better if you treat the next person better.

"Ruby deserves the best. Honestly, we were all scared she was going to jump back into Mercury's arms but she didn't. Part of her probably yearned to have him make it up to her but she had decided she would take her chances on you instead. She felt like she deserved the same faith."

"She deserves everything."

"Damn right she does."

Roman arched an eyebrow at her.

"Good people always experience the worst of life and I never could figure out why. I am nothing compared to Ruby and she's my best friend. I could sign over my father's company to her when he croaks and I still feel it wouldn't be enough. She had said one thing though and she didn't understand even though I tried to explain it to her."

"What was that?"

"She said, 'I don't get why he would want something so damaging in his life. He could let go and he never saw her as a bad person. I knew Mercury was bad once he left but I realized that I let him do that to me instead of dumping him in the first place. Emerald did all those things to him and he still continued to let her but why? What does someone get out of having a love so damaging?'"

"What did you say?"

Weiss smiled.

"'Roman will forever think himself as a lowly piece of shit deserving of someone who takes and takes from him. He now has you on some pedal stool and he would much rather hurt you and think he's undeserving... when in reality he was an innocent guy who got hurt a long time ago and can't let go because he is afraid to hurt the first person he ever loved.'"

"Are you sure you aren't some psyche major in college. I honestly feel like my soul was raped."

Weiss snorted and started laughing.

"We all have been hurt."

Roman looked at Junior, "What do I do now?"

"Let Emerald go. Change the locks. Cut off all ties and come clean to your parents."

"You think you can do all that?" Weiss asked.

Roman looked at her.

"No."

She looked over at her boyfriend who looked clearly irritated but he said nothing.

"Which part? Telling your parents?" she asked.

"No. Letting Emerald go."

Weiss looked defeated.

"What?"

"You know... I can understand because Mercury came around I felt that way but this is way worst than a guy who left prom night. I can't let go."

Weiss stood up.

"I told Ruby I would try and talk to you but it seems she was right anyways."

"Right about what?"

"You couldn't let go because you have been pining after her this whole time. Ruby at least got used to the fact Mercury was gone and she let go. Just know... When I tell her this is it between you two. I'll be back to get her clothes and things."

Weiss got up and left leaving Junior and Roman alone.

X

X

It had been another week since Weiss had talked to Roman. Ruby didn't know why but she had decided to go to her parents' house. She took a deep breath and went to the door. She knocked and waited. Her mother Summer answered and she looked so surprised seeing her there.

"Ruby! Why are you here?"

"Can we talk? Maybe in the backyard?"

"Head out back. I'll be there in a minute."

Ruby settled down in the lawn chair while she waited for her mother to come join her. Summer and Taiyang came out carrying a big yellow cooler. They sat it down between Ruby's chair and the empty one. Summer settled down into her chair as her husband went back into the house.

Taiyang returned with a pink bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Ruby couldn't help but smile at her father as he poured their glasses and left them alone. Summer downed her glass quickly while Ruby sipped hers slowly. She didn't know why she had decided to show up now. They never ever got along no matter what they had tried doing for each other to make amends.

"Is this about your boyfriend?"

Ruby nodded, "I guess ex boyfriend now."

"You want to talk about it?" Summer asked.

"Maybe in a few drinks?" Ruby said with a sheepish smile on her face.

Summer reached over and pulled open the cooler. It was filled with glass bottles of fruity drinks and beer.

"We can be out here all night. Do you have class tomorrow?"

Ruby shook her head, "No the professor got sick and canceled."

"Nice."

"Here ladies!"

Taiyang popped back outside setting down a big bowl of nacho cheese and a bowl of tortilla chips.

"Enjoy ladies and if you need anything just call."

Ruby smiled. Sometimes it was hard for her to forget the fact that they always fought but in reality he did care about her mother. They had good moments like everyone else even if they weren't as frequent as others. Ruby leaned back in her seat as her mother went into a long talk about a few of her exes.

 _ **Two notes, one only for this chapter. Don't rain down some hate on me lol everything relationship has their problems and this is going to be a bigger major one. I won't say anymore than this.**_

 _ **Second note.**_

 _ **I had saw it on facebook and apparently it was very true. A fellow fanfiction writer named Paladeus was found dead at a lake yesterday. They are investagating this as a murder and he was discovered by a lady walking by looking for rose rocks. The father will pass more information for everyone when he can.**_

 _ **I never read any of his work but it makes me sad someone had to die that way.**_

 _ **Sorry for the sad news everyone.**_


	33. Nothing More

_**I have some good news for everyone! I am off three extra days this week and that means I have some extra time to update more! I'm glad because work has been super tiring and I've made helping out a friend to work because she doesn't have a car.**_

 _ **I will probably get some slight hate after this chapter and maybe the next few but bear with me!**_

"Ruby! You wanna go out with us? We were thinking about hitting the buffet at Super China and going for a movie."

Ruby never raised her eyes from her book.

"No. I should be done in another hour and I was thinking about blowing off some steam."

Weiss pulled the book out of her hands.

"You need to hang out with someone."

"I wanna go to Junior's club later. Is that ok?"

The heiress sighed, "I guess I can come check up on you later."

"Thank you."

"Um, Ruby."

Ruby looked up and took back her book.

"Don't sleep with anyone."

Ruby's eyes widened but she stayed quiet.

"I know it is looking bad but sleeping around won't make you feel any better."

"Thank you Weiss but I'm sure nothing will be going down there anytime soon."

X

X

Ruby parked in the parking lot by _Spiked._

 _I wonder if this is a bad idea. I know I'm hurting but... No, no. This is ok. I was brave enough to go out with Roman and now I wanna go out and have fun. Have fun like Weiss and Yang do._

She was dressed so nice but still had her goth look. She was dressed in a Lolita dress that was black and dark pink. She wore black high heeled pumps and netted leggings. She decided to leave her hair straightened for once. Ruby got out of the car and headed inside.

 _This is so nerve racking. I can't do this. No... I can... I can._

Ruby walked up to the bar and scanned the area. Roman was no where in sight. She let out a sigh of relief and sat down. She ordered her favorite chocolate liquor drink and was done with it within minutes. She took down a strawberry drink next and continued with more fruity drinks. She hadn't even been there an hour and she had eight drinks.

Ruby handed one of Junior's guys money to order some pizza so she could sober up. Once she got some pizza she managed to lift her head up. They gave her some water and laughed at her because she was a light weight. She didn't mind though, she knew what she was doing.

Drowning her sorrows.

"I thought you had to have a babysitter when you went out," said a voice.

Ruby turned in her seat to see Adam standing there. He was dressed in all black and his reddish brown hair spiked somewhat.

"I can go why myself."

"You by?"

Ruby gave him the finger and returned to her pizza.

"Can I sit by you?"

Ruby held out her arm to the empty seat next to her. He sat down and ordered his Jack and Coke.

"Why are you here? I thought you weren't allowed out by yourself?"

"I have... crippling social anxiety. I drink, it goes bye bye."

He snickered and she slapped his arm.

"Shuddup."

They sat there a little longer.

"Are you somber enough to dance?"

Ruby looked at him, "Aren't you scared of Ya...Yang?"

"Somewhat. This is just a dance though."

"I guess. I have class by nine in the morning. I have to be back to Weiss' house by sometime then."

Adam couldn't help but grin at her.

"What about your boyfriend?"

"He has a girl... kind of but I am only girl or no one's girl."

"I see. Did she have green hair?"

Ruby stared at him with the most sober dumbfounded look on her face, "How'd you know?"

"I have seen her following him before but I thought she was a crazed fan."

Ruby snorted.

"I can dance."

She got up and almost fell over. Adam caught her.

"You ok?"

"Good catch."

He sat her on the bar stool. Adam slipped off her black pumps and sat them on the bar.

"We will be back for these."

Adam helped her onto the dance floor.

"You're so nice..." she sighed, "You smell good too."

"Thank you. It took some growing up on my part to be this nice."

"That's good."

"Um, Ruby."

"Hm?"

"You look very pretty. I kind of always thought that when we were in school together."

Ruby looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you. To be honest, I never really looked at you. I was too shy."

He chuckled and held her closer.

They slow danced for a while, more because of Ruby's drunkenness but after a while she was able to dance more independently. She looked up at him at some point and saw he had his eyes closed. Maybe she was drunk and she was feeling really good but her heart skipped a beat thinking he looked close to Roman when they had danced together.

 _This was a really bad idea. Why did I do this to myself._

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Adam whispered making her jump.

"Not too much."

"Are you thinking about your ex?"

Ruby swallowed hard and nodded.

"I know how you feel. I went on a few dates to try and rid of the hurt of losing Blake but it never worked. I don't expect something out of this or anything but it's nice to have someone to dance with."

"You're making me feel bad."

Adam laughed softly, "I'm just speaking the truth."

"I know."

"If you want... I can kiss you."

Ruby head snapped upward, "Why?"

"You are beautiful. I like you."

 _Ruby... This is dangerous don't do this. You just had a great relationship and you have thinking about going back. If you do this... don't do this-_

Ruby placed a hand on the back of his neck and kissed him. Adam seemed quite surprised by her sudden boldness but he wasn't going to complain. He wrapped his arms around her waist and back holding her close. She could taste the Jack and Coke on his tongue while he thought her lips tasted like strawberries and chocolate.

After a few minutes of kissing, he pulled away staring at her. Ruby's cheeks were red and her eyes were wide and almost sparkling with excitement. Neither one wanted to make another move so they continued on dancing for a little while until it got too late. Ruby had sobered up enough to make sense of the world around her.

"I don't have a car or anything but I would love a great make out session... If that's ok with you."

"That sounds fantastic... Can't keep me out too late though."

Adam grinned and he grabbed her shoes from the bartender.

"You sure you want to do this?" Adam asked as she unlocked her car.

"I am. This... is fine for me. Just making out."

"Hey look at me."

Ruby turned around.

"I know you're still hurt so I don't expect too much so... you wanna just be cuddle buddies for a little while."

Ruby snorted and busted up laughing.

"Sure if that's what they're calling it now," she teased and they got into the car.

Ruby drove off not realizing Rhea was standing outside with her husband. They so happened to be walking down town when they spotted her car thinking Roman was going to be with her but he wasn't. John rolled his eyes and grabbed his wife's hand dragging her back to their car.

X

X

 _BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM_

Roman got up off the couch. He literally hadn't shaved in two weeks so his beard had grown out some and he lost a little bit of weight since he didn't feel like eating much. He honestly couldn't think who would want anything to do with him now since Weiss stopped coming up to the condo to get Junior now.

Roman opened the door and his mother fell into his arms.

"Mom?"

"Roman? Why do you look like a lumber jack?" Rhea asked looking lost.

"Uh I-

"We saw Ruby at _Spiked._ Why was she with someone else and not you?" John asked.

Roman bit his lip and turned away.

"It's nothing."

"Damn right it's something!" Rhea cried grabbing her son's arm, "What happened?!"

"Did she dump you-

"She had every reason too."

Roman plopped down on his couch and put his face in his hands.

"What do you mean? What did you do?"

Roman sunk down in his couch.

"I don't want to say."

John and Rhea looked at each other.

"Roman, did you hit her? We didn't raise you that way-

"Dad no."

Rhea sat down beside of him, "Tell us. We won't get mad."

Roman gave them a leery look and sighed.

"A few weeks ago, someone broke into my apartment. It wasn't just anyone... It was Emerald. Ruby actually kicked her ass and broke my glass coffee table."

John grinned like a fool, "She did that?"

"Yea she did! She isn't anything like Emerald dad and we kept telling you that!" Roman snapped.

"I know and I should've trusted you."

John sat down in the recliner.

"No you shouldn't have. I gave Emerald a key to my apartment after I let her steal all that money."

The color drained from his mother's face and John sat there frozen.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Rhea whispered almost too quiet for him to hear.

"You know what I said Mom. I don't want to repeat it again."

Rhea jumped up from her seat and accidentally knocked over his coffee table. She stormed out of the condo leaving Roman with his father. Roman couldn't even make eye contact with him, he was so ashamed. He knew he messed up big time and he knew that he would probably get his ass beat.

After twenty minutes of staring his son down, John left too. He didn't slam the door and he never spoke. It was scary they were so quiet and didn't say anything to him. He went back to the front door and locked it. He felt so guilty he almost wished his dad beat the crap out of him.


	34. Falling Apart

"I don't even know what to say to this."

Weiss sat on her bed staring at her friend.

"You mean you have been making out with Adam? The guy that hurt your sister in law."

"It kind of just happened."

"How long?"

"Almost three weeks?" Ruby said finishing up her research paper.

"How are you able to do that? You... You and Roman?"

Ruby gave Weiss a dirty look.

"He chose her over me."

"Yes because he cares too much about you both!"

Ruby closed her books and put everything in her book bag.

"Weiss, let it go. There's nothing anyone can do. He made his decision. I did want him back but he hasn't tried to do anything since we broke up."

Ruby left her best friend's room and closed the door. She went into her room and put her bag to the side. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. It was easier to hide her pain that it was to admit to Weiss she was hurting. Between college and playing around with Adam, it helped her ignore everything.

She collapsed onto the bed and cried into her pillow for a while.

X

X

"Are you ever going to shave that thing off or what?" Junior asked.

"I don't feel like it."

"At least you shower. I can give you that."

Roman stared at his phone.

"Has your parents come by and talked to you again?"

Roman shook his head, "Neither one will answer their phone and their house phone goes straight to voicemail."

"I can't believe they are that mad at you."

Roman shrugged.

"Well, at least you have me."

Roman looked over at his friend and he started laughing. Junior threw a pillow at him.

"I gotta go to work."

"Bye Hei!"

Roman got up and went to his bedroom to get dressed. He made a phone call and left the house and headed to south district of Vale. It was more of a park and college kids hang out than anything. He figured it would be the best place to talk to Emerald without anyone watching him. He didn't look like himself anyways so it would be hard to notice him.

He waited patiently for the dark skinned beauty to show up. She actually passed him twice before she noticed Roman sitting on the bench. She stared at him dumbfounded. He never looked so bad before.

"Roman?"

"Hey."

"What the hell happened to you?" Emerald asked sitting down next to him.

She was pretty used to him dressing nice and neat. Roman was now with a beard and a wrinkled t-shirt.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Roman patted the seat beside of him. Emerald sat down and relaxed.

"I need my key back. I locked my account and changed everything."

Emerald sat up quickly glaring at him.

"What?"

"It's over."

"Roman! No! We've been together all this time! Please! I can't make it without you," she begged laying her head on his shoulder giving him puppy eyes.

"My parents hate me enough. I can't do this anymore."

"Is it because I'm not with you, with you?"

Roman shook his head.

"You want that naked little piece of ass back don't you?" she snapped.

Roman shoved her away, "That's not how I saw her. She was much more than that."

"I can't believe that."

"Believe what you want. It's over."

Emerald smacked his arm and clenched on it tight as he shifted his body to get up.

"Back off."

"She will never love you-

"And neither will you!"

He jerked his arm away and her nails scratched him making him bleed a little bit.

"Roman!"

"I don't care if you don't give back the key. I already changed the locks."

Emerald blocked him from walking away.

"Listen... I'm ready to try again. Please Roman. Without you I have nothing."

"I won't give up my family for you. Even though everyone is really mad at me at the moment, I can't. Going back to you would be the worst thing I could do for myself no matter how bad I could want it. It just wouldn't be worth it."

"You're making a big mistake Roman!" she yelled.

"No, the big mistake was letting you still be part of my life. How many times had you been to my apartment since I was with Red? Twenty maybe thirty times? I always knew you were there in the middle of the night. I could smell your perfume and the smell of the mocha coffee you would make.

"Every night I had wished you went into my room to tell me you missed me but you never did. You made yourself at home and left before Junior got home or got up. You had no idea she was there though because you were so surprised when she slammed you through that glass table."

Roman stepped forward getting into her face. She didn't back off in fact, she was even more pissed. It was all true. She had ten different guys in Vale altogether that gave her whatever she wanted without question She had sex with very few of them but Roman never asked for anything. He gave her free reign of all his stuff with the hopes she would come back.

"Even with Red falling for me, I wanted you almost as bad as I wanted her. Now... I realize everything she did for me was because she wanted too. I miss those nights watching TV and eating Taco Bell. I miss those nights when we would play video games and binged Mountain Dew until four in the morning. I miss the fact she would make time for me even when her own life was so difficult.

"I wanted to marry you so bad. You teased me but gave just enough to make me lassoed in so I wouldn't dump your pathetic ass. Red played hard to get because she was hurt but she had every right to be like that. I never deserved her in the first place but she opened my eyes. I always will deserve better than what you gave me."

"You're the pathetic one. All women only want your money," Emerald hissed crossing her arms.

"Most women only want money. Red never asked for any."

Roman backed off.

"I told my parents I was going to cut things off with you. I don't know if they'll believe me but I have never felt better."

Roman started walking away when he noticed a flash of white hair. He made a face and went around the bushes. Emerald followed him because she never realized they were being watched. He rolled his eyes once he saw Weiss and Junior hiding behind the bushes.

"Really you two?" Roman asked shaking his head.

 _Sniff, sniff._

"That was so sweet!" Weiss cried throwing her arms around her best friend's ex, "I don't what to say!"

Weiss started balling.

Roman stared at his friend.

"Who are they?"

Weiss pulled away and stared at Emerald.

"Ima be that bitch that beats you into the ground and gets you prison time."

"You wanna fight now? I don't have a problem with kicking your ass in front of anyone!" Emerald hissed.

"Come on bitch, let's go!" Weiss snapped back pulling off her white heels.

Junior snatched his petite girlfriend and Roman held his ex back.

"Enough you two!" Junior yelled.

"Whatever, I'm out of here."

Emerald left leaving the three of them there alone.

"I can't believe you would fight her," Roman said giving her a smile, "What is it with you and Red beating people up?"

"I would do anything for Ruby. She saved me."

They stood in silence for a short while.

"You want Ruby back?"

Roman nodded.

"She has been drinking every night and hanging with Adam."

Roman looked slightly hurt but not shocked.

"She hasn't been throwing her thing around town or anything. She said they were more friends than anything. It was more for blowing off steam."

"What should I do?"

Weiss shrugged.

"This is all on you."

Roman smiled.

"Sometimes falling apart is the best thing because you can see what your doing wrong and fix it," Weiss said, "I was almost rock bottom when Ruby saved me that night. I don't really believe in fate too much but... I think Ruby was placed here to save people. If you never talked to her that night, you wouldn't have ended that one sided, toxic love you had for Emerald."

"That's so... girly."

She grinned, "Maybe so but who can say a bad thing about her?"

X

X

"Man, I feel like a teenager telling my parents I knocked up my girlfriend," Roman said.

Junior and Weiss had drove him to his parents' home so he couldn't chicken out last minute. Weiss laughed.

"This is far worse in my opinion."

Roman rolled his eyes. He hadn't shaved yet but he was wearing better clothes than he had been.

"When are you going to shave that god awful animal off your face," Weiss asked cringing, "There's no reason to look like you chop down trees."

Junior snorted and busted up laughing.

"You're an Ice Queen alright."

"Whatever. Let's go in there and talk to your mom and dad. I'm so proud of you."

Roman rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but smile.

 _As long as I try and get Ruby back I can be ok with this. No matter how things turn out._

 _ **I had hinted a few times Adam thought she was attractive. A Ruby and Adam ship is attractive and I love it lol no matter how much an asshole he really is . I'm glad you're liking it neverfadehaz.**_

 _ **I'll start the next chapter later today lol**_


	35. Truck Bed With Some Stars

"This is fun. I never done this before. It's so pretty out here."

Ruby laid in Adam's truck bed. They were in the middle of some corn field it took him a few hours to drive there. Despite them not trying to date each other, Ruby found the whole idea pretty romantic. He had brought along a few blanket and some pillows. He waited until a night where Ruby had the next day off for this.

"You never dated much."

Ruby laughed and looked at him.

"I didn't feel like it really. I guess I am glad I waited."

"You're a dork," he said and pushed her.

She pushed him back and then grabbed the bag of chocolate chip cookies they picked up at the store before heading out there.

"You know," Ruby said with a mouth full of cookie, "This is the kind of place you take a potential girlfriend or just your girlfriend. Why did you bring me here?"

Adam shrugged, "Kind of thought you needed it."

"Yea... I did."

They stayed quiet for a while.

"Can I ask a weird question. I promise it has nothing to do with you," Adam said giving her a weird smile.

She raised an eyebrow, "I suppose. As long as it isn't creepy."

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Ok then, ask away."

"Alright, so there's this woman I have been seeing. She walks by where I work every day. She's blonde and has bright green eyes that practically glow. She wears glasses and she has a kid about the age of ten it looks like to me. I know for a fact she's like thirteen years older than me but I like her. She has a stern look on her face when she's alone but when she has her son, her face is so beautiful when she smiles."

"None of that was a question," Ruby teased.

"I'm getting there."

Ruby grinned and ate another cookie.

"You think it would be weird for me to date her?" he asked giving Ruby a hopeful look.

"Her age doesn't matter to me. Would you be ready for a kid? Aren't you twenty three?"

He nodded, "I know it seems weird, but I wouldn't mind. He's already older and everything. I think I could connect with a kid better than a baby."

"As long as you're ok with her kid... I would say go for it."

Adam nodded again, "Alright. I should ask her tomorrow then."

"Where do you work at anyways?" Ruby asked putting down her cookie bag and picking up her fountain drink.

"You'll laugh at me."

Ruby gave him a look, "What? I wouldn't laugh."

He shifted uncomfortably and sat up, "I work in a nursing home. I'm kind of like a male nurse."

Her eyes widened, "Really? You never seemed like a people person."

"I had to take care of my grandpa for the longest time and it is something I was good at. When I turned nineteen, I just right in and he actually got put in the one I worked at until he died last year. He was the reason why I managed to make it in there in the first place. I love my job."

"Awww that's so sweet!"

Adam blushed, "Thanks."

"So... what's her name?"

"One of the residents told me her name was Glynda. She had a husband but he died about seven years ago."

"That name is really uncommon. I can't think of anyone who is named that."

"I thought the same but she really seems like a great person."

"When are going to ask her for sure?"

"I was thinking tomorrow when she passes by."

Ruby smiled, "I think that would be great for you. It's a big step. My Mom did the same thing when she got with my Dad because he had Yang."

Adam grinned, "I bet that was a challenge."

"My sister is actually pretty sweet but she has a quick temper."

"I know."

Ruby laid back on the blanket and looked back up at the stars.

"What are you going to do?" Adam asked laying down beside of her.

"About?"

"Roman."

Ruby closed her eyes, "I don't know. Because I don't know how to feel about everything."

"Can I give my honest opinion?"

"Sure."

Adam scratched his chin and made a face like he was trying to think of what to say.

"Since you have told me everything, I would have to say he was a big idiot. A really big one but in a way I couldn't really blame him. When we are hurt, we do stupid shit. I hurt Blake thinking she was cheating on me when that wasn't even the truth. I was so angry I couldn't hear anything she said because I was so blinded by the way I felt in that moment.

"He might've waited all this time to see if Emerald would change her mind and come back to him even though no one liked her, but he did. If that was his real first love, it makes a person stupid, unfortunately. No matter how bad that other person was, you ignore everything because you want to see them flawless just like Blake was with me."

Ruby sat there in silence.

"I'm not saying go jump into his arms and trust him right away... Did you give him a chance to explain himself?"

She gave Adam a guilty smile and shook her head.

"I was so angry I didn't want to hear it."

"I can imagine."

"Maybe I was tad bit out of line..."

Adam shook his head, "No. You reacted right. She literally tried to rob you guys and for him to say something to you about what was really going on... It is kind of fucked up but at least he said something even if it was really, really late."

"Part of me wants to think he forgot about it because he loved being with me so much," Ruby said covering her face with her arm, "I know that sounds so stupid."

"Well, I've been hanging out with you for a few weeks and yet this is the most fun I had in forever. I almost forgot about Glynda."

Ruby moved her arm and smiled up at him.

"Thanks."

"It's the truth. You are a great person."

Ruby rolled over and hugged him.

The kind of 'friendship' Roman had suggested they had in the beginning wasn't really friendship. She kind of knew that when he started hanging out with her more but it was nice to think it was friendship Friendship was what she had with Adam. He talked to her about her problems and she helped him with his. It was nice because he didn't know Roman at all so he give an opinion without being biased about it.

X

X

"What do you think we should do?" Rhea asked making her coffee.

"I don't know. I still want to punch him," John said.

She smiled, "Same."

Roman had spent the night at his parents' house last night after Weiss and Junior dragged him up there.

"I know one thing though..." she said staring at her husband, "You need to apologize to Ruby. You were passive aggressively mean to her and she was actually pretty innocent."

He made a face, "Yea I know."

"I bet you like her even more though now..."

John grinned and picked up his cup of coffee.

"It's ok. You don't have to say anything. It's shame we couldn't see the whole thing happen though."

"Ah, that's why I love you."

Rhea giggled.

"Hey... Morning Mom."

Rhea watched at Roman walked to the kitchen table with his messy orange hair and beard.

"Honey, you really need to shave that thing off."

Roman glared at his mother, "I will when I feel like it."

"You look homeless. The beard doesn't work on you," John said, "Want me to cut it off for you?"

He stared at him.

"What?"

"I'm afraid you might try to kill me to be honest."

"No, we love you too much for that."

They stayed quiet throughout breakfast. Once Roman put his plate in the sink, his mother came up behind him silently. He jumped and rammed his side into the counter once he saw her standing there.

"Can't you announce that you're in the room?!" he snapped but all she could do was smile at him.

"We need to talk, son."

Roman swallowed hard.

"Roman, what are you going to do about Ruby?"

"Weiss already told me she has a new friend."

"If it's just a friend, then there is nothing to worry about. Right?"

"Ugh, Mom let it go."

"I won't let it go," she snapped ramming a finger into his chest, "I like her a lot... in fact I love her. I love her family. You were so serious about her and everything. You brought her whole family over here! Get your head out of your ass and do something because you're making me upset."

"Mom-

"Don't 'mom' me. You love her. You do. You made a horrible mistake in letting that trash control you for so long. I know you forgot about her existence practically when you were with Ruby. If you love her and you care about her, go get her back. Your dad gets it now and he has no problem with her. In fact, he is going to apologize to her."

"Wow," Roman said stunned.

"I know."

Roman looked at the floor.

"Honey, it won't be easy. Though, if you really want her then it'll be easy to fight for her. Down the road there will be a lot of problems but if you and Ruby work together you can get through anything. No one has the perfect relationship but you have seen examples of those who try despite the problems. Yang and Blake are a great example."

"They are. Mom, why are you trying so hard?"

Rhea placed her hands on her son's cheeks looking him straight in the eyes.

"You deserve to be happy Roman. You aren't a bad person. You don't think but you are a good person. If you were a big jerk, I would've called you out on your shit a long time ago."

"Thanks Mom," he said smiling.

X

X

Ruby closed her books and stared over at the closet.

 _I guess I could go back again. I'll be alone since Yang is busy and she can't drink on the medicine she is taking._

"I guess I can go out again," she said aloud.

She got up and started getting ready.

 _ **Azure dragon king- thank you so much!**_

 _ **Cardfighter By Maple-You will get your answer soon enough :) I promise!**_

 _ **Neverfadehaz- thanks :) I thought so too!**_

 _ **I had decided to make it more emotional for Roman instead of Ruby. In a perfect world, people would realize how great they have it.**_

 _ **I also thought Ruby could use a male friend because every female needs one! They always provide a point of view that women can't.**_

 _ **Well, until next update!**_


	36. Our First Hello Again

Ruby pulled up to _Spiked_ and got out of her car. She locked it and headed inside. She saw Junior working at the bar and she waved at him excitedly. She hadn't go to see him in a while and she missed talking to him. She ran up to the bar in her platform boots and leaned over the bar to hug him.

"Nice to see you Ruby! I didn't think you missed me that much."

Ruby laughed, "I did but it would be weird to ask Weiss to invite you over."

Junior started laughing, "Yea, that's true! What can I make for you today?"

"Can I try a your sundae surprise?"

"Nothing with strawberry? What a surprise."

Ruby smiled, "Weiss said this was the closet thing you had to ice cream and it was really good."

Junior's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "I try to create new drinks and Weiss tries all of them."

"Awwww, that's so sweet!"

Ruby watched Junior work for a little while. Part of her felt almost empty. She felt like it didn't feel right. She looked over at the booth from the first night Weiss, Blake and Yang had dragged her out. She wasn't much of a drinker and she was only listening to her best friend's gossip.

That night wasn't supposed to be anymore than that.

She almost wished she could go back in time and tell herself not to go to the bar ever again. She could've stayed at home and slept like she needed too. Ruby sighed heavily and finished off her Sundae Slammer. (Junior had corrected her on the name after he handed it to her.) She turned around and watched people dance together.

 _Maybe I should've stayed home. I don't belong here. I should've read my books more. I'm already ahead of my work and I almost finished a few research projects. I have no life. I even have friends and I don't even hang out with them... What kind of nineteen year old am I?_

"Are you ok?"

Ruby looked up to see the concerned look on Junior's face.

"Y-yea. I was thinking so hard I didn't realize I was making weird faces."

"You look more like you wanted to cry."

"Oh."

"Where's your friend?"

Ruby smiled sadly, "He finally got the courage to talk to a woman he liked."

"Oh... That's not what it looked like to me," Junior said.

Ruby couldn't help but laugh, "I guess I wanted to have some fun. Just dancing."

"Ah ok... Well, it was nice of him to help you."

She smiled, "I think we helped each other really. I hope he got to be with her. He really likes her."

"Are you doing ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't been the same. According to Weiss. You have been drinking a lot."

"I guess I tried drowning out my issues when I'm not studying."

Junior nodded.

"I have to return to work. I'll be by in a bit."

Ruby nodded. Junior slid a glass of Pepsi to her.

"Don't get wasted too fast."

She grinned and sipped on the icy drink.

X

X

An hour passed by and she had several Sundae Slammers with water in between. Junior ordered pizza and gave her some for free since she looked so depressed it was hurting him physically to look at her. She was busy on her phone looking at her Facebook when a Mudslide was slid in front of her. She to the left to see Roman standing there.

"I-I-

"Hello there. My name is Roman Torchwick. I believe I heard you like this kind of drink."

Ruby cracked the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"I know who you are."

"Well... that makes things easier for me then. I heard you've been here every night. No pretty lady should go drinking by herself."

Ruby's face turned bright red.

"T-thanks. I don't mind it though."

"Is it ok if I sit next to you?"

She stared at him. Ruby couldn't tell if it was the drinks or Roman's presence making her heart race but she missed the happy feeling she had right then.

"Go ahead."

Roman sat down.

"So, why is someone so pretty sitting here all alone?"

"Thinking. A lot."

"About?"

She grinned and sipped her drink.

"Someone."

Roman moved in his seat a little bit.

"Someone special? Or someone who hurt you?"

"Both."

He nodded.

"They're the same person though," she said looking at him.

"Wow... Was he stupid?"

"Yea, like a dumb ass."

Roman snorted into his drink.

"Dumb ass huh?"

"Yea, but it is understandable. People act like dumbasses when they care a lot."

"I can agree with that."

Roman and Ruby sat in silence for a little while finishing off their drinks. Junior walked back over eyeing Roman.

"Can I help you Ruby?"

"Yea. I would like a Screwdriver and whatever he wants."

Junior didn't say anything but he smiled the whole time he made their drinks. He handed them the drinks and went back to work watching from the other end of the bar.

"Are you with anyone now?" Roman asked.

Ruby shook her head.

"No."

"Oh."

"Are you with anyone?" Ruby asked staring him in the eye.

"No. I can't think of anyone else but you, Red."

She looked down at her orange drink.

"You know... I couldn't be super mad at you. I wanted to protect myself."

Roman stared at her.

"Protect yourself?"

"I didn't want to end up being left behind waiting the next few years hoping you would want me and only me. I... When Mercury showed up, everyone thought I would go back running but instead I was so angry. I honestly couldn't understand why you didn't feel the same way when Emerald came into our condo... Until you told me the truth."

Roman squeezed his cup some. He was nervous.

"What upset me the most was... You didn't trust me enough to talk to me about it. Roman, I would've waited for you."

"Ruby... I just... I won't lie... I half got caught up in you and the other half I was petrified because my parents would be pissed too. I had so much to lose."

Ruby nodded, "I understand that."

Ruby hopped off of her bar stool and slipped her arms around his waist hugging him. He was so surprised she was willing to hug him already but it made him happier than he could ever think possible. Ruby looked up at his emerald colored eyes seeing the pain in them. He brushed her hair back away from her face.

"You know what I miss most?" he whispered.

"What?"

"You falling asleep on me while we're watching movies. I miss you reading your books. I miss eating Taco Bell and drinking Mountain Dew while we play video games. I miss the way you smile at me. I miss the way you smell. I miss looking into your beautiful eyes."

Ruby's eyes started to well up with tears.

"I missed you so much Roman."

Ruby buried her face in his chest. She felt a little light headed from drinking and being emotional. The last few weeks were only bearable thanks to Adam and being able to drink every night. Whenever she was alone, she would cry and she hated being alone.

"I want to go home," she whispered.

Roman reached into his pocket and threw a few hundred Lien on the bar.

"Bye Hei!" Roman called and he picked Ruby up.

He carried her out to her car and she handed him the keys. Roman put her in the passenger side and shut her door then headed to the driver side. They both stayed silent on the way to the condo. He got her out of the car once they got there and carried her to the elevator.

Roman locked his apartment after they got inside. Ruby stood there in the middle of his living room staring at him with her beautiful moon colored eyes. It looked like everything ended up sobering her up and she was waiting for him to say something... Anything. He stood in front of her, scared to make the first move.

"Red, you look so damn gorgeous..."

"Thank you."

"I don't know what to do from here... I... I really hurt you."

She smiled softly and took his hand.

"Follow me."

They walked down the hallway and into his room. Ruby shut the door and she laid on the bed with her legs parted open. It may have been too soon to other people but she wanted him _now._ He stared down at her unable to understand what she wanted.

"If you want to make everything up to me, then show me how you really feel."

"Ruby-

"I want you. I've been wanting you for a while but you were always afraid that you would be moving too fast for me... so I'm telling you. Roman, I love you."

Roman swallowed hard.

"Are-

"I've been sure."

Ruby pulled of her boots and set them on the side of the bed. She smiled at him with a devious look in her eyes.

"Damn it Red..."

Roman jumped onto the bed and crawled on top of her.

"I love you so much," he growled into her ear making her smile.

"I love you too."

 _ **I probably won't update again until late Thursday but I wanted to give you guys another chapter before I went to bed. I hope you enjoyed it! Goodnight everyone :)**_


	37. Day After

Ruby woke up and turned over in bed to see Roman sleeping peacefully. She smiled and got out of her and stretched. She needed for the shower kicking their clothes out of her way. She still had college in a two hours and as much as she wanted to lay around with him, she couldn't.

Ruby showered as fast as she could and grabbed a pair of Roman's pajama bottoms and one of his t shirts. She would run by her house and grab some flip flops. Once she was done, she wrote Roman a note and laid it on the pillow by him. Ruby didn't want him to think she just left with no intention of returning.

X

Roman woke up about two in the afternoon and saw Ruby's handwriting on letter. He grinned and laid back looking at his ceiling. He couldn't believe the amazing night he had. It definitely was worth the wait and he hope Ruby felt the same.

He got out of bed and headed into the kitchen and was greeted by Junior. He looked up from lunch meat sandwich to see the grin on Roman's face. He sat down at the table with a dreamy look on his face. Junior couldn't help but snicker like a kid.

"What?"

"I take it you and Ruby made up?"

Roman nodded, "It went a lot better than I thought it would."

Junior grinned and room a bite of his sandwich.

"I wanna marry her."

The look on his best friend's face was priceless.

"What?"

"I want to marry her, Hei."

"You two just got back together."

"I don't care."

"Can you just wait a little bit?"

"I guess I could. I really don't see any reason to wait."

Junior sighed, "What makes you so sure?"

"The way she makes me feel. I watched her go to sleep and I laid there forever wondering how someone so great and wonderful could love me even after everything I lied about. Mom said I deserved better than Emerald but I don't deserve someone as great as Ruby."

"That's the great thing about strong, independent women... They accept us for our flaws and always give a second chance even when we don't think we deserve it."

Both men stayed in silence for the longest time.

"Are you going to marry the Ice Queen?"

Hei's face turned bright red.

"I don't know."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Naw. It's just her family is rich and I guarantee daddy will want us to have a preen up. I'm not after her money but sometimes it makes me uncomfortable."

"I understand that. Ruby gets like that with my dad."

"I... I have something to tell you," Junior said.

"God, you're leaving me aren't you?" Roman teased.

Junior laughed nervously.

"Weiss is pregnant."

Roman's jaw dropped and he closed it. He held up his hand then made a face and dropped his hand.

"Say something please."

Roman just gave him a thumbs up.

"Dammit man! Say something supportive! You're killing me here!"

"Good job, you're fertile."

Junior glared at him.

"I don't know how to react. Are you happy?"

Junior smiled, "Yea. It was rather unexpected but I am glad."

"Congrats man!" Roman said with a big grin on his face, "Honestly I thought you would die alone!"

He gave him the finger.

X

X

Once she finished her homework and part of her thesis, she headed to Weiss' place. Weiss was puking sick this morning and she never knew Ruby heard her. She parked and headed up to Weiss' room through her parent's house. Everyone was gone but Weiss because her car was still there.

She went to push open the door because it was cracked when she heard Junior's voice.

"Weiss, I promise everything will be fine and I highly doubt your dad will be that angry."

"Ugh... I just don't know. I'm scared."

There was silence.

"It's a good thing I haven't drank in weeks. I already made an appointment."

"I'll do whatever it takes to makes things work for us. I already have a ton of money stored back for a house. I'll do whatever it takes for you and our baby."

Ruby gasped silently. She sat on the floor by her best friend's door waiting. Weiss never mentioned it...

"Junior, Daddy will probably let you stay here. I'm fine if we stay here for a while. I want Mother to help out."

"I'm fine with that."

"I want to tell them today."

"We just found out yesterday."

"It's OK. Let me call Mother and you can get something for my stomach. Pretty please."

Silence.

Ruby was gnawing on her finger nails. She couldn't believe it...

The door swung open and Junior took one step forward when he looked down to see Ruby there. He made a face unable to decide how to react to her hearing everything. Ruby's face turned bright red and she looked down at the floor unable to make eye contact with him. She heard Weiss' footsteps.

"What are you staring at-

Weiss stopped and looked down to see her best friend sitting on the floor cowering in fear.

"Ruby, what the hell are you doing?"

"I... um... I forgot. I don't know."

"How much did you hear?"

"Ahhh-

"I think she heard everything."

Ruby covered her face with her hands, "I came to see if you felt better because I heard you puking this morning and I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Weiss sat down beside of her and shooed her boyfriend away.

"See ya ladies later."

They sat in silence for about ten minutes with both of their minds racing. Weiss finally laid her head on Ruby's shoulder and held her hand. It calmed Ruby down and she managed to smile.

"I wasn't spying..."

"It's ok... I was planning on telling you today anyways."

"Are you excited?" Ruby asked.

"Scared. Junior is super thrilled. When I told him, he started crying."

Ruby laughed, "That makes things better."

"It does. I'm glad he's so sure. Most men would've ran the first chance they got."

"Yea."

"I was scared though. More scared about how you would feel?" Weiss admitted.

"You thought I would be mad?"

"Well yea... I gave you shit for going to college and leaving me behind. Then... I ended up pregnant."

Ruby laughed, "You know I could never be mad at you."

They laughed together and became quiet again sitting there.

X

X

Ruby closed the door behind her and locked it. She didn't hear anyone in the apartment so she figured Junior was at work and Roman was out. She started to walk by the kitchen and she stopped. She swallowed hard and saw who was sitting there.

She had coffee cup sitting on the table and a silver and green hand gun on her legs which were propped up onto the table. Ruby turned slowly afraid to make any sudden moves. Emerald picked up her cup and sipped from it slowly.

"So Red... I have a problem I need to discuss with you."

 _Oh my god. This can't be happening._

 _ **Cardfighter By Maple- I'm glad you're that excited! It made me excited to write them getting back together!**_

 _ **Azure dagon king- thank you! I try hard to make it natural as possible.**_

 _ **I wasn't sure what the best way for Ruby and Roman to get back together then it came to me... Why doesn't he try and react the first they met? How romantic is that?**_

 _ **Then I ruin it with an angry Emerald lol**_


	38. Bitterness

"You can't speak or what?" Emerald putting her feet on the floor.

To Ruby, her red eyes seemed more creepy. Raven had red eyes but her glowed brightly with cheerfulness and humor... Hers was full of angry and craziness. She felt like her feet were glued to the ground and she realized she was barely breathing.

"Sit."

She did as she was told and she sat down.

"I don't work Red. I have a way of getting my money."

Ruby nodded.

 _This is about Roman's money. She took all of it he would give her. Now she's broke... No wonder she's here._

"I could go ahead and lose all of the guys who give me shit constantly because what they give is nothing compared to what Roman let me have."

Ruby just nodded. She was too scared to speak.

"Do you see the problem I have?"

She swallowed hard and shook her head.

" _Speak._ "

"No I don't see the problem."

"Are you stupid?"

"No."

"You tell me... Why are you with Roman?"

"Because we have fun together."

Emerald made a face like she couldn't believe Ruby had answered with that.

"Fun?"

Ruby nodded.

"Why would it be fun?"

She shrugged, "We have fun together."

"Do you know what kind of money he has?"

Ruby shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know and I don't ask. That's his money."

"Aren't you modest," Emerald stated.

She pointed her gun towards Ruby on the table with her finger on the trigger.

"It seems he gave up me for you. I can't seem to think why he would. He gave me a bunch of stupid reasons but I highly doubt any of them are the reason."

"Why do you think that?" Ruby asked with curiosity.

"You look like a child. You probably have no real ambitions and you have no idea how the real world works. His father will have you out of his life so fast it'll make your head spin."

That part might be true to a point.

"I'm not a child."

"You have the scrawny body of one."

Ruby's cheeks turned bright pink.

"Anyways... I need you out of the picture whether you do it willingly or in a body bag."

Ruby snorted.

"You think I'm kidding?"

"Then shoot me."

Emerald opened her mouth with a bewildered look on her face.

"I have lived most of my life under overbearing people and I don't need another one telling me what to do. If you want to shoot me then do it."

They sat there staring at each other in silence.

"For a child you have some balls."

"I'm not a kid."

Ruby was fuming now. She knew she wanted Roman and here she had some psycho telling her to pick between living or her boyfriend. She never meant to snap but she was tired of this woman getting in the way. It was hard enough trying to get past her insecurities and now she had to deal with another woman.

Emerald lifted up out of her seat and leaned across the table.

"I don't care what you are. I'm going to kill you if you don't leave this part of Vale right now."

"Why are you so bitter? Why don't you getting a fucking job or marry someone rich?" Ruby snapped.

The look of anger washed over the dark woman's face but then sorrow hit.

"Because I wasn't ready."

Emerald lifted the gun and held the muzzle under Ruby's chin. Ruby swallowed hard. She was frightened but she didn't want it to show.

 _Why is she stalling? Why didn't she shoot me already? Unless she knows she would never get away with it._

"I have a question."

"What?"

"How did you know I was coming?" Ruby asked, "I didn't even know I was coming here and how did you know I was going to be alone?"

"I didn't know."

Emerald went to Roman's pantry with her gun pointed at Ruby and pulled it open. Roman was sitting there tied up and his mouth duck taped shut with only boxers on. She dragged him out and slammed him against the refrigerator. Ruby stared at him.

"So, do you wanna talk now or should I make him watch me shoot you?"

Ruby closed her eyes.

"Shoot me."

Roman looked at her like she was a nut case. He tried to protest but Emerald kicked him in the stomach. He groaned but it was muffled behind the tape. Ruby stayed strong even with her eyes threatening to water up and show how scared she really was.

"I'll ask _again_ , because you are apparently too fucking dumb to understand my question!" Emerald screamed.

"Even if you kill me Roman will give you up!" Ruby yelled, "So who's too stupid now?!"

"He won't because he loves me!"

Emerald knelt down and held Roman's face in Ruby's direction.

"He knows it's true! He can't let go of me!"

Emerald ripped the tape off of his face.

"Tell her how much you love me! NOW!"

"I-I love Emerald."

Ruby's face stayed stoic.

"Get out of this apartment now!"

"No."

Roman's eyes were pleading for her to run off and not look back but she couldn't do that now.

"Even if he really loves you, I won't turn away. I love him and I'll deal with it. The only reason you haven't shot me yet is because you'll be doing prison time and Vale is one out of three regions ok with the death penalty. They'll fry your ass before you get anymore of Roman's money."

Emerald walked over to Ruby and held the gun down at her chest.

"You're fucking stupid. Never in my life have I met someone willing to be this dumb."

Emerald squeezed the trigger and Ruby jumped up. Roman screamed Ruby's name as soon as the trigger was pulled and everything happened so fast. The bullet ripped through Ruby's abdomen instead of her chest like Emerald had intended. Ruby punched Emerald in the face so hard her nose broke and fractured a few of Ruby's fingers from the force.

Emerald dropped the gun grabbing her face as blood gushed out like a horror movie scene. Ruby grabbed Emerald's gun and shot her in the leg making the con artist scream in agony as she fell to the floor. Ruby struggled against the blinding pain in her stomach but she dropped down to her knees untying her boyfriend.

"Fuckin Christ Ruby!" he cried, tearing running down his face, "Are you ok?!"

Ruby laid against the fridge with the gun pointed at Emerald who was also bleeding.

"Ca-call the cops. N-now."

"Ruby-

"Do it!" she bellowed fighting off her pain.

She felt so sick to her stomach. Roman did as he was told and screamed at the operator to have the police and ambulance get there as soon as possible. Once he finished his call he grabbed a roll of paper towels and pressed on Ruby's stomach once he pulled out a giant wad of them but she made sure she never lost sight of Roman's ex.

Within ten minutes several cops arrived with medics rushing up to his condo. They ordered Ruby to slide the weapon to them and she did. She passed out from the pain seconds later. Emerald was cussing the whole time and screaming at Roman but he didn't care. He was forced to stay and tell them what happened but he had called everyone to the hospital once he knew where Ruby was going.

X

X

"What do you mean I can't do the surgery?! I'm already here and working?!" Summer screamed at her boss.

He looked uneasy but it was against hospital policy for family members to work on other family members.

"I'll do it for you Summer. Can she assist me?" Neo asked stepping into the room.

"I suppose but she cannot touch her daughter other wise."

"Agreed," Summer said flatly.

Rhea and John showed up first and they saw Emerald being wheeled in minutes after. Emerald's face paled when she saw them but they barely paid any attention to her.

"Where is Ruby Rose going to be at?" John asked.

"She barely went into surgery. Can I ask who you are?"

"We are her in laws."

Emerald couldn't believe what she heard as she was wheeled into the surgery hall.

Weiss, Junior, Yang, Blake, Taiyang and Pyrrha showed up at the hospital within minutes of each other. Next was Luna with Whitley and Winter who so happened to be visiting at the same time. The waiting room was filled with everyone who wanted to be there for Ruby. Roman showed up last but he looked like he was sick.

"How is she?" he asked as soon as walked in.

"She's been in there for thirty minutes. They said it might be another hour or so," Yang said, "But I would like to know what the hell happened?!"

Roman shrunk back some, "I can explain..."

Once he finished what had happened everyone stayed quiet. Roman looked like hell and his first was almost a greenish tint like he was going to vomit. Not a single person spoke until a nurse came and updated on Ruby's condition. After the nurse left, Summer came in next. She marched right up to Roman and punched him the face.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rhea screamed.

"Mom, calm down it's ok!" Roman said, "It's my fault!"

"What the fuck?! Why in the hell is my daughter shot?!"

Summer dropped to her knees and started crying. Yang got up finish and hugged her.

"Mom, she's going to be fine."

"Is Ruby going to be ok?" Blake asked softly.

Summer wiped her face.

"Neo repaired everything... Nothing else was wrong. The bullet nicked a few things but it didn't do too much damage. It just looked bad because she was bleeding so much. She did what she could. In another hour, they check to make sure everything was patched up but it was hard to tell."

"Did she need blood?" Taiyang asked helping his wife off the floor.

"I gave up some of my blood already."

A few hours passed before they put Ruby into a room. They allowed everyone to pile in since the situation was so heated and the hospital didn't want anyone fighting. Summer took Roman into another room to make sure she break anything in his face but it was just swollen. They sat in silence in the room while Summer cleaned up everything.

"I'm sorry," Roman finally said.

Summer threw away some stuff as hard as she could into the trashcan.

"Damn right you're sorry."

He felt ashamed.

"I'm just glad the both of you are ok."

He looked up to see the relieve look on Summer's face.

"Thanks. Honestly... It was all Ruby. I got tied up and thrown in a pantry. She almost knocked her lights out while getting shot. I can see where Ruby's scary side comes from."

Summer giggled.

"Um, well... Ruby told me everything... Emerald is ok. She will be able to walk again. Her face is quite messed up though. Broken nose, swelling, tissue tears... A few other things but it'll heal in time. I figured you might curious. She is stable and awake in her room. She has asked to see you though."

Roman nodded.

"I will."

"No hitting."

Roman looked up.

"Even though I think you're an idiot, I can see why Ruby loves you. You are very sweet. I'm glad the both of you are back together."

"She told you?"

Summer laughed, "No. The fact she got shot says you two are."

"After this, I wish she would've stayed mad."

Summer put a hand on his shoulder.

"Roman, this is pretty bad but I get it. I'm not saying it was right but I understand. I love a severely flawed man who neglected to tell me he was married with a child. I am flawed because I still married him anyways hoping things would change. They didn't too much but Ruby understood why you cared for that nutcase so much. Just don't take advantage her understanding. Next time, I'll hit with everything I got."

Roman laughed nervously. Summer pulled up from his seat and hugged him.

"Now, go deal with your crazy baggage and be done with it."

"I will."

Summer left the room. Roman walked out and headed to the surgery patient room hallway. He found Emerald's door to be shut and a couple cops standing outside of her door.

"We will have to listen to you conversation and make sure you are plotting anything," one of them said.

Roman nodded. He sighed and grabbed the door handle.


	39. It's Going to be OK

Roman walked into Emerald's room. She was awake and flipping through channels on the TV. She put the remote down and stared at him. Roman sat down in a chair at the end of her bed where he felt a little safer. He had no idea what he wanted to say to her.

"How do you plan on getting me out of this?"

"What?"

"You can't be serious about letting me go to prison."

"You're on your own."

Emerald threw the remote at him. Her red eyes flashed dangerously.

"I want Ruby. What we had wasn't exactly healthy. I don't want any part of it."

"You have been after me all this time," she spat.

"I know."

"You can't just leave me now! You love me!"

Roman leaned back in his seat.

"When you forced me to say it... I didn't feel it."

"Excuse me?"

Roman got up.

"I hate repeating myself. It's over. It was over when Ruby threw your ass into my coffee table and it's over now."

"You will regret everything you ever did wrong to me!" she yelled.

"I did nothing wrong to you ever."

Roman got up

"I HATE YOU!"

As he headed down the hallway, he felt the weight of everything come off of him.

 _Damn that felt so good._

He returned to Ruby's room seeing mostly everyone had cleared out. All that was left was her parents.

"So?" Summer asked.

"I dumped her... again."

She smiled, "She is nuts."

Roman looked over at Ruby who was sleeping peacefully.

"She doing ok?"

"She's had some morphine so she's going to out for a while."

 _Knock, knock_

"How's she doing?" Neo asked walking in.

"She's stable. She's been asleep since the surgery."

Neo sat down in a chair and looked up at Summer and Taiyang.

"I am very sorry this happened."

Summer's gaze flickered over to Roman for a moment but returned to the small surgeon.

"Crazy stuff happens."

"That is true."

"Well, we better go. Roman, are you going to stay?" Taiyang asked.

"Yea, I'll stay."

"See you in the morning," Summer said as she hugged him then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Neo looked at Roman.

"Call the nurse if anything happens."

"I will."

"I'll be back with a small cot for you. We normally give it to new dads and such but I don't think anyone will mind since you are a family member of one of our best surgeons."

"Oh, well... thank you."

Neo returned after ten minutes with everything in her hands. She made the cot herself, putting on a sheet and a blanket with a pillow. Roman thanked her again and she patted his shoulder on her way out. He couldn't help but stare at her.

 _This is all my fault. She should've been a normal college student. Instead, she's laying here shot. I don't know how she can be so brave. She sure is something else..._

He looked down at his cot and felt how tired he really was. He almost forgot he was knocked out and tied up. Roman snuggled in the best he could and he was out like a light.

X

X

"Goddamn."

It was nine in the morning when Raven managed to show up. She was almost to the docks for Haven Summer called her and told her what happened. She went on a highways going almost thirty over the speed limit but luckily no one pulled her over. She saw Roman was still asleep. She felt some anger towards him knowing if Ruby had nothing to do with him she wouldn't have gotten hurt.

"Hi," said a hoarse whisper.

"Ruby? Baby are you ok?" Raven asked sitting by her bed.

Very few times she wanted to cry in her life and this was one of them. She did it in private but she was ready to break just like she did in front of Yang when she had gotten sick. She couldn't believe Ruby had gotten hurt the way she did but she didn't expect any less of her. Ruby was Yang's younger sister and Yang was quite rough with her when she was younger.

"Why are you here?" Ruby asked quietly, "I thought you were touring Haven and the outskirts of Vale."

"I was until Summer called me hysterical and angry. All I heard was Ruby, hospital and bitch. Taiyang called me and explained everything."

Ruby smiled and swallowed. Her throat felt dry.

"I would have to say you are the most hardcore bitch I have every met."

Ruby smiled, "I don't know... Instinct took over. I can't believe I shot her in the leg. I didn't want to kill her but I wanted to make it difficult for her just in case she got up and tried attacking again."

"You're welcome to cry if you want."

Ruby looked away, "It would probably hurt to do that."

"It would."

"Mom?"

"Hm?"

"Even after everything... I still want him. I just hope he knows how serious I am."

Raven snorted, "You took a bullet for the man. I'm am two hundred percent sure he knows you're serious."

She looked back at Raven and smiled.

"He makes me happy. Even with people to hang out with, it was the loneliest time of my life and I am not a people person. I hated being without him."

"I know how you feel. I felt the same way with your dad."

Raven took Ruby's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm so sorry," Ruby said looking at her.

"You are not the one who needed to apologize. I think that if you really love him that much do what makes you happy."

"Thanks Mom."

"Anything for my other favorite daughter."

X

X

Roman rolled over in his cot to see Ruby was awake flipping through channels and drinking milk.

"Ruby! Are you ok?!"

Roman scrambled to get up and tripped landing on the end of the bed.

"Shit!"

He got himself up and went to her side. She looked pretty calm and chilled out for having been out for a while.

"Are you ok? Are you in pain?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you need a nurse-

"We need to talk."

The color drained from his face. He never ever wanted to hear those words. Junior had always joked it was the scariest thing a woman could say but it was no joke. Ruby put her glass of milk down on the stand by her bed and looked at her boyfriend. He waited for her to say something.

"I need to know how you feel about me," Ruby said, "I mean seriously feel. I love you and we both got hurt. I know how you are because you didn't exactly hide it and Weiss already told me everything. If Emerald is always going to be a constant threat in our lives then I need to know how serious this is."

"I wanted to marry you. I really do."

Ruby's eyes widened in shock. She wasn't expecting that.

"Junior said I was moving a little fast so I waited. When Emerald jumped me, I was thinking so hard about it. I don't why but when you got hurt it made me realize marrying you wouldn't be enough for me. I want to give you whatever you want. You can have whatever you want. I need you in my life because if you leave... I don't think I can live without you."

Ruby's eyes watered up.

"I was so scared," she whispered.

"Scared of what?"

"Leaving. I didn't want to leave you behind. I didn't want to leave you in the hands of some nutcase."

"You don't ever have to leave. I'm here to stay."

Roman leaned over the bed and hugged her as easily as he could.

"Ruby, I love you."

She started crying into his shoulder.

"Everything is going to be ok. Ruby... please don't cry... you're breaking me."

She cried for a good ten minutes until she felt better. Ruby scooted over on the bed and Roman climbed in to hold her. They took an unintentional nap together and they were woken up by the nurse for Ruby's lunch.

Everything would be ok for the moment.

 _ **So... I have two things to announce.**_

 _ **First thing: I don't know how long you guys would like me to continue this story or how you would want it to end. Don't get wrong, I love writing it and it is a lot of fun I just wanna know how you as my readers feel about it. You can review or message me directly. I wasn't sure if I should continue until she finishes college or much later in life.**_

 _ **Second thing: I had actually wanted to take a break for about two months to write some chapters and catch up some things but then...**_

 _ **My brain came up with another idea for a story making me hate myself because I should've been trying to sleep. I haven't picked the title yet because I don't know what to name it but here is a small summary:**_

 _ **Ruby is supposed to be sent back in time only 2 weeks to throw some problems into Cinder's plans for blowing up important buildings in Vale. Instead, something happens and she's thrown back ten years when she runs into a very handsome sixteen year old Roman.**_

 _ **(She'll be 17 going on 18 in her third year at Beacon)**_

 _ **What do you think?**_


	40. Going Home With You

After a two weeks, Ruby was finally released to go home. She had to fight with Summer to let her go home to Roman's place with the promises she could drop by and make sure she was ok whenever she wanted. Ruby would've went home sooner but Summer demanded she stay longer to make sure she was healing fine because anything could go wrong. Roman didn't even try to get the middle of it because he didn't want to get hit again.

Ruby had fallen asleep in the car because they waited for Summer to stop throwing him medical supplies to take care of her when she needed to change her bandaging. He was ten minutes away from the condo when he decided to take the highway. He felt more like she needed to get out and about to relax than being stuck on the couch waiting to be healed all the way.

X

X

Ruby woke up sometime later seeing it was turning to dusk. She looked around wildly seeing Roman was driving. She looked at the time and saw she had been asleep for three hours. She grabbed the bottle water in the cup holder and drank it, watching as the trees go by in green blurs.

"Nice to see you awake. I was able to keep myself busy with my music while you napped. I informed everyone where we were so no one will be blowing up your phone like you were kidnapped."

Ruby smiled, "Ok... so you've been driving that long... Where are we?"

"Outskirts of Vale. There's smaller towns and cities here but I've only stopped twice. If you have to use the bathroom, there's a rest stop two miles away."

"Yea... I have to go."

The way to the rest stop, Ruby played DJ and they sat in silence. She didn't know what to think of the spontaneous trip but it was nice he was thinking about her. He didn't say way they were going but she felt relaxed if that was his intent. She got back into the car and they were on the road again.

"Thank you."

Roman looked over at her, "What?"

"Thank you."

"I haven't done anything to deserve that."

"That's what you think?"

"Well... The thing is... You have gotten hurt emotionally, mentally and physically now... All because of me. I don't even deserve you," he whispered.

She could hear the pain in his voice.

"It's funny really," Ruby said.

"What do you mean Red?"

"It's funny because it started as your stupid attempt to sleep with me. All thanks to that night Yang and Blake wanted to celebrate. I wonder what would have been if I never went?"

Roman smiled, "I don't."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

X

The hour passed by and Roman took an off road. It was mostly gravel and sand but it was hard to tell with it being night already. Ruby could smell salt water but she wasn't completely sure if that was it. She looked ahead seeing a giant hill making it hard to see anything over it.

They were climbing the hill now for a few minutes before it suddenly dropped. It made her stomach feel really weird but she was able to ignore the feeling once her eyes saw what he was bringing her too. The ocean was almost black except the reflection of the moon on the surface. She looked over at him in complete amazement.

Ruby had never went to the ocean

"Roman..."

"I hope you like the surprise."

"I love it... I wish I could jump into the water."

Roman laughed as he parked the car.

"Not at night. It's too cold where we are at during the night. If you roll up your pant legs we can go step in it."

"Ok!"

The two of them got out of the car and headed for the water. Roman knelt down and rolled up Ruby's pants up for her. He did his next and they stepped into the water together. The water lapped over their feet gently making them sink into the wet sand.

They played in the sand together and picked up seashells, covering themselves in wet sand. Ruby finally went to the water's edge to rest. She was tried and her abdomen was hurting some but not enough to make her go home yet. He plopped down beside of her taking her hand.

"Thank you for bringing me out here," Ruby said softly giving his hand a squeeze.

"I would do anything for you."

Roman leaned in and kissed her.

"You're everything I have ever dreamed for Red."

"Now you're just sucking up..." she teased.

"I wouldn't lie. I know I don't deserve you. You put up with a lot of my shit and I'm grateful you did. You could've left whenever you wanted too but you didn't. I love your whole family too even though I feel like a few of them want to kill me. Even though Emerald hurt me badly a long time ago, I'm glad she did because it gave me the chance to love you," Roman whispered.

"Oh... That... so sweet," she whispered back with her eyes watering up.

Roman reached into his pocket and held out a little black box. Ruby's eyes widened and tears fell down onto her cheeks.

"Ruby Rose, will you marry me even though I'm the biggest dumbass around?"

She nodded and laughed as the tears continued to fall.

"I will!"

Roman opened the small box revealing a black ring with rubies embedded in it. The ring had a black rose with a red shine to it. She stared at him as he put it on her finger. She loved how it wasn't a traditional diamond ring like everyone else making it feel more personal. He leaned in and kissed her again.

"I hope you like it. It reminds me of your hair."

"I love it. You... you didn't have to get something like this."

Roman chuckled, "I know you aren't materialistic but I think it suits you. I showed the jeweler your picture from the night of my birthday and he showed me this ring. They normally come in black and blue or black and white but I paid extra so it matched you. I never even told my mother that I wanted to ask you. I know I told Junior I would wait... but on the way over here I couldn't hold it to myself anymore."

"I love you."

"I love you too Red.

"I'm sorry for...the way I acted."

Roman shook his head, "Don't be."

She smiled at him and put a hand on his cheek.

"I'm wanna go home."

"Anywhere you want to go, I'm going with you."

X

X

"You ok Yang?"

Yang looked up at her fiancee.

"I just... I'm disappointed."

Blake sat down on the couch beside of her.

"With what?"

Yang handed over the letter that was sitting in her lap.

"What is this?" Blake asked looking at it.

"My fertility results."

Blake's heart sank. She didn't have to read it to know what the problem was.

"I have half a working ovary left and that's it. The infection killed my uterus and caused some damage to some of the abdomen muscle."

Blake wrapped her arms around Yang and held her tight.

"Yang, it's ok."

"It's not ok!" she yelled getting up, "I always wanted to have a baby. To have a kid and have my own family and I can't now! How is that fair?!"

Blake didn't say anything as Yang left, slamming the front door behind her.

X

" _Helloooo?"_

"Mom?"

" _Yang... Are you ok? You never call me. You usually send me memes."_

"I... I hurt."

" _Who hurt you?!"_

"No one... My results are in and we all already knew this but... I can't... You won't have any grandchildren."

" _Baby girl, you can adopt some children. There's always babies out there that need a family."_

"It's not the same Mom."

Yang heard Raven sigh. As tomboyish Yang was, she always pictured herself as a mother even as a little kid. Now that chance was stolen from her.

" _There's no way... none at all you can have one on your own?"_

"No. I have to get a hysterectomy in a few weeks actually to remove the dead tissue."

" _Honey, Blake can still have your babies."_

"She... would rather adopt one than have one. She isn't too keen on the idea of having any kids."

" _It is rough on the body."_

"I know it's really no one's fault but it makes me mad that Blake wouldn't, even for me. I have no right to be mad at her for that."

" _Well that is true but I know why you think that."_

"That's why I like talking to you. You always see everything from every point possible."

" _One of us have to be rational."_

Yang laughed dryly.

" _How much schooling you have left anyways?"_ Raven asked.

"About four more months and I'm done. They have an office they're getting ready for me at the firm. The idea is I travel back and forth whenever I need too."

" _I'm so proud of you! I'm glad my two daughters are making something of themselves."_

Yang smiled, "Thanks Mom."

" _Give me a few days and I'll be there ok? We can hang out and do something together. Get some lunch."_

"That's a great idea. I love you."

" _I love you too and give Blake a hug for me."_

"I will. Bye Mom."

" _Byeee."_

Yang hung up and looked down at her phone. She had decided to sit in the car because she didn't want Blake hearing anything she said.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Yang looked up to see her fiancee standing there with a chocolate Drumstick. She rolled down the window with a guilty smile on her face.

"Here. I love you Yang and I want you to feel better."

"Thanks. You wanna... sit in the car with me and eat one?"

Blake nodded, "I'll get another one. Be right back."

* * *

 _ **Ice cream makes everything better! Lol**_

 _ **Amethystlover02- I suppose I can go on until they have kids. It would be interesting to see it**_

 _ **GRIM TICK & whitewizard97- I'm glad you like the idea and in fact, the first chapter is already done.**_

 _ **cipher111996- I like that title. If it's ok with you, I would like to use it!**_


	41. What I Wouldn't Do

"Oh my god! My baby girl is getting married! I never thought I would see the day!" Summer screamed excitedly further embarrassing her daughter.

"Mom, it's not a big deal..." Ruby murmured.

"It is! I always thought you would end up alone with a few cats!"

Roman snorted into his drink and started coughing. Ruby gave him a dirty look.

"We decided to wait until after my second year of college to get married. No kids for a few years," Ruby said trying to hide her pink cheeks.

"That's a good idea. Even if Roman were to take care of the baby, it'll be rough on you if you get morning sickness," Taiyang said with a smile.

Summer gently hugged her daughter, afraid to hurt her since she was still healing from her surgery.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Mom."

"Have you told Rhea yet?"

"We are actually going there next."

"I bet she's going to be super excited!" Summer said with a grin on her face, " I would love to throw you guys a party!"

"Nooo-

"That would be fun," Roman said, "I think after everything that's happened lately, it would be a great way for everyone to relax."

"I didn't think of it that way," Ruby said, "I guess maybe everyone would feel a little bit better too. Are we going to do it here?"

"I wouldn't mind," Taiyang said, "I can cook out and everyone can swim."

"We'll do one in a week! I'll get with everyone and their work times to make sure everyone can go!"

X

After they left Ruby's parents' house, they took their time getting to his parents' house. More or less he was nervous about going and he was driving slower than usual. Ruby didn't ask him what the problem was since she already had an idea. The last time he had tried to get engaged, it was to Emerald and no one was too thrilled about it.

"Are you worried about your dad?" Ruby asked after a little while.

"Huh?"

"You passed their house six times already."

Roman's face turned bright red.

"I'm nervous."

"Pull into the driveway."

Once Roman went back around, he parked. Ruby took his hand and turned towards him.

"You want to be with me?" she asked.

"Yes, more than anything."

"Then you shouldn't have anything to worry about. If your dad doesn't like me, then so be it."

Roman laughed nervously.

"Let's go."

The walk to the door seemed to take forever but it was because Ruby had to push him up to the door. She ran the door bell and they waited for someone to answer. The door flew open and it was Roman's father of all people. He forced a smile staring at the couple. He had no idea why they had showed up but he felt awkward.

"Hello you two. Rhea is out right now."

"That's fine! Can we come in?" Ruby asked with a big smile on her face.

John made a face and moved out of the way to let them in.

They sat in the living room for a little while watching TV. Ruby was hoping things would become less weird between the three of them but it wasn't. She could tell her soon to be father in law's eyes on her, not in a creepy way but in the way of 'why are you here?' She decided to clear her throat making her fiance jump.

"We're engaged."

John looked at Roman then at Ruby.

"Is this true Roman?"

 _Ruby I could kill you._

"Y-yes."

"Good job. I'm happy. You finally found someone who wasn't a complete waste of space and air."

Ruby grinned but Roman sat there stunned. She nudged his side hard to bring him out of it.

"T-thanks."

"I felt like I gave you the wrong impression making you think I didn't like you. Roman has had poor choices in women and I was afraid you would end up being another mistake."

"I understand."

"Well... I am glad you kicked Emerald's ass too. She really needed it."

Ruby's cheeks heated up as she nodded looking down at her lap.

"Well, I didn't know who she was when she came into the apartment."

"I wanted to let you know... Emerald ended escaping the hospital two nights after you left," John said.

Ruby and Roman stared at each other.

"She apparently headed for Vale borders and was gone on a ship. They were going to hold her for another week then start the process of prosecution."

"I wasn't looking forward to court anyways," Ruby said.

"Well, we would have gotten you a lawyer even though it was clear it was complete self defense."

"Thank you."

"Anything for my daughter," John said with a smile on his face.

X

X

"I'm beginning to feel like I'm old already," Yang said.

Blake turned down onto their street. She had been excited to get Yang home since she had a surprise for her.

"Is... is that Mom's car?"

"It looks like it."

Yang turned to her fiancee, "Did you know she would be here already?'

"I did," she said with a smile, "Mom said she would be whenever she could. She is sorry she missed your surgery. She got caught up at the airport."

Yang shrugged, "She's quite famous in Vacuo so I don't mind it. She's always doing photo shoots and that's how she lives."

"I admire your mom though."

"Don't your parents live and die by the peace corps or whatever it is?"

Blake laughed, "They are helping out on the outskirts of Haven now building houses for low income people."

"Wow."

"I admire your mom because she holds herself together."

Yang looked over at her, "With what?"

"You never noticed it? Everything she had to do until now... She did everything for you and even Ruby. Your mom is either sane or insane I can't tell which but she never lost herself even in all the pain she was in. I wish I could be like her."

"I know."

They got out of the car and saw Raven wasn't in hers.

"I told her where the spare key was."

Yang looked at her suspiciously and headed for the door. She opened the door and pushed it open to see the place decorated for a baby shower. There was balloons and streamers of pink and blue everywhere. There were presents piled on the floor with a cake on the coffee table with a veggie tray. Raven came out of the kitchen wearing a shirt that said 'Going to be a Grandma.'

"Mom... What is going on?"

"I'm throwing you a baby shower!" Raven said hugging her daughter tightly.

"Did... I hate to ask but... did you steal a baby?"

Blake started laughing and sat down in the recliner.

"No! I have a present for you!"

Raven pulled Yang over to the couch and they sat down. Yang looked back at Blake who was smiling excitedly.

"Here you go."

She headed Yang a rectangle box with a yellow bow on top. Yang pulled the lid off and saw it was a bunch of papers stacked together. Yang looked back up at her mom then at Blake. She looked back down and saw Raven had filled out some of the paperwork herself.

"I don't... I don't get it?"

"Well, I talked to a few doctors and a fertility clinic. They said I was extremely healthy and I would have no problem with having my grandchild."

"What?" Yang asked in disbelief.

She wasn't sure if she had heard right.

"We go in a few days and get your eggs taken out. They'll be implanted into me and I'll have your baby in nine months or so after you pick out a sperm donor."

"Mom, that's insane!"

"Why? You want a baby and I would do anything for you. You really want this and I know you do. I'm giving you what I can. I want to have my grandchild for you."

Yang covered up her face and started sobbing into her hands.

"In a few years, we can adopt a few children too," Blake said, "I would like four kids altogether if that's ok with you."

Yang threw her arms around her mother's shoulders and continued crying.

"You're the best mom ever!"

"I try," Raven said smiling.

"Stop crying Yang! You have to open your presents!" Blake said pulling her fiancee away from her mom, "I want to see what you got!"

 _ **neverfadehaz- no she didn't. She was on her way over when Yang hung up with her mother. Though I can't blame Yang for feeling the way she did.**_

 _ **Cipher111996- I probably make some but I realize some is the way I talk. My hubby says I say things weird but I'm from Ohio and him from Rhode Island. I'm in Texas now and the people sound funny sometimes to me and I actually have a Hawaiian friend and they talk weird lol her English is different from mine. I bribed the hubby to check my stuff starting the new story when I post it.**_

 _ **Azure dragon king- I know but I always like to make everyone happy and I actually had no idea how to end it anyways. I didn't expect this story to be as liked as it was.**_

 _ **Anyways, how great is that? I've always seen shows were someone decides to have a baby for someone else . Life is happening so fast!**_

 _ **Also next week, I might be super tired so if I don't post anything on the weekend I apologize now!**_


	42. Just A Notice

**-just a notice-**

 **I have some bad news. I am going to take a month off. My seven year old has contracted Typhus. I had never heard of it but it is common apparently right now in south texas. It is contracted by fleas and then they bite people. It comes with high fever (hers hit 104), headache and at some point a rash appears.**

 **I had taken in three homeless kittens and I had given them flea baths BUT it could have came from anywhere because it takes 1-2 weeks to make someone sick. She's taking Doxycycline which has risks taking it for someone her age.**

 **I'll try and work on my stuff when I can but I need time to care and worry about her first.**

 **Sorry guys,**

 **Astropurple009**


	43. Slight Complication

"Why are you chewing on a pen?" Roman asked watching as his fiancé chewed on one of his black pens.

"Hm?"

"You went through six pens in the last week… Two of them were busted in my desk drawer."

Ruby gave him a guilty smile as she stayed quiet.

"Do you have some finals or something? You have been out of it. I even made you meatloaf and you barely ate anything."

"Just thinking a lot. The future you know?"

"What's been bothering you?"

Ruby scratched her head and looked down at her books.

"Weiss and Junior are thinking of moving to one of the bigger districts on the outskirts of Vale. It means she won't be coming around as much."

"Why don't you just drive over there?" Roman asked as he scooted down to her side of the couch.

"Weiss was mad at me at some point because she always thought we would be hanging out together. I felt like she was being jealous or even childish some but now it makes a lot of sense. Now I feel like I'm being left behind even with all of my own stuff going on. It sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

"No not really. I guess truthfully, Weiss won't have a lot of time for you anymore but you can text her when you can. You guys may not talk everyday but at least you can try."

She shrugged.

"I kind of figured you would go stay with her for a few weeks when the baby was born anyways."

Ruby looked up at the wall then at Roman.

"I didn't think I could go on and do all that. What about college? What will I do?"

"Why don't you just talk to your professors about doing online work."

Ruby made a face, "Because, I have to go to the hospital within the same month Weiss is due."

"Oh."

 _I know with the early medical internship it looks better for me and I can start getting paid already but… I want to be with Weiss._

"You know I have all the money in the world to keep us from going broke. I'm too not too worried about money."

Ruby made a face, "I know but I don't feel comfortable mooching off of your parents."

"They don't see it that way."

"I know but still. I always paid my own way. I just would feel better taking care of our own place."

"We could always move close to Weiss and Hei if it would make you feel better."

"You would move all the way over there for me?"

"Anything for you Red."

Roman took her hand and pressed his lips against her skin softly.

X

X

Raven laid her head back on the pillow and tried to sleep. She had spent more time at Summer's house than at Yang's since Summer had been spending some time off getting things ready for the baby. This unfortunately has caused her to be around Taiyang quite more often. It wouldn't have been so bad but he had been acting a lot more strange than normal.

Raven was stuck at the house with her ex-husband while Summer went out to grocery shop so her best way of avoiding him was to pretend to sleep. Finally, she dozed off to the sound of some cooking game show and she was snoring away. She woke up with the strong urge to pee which didn't surprise her much. She managed to sit up and get to the downstairs bathroom without peeing herself.

Raven almost preferred staying in the bathroom all day until Summer came home but the toilet wasn't comfortable on her back and she was still tired. She got out of the bathroom before she was stopped. Taiyang slapped the wall his hand stopping her from going any further. She didn't dare look him in the eyes.

"I'm tired."

"Raven… I want to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I want to talk about us."

Raven's heart nearly stopped in her chest.

 _There always had been lingering feelings but I would never take him back. Never ever ever… I couldn't betray Summer like that._

"There's hasn't been anything to say for little over twenty years."

"I was wrong. Very wrong. I never thought… You were the perfect one. You were quiet and caring… You respected me and let me do whatever I wanted. I betrayed your trust. I should have kept it in my pants when I had the chance but I… I thought you were boring. Seeing you now, reminds me of you being pregnant with Yang… I want that back."

"Too late. You're married."

He leaned in and Raven smacked her hand over his face. It was harder than she wanted to do but it was effective none the less. He pulled away and stared at her in absolute shock. Maybe after he had betrayed her, she would've given him another chance. She would've done anything to have him back….

"I deserve a lot better. You are so stupid thinking you can go around trying to get whoever you want. I wonder how many times you have actually cheated on Summer and she just let it slide. Part of me would've wanted you back all those years ago but… You don't know what love is. Be fucking grateful Summer wanted you even after you knocked her up. Act like a man who is about to have a grandchild."

"Where do you get off lecturing me? You disappeared more and more once Yang got older-

"I can tell you right now I left because of the way Summer felt about me and I wanted to respect her. I always gave you money, I sent her presents, I called her every night and I gave things when it got too heavy for you guys especially when she had to be in the hospital. I sold my house to get her that arm. What life would that have been if she had lost that arm completely?"

Taiyang stayed silent.

"I never stepped over my boundaries even when I was the one married to you first. Have some respect for everyone around you because you're going to make everyone's life more difficult. Your children will end up picking sides and I guarantee it won't be yours."

Taiyang whipped around and headed for his room slamming the door. Raven walked back down the hallway. She barely turned the corner to see Summer standing against the wall. Judging from the look on her face she heard everything or just half of it. Raven was in such shock she started to feel sick to her stomach. She put her hand on the wall for support as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Ugh… that don't feel right…" she groaned.

The anger and sadness disappeared from Summer's face to complete worry.

"What's wrong?!"

"I don't know… It hurts more than I'd like to admit… Maybe I need to sit down…"

"To the hospital now!"

X

X

After a few hours Raven was given an adrenaline shot and finally released. The two of them sat in Summer's car without saying anything for the longest time. Summer tapped her fingers against the steering wheel driving Raven up the wall. The silence was eating her alive. Everything was going so great and Taiyang had to jump in and be the dumbass he is.

"I'm sorry. I didn't do anything."

Summer smiled.

"I know. I heard about half of it."

"I'll go stay with Yang more often."

"You know… The reason why I hate that other surgeon… Neo… Is because I caught Tai hitting on her more than once. She turned him down several times and she was never nice about it. I've been so paranoid I just began to hate her."

"I'm not a therapist but that isn't healthy."

"You're right, it's not."

"I'm sorry."

"You are amazingly loyal even though I hated your guts."

Raven smiled.

"Because I didn't want someone else to feel what I felt but I guess it wouldn't mattered much. Why did you ever stay?"

"For Ruby. Some of it was for me too."

"You wanted the perfect family dream?" Raven asked.

"More than anything. My mom and dad loved each other so much. They died when I hit thirteen. They did everything together, took me to soccer practice and they hardly ever missed one of my games. They did fight, but it was fair and clean. When I got with Taiyang, I wanted all that and then I got pregnant. Then I found out about Yang and you. My world crumbled. I hated him for a while and my dream of true love was crushed."

"That's what I wanted too. But… you know what?"

Summer looked up at Raven with a tear streaked face.

"Sometimes being the best mom is better than the perfect family. My parents were never there but my adoptive mom raised us right and I idolized her. She missed a lot of stuff but because she was working but we never went without. My brother and I got extremely lucky to get someone who cared so much it was like having love of two parents. Being Ruby's mom and being a great grandma are most important now."

Summer nodded as she stared at the floorboard of the car.

"I know life is hard and I know but the choice is up to you now."

"I have nowhere to go."

Raven smiled, "I lived in my car for a while, there's always places to go."

"I don't have the money."

Raven made a face, "You're a doctor. You should have tons of money."

"Taiyang has a gambling problem. I caught him out in Atlas a year ago with a college student. They both lost a lot of money but Taiyang gave her money …. Almost all of my savings and she took it. Come to find out… He borrowed from someone shady and I've been paying three thousand a month since then to make sure no one comes after us."

"I have no idea what to say."

"It's shameful, isn't it? I act all high and mighty then I do something like that. I just never say anything about how bad things really are."

"Are you happy?"

"No."

Raven shrugged, "Then leave."

"I have no money-

"You will once you leave him. I have enough money. We can go get an apartment together and I can leave once the baby hits about three months old. I have to go back to work at some point, right?"

"You would do that for me?"

Raven shrugged, "Our relationship isn't exactly the greatest but I wouldn't want you out there in your car or sleeping at the hospital. Want to ask for help?"

Summer nodded.

X

X

"Roman, you didn't have to order the Vale Haul I could've gotten it," Summer said.

"I don't mind. You are one of my mothers after all."

Summer smiled as the three of them packed up her clothes and things. Taiyang stayed in the living room as Raven, Summer and Roman moved all of Summer's stuff out. They left the lighter and smaller things for Raven because she had insisted on helping even in her current condition. Once everything was loaded Taiyang came outside.

"I never thought I would see this. I can't believe you."

Summer wiped the sweat off of her forehead and smiled at him.

"There's a few things I would like to say before I go."

He stayed quiet.

"I know you poked holes in our condoms when I was in college. I found the half pack of them like that but it was already too late. I just never said anything. With that being said, I don't regret anything. I love Ruby and I honestly misplaced a lot of my anger towards other people. This was a long time coming already. I love you only because Ruby exists. You can live your life the way you want.

"You can have everything left here. The house, the cars… everything. You will end up selling or losing everything because you owe those people another hundred thousand or so. Do what you want. I already have my lawyer."

"You used my daughter?" Taiyang asked in complete disbelief.

"Actually… she offered," Raven said, "She knew how you were because she remembered catching you a few times when you brought over her 'aunts'."

Roman climbed into the Vale Haul truck and started it up. Raven got into the passenger seat and waited for Summer. Summer grabbed his hand and shook it leaving him with a puzzled look on his face. She ran for the car and got in, starting it up. They drove off making her feel a sense of relief.

 _Time to move forward now._

 ** _Sorry guys I should have gotten with all of you sooner. I have a few updates for you all._**

 ** _1._** ** _My daughter did get better. She took the medicine for a few days and was almost like her old self again! Made me happy to see her up and moving like she always was._**

 ** _2._** ** _A few weeks after that my husband came down with a fever. I ended up calling in three days and taking him to the ER. No infection which made no sense. I took him to a neighboring city and turns out the fever was from his cancer. His cancer has spread but it has shrunk! Yay! Once the fever went down (took a week) he got to come home._**

 ** _I'll try and update every two weeks when I can!_**

 ** _Thanks everyone!_**


	44. New Life

"I missed her so much! I can't believe we are going up there to see them!"

Ruby had been bouncing her seat with excitement. Weiss still had a week and a half until she was due so Ruby and Roman were on their way to visit. It took a couple of hours between breaks and a pit stop to eat when they reached the beautiful house on a hill. Both of them were mildly surprised because they figured Weiss would've wanted a mansion.

The house was a light gray color with white trim and a black door. It was on an acre of land and the grass was so green. They had some planters against the house with big exotic looking plants and two cars parked in the driveway. Roman shrugged and they walked up onto the porch.

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

They waited for a few minutes and knocked again.

They finally heard footsteps and the a few locks being undone. The door swung open to reveal Junior with a sweaty face. He was covered in dirt and what looked like wood shavings. Roman arched an eyebrow at his best friend wondering what the hell he had been doing.

"Um, did we come at the wrong time?" Ruby asked.

"No, no. I was working in the baby room putting together the crib for Weiss. She's in the middle of a nap."

"I thought cribs were supposed to be easy to assemble?" she asked.

"I made this one."

Roman shook his head, "Man, I thought you said you would never do carpentry again."

"I wanted to do something for Weiss. I also built this house too."

"You can do stuff like that?" she asked as she looked inside the house.

"I was fourteen at the time when I started. I made a few porches for some people then I moved onto making two bedroom houses. One day I asked for help from a friend I used to hang with and he knocked me off the roof. All the money I had saved up went to me paying for a hospital trip for a broken leg. I don't really talk about it much but Weiss found me out one day when I was watching Tv."

Roman snorted as he shook his head.

"You guys can come in. I'm just finishing up painting the crib."

They walked inside. It was stunning, almost like a model home one would see in a magazine.

"You did all… all this?" Ruby asked.

"Weiss picked the color and the décor but I did the rest. She likes the clean light gray, light blue and white shades."

"I can tell but it looks nice."

They headed into the kitchen and sat down. Junior started making coffee and placed a container of cookies in front of them. Ruby wasted no time diving in and grabbing four. The guys couldn't but laugh at her but she always did love cookies to begin with.

The three of them talked for the longest time until they heard some light footsteps coming down the hallway. Weiss stopped at the entrance of the kitchen rubbing her eyes and groaning some. Ruby couldn't help but smile at her. Her best friend looked like some pregnant princess in her silk white night gown. Her hair was really messy and she looked like she was still really tired.

"I smell coffee."

She looked around for a second before realizing Roman and Ruby were sitting with her fiancé.

"Oh my god! I missed you!" Weiss screamed as she threw her arms around her friend, squashing her face against her pregnant abdomen.

"I can feel the baby kicking my face," Ruby said and Weiss let her go.

There were tears in her bright blue eyes.

"I'm so glad you're here! You're the only one I've really been missing. Mother and Father showed up but… I wished you lived here with me. I need you so much lately."

"I wish I could be here all the time," Ruby said as she hugged her friend the best she could.

The two of them were hardly ever apart. Weiss was known for leaving family vacations to go back to Ruby or sending for her. The last year they hadn't seen each other much with the drama between Ruby and Roman then her being pregnant. Everything seemed to be happening so fast.

"Me too!"

Roman and Junior left the room to give them some privacy.

"You know, if we weren't in the picture, I would think they would end up being together," Junior said with a weird smile on his face.

"I don't doubt it either."

Roman drank some of his coffee.

"Are you excited?" Roman asked.

"Scared. Some excited more nervous and scared."

"I get that."

"I never imagined anyone would want to have kids with me. I just imagined being alone working at my club for the rest of my life. At least 'til fifty then quit or hire a manager to take over. I don't want to be that creepy old guy… I feel so old lately though."

Roman laughed, "That's another twenty years? You could've retired with that place booming like it is."

"I don't know who I could trust with my baby. I care for it too much."

"You could hand it over to your kids when they're old enough… Say… twenty years?"

Junior smiled, "That's a nice thought but I want them to have better than me."

"Man, already a great dad and the baby isn't here already."

He laughed.

"You plan on popping out kids?"

"Maybe in a few years. I want her to be the doctor she wants to be first."

X

X

"I can't believe things are the way they are now… can you?" Weiss whispered.

Weiss and Ruby laid up on Weiss' bed staring at the ceiling.

"I never thought you would be the type to have kids and get married."

"Me either. It's funny how one person can change you."

They stayed up for a few hours before falling asleep.

It was around three with Roman and Junior fell asleep from drinking and playing card games. Ruby woke a short time after that and headed for the master bathroom. She sat down to pee and rubbing her eyes. She looked down to see her legs were wet. She scratched her head as she looked down at her underwear.

It was soaked too.

 _Did I pee myself? I feel like I have a full bladder…_

She pulled them off and cringed as she smelled them.

 _It doesn't smell like pee… there's barely a smell… kind of like sugar a little bit?_

She threw her panties to the side and took off everything else. Her shirt and bra was wet too. She went back into the room heading for Weiss' dresser. She pulled out a white night gown and slipped it on since she couldn't walk down the hallway naked.

Ruby placed a hand on the bed and it was warm. Wet and warm. Ruby flipped the light on and she saw Weiss was the one covered in whatever it was. Everything was a blur after that. Ruby shook her awake. Weiss didn't even freak out when she realized her water broke.

"It hurts so much… I can't believe I slept through that!" Weiss hissed as she crouched down to the ground.

"Hospital!"

Ruby took a deep breath then whisked her pregnant friend off of her feet.

 _Ugh… she's heavier than I thought!_

"Ruby! You can't carry me!"

"I can I will!"

Ruby got her down the hallway and looked at the men who were passed out with twenty beer bottles on the coffee table. Ruby managed to kick Junior in the thigh hard enough to wake him.

"Wake up! Weiss is in labor!"

Junior mumbled something.

"UGH! WAKE UP!"

Roman sat up straight.

"Hu-uh?"

"Call a cab! I have to take Weiss to the hospital!"

Ruby got her out of the house and to the car. Weiss was barely buckled in when Ruby took off doing eighty until she reached the hospital.

X

X

"Fuck… this was a mistake…" Roman groaned as he rolled off of the couch.

He grabbed the bucket Junior had the bright idea of leaving for them just in case and he vomited. It had been a long time since he drank and it sure as hell didn't sit with his stomach. He wasn't sure if he could manage to call Ruby to ask how long they had just in case she was mad and might start yelling.

"Jun…Junior. Junior!"

His large friend hadn't moved.

Roman got up, staggering to the kitchen to make coffee. They needed to sober up bad. His bartending friend had mentioned he could barely sleep anymore because he was anxious and now he was drunk. Junior was exhausted and alcohol was the one thing to finally knock him out.

Roman spilled coffee grounds all over the counter but he got the water in and finally enough coffee into the filter to make them stay awake for a few days. Once it was brewed, Roman poured some into two cups. He made it to the living room and tripped on the couch table sending both cups flying onto his friend. Roman looked up in time to see Hei scream in pain.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"I'm sorry! I meant for us to drink it but you're awake so it worked anyways!" he cried out sobering up to Junior's booming voice.

"What? What?"

"Weiss in labor! She's in labor I mean! We need a cab… Call one…"

Roman vomited into the bucket again.

"Fuck she's gonna be so pissed. Why… Why would I do that?" Junior stammered out, "I'm fail-ling as a dad already."

The six-foot man started crying.

"No! No… It's fine! Let's go!"

Roman called a cab he managed to look up and they made it outside locking the door behind them. The cab driver was there in a few minutes but the man gave them strange looks. One smelled like coffee the other like vomit but he did as they asked thinking they had alcohol poisoning maybe.

All the two men could hope for was they got there in time and that their women weren't that angry at them.

 ** _Thanks, Gorsouul! I'm glad you are enjoying it! Thank you so much I'm glad they're better too!_**

 ** _To the Guest: Me too! I stress a lot over things a lot so its relief everyone feels better!_**

 ** _Blueanimelover123: thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed it!_**

 ** _I apologize for not updating last week. I actually had ¾ of the chapter done but then Thursday night going into Friday I got a migraine and left work early. I normally get them once in a while when stress starts to rise. Took me until Tuesday to feel back to normal. Thank you guys for being patient and hanging on!_**

 ** _Love my readers I really do!_**


	45. Blunders

"I want the damn epidural! NOW!" Weiss screamed making her friend's ears ring.

"Ma'am… You're eight centimeters dilated already… It may be too late."

Weiss physically got out of the bed and tried to grab the nurse but Ruby blocked her.

"NOW! I'M HURTING AND I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNTIL I GET IT!"

"Will you at least try?!" Ruby cried helping Weiss back to the bed.

The nurse went out of the room as quickly as she could.

"I'll get some ice ok?"

Ruby left the room and closed the door. She wasn't even the one in labor and she was stressed out. She almost felt pained. Weiss had been screaming since she had gotten into the bed. She was angry at Junior. She was angry at Ruby for bringing Roman then she would burst out into tears.

"You hear?"

"There's two guys in the ER who are obviously drunk. One of them had burns from coffee pretty bad."

"Did they drive here?"

"No. They took a cab. One looked like that rich boy named Roman Torchwick from the computer company."

"Really? I heard he was engaged now…"

Ruby rubbed her face in annoyance.

 _Only they could do something so stupid. How did Junior get coffee burns?_

"Ma'am!" Ruby called.

The nurses looked up.

"The anesthesiologist is on his way," answered the one who was just in the room with them.

"No, no! The guys in the ER. Did you mention Roman?"

The blonde nurse shrugged, "He looks like him."

"Can you tell me what room they're in? The taller guy is the fiancé of my friend. We came up to visit and they got drunk."

The nurses look at each other.

"I'm Roman's fiancée."

"Oh."

The black haired nurse tapped away on her computer.

"Looks like they're in room 56 of the ER."

"Does my friend have long before she gives birth?"

The nurse nodded, "Once she gets that pain med, she'll slow down. You should have an hour."

"Can I give my cell number? Just in case she goes faster than expected?"

They nodded and Ruby gave her cell number. She walked back to the room. Ruby opened the door slowly.

"Weiss, I'll be back. I'm getting Junior and Roman ok?"

Weiss looked up from her pillow. She still looked really pissed.

"I guess."

"Hello?"

Ruby turned around to see a tall skinny guy dressed in lime green scrubs.

"I'm here to give Miss Schnee her pain meds?"

"Finally!" Weiss cried sitting up.

"I love you Weiss!" Ruby called.

She left quickly and headed down stairs.

X

X

Roman watched as the door to their small white room opened revealing his goth fiancée.

"Really?" she said staring at them.

Both men looked ashamed.

"I already talked to your nurse, Junior. She said your burns can be treated over the counter. Let's get upstairs to Weiss."

"Is she really upset with me?"

"More mad at the nurses at this point but she is getting her epidural."

The guys looked at each other.

"I overheard the nurses talking about a couple guys who were obviously drunk and once of them was burned. Then they mentioned one of them looking like Roman Torchwick."

They blushed deeply from embarrassment.

"Let's go."

Ruby helped both of them out of the room and to the elevator. They stayed quiet on their way up to the room. Ruby really didn't think Weiss would be so angry as she was when they left the house. Weiss had cussed so much and most of it was slurred in between her insults, it would've made a sailor blush.

They reached her room and Ruby cracked open the door to see the nurse was checking her. Weiss looked like she was in dreamland. She had a weird look on her face and she looked half asleep. She put Weiss' legs down and looked up at Ruby.

"Just in time. She's ready."

Ruby nodded and opened the door all the way.

"Princess."

Weiss' opened halfway and she sat up a little to see Junior standing there.

"Teddy Bear, you made it."

Roman snickered behind his tall friend making Junior's face turn bright red.

"I'm sorry. I messed up."

"No, no. You were just having fun. I'm not mad anymore. I know you haven't been sleeping well."

"How… how did you know?"

"You snore and drool in your sleep. Sometimes I would turn over and see you reading baby stuff on your phone. Mother and Father are still a few hours out and they won't be here for a while."

"I'm so sorry. If I would have known…"

"No one would've known."

She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh, "I'm glad Ruby had gotten up to pee."

Junior hugged her.

"I don't think I could've had the baby at home. Knowing me… I would've still been asleep."

Junior laughed nervously, "That would've been scary."

The door swung open again and nurses started setting everything up.

"Miss Schnee are you ready?" one of them asked.

"I am."

Weiss looked over at Ruby.

"You want to watch?"

"Are you serious?" Ruby asked.

"I am. You never mentioned you seen child birth yet. It would be educational for you… since you're going to be a doctor soon anyways."

The nurses in the room looked up at Ruby in surprise.

"I… um yeah. I guess as an oncologist I could learn something like that."

Roman sat down in one of the chairs.

"Some doctors do double specialties. You could do some in it and it would help out your hospital some if you want," the blonde nurse said.

Ruby blushed, "Thank you."

The doctor finally came in.

"I have no idea why I needed to be called when you have someone here already," he teased giving Ruby a smile.

She turned a darker shade of red.

"I kid my dear. Alright, Dad and Doctor. You wanna help hold up her feet? Most of the stirrups on this floor are broken since most women are stronger during labor than you would think."

Junior laughed nervously.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yes," Weiss said in stern tone like she was back to her normal self.

"Computer guy," the doctor said and Roman looked up, "Hold her hand. She's gonna need some help from all of her friends."

Roman looked at Weiss and did as the doctor said. Weiss gave him a gentle squeeze to let him know it was ok.

"Ok Weiss. Whenever I tell you to push, you push for ten seconds ok? I know it's hard to tell especially if you can't feel but just bear with it ok?"

"Alright, I'm ready!" she said confidently.

"I like the spunk on her! PUSH!"

Weiss pushed as hard as she could for ten seconds.

"Good!"

Once the next contraction hit, Weiss could feel it now. She pushed without the doctor saying too and the baby started to crown. Weiss squeezed Roman's hand a hell of a lot harder than he thought she would.

"You might start to feel some burning but from the looks of your face you seem fine."

"I'm fine. I'm ready."

"Push!"

It took about five minutes, four more pushes and a baby boy was pushed all the way out.

"It's a boy!"

Junior was in awe as they washed the baby off. Junior walked over to her side and pulled up a chair. He was still kind of drunk but he was glad he didn't miss this. The blonde nurse handed Weiss her baby boy and everyone cleared out some. Another nurse came in and handed Weiss a bottle with hospital formula.

"What's his name?" Roman asked staring at the baby.

"Junior."

Hei blushed as he stared at his fiancée.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You always liked the name."

"Can we name him something else?" Junior asked, "It'll get confusing when he's older."

"I suppose. What did you have in mind?"

"Jack."

Weiss smiled, "Jack? I like it."

Junior ran his fingers over the baby's head revealing small wisps of white hair.

"How about Frost?"

"Frost?"

"His hair. Your name means white. His hair is white. I think Frost would be better."

"Frost."

"Well?" Junior asked looking at their friends.

"I like it," Roman said.

"Why don't you name his Jack Frost Xiong?"

Weiss and Junior looked at each other.

"Like the story book character?"

"Yea," Ruby said with a smile.

"It fits," Junior said, "I like Jack Frost."

"I thought you told you guys were having a girl?" Roman asked slightly confused.

"We had 3D ultrasound done because the first doctor was lost because he kept moving so much. So, we definitely had a boy by last month as a final answer."

"I'm so happy for you guys."

Weiss looked down at her son, "Me too."

X

X

"I still can't believe you were so drunk Ruby couldn't wake you up."

Junior laughed and pulled his pants back up. Weiss laughed at his burns but she was a little ticked off.

"I drank a few shots too. Roman only had one."

"I see who is more responsible now."

Junior smirked and kissed her cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I would have to say watching that whole thing was kind of gross but it was amazing at the same time. It is so weird you could push a baby out like that. I wanted to cry because I was happy but it looked so painful for you."

Weiss grinned, "It was fine."

"I would have to say so. The nurses said you were mean when you were in pain."

"In my defense, it happened way too fast."

"It did. I swear if I knew you were going to into labor I would've never drank."

Weiss laughed, "It was quite hilarious. I'm glad Ruby was there in the hallway when she was. I can be a little scary when I'm in pain."

"No lie there."

He grabbed Weiss' hand.

"I'm ready to have another one whenever you are."

"Are you drunk?"

"No, not this time."

"A baby will ruin my body… Especially if I have more."

"I didn't fall in love with your body Weiss. I fell in love with who you are."

Her face softened.

"I won't leave you. You could hit me with a frying pan just because you were angry and I would still think it was my fault. Weiss, you could never do any wrong to me. I want a big family and I plan on being there the whole way. I won't leave or treat you like crap. I want everything I could never have growing up. Princess, I am in it for the long haul."

Tears ran down Weiss' cheeks.

"I love you so much."

X

X

Ruby stared out the window at the rain. It was falling at a steady pace.

"What are you thinking about?"

"About Weiss."

"What about her?"

"They look so happy."

Roman smiled, "That's because they are."

"Could you be that happy with me?" Ruby asked.

Roman made a face, "What makes you ask that question?"

"I… I had a lot of doubts. Especially after Emerald came back and did what she did."

Roman's face paled.

"Oh."

"Most of our relationship was stressed. From Weiss finding out, to Mercury to my mother… Your dad and Emerald… I mean… What does that mean?"

Roman fiddled with his straw in his drink.

"It means if we still love each other despite everything then it is meant to last."

Ruby stared at him.

"Do you still love her?"

Roman put down his drink.

"No."

"How are you so sure?"

Roman looked her in the eyes. She could see the pain in those emerald eyes she loved so much.

"In the time of being with you… I gained much more than a lover. A girlfriend and a soulmate. I gained a big family of people. Sisters… Two more moms. Now a nephew. I couldn't throw any of it away. With Emerald, it was a bunch of broken promises. I love you more than I ever thought possible. You manage to hold me here, you hold me to my mistakes. You are mature, but you maintain that child like soul. I feel like if I was eighty, I would still feel young as long as you loved me."

Ruby looked back at the rain.

"I could've left a long time ago if I wanted."

"Really?"

Roman nodded.

"A man will stick around and change for someone he loves. Ruby, I don't mean to brag but I have all the money in the world. If I wanted a weak-willed woman, I could buy one off while I did everything I wanted. I wouldn't sit here and try to convince her or anything. I would dump her and more to the next. I feel like I couldn't live without you. You challenge me every day and you're so passionate. I can't live without it."

Ruby smiled.

"I'm so stupid. I constantly doubt everything. I hate it."

"Ruby."

She looked at him again seeing a stern, serious look on his face.

"I know I did a lot of wrong but… If you don't trust me then why are you still with me?"

Ruby looked shocked by the question.

"I-I…"

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded.

"Then no more doubts. If you feel like I will run off say something now."

"I don't think that."

"Then take me as it is. I can't stay with someone who don't think I can be trusted. I'm not holding any more secrets. I fucked up plenty of times but you have to forgive me."

"I forgive you."

"Ok."

Silence.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"I'm not mad. I know it's normal for someone to feel that way after everything that had happened but you have to understand from my point too. I'm so sure how I feel because I thought she was going to kill you."

"I-I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

Silence.

"I love you Red."

Ruby smiled, "I love you too Roman."

 ** _Double update because you guys are awesome and super patient!_**


	46. Final Spots

Over the first few nights back at Weiss and Hei's house, it was quite interesting. All four of them were awake every two hours on the dot as Jack cried for something to eat or a diaper change. Weiss had read every baby book she could get her hands on and it was unreal how often her son woke up. If it wasn't for Ruby and Roman, the new parents would've lost their minds already.

Ruby finally caved and made the agreement that everyone would sleep for four hours before feeding or changing the baby. Everyone was starting to get short with one another and it wasn't working with all of them sleep deprived. She took the first shift and managed to stay awake only because of her classes online. She stopped rocking Jack in his cradle once he was asleep again.

"You look like a mother."

Ruby looked up to see Roman rubbing his eyes.

"It's only been five hours. Why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore. It's hard to sleep when you aren't beside of me."

Ruby smiled, "Sorry."

"I don't mind."

Roman sat down beside of her on the couch.

"How do you feel about taking care of a baby?"

Ruby looked over at him.

"Why are you thinking about that now?"

Roman's face turned pink, "Well… You look… You look so good doing it."

Ruby made a face, "Really now?"

"I… I know Jack is one hell of a difficult baby… he is his mother's son but… I would be willing to do all that with you."

Her face softened.

"You realize that once I become a doctor I will be out only six to eight weeks and you'll be on your own?"

Roman nodded, "Yea."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You are the only one who has remained calm the whole time during the first few days with the baby. Weiss screamed at Junior and he cried because he's tired. Then I'm so aggravated I wanna drink a few ten beers already."

She chuckled.

"Well, if that's all true what makes you think you can handle it if you wanna drink?"

"Because it would be the life you and I created together."

Ruby took his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm barely a year and a few months into this. Even with the advanced schooling your parents are giving me to get done sooner… It still is going to take six more years."

"I know."

Ruby placed a hand on his cheek, "Be patient. If I decide I am ready way before six years, I'll let you know."

"I was hoping in another year."

Ruby stared at him dumbfounded.

"I'll be over thirty by that time and that would make me old as hell when they're eighteen."

She covered her mouth but he could see the laughter in her eyes.

"How is that funny?"

"I don't imagine you being old."

Roman perked up some.

"Aw, I love you."

X

X

Weiss was leaning against Ruby's shoulder. They were watching a movie, well Weiss was watching the movie. Ruby was working a thesis. The guys had taken the baby over to Weiss' family's house in Vale. It was hard for Weiss to watch the movie so she dimmed down Ruby's laptop screen.

She was so amazed at how she concentrated on work so well. Ruby was up to eleven pages on her thesis. Her fingers tapped away quickly not breaking her eyes away to even to look at Weiss. The movie finally ended and Weiss got up to stretch.

"You want to go get something to eat?"

Ruby shook her head.

"Taco bell?"

Her head snapped up.

"You hate going there?"

"Well… a month before you guys showed up, we went there and I ate probably a pound of steak quesadilla and nacho cheese."

Ruby grinned, "Best news I heard all year."

The two of them headed towards the nearest small district. The weather was a little colder lately but it wasn't freezing yet. Weiss and Ruby both loved winter time. Snow ball fights were the best thing to do especially if they were in Atlas.

They parked and went inside to order their food. Almost two hours passed since they sat down and started talking. Even though Ruby and Roman had been there only two weeks, it felt like they had no time to talk about anything. The workers at the restaurant watched them wondering how two women could have so much to talk about in such a short amount of time.

"Roman wants to have a baby…"

Weiss arched an eyebrow, "Really?"

"I don't know what I should do about that. Because I'm not ready."

Weiss tapped on her chin.

"I have an idea."

"An idea? Don't tell me to adopt a dog or a kitty. That isn't a baby."

She laughed and got up from her seat.

"I need more MD."

After a minute, she sat down and looked at Ruby.

"Get pregnant now anyways."

Ruby choked on her own drink.

"Wh-what?"

"You have nine months to prepare yourself. Roman will be there all the way and I'm sure his parents will be there for you."

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Look, I know you don't feel comfortable about the whole thing but… you have to see it from his point. The younger you are, the more of your child's life you get to see. He is older and I sometimes forget that Hei is thirty now. He's been worried about being that creepy old dad that goes to school functions too."

"I don't know."

Weiss reached across the table and took her best friend's hand.

"Do you really wanna have a baby when you became a full fledge doctor? Or do you want to do the hard part now and get it over with?"

Ruby made a face, "I never thought of it that way."

"Roman seems like the type who would rather stay home and care for the babies than work. The man practically worships the ground you walk on."

She laughed.

"I guess that's true. Sometimes I forget about it."

"I never would've thought…"

Weiss leaned back in her chair.

"I just assumed you would be that shy girl without a man for the rest of your life. I would have never thought about children. I was considering traveling the world with you… Looking at everything and discovering the awesome things on the planet we live but… I could never picture anything else but being a mother now. A great wife. One day I could travel with my family to other places besides Atlas."

"You don't think we are destined for anything greater than this?"

Weiss shook her head.

"I feel like… we changed the lives of two men. One was following a dangerous path of self-destruction. The other was trying to work himself to death. We showed them there was some light in the darkness of the world. It may be insignificant to the rest of the world but it means the world to them. Of course… I won't be a doctor. You will be and so your impact on the planet will be much more than mine."

"That's so beautiful Weiss…"

The heiress laughed.

"Are you ready to go home?" Weiss asked.

"Yea."

The two of them exited the restaurant and headed back to Weiss' house.

X

X

"I don't think you should try forcing her into motherhood."

Roman made a face, "I just wanted her to think about it."

Junior made a face.

"She's younger than Weiss too. You forget… She still has a while to go now."

Roman looked out the window.

"There's nothing with thinking about it now but she is working hard to be a doctor. Weiss and pregnancy was not a good mixture but you know she is already to have another baby? She wants three to five more and I don't even know if I have it in me to keep going through it."

"You're shitting me?"

"No. She don't care about the horrible morning sickness. She doesn't care about anything but having a big family and that she feels I'm the perfect match for her."

Roman grimaced.

"I'll do it anyways."

"Why? Isn't that a little excessive?"

"Probably."

"We could barely handle Jack with four people!"

Junior laughed, "Yea but Ruby had gotten it under control like nothing. Maybe she should've been a daycare teacher."

"She'd never want kids then."

Both of them started laughing.

"Are you sure you want to be a dad though? A stay at home one? That isn't as easy for men as women for whatever reason."

"What do you mean?" Roman asked.

"Well… Women are built to handle everything. Most aren't physically strong but… damn… They can handle everything that comes at them. Weiss told me a lot about her childhood and it wasn't that great but she came out well adjusted. It's a wonder her and Ruby aren't in the nut house."

Roman nodded.

"I agree on that. The amount of damage she had taken from her family and ex… It's so weird to see someone smile despite all that."

"In two weeks, we are going to start trying again."

"You're crazy."

Junior smiled.

"I am but I'm crazy for her. I would do anything."

They sat in silence for a while.

"Can you text Weiss and let her know we are going to stay at the hotel for tonight. It's already seven at night and we got six hours until we reach the house."

"Alright."

Roman sent off the text message.

"We look like a gay couple."

Junior started laughing.

"I think I could do better. You're too short for me. I would prefer a taller man."

"I like how you answered way too fast for that… kind of like you had thought about it before."

Junior's cheeks turned pink, "I had a few guys hit on me before. Apparently, I look like a power top."

They laughed so hard Jack stirred in his sleep but he didn't wake up until his father pulled him out of the car.

X

X

The next morning, Weiss walked down the hallway to see Ruby staring at her laptop with such intensity it scared her a little bit. Weiss went into the kitchen and made herself some coffee seeing that Ruby had barely moved an inch the whole time she came out. Ruby could've been reading for all she knew but she hadn't moved her fingers to scroll down to read anything. Weiss made a cup for Ruby and set it on the coffee table by the laptop.

She was staring at an email.

"Are you ok there?"

Ruby ripped her eyes away from the laptop screen to see Weiss giving her a concerned look.

"I got an email from the hospital I'm supposed to shadow at."

"Isn't that good?"

Sadness filled Ruby's eyes.

"It's the same hospital Penny was in. Back in Atlas."

Weiss sat down.

"How do you know? You haven't even opened it."

"I recognize the email address."

"Open it."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I feel like I have been rejected for some reason. I also said I would go anywhere but I didn't think I would be put there."

Weiss clicked on the email and opened it.

"Why!?"

"You need to stop hurting yourself. You're doing this for Penny, right? Be brave."

Ruby's eyes landed on the email with her heart pounding furiously in her chest.

 _Dear Miss Rose,_

 _We would like to inform you that we have selected you for our oncology program! You are along the top five in your class and we feel this is the perfect opportunity for someone who wants to specialize in oncology as a career! I was moved by your essay and grades. We look forward to seeing you on Monday._

 _Professor William Ozpin_

 ** _Gorsouul: I did it not because I really wanted to but it was necessary. I would hate to keep going on and on with their everyday life and such. I didn't want to bore anyone to death. Not too much had happened in between so I didn't feel like anything significant happened. I only jump when I need too. I'm glad you like the story though!_**

 ** _Just so everyone knows, I changed my username. I use GrimmoftheQueen on almost everything (even my pokemon go account). It just seemed fitting I change my username for FFN._**

 ** _Until next time everyone!_**

 ** _GrimmoftheQueen (Astropurple009)_**


	47. Jumping Into Our Future

_I can do this… Everything will be fine._

Ruby stood there in front of the hospital Penny had died in. It wasn't easy coming back after all that time but she was the reason she was here. It wasn't easy talking Roman into being ok with her coming here. He promised to visit her every week until she came back which would be three months from now.

She wasn't allowed to leave even when Raven would go into labor. Raven had a month left before the baby would be there.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Ruby turned around.

"I am sure."

She was dressed in a black and dark green dress with striped stockings to match. Her makeup matched her clothes right down to the shade of green. Ruby had no intentions of hiding who she was and this was all her. There wasn't much of a dress code to this hospital, just shoes someone could run in and a lab coat.

"Quit being like that. She has fought to get here!" Weiss hissed smacking Roman's arm.

Roman glared at her.

"Stop it you two."

Junior stepped in between them. Jack laid in his dad's arms, sucking his fist.

"I'll be here every week. I want to be with you."

Ruby smiled and kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"I will be fine. If you need anyone, go be with Yang and Blake. They love babysitting you."

He made a face as Weiss cracked up laughing.

"I feel like every time something goes well, you're gone."

Ruby placed a hand on his face and smiled.

"I'll be back before you know it. If anything happens, I'll let you know."

"We should help you unpack," he insisted.

"Roman, go home. I will be fine."

His face filled up with pain but he nodded anyways. Ruby kissed her one more time and watched them get into the car. Hers was already in the parking lot spot assigned to her. She turned around to face the hospital again.

 _I hope I can do this. I wasn't sure to begin with. I picked it as my top three to study and shadow but I didn't think I would end up over here._

Ruby stepped through the doors.

About fifteen different people turned to see who walked in and they had mixed first impressions of her because of her appearance. One of the ladies at the desk vaguely remembered her from the previous year she was there for her friend. She smiled and waved to Ruby making some of her nervousness melt away. Ruby stepped forward to the front desk and laid down the manila folder she was holding.

"I remember you but I don't remember your name."

"Ruby Rose."

"Ah! For our patient Penny."

She nodded sadly.

"What can I help you with?"

"I'm here to see Professor Ozpin."

The lady looked mildly shocked.

"Really? Is everything ok?"

"Y-yea… I'm working on shadowing here. I plan on doing oncology."

The lady's face softened.

"Baby, you sure….?"

Ruby nodded.

"I am."

"Take a seat and I'll call him. He only takes on four students a year and they each get three months to prove themselves. This is going to be hard. He doesn't go easy on his students."

Ruby nodded and took a seat.

 _I was ok… Now I don't know. I didn't know the professor was going to be a hard ass… They haven't left Atlas yet… I can call them to turn around and get me… I know Roman would do it._

"Miss Rose?"

Ruby shot up out of her seat to see a tall man with a cane in his hand. He had gray hair and brown eyes with a smile on his face. He was holding a very large coffee mug. Ruby couldn't help but smile at the man since he was dressed so causal.

"You sure are the most interesting looking person in this room."

Ruby's cheeks turned pink.

"Thanks."

"I mean no offense by it. Most people feel this need to be so…. What's the word? Professional. I would prefer if people felt more comfortable. Patients seem to like their doctors better if they seem more like people than someone who decides their fate."

"I would have to agree."

The man smiled.

"Call me Ozpin. I would prefer it over William."

"My name is Ruby."

"Alright Ruby. Come upstairs to my office."

X

X

"I only have a week and a half left."

Raven was laying on the couch with her feet propped up.

Summer handed her a chocolate cupcake with vanilla frosting and sprinkles with a glass of milk.

"I know! I'm so excited!" she said.

Raven took the treat and the milk giving her a smile.

"Things have been pretty easy lately. I want to thank you," Raven said with a smile on her face.

"Anything for the grandbaby," Summer said, "I've been waiting for this for a while. I'm so excited for Blake and Yang!"

"Me too! I also can't wait to have the baby. I only ever wanted one and I forgot why. Now my feet are swollen and I hurt whenever I more… I'm tired of peeing all the time."

Summer laughed, "I always wanted at least three or four more but… It just never happened."

Raven placed the glass on the coffee table.

"What stopped you?"

Summer looked at the floor with a strange look on her face.

"Taiyang went and had a procedure done because he almost had a scare with one of his students."

"I'm um… sorry."

"It's ok."

"You know… You could get any guy you want. You still have a slammin' body."

Summer cracked up laughing.

"Haven't heard that before."

"Well, you've been in a crappy relationship for a really long time. You should go out and have fun. Go to a club. Meet a guy. Grind on him and every other thing those young kids do anymore. Life isn't over until you make it over."

"I can't do stuff like that… I'm about to be a grandmother."

Raven smirked, "Yea, me too. You don't see me being stopped from enjoying life."

"You've literally sat on the couch for almost nine months."

Raven rolled her eyes, "I still work on my laptop. I get paid more for taking pictures and editing but I do have people send me copies on a flash drive or SD card. I edit them and print off the final product."

"Is that the only thing you ever wanted to do?" Summer asked looking unconvinced.

"It wasn't in the beginning. Once everything happened… Yea. I always planned to do my studio stuff as a hobby and be a full-time mommy but everything kind of crashed down. I couldn't handle everything that came after so I left. You were a surgeon and I had no skills what so ever so I felt you were the best bet for my daughter even if her dad was a cheating scumbag."

"That means a lot."

Raven grinned.

"How could you trust me after everything?" Summer asked quietly.

"Yang is a good judge of character even as a small child. She never once complained about you. You always bragged you were the best baker in the world and you should have opened your own store."

"She said all that?"

Raven nodded, "I straight up asked her if you were a good person. She never hesitated saying yes."

Summer covered her face, "If a small child could see it… why couldn't he?"

Raven knew all too well how much she was hurt…. Since they were hurt by the same pathetic excuse of a man. She too was a good woman and would have done whatever it took to make Taiyang happy but his eyes were always wandering. They only thing that attached him to her for so long was the fact he had to chase her because she was shy and didn't trust anyone in the beginning.

"He was really stupid. What helped me was that my daughter gained a sister and a second mom. I mean… Who could ask for more? You were a great mother and Ruby is a great daughter."

Raven sat up and placed her feet on the couch.

"I gotta go pee. I'll be right back."

She waddled into the small hallway of their apartment and into the bathroom. Summer leaned back in her chair to relax. Raven waddled back into the living room and plopped back onto the couch. Raven patted the spot on the couch beside of her making Summer smile. She took her place beside of Yang's mother and they sat there for a while watching TV together in silence.

X

X

"Thanks for helping me paint the baby's room."

Roman flashed Yang a smile.

"I don't do anything so I might as well be useful."

She rolled her eyes, "Only because Ruby isn't here."

He blushed and continued painting without another word.

"I finished making lunch! You guys hungry?!" Blake called from downstairs.

"Yea!" Roman called.

The two of them headed down stairs and joined Blake at the kitchen table.

"I am so excited! I can't believe we are going to be parents!" Yang said practically dancing in her seat.

Blake smiled and bit into her turkey cheese slider.

"Are you guys nervous at all?" Roman asked.

"I am some but I'm really excited," Yang said.

"I am too. This is a big deal considering about six months from now, I'm going to try for our second baby."

Roman looked shocked, "Really? So soon?"

Blake nodded, "I was nervous at first but… the idea of our children being so close in age…. I want them to have fun together, not wait five years and they can't do too much together."

"That makes sense."

"What about you and Ruby?" Yang asked, "I know she's so wrapped up into being a doctor right now. I can't even remember the last time we actually talked instead of texted."

"I know she's so busy… I miss her at the bookstore. Pyrrha is about to move on too and I don't know if I can find it in me to find other people who work as good as them into my store."

"You can find someone. Just look for two people now and go from there," Yang said.

"I guess I could… Oh!" Blake stared right at Roman, "You could help me out! Ruby will be gone for a little while longer and I could use the help while we have the baby."

"I don't know much about running your store alone-

"I'll pay you so don't worry about it. Pyrrha and I can show you the ropes."

"I don't know…"

"I promise to pop in once or twice a week."

Roman made a face and finally broke down to Blake's pleading puppy eyes.

"Fiinnneee. I'll do it."

"Great! Tomorrow we'll head to the store around seven in the morning to get started."

Roman groaned. He honestly didn't want to wake up that early.

X

X

 _"You sure you want to do that? It is a lot of work."_

"I will be fine. She just kept giving these puppy eyes… I couldn't say no…"

Ruby laughed.

 _"She got me with working overtime with those eyes a few times. She's good with that."_

"I can tell."

 _"Other than that… Are you doing ok?"_

"I guess but I really miss you."

 _"I miss you too."_

"You know… It's really funny… I never imagined myself here."

 _"What do you mean?"_

"This kind of life. I don't mean for it to sound stupid but I imagined just partying until I was almost forty and probably just die from liver failure."

 _"It's not stupid because I have a feeling that is what would've happened."_

"Thanks for the faith in my mental stability."

 _"Anything for you."_

"Everything… Everything is happening so fast. I don't know how to feel about anything."

 _"Isn't that good though? Good things are supposed to come quickly."_

"I feel like the future is happening now and now it feels like it won't last forever. Like I don't have enough time to do anything."

Ruby became silent.

"I don't know how to explain it any other way. I just need you to be here."

 _"Well, how about you come next weekend? See if Pyrrha can cover for you to come visit."_

"Really? I can come see you?"

 _"Yea. I miss you a lot and I need you. I mean things are fine here and I'm doing really good… I need you. To help me through everything. It's getting overwhelming."_

"Don't worry I'll be there to help you! I love you, Red."

 _"I love you too Roman. I need to get to bed… I'll message you tomorrow."_

"Night."

 _"Nighty night."_

Roman hung up and stared at the floor.

 _She sounds like she does need me. I hope everything is ok._


	48. Unexpected Surprise

Roman pulled up to the parking garage and sat there for a few minutes. He was fueled by coffee, a few energy drinks and his anxiousness to see Ruby after all this time but he was exhausted. It was no joke working at a book store. Ruby, Blake and Pyrrha made it look so easy but instead, his feet were killing him and the twelve hour shifts were the longest wait of his life.

 _I don't know how much more I can take this. I'm afraid if I say no… Yang might beat me to a pulp. I owe them but I feel like it's killing me._

Raven only had four days left but she hadn't start contracting any. Roman listened to her complain to her daughter and daughter in law about how she couldn't take another two weeks. Roman wasn't sure if it would be that crappy Ruby and he hoped not. He was hoping for two or three kids.

Roman finished off his coffee and headed into the hospital. He scanned the lobby of the hospital not seeing his girlfriend there. He wondered why she would tell him she would be there waiting if she actually couldn't be there. He felt silly standing looking lost and confused.

"You looking for Miss Rose?"

Roman saw a nurse at the station waving him over.

"Yea, she told me to meet her here."

"She told me," the woman said smiling, "She had gone with Doctor Ozpin to the hospital a few miles away to assist on a cancer patient."

"Oh."

"She told me to give this to you."

The nurse handed him a small envelope.

"Oh… Ok thank you."

"You look tired. Get some rest, it might be a few hours."

Roman nodded and thanked her. He opened the letter to see a small note and a key. The note was directions to her apartment. He made him way to the car and put in GPS directions.

It took a whole five minutes to get there but the parking lot was the hardest place to find a spot. He managed to find the one with Ruby's apartment number and then made it to her apartment. It was slightly messy but for the most part it was pretty clean and smelled like cinnamon buns. Roman kicked off his shoes and went to her bedroom. He crashed out the moment his head hit the pillow.

X

X

"Alright this is the last one for today. She has been having a bit of melt down and you might need to console her before you get anywhere. She already went through a whole box of tissues and the nurses have been trying their best to calm her down."

Ruby smiled, "No problem."

She finished off the remaining of her coffee and straightened up her hair. She had been up for sixteen hours straight (mostly because she wanted to help everyone she could) and she was ready to go crash in bed next to her man. She stretched herself out and turned the door knob as she grabbed the clip board from the wall. Ruby had to be strong while she was in front of most of them but when it came to kids it would break her heart.

"Miss Cane, I have come to talk to you some."

The woman didn't say anything. Ruby looked up and her eyes widened with shock.

It was Emerald posing as someone named Violet Cane.

"You-!"

Ruby whipped around to grab the door knob.

"Wait!"

She froze.

"I won't do anything! I need help!"

Ruby turned around slowly.

"A-are you really sick?" she asked softly.

Emerald nodded.

"I… I am. I got really sick a few months ago."

"You were referred here?"

"Yea… I had gotten weak and tired… Come to find out my body is covered in tumors in most of my organs so… I bailed before I heard what it was… I just couldn't believe it."

"I'm surprised too… They didn't see anything when… um… when you were in the hospital last time?"

Emerald shook her head, "I wasn't there long enough to know."

"Let me look through the chart."

Ruby's face drained of color and sat down in the chair. The same thing Penny had Emerald had but she had a more aggressive type of it. _Ewing Sarcoma._

"What?! Is it bad?"

"You… um… You have Ewing Sarcoma."

"Ok…"

Ruby looked at the woman. Her hair was now black obviously from dying it to hide her identity. Her skin used to be a rich chocolate brown but it looked faded and sickly. She had dark circles eyes making her face look gaunt. She was very sick and she looked like a zombie.

She swallowed hard.

"My friend had this and it reoccurred in her… She died… She's the reason I'm here now."

Emerald's red eyes softened.

"I'm the one who's sick and you're making me feel bad."

"I'm sorry! I should be more professional…"

She wiped her face off.

"Lili, your cancer is highly treatable… Even though it is aggressive for its type, we can try and treat it. It's unusual since you're older and you aren't white… It has spread at a highly alarming rate but we are still going to try. If you want too that is."

"Well, I guess I'll go."

Emerald stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"They'll know who I am. I know this hospital runs on giving free care since they make tons of money from rich clients but once they know who I am since I'm in the data base, they'll arrest me."

"I have to treat you! Don't you dare move!" she snapped.

Emerald sat back down.

"I'll be back."

Ruby threw the door open and ran down the hallway to find her Chief of Medicine.

X

X

"Why are you dressed up for?" Summer asked.

Raven waddled out of her room with a white dress on. She smiled as much as she could, trying to force it through the pain of being so pregnant.

"Let's go to the park."

"Which one?"

"Central Vale Park."

Summer arched an eyebrow, "The one with a horse carriage?"

"Yea that one."

"Alright, let me go get my shoes on."

"No, no. We aren't going out looking like hobo. Go get changed."

Summer grinned weirdly at the pregnant woman but did as she asked anyways.

Ten minutes later Summer came out looking better and her hair brushed. The two of them headed out the door. Summer ended up driving since Raven's large stomach was in the way of the steering wheel. Once they got to the park, Raven made Summer stay in the car. She waddled to the other side of the car and opened it.

"Good evening milady. You ready for your date?" Raven asked holding out her hand to help her out of the car.

"Really?"

"Yes, let's go!"

Raven pulled her out and Summer locked the car up.

"I figure we could walk a little bit and then get a ride. Then eat some ice cream."

"Um… ok…"

They started walking and smelling some of the rose bushes. After ten minutes Raven took Summer's hand. Summer didn't say anything but it did make a smile appear on her face.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Raven asked.

"I am, but are you? You went to the bathroom three times in the last thirty minutes."

"Grandbaby really likes kicking my bladder. He's super active right now for some reason."

"Can… Can I feel?"

"Of course! I won't ever tell you no!"

Summer placed her hands on Raven's stomach and felt the baby move. A small happy smile appeared on her face. In reality, the baby had no blood relation to Summer and it probably wasn't her grandbaby anymore since she was divorced from Taiyang but Raven, Yang and Blake made her still feel like she was the grandmother. She was grateful her family still loved her so much despite the rockiness that had happened in the last few weeks.

"Little thing is acting like my stomach is a playground."

They both started laughing.

"Oh! I gotta pee again! I'll be right back!" Raven said.

Summer ended up waving the carriage driver down. Raven waddled out of the bathroom and saw Summer standing by the horse petting it.

"You read my mind!" Raven called.

She helped Raven up into the carriage and they enjoyed their fifteen minute ride around the park. The man dropped them off by the ice cream and hotdog vendor on the south side of the park. Summer just got ice cream where Raven wanted a hotdog, chips and ice cream with bottled water. She said nothing as they sat down and started eating.

"Why did you do this for?" Summer asked.

Raven finished off her chips and took a drink.

"Because. You deserved a date. A good one at that. I may be more broke than usual but I wanted to take you out before our grandbaby was here."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

A few moments of silence.

"Don't worry about putting out. I couldn't have sex without peeing anyways."

Summer choked on her ice cream and started laughing making people look at them.

X

X

"Miss Cane… It seems we have a plan for you. There are special housing units right next to the hospital. Most patients don't have a lot since they change rooms almost every week. Don't worry we don't run blood through the government system. They usually leave us alone. Hospitals are almost like a government themselves. So, I would behave if I were you."

Emerald looked at Ruby who was looking at the chart like she wasn't paying attention to them.

"Also, I am aware you may not like Miss Rose and you may not know her well but your case is special to her. She plans on treating you and treating you like a person so have the same respect for her. She'll be here another few weeks then after she's gone I'll take over. I hope that is ok with you?" Ozpin asked.

Emerald nodded.

"I'll have the nurse bring your paper work. Have a good day Miss Cane."

He left first and Ruby headed for the door.

"Um, Miss Rose."

Ruby grinned but hid it as she turned around.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"You're freakin weird though."

Ruby grinned, "I am. The black looks good on you by the way."

Emerald blushed lightly, "Thanks."

 _ **I finished**_ **My Way Back to You _, so I can try and finish this one. Hopefully I can update more often for you guys._**


	49. Declaration of Love

Ruby walked to her apartment. She had asked Doctor William to keep it secret and she had promised Emerald she wouldn't talk about it. Ruby bit her lip thinking how angry Roman would be if he found out about the whole thing. It didn't bother Ruby until Emerald had the same cancer that took Penny's life. In a way, it was her chance to make it up to Penny.

 _Her treatment is supposed to be a hardcore six months. Maybe I can come back for the fifth and sixth month. He did promise to call me if she started going downhill. Why am I even doing this for someone who tried to kill me?_

Ruby sighed and walked down the hallway to her apartment.

 _Who am I kidding? Even if I hated her I would feel so guilty. Why couldn't I take after Dad in that department and not give a crap?_

Ruby locked the door behind her. She could hear Roman snoring away in her bedroom making her smile. She missed that sound. She ripped everything else off and climbed into bed. She was off for the next three days and she couldn't wait to sleep in for once. Emerald would start her treatment in a few days so he gave her time off.

Ruby drifted off to sleep with her arm around Roman. She didn't care if she had dried drool on her face tomorrow because it would be the best sleep she had gotten in such long time.

X

X

"You are still high. No dilation."

Raven groaned and threw her head against the pillows. Summer pulled the gloves off and threw them away in Raven's trashcan.

"I love you but please you must come out already," she groaned.

"They won't make you wait much longer."

"Can't you just break my water?" the pregnant woman pleaded, "I can't do this much longer."

"I would but you aren't contracting and it would risk infection. I'm also not your doctor."

"Ugh…"

Raven laid her legs down glaring angrily at the ceiling.

"Normally we would suggest sex but you don't have anyone anyways."

"You could put on a strap on."

Summer's face turned dark red.

"Hey, we went on a date and you just touched my cervix. I think we are way past friends."

Raven looked up at Summer's face and busted out laughing.

"Who knew a woman could be so crude," the surgeon stated, "I hope you pee yourself."

"Now that is mean."

Summer couldn't help but smile at her.

X

X

Roman woke up first. The two of them had slept a solid twelve hours. His body cracked in certain areas as soon as he rose out of her bed. He made his way to the bathroom then into the kitchen. He pulled open the refrigerator to see it was almost empty.

 _That is quite shocking. Then again, I always made her dinner or anything for that matter when she was hungry. I guess she forgets to eat sometimes or she eats at the hospital._

It was about ten in the morning.

 _I'm so hungry but all she has is pineapple juice and bread._

"Ugh, Red… Why didn't you shop?"

He never heard her creep up behind him.

"I am a busy person helping people stay alive. I'm sorry."

Roman jumped and hit his head on the door.

"Shit! You scared me!"

"I'm going to shower… Want to join me? Then we can go grocery shopping."

"Sounds good to me."

An hour later, they were in the small store about twenty minutes away from her temporary apartment. Roman was enjoying the quiet time with the girl of his dreams but she hadn't spoken about anything important. She had sounded so upset and needy on the phone… Unless it was a woman thing… He's seen his mother break her cool once in a while.

Once they finished they got into the car and sat down for a minute. Ruby gave him a weird look wondering why he hadn't started the car yet.

"Are you ok?"

"Hm? Yea. Are you ok though? You sounded like you needed me on phone and all we have done is have small chit chats the whole time we actually been awake."

Ruby gave him a sly smile, "You can wait until we get back to the apartment."

"Oh…. Oh, ok."

They put everything away then made bacon, egg and cheese tacos despite the fact it was noon already. The two of the ate in silence for the most part. Roman was wondering what she could be thinking. It was hard for him to wait and see what she wanted. All he knew was she looked pretty relaxed at the moment.

"So…Um… You going to tell me yet?"

Ruby put her plate in the kitchen sink and looked back at him with a sultry look on her face.

"I'm horny."

His mouthed opened slightly unable to speak. He had never ever heard Ruby say that the whole time he had been around her. He looked around the kitchen and then behind him. The look on Ruby's face was priceless because she knew he was confused.

"Are you ok? Have you never heard anyone speak those words?"

"I mean yea but not… but not you. I ever heard those words come from you."

"What are you waiting for?"

Roman picked her up and ran down the hallway to her bedroom. He tossed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Roman started kissing her feverishly like it had been years since he touched a woman. Ruby just drove him wild sometimes.

After a few minutes of hot and heavy kissing, Roman stopped.

"What?" Ruby whispered.

"I… I um… I didn't bring any condoms."

"That's fine."

"I guess I can pull out."

"No."

"No?" he repeated looking astonished.

"I want to try for a baby like you wanted. That was the reason I wanted you here."

"A-are you serious?"

"I am."

"Damn Ruby…"

"Come on! I've been stressed and I need you right now. Don't hold back!" she whispered softly.

"That is the hottest thing I ever heard."

Roman went back to kissing her and pulling off articles of clothing from both of those bodies.

X

X

"Are you really finding it necessary to run through the hall?" Summer asked.

Raven wasn't really running but for someone so pregnant, it was running.

"I need the baby out."

"I see that. If you want… we can go swimming."

"What will swimming do?" she asked coming to a stop.

"When I hit thirty eight weeks, I went swimming two days in a row and it started labor."

"I find that surprising."

"Well, there's a pool a few miles from here."

"Well…" Raven's face turned bright pink.

"What?"

"I can only wear a two piece."

"That's fine. Most pregnant women do. It'll look cute."

Raven stared at her.

"Go get it and I'll help you get it on. Don't be shy."

She glared at Summer but ended up smiling anyways as she headed for her bedroom.

 ** _So, my laptop for some reason won't charge and I have the thing plugged in. I don't know what is going on. I may have to go back to my phone until I can find a replacement cord. I made sure to back everything onto my Ninja Turtle flashdrive. This chapter is a lot shorter than the other but my laptop is down to 5%_**

 ** _On another note… Those of you who read my Genderbend story, I had started Three Shades of Red (ten chapters so far) and its been up for a while. I had decided to change how the story was and updated the description. If anyone is interested:_**

 ** _4 years later, Akairo, Red and Scarlet are in a relationship and even after these years had passed, it's been hard for the two women to adjust to normal life. Conflicting issues come into light and more trouble stirs up. Red is forced to pretend to be the son of a man he hates to keep peace in Vale while he must play the role of a criminal RubyxAdamxRoman genderbend_**


	50. Precious Life

"Summer!" Raven hissed.

"I'm too tired for movie and popcorn… We can… Gotta work in the morning."

Raven pulled her covers off.

"I need you to wake up!"

Summer opened an eye staring at the woman seeing panic on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I'm in labor. I feel cramping."

Summer jumped out of bed and started dressing. She opened her closet and pulled out a duffle bag. Raven was still just standing there in her nightgown and slippers. She never even prepared for the baby yet.

They made their way out of the apartment and to the car. Summer called Yang and Blake a few times but no one answered. She grinded her teeth looking over at her pregnant roommate. Raven looked like she was in some discomfort but not enough to show worry. They reached Summer's hospital and they hurried inside to the ER.

Within minutes they were up in a room. Summer started calling her daughters again hoping one of them would actually answer. She groaned becoming frustrated. She dialed Ruby's number next hoping that somehow, she would get through. Ruby did and answered in a sleepy voice.

"Baby! I need you to try and call your sister!"

 _"Is everything ok? Mom?"_

"The baby is coming!"

 _"OH! Ok, I love you, bye!"_

"You get anywhere?" Raven asked.

"Ruby is going to call them for us."

"Oh ok… That's good. Um, can you call someone to come in and get me some pain medication?"

Summer looked over at the monitor to see she was having contractions every four minutes already.

"You… You sound fine… how are you just sitting there?"

Raven shrugged.

X

X

Yang woke up and headed for the bathroom. She barely sat down on the toilet when she heard Blake running through the hallway of their house.

"Yang! YANG! It's baby time! WE HAVE TO GO!"

Yang pulled up her underwear and shorts. They ran downstairs and locked the door behind them. Neither one of them spoke while Blake speeded towards the hospital, twenty miles over the speed limit.

X

X

"Summer, I feel like the baby is coming out…" Raven said.

"What?"

Raven had only been laying in the bed for about thirty minutes. They hadn't gotten all the paperwork up and she hadn't had her epidural yet.

"Are… Are you sure?" she asked, looking shocked.

"I feel a lot of pressure… I'm hurting really bad but… I don't know. I think seeing you freak out if keeping me from being in pain. Can you look for me?"

Summer nodded and Raven parted her legs for her to see. The baby was already starting to crown.

"Um, close your legs!"

Raven closed her legs slowly giving Summer a weird look.

"What? What?"

"The baby is already coming! How are you not feeling that?!"

"Feeling what? What should I be feeling?!" Raven asked starting to panic.

"It should feel like your vagina is on fire…"

Raven looked mildly surprised. She sat there like she had to think about it.

"I feel a slight burning. What am I going to do? The kids aren't here yet?"

"I don't know- I'll be back!"

Summer went to the nurses' station. A few of them got up and called the doctor. They scrambled to get everything together. Blake and Yang still hadn't arrived yet and Summer was worried. Ruby had messaged her and said she got Blake awake. Yang was known for sleeping like a rock.

"Summer!"

Summer threw the hospital door open and saw Raven's pink face. She was sweating and her hair was sticking to her face.

"What's wrong?!"

"I have to push… I can't hold it anymore!"

"No! No! You can't!"

"Like I have a choice!"

A few nurses came through the door and Raven yelled.

"The baby is coming!"

Summer and a nurse went down by Raven's legs as she pushed the baby out to the feet. The nurse pulled the baby out while Summer washed her hands and put gloves on. The actual doctor came in seeing the baby was already out and she sighed. She washed her hands and pulled on gloves too while Summer helped clean the baby off.

"I'm sorry Miss Branwen. I had two other women who were having babies. This is your grandson?"

Raven nodded.

"MOM! MOM!"

Yang and Blake came busting through the door to see the baby being diapered and wrapped up. Yang covered her mouth as her violet eyes welled up with tears.

"The baby…"

"It's a boy," Summer stated proudly, "Congrats."

Blake and Yang went to Raven's side as the doctor tried handing the baby to Raven.

"No, no. Give him to Yang. I'm only the grandma."

The baby had black hair and his eyes were dark red color. Yang smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. Even if it was her eggs, the little boy looked exactly like her mother. That would be normal since she was Yang's mother.

"Mom… Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome. I am so tired though."

"It looks like he didn't rip anything coming out… that is good. No excessive bleeding… Everything seems fine. You can stay for a few days. Since you're older I want to keep an eye on you. I hope that's ok. You can return to travelling around the world in about six weeks. "

Raven smiled and closed her eyes.

"Go ahead and sleep. You did a lot of work and it was flawlessly amazing how well you did."

Summer smiled as Raven drifted off quickly.

They fed the baby and held him while Raven slept. Summer watched Raven's vitals making sure she was ok. Yang and Blake had noticed this but neither one of them said anything. They were busy taking pictures and sending them to friends and family.

X

 _"I can't believe I'm an aunt!"_

"I'm so glad you feel that way! When you get we are going to have a party!" Yang said watching as Blake changed their son's diaper.

 _"What did you decide to name him?"_

"Well, actually we were told it was a girl. Then a boy then a girl again. We had picked out the name Violet but since he's a boy he might hate the name when he gets older."

Ruby laughed.

 _"I suppose so. Well… From his pictures, you could name him Noire Flame Xiao Long."_

"His name would mean Black Flame."

 _"Too dark? I like the name."_

Yang looked over at Blake.

"I mean… It would match. He looks like Blake's son."

 _"Well, he looks more like your son. The same shape eyes… The wild hair. Even though he has Mom's characteristics, he's you all over."_

"Thanks Sis."

 _"Anytime."_

"Blake."

She looked up, staring at her blonde wife.

"Noire Flame Xiao Long."

Summer looked up away from Raven's monitor.

"I like that name," Blake said, almost amazed, "Noire is a favorite character of mine from one of my Ninja Love books."

Yang grinned and turned around.

"You sly bitch!" Yang whispered.

Ruby laughed again.

 _"I know I am. I know you forget small things like that but I knew she would like the name."_

"I love you and I'll talk to you later."

 _"Love you too Yang. You're welcome."_

Yang smiled and hung up.

X

X

Blake left and decided to bring everyone something to eat. Raven was still awake in between getting up to pee a few times from all the IV fluids. Summer never left the room once. Yang tilted her head to the side staring at her mother, thinking. She had to ask what was on her mind.

"Mom, want to go to the cafeteria and get some coffee?"

"I suppose."

"I'm sure one of the nurses would come in and see her."

"Yea."

Summer and Yang went downstairs to the cafeteria. They sat in silence for a while since Summer was busy looking at her phone. Summer had the tendency to be warmer to her step daughter than her own biological daughter but Yang felt like Summer was avoiding her on purpose. She wondered what she was hiding.

"Mom."

Summer looked up.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok? You seem so occupied."

"I'm fine."

"Really? I figured you would be so happy. Having a grandbaby."

"I love Noire."

"What is really on your mind?"

Summer made a face.

"What does that mean?"

"Do you like my Mom?"

Summer's face turned bright red.

"Excuse you?"

"You like my Mom."

"Not like that no."

"Then what is it like?"

Summer made a face, "I kind of hate myself."

Yang made a face.

"I spent all this time hating her. Instead, she's one of the nicest people I have ever met. All this time… I could have had one friend but I distanced myself thinking she was the enemy. I never had any friends really because of your dad and now… She's the nicest person I have had the pleasure of meeting. She took me on a date when she was huge and almost unable to walk."

Yang smiled.

"Mom is pretty great. She looks mean and angry but she really is a fluffy kitten."

Summer smiled.

"She is like a kitten."

Yang sipped her coffee.

"I'm going to miss her when she leaves."

Yang was surprised seeing the sadness in Summer's silver eyes. She never even looked that way when Taiyang did all those things to her. Even though it wasn't a romantic relationship, it was one of the most important ones of Summer's adult life. Yang got up and gave her stepmother a hug to help make her feel better.

"It's ok Mom."

"Thanks Yang and I know it will be at some point."

X

X

"I would have to say that… that was the greatest few days we've had in a while. Though, I think some things have chaffed a little though."

Ruby laughed.

"I'm sorry about that."

"No, no…Don't apologize for that. I would have to say that is a first for me."

She smiled while her cheeks turned pink.

"I do have a question," Roman stated, "What made you change your mind? You seemed so unsure before."

Ruby took his hand and ran her fingers over his palm.

"Weiss talked to me. She explained I need to be considerate of your feelings and that now would be the better choice than later. She mentioned what if it happened right after I became an official doctor? Then I would have to take time out. That this way would only be a minor speed bump. She said you were more the stay at home dad type anyways and this would work better now than later."

Roman smiled, "She does make sense once in a while."

"She does."

"I'll be sure to thank her later," he said giving Ruby another kiss.

"I'll miss you."

Roman hugged her tight.

"I'll miss you too Red."

"I will miss you more. It has been hard to sleep at night… well sleep at all. I can't wait to be home."

"We can talk whenever we can if it'll make you feel better."

"I know how you are. You'll be out by ten at night and I'm usually out of work by midnight or later."

"The life of a busy doctor."

Ruby smiled, "Yes."

"I love you Red."

"I love you too Roman. See you soon."

 _ **Ironically my laptop cord started to work again. *sigh* i just bought the new cord too... oh well i have a back up now.**_


	51. Strength of Women

A few weeks had passed and Ruby finally snuck off to buy a pregnancy test. She was curious to see if she was. She never really had a normal cycle so it was driving her crazy wondering. She felt joyous and excited. She hoped it would be positive. She couldn't wait.

She rushed into her temporary apartment and ran for the bathroom. Ruby had made sure not to drink a lot of anything so she wouldn't dilute any hormone in her body. She ripped open the package and peed on the stick. She sat on the side of the tub and waited out in the living room.

Three minutes passed and she couldn't bring herself to stand up. Her legs felt like putty. Ruby was so nervous. What if it was positive? Could she handle it right now? She stood up with her heart pounding and headed into the bathroom.

Ruby closed her eyes and picked the test. She gripped that plastic handle so hard she heard it starting to crack. She let out a slow breath and opened her eyes. She looked down.

…

It was negative.

Ruby sat on the side of the tub and stared at the tiled wall. She had hoped it would've been easy to do it. They had sex at least ten times in the few days he was there. Maybe it was too soon? She could easily ask one of the run a blood test but she didn't want anyone else but her and Roman to know.

She felt like she wasted her lunch break for nothing. Ruby threw the test into the trash can. She would just keep it herself. She didn't want to upset Roman in any way and disappoint him. He was so excited that she wanted a baby now instead of later and she felt it would crush his sensitive soul.

X

X

"Someone doesn't seem chipper today."

Ruby arched an eyebrow at Emerald who was lying in the bed. She was hooked up to a few IVs waiting for her chemo treatment.

"Really? How would you know?"

Emerald smiled then turned her head towards the window.

"You've been around me more than anyone else in the last few weeks. I think I would know if something was bothering you."

Ruby sat down and continued her paperwork.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't love Roman."

Ruby stopped writing.

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

"Well, at one point I did love him. He was supposed to be an easy mark. I watched him in that club taking home women every night. Sometimes he would hook up in the bathroom. Once I got to know him better I did. He made me feel the butterflies and the whole nine yards but… Doubt existed.

"Roman fell so hard for me so fast. It was ridiculous. For both of us, actually. He was younger than me but he seemed so sure of it all. The idea of marriage wasn't what scared me. What was scary was how sure he was. He always played the image of a young frat boy when in fact he was a young, sensitive man. It was funny…"

"I'm sorry."

Emerald shook her head.

"I remember his biggest secret. I laughed so hard. The women he hooked up in the bathroom at the club were the only ones he had sex with. The rest he took home… Were to watch movies with. He wanted to eat popcorn and stay up all night. He told me most of them would leave after an hour realizing they weren't getting any."

 _He never told me that._

"He was afraid it made him look weak but he confessed it to me. I guess after I left, he didn't care. He lost that sweet guy in a sea of stupid whores."

Emerald looked over at Ruby looked visibly upset now.

"Until you."

Ruby looked up, with tears threatening her eyes.

"I was jealous when I showed up at his apartment."

"Why? I'm nothing to be jealous of."

Emerald let out a short, sarcastic laugh.

"Please… I saw those college books and knew they weren't his. I knew he had someone else over. It wasn't Junior either. Roman had upgraded."

"College doesn't mean anything."

Emerald sat up in her bed.

"You may think that but if you had never started… Would I be alive now? I was knocking on death's door when I walked in. I know you are doing this whole thing because of a friend but I am extremely lucky you are the way you are."

"You mean a big sap?" Ruby said flatly.

The dark skinned woman shook her head.

"No… A strong woman."

Ruby looked down at her clipboard.

"I don't feel like one."

"How many people would have forgiven me? I messed with your life and tried to take you out. The way I felt the moment you walked through that door was you were going to sell me out. You could've done anything… Call the cops, kill me or refuse me treatment. I can't say I would've saved someone who tried to hurt me."

"I never saw it that way."

"You should. Does your boss know?" Emerald asked.

Ruby shook her head.

"You must be around strong women huh? You are shy and easy to upset but… I never saw a weakling. You walk proud."

Ruby thought about it for a minute.

"I guess I am."

"Sometimes strong women falter but the weak ones are willing to accept mediocracy. They allow themselves to play victim for a long time. It takes guts to change yourself and your life."

"Yea."

X

X

Ruby laid in bed after her nine more hours after her lunchbreak.

 _Strong women huh? I guess… That's all true. Yang is. Yang fought for the girl she loved. What does that make Blake? I guess she could've easily went back to Adam after everything he had done but she didn't. Mom… I guess she is a mixture. Raven is. She accepted the crap that happened and kept going anyways._

 _Rhea is… Weiss… I guess I ended up growing up all around them. I guess they all influenced me to some degree. I don't know if I would've been anything else at all. They are half the reason I am here today. Reassuring me along the way. Pushing me out of my comfort zone._

Ruby sat up and turned the TV on.

 _Mom… I could give it to her. She tried even with the crappy situation she was in. She did everything to give Yang and me a normal life. I guess I don't give her enough credit. Dad… Dad did her wrong but she kept herself up every step of the way. I wonder what would've happened if he never did any of those things? Would her and I actually have a good relationship?_

She closed her eyes. They were starting to water.

 _She will the one person who I will have a hard time getting along with. She's always so rough with me. She lied. I… I don't know but I guess I shouldn't be any less grateful._

Ruby drifted off to sleep shortly.

X

X

"How's our son?" Blake asked walking into the baby's room.

Yang looked up and smiled, "He just finished eating. Blake, I love him so much."

Blake walked over to her wife and hugged the blonde's head against her chest. It had been a while since she saw Yang smile this much. Yang was so much of a tomboy and she had such a girlish side, it was almost unbelievable she was such a great mother too. She amazed Blake to no end.

"Mom and Mom are downstairs making us breakfast."

"Why so early?" Yang asked looking at the zebra clock on the wall seeing it was about five in the morning.

"I go back to work today. Noire is almost two months old already."

Yang nodded and looked back down at her son. He had the strangest red eyes she had ever seen but he looked so happy.

"I think he looks like Uncle Qrow almost."

Blake stopped in her tracks, "Really?"

"I mean… I only saw pictures but he was the only one with dark red eyes like this."

"Wow."

"I know Mom don't like talking about him but… I think she sees it too."

"Yea."

Yang got up and carried Noire downstairs to the kitchen. Summer and Raven were sitting down talking and laughing. They were drinking coffee and eating some toast. It never ceased to amaze Yang how they were best friends. Summer had smiled at her and Ruby often but to see her really happy, it was so strange to see.

"Hi Grandma and Grandma."

The two women looked up to see Yang and Blake standing there.

"Hold on! I need a picture with my phone!" Summer said digging through her purse on the floor.

Summer whipped out and snapped a picture. Raven grinned and sipped her hot coffee giving Yang a wink. The blonde couldn't help but grin happily as she took a seat at the table. Blake sat down next to her. Raven went to the living room and grabbed the bouncer then placed it on the table. She snapped Noire in so his parents could eat.

"Are you excited to go back to the bookstore?" Summer asked.

Blake shrugged, "Kind of… but I think Roman will be more excited. He looks like he's sleepless half of the time. Pyrrha does the best she can between her college stuff but he's been doing most of it by himself. I have to admit… It looks a lot better there since he started helping. He's become so anal about making everything perfect…. I should have hired a long time ago."

Summer laughed.

"Ruby and I thought as long it was out there, people could buy it but he stepped it up. My sales had gone up thirty percent over the last three weeks. He's great."

Blake looked kind of sad.

"You need to stop getting attached to your workers so much," Yang said giving her wife a serious look.

"I do but… I work so close with them despite the fact I work them to death… they all like me. Wanna guess who applied?"

"Who?" Yang asked.

"Mercury and a guy named Neptune."

Summer's head turned real slow.

"What?"

"I looked at his application and the reason why he wanted to work was because he found a girlfriend and she's pregnant. They want a house. He's willing to work overtime."

"Mercury?" Yang asked, "Wow."

Summer eased up a bit.

"I suppose it would be ok," she said.

Blake smiled.

"Roman promised to help me train them then he's off the hook."

"Ruby will be home in a few weeks. He looked so devastated when she said she was going to stay there for almost another month."

"Poor guy. He seems to really love Ruby. He looks so depressed when she's gone but he perks right up when she calls," Raven said.

"He does."

X

X

 _-Last Day at the Hospital—_

"I suppose this is goodbye."

Ruby nodded.

Emerald sat there with this strange look on her face.

"I could stay if you need me too," Ruby offered but the woman shook her head.

"No. You've done more than enough for me."

Ruby smiled and nodded.

"It was no problem."

"Yea."

Ruby had started to get up but Emerald grabbed her arm.

"Listen."

Emerald let go and looked at her hands.

"Well?"

"Thank you."

Ruby smiled and sat back down.

"I have an hour left. Want me to stay? We can watch TV and I can order pizza."

She rolled her eyes, "You sound like Roman."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea, because he would do stuff like all the time. Want to watch TV, order pizza and play card games. I always thought it was so cheesy but I'm glad he found someone who can appreciate the same things as him."

"Thank you."

Ruby pulled out her phone.

"So, what kind of pizza you want to have?"

Emerald laughed, "Cheese with extra sauce."

"Sounds awesome. What breadsticks and sauce too?"

"Alright. Sounds good. I haven't puked in a few days. I guess this will be a party."

"I can play some music too. We could dance."

"That's quite ok. Pizza and TV are fine with me."


	52. On With the Forever Now

**_This story is close to being over with. All the ups and downs… I'm glad to have written it. I don't think I would do a second part for it or anything like I have for my Genderbend Rosewick. I like how I have it. Now… On With the Forever!_**

Ruby finished packing up the little bit of stuff she had in her apartment. The movers were coming soon to pack everything onto the plane and send it over to Vale. She sat on the living room thinking. She couldn't believe she had come so far in such a long time. She couldn't believe that she was here.

Ruby imagined she would always be at Blake's bookstore, working endless hours… She would've bought her car just like she did… That night… If it wasn't for her friends and sister… She would have never met Roman Torchwick.

Roman… he was so patient. He didn't push her. Ruby had always expected that there was an end game of some sort but there wasn't. He just wanted to be with her. She didn't expect her damaged heart to be healed to a degree she would trust him. Though his baggage was quite worse than hers, he was willing to be vulnerable before her.

Ruby got up and grabbed her black cat purse she had been using for the last month. Emerald claimed she had bought it and she didn't really like it so she gave it to her since it was more her style. The memory made Ruby grin. Emerald was crazy but she seemed sweet when she wanted to be.

She was out the door and to the taxi that would take her to the airport. She could see that hospital looming in the distance. Ruby had so many mixed feelings towards it. It was the end of Penny's life and the saving grace for Emerald. She slipped in and sat there thinking about everything that brought her here. The memories of her many conversations with Penny over those short few months.

 _"You think there's life after death?" Penny asked._

 _Ruby shrugged and held onto her laptop with one hand while she stuffed a pizza roll into her mouth._

 _"I like to think there is."_

 _"Why is that?" Ruby asked, "I don't mean to sound ungrateful for my own life but sometimes it's so exhausting."_

 _Penny laughed._

 _"You sound like you're thirty."_

 _"I have more problems than a thirty year old."_

 _The green eyed woman fidgeted with her short orange hair._

 _"I guess… I couldn't get over the fact that one minute I'm here and the next I'm not."_

 _Ruby put down the pizza roll she had picked up._

 _"I never thought of it that way."_

 _"I have been."_

 _"Penny…"_

 _"Ruby… I know everyone around me wants to stay positive but I have finally accepted there was nothing I could do to change this. I'm ok with it."_

 _"You're more mature than I would've ever guessed."_

 _Penny laughed._

 _"I am. Most people think I'm too cute or childish to be an adult already but they have no idea who I really am. What I'm really like."_

 _"Penny…"_

 _Penny looked at Ruby through the screen of her laptop._

 _"I have to believe you're going to be ok… I don't… I don't think I could make it. I think it would tear me apart if you were to die."_

 _Penny held up a finger to her lips leaving Ruby puzzled._

 _"I value our friendship a lot. I wished I had met you a lot sooner Ruby. Even though we are just talking over a screen all the time… talking about stupid or extremely important things… It is one of the most meaningful things in my life. I could never have imagined someone like you had existed. I love you Ruby. You're my best friend."_

 _Ruby covered her mouth as tears dropped onto her cheeks._

 _"I…I…"_

 _"It means a lot more you stuck around knowing how this was going to end. Most people would write me off not wanting to deal with the hurt and pain that came along with knowing me. You stuck around anyways knowing it was going to hurt you."_

 _"I love you too Penny. I wish I could fix it. I wish I knew a way to help you."_

 _Penny shook her head and looked away._

 _"This has helped me appreciate my life. What I had. I wouldn't want you to fix that."_

 _Ruby nodded and looked at her keyboard._

 _"If saving someone means something to you… You could help others in the future. Those that felt like they never had anything to begin with. You could do that."_

 _"I wouldn't know how."_

 _"You will when the time comes."_

 _Penny placed her hand on the screen._

 _"You're going to be ok Ruby."_

 _Ruby looked up and placed her hand on the screen too._

 _"I'll talk to you tomorrow after you work ok? I love you Ruby. Sleep good."_

 _"I love you too. Talk to you tomorrow."_

 _Penny exited out of the video chat leaving Ruby sitting on her bed._

That conversation stuck with her for the longest time. She wasn't sure if this is what she meant when Penny had said those words but it felt like the only way to do it. She felt like part of her had did the best she could but it still wasn't enough. That's why she felt like helping Emerald. Because Penny would want her too no matter what kind of horrible thing she had done.

Ruby got onto the plane to go back home now. It would be a few hours and Roman would probably already be there waiting for her. She felt like she had been gone forever. She wondered how he would react. She wondered if he would be sad. She had taken another test and it was also negative.

She had tiptoed her whole life trying not to upset her mother. Ruby had feared upsetting her would make her a lot more angry and it would make Ruby feel worse as a result. She didn't think Roman would be mad at her because it was beyond her control. She just didn't want to see the sad look on his face when she told him.

Ruby closed her eyes and tried to think happy thoughts. She was going home to meet her new nephew. See Weiss and Hei with their son Jack. Her sisters, her Mom and Mom. She couldn't wait until she got home.

Ruby closed her eyes and drifted to sleep for her trip.

X

X

"Ma'am."

Ruby snapped awake.

"Time to get off the plane. You've arrived."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

The woman smiled and walked away. Ruby got up and headed into the airport.

 _I wonder where Roman is? I would assume he would have heard up a sign._

"Ruby! Baby!"

Ruby whipped around.

 _Is… is that Mom?_

"Baby girl! I'm happy to see you!"

Summer hugged Ruby tight.

"Mom… I thought…"

"Roman got caught up with something! Everyone planned a big dinner for you! Let's get the house and get showered! He bought you a homecoming dress and everything! He wanted to do something fancy since he missed you so much!"

 _Damnit Roman. I told you I wasn't into that kind of stuff!_

"Oh ok… Lead the way Mom."

X

Ruby was really surprised. She showered and she barely wrapped a towel around herself when her mom jerked the door open. Summer blow dried Ruby's hair and curled it for her. She even did Ruby's makeup almost as good as Ruby did. Ruby was shocked when she looked into the mirror.

"Mom… You… Did you watch a video on how to do my makeup?" Ruby asked.

Summer laughed, "I did watch a few. I offered to do it for you. Roman wanted you pampered as much as possible."

"I wonder if the dress is red and black too?"

Her mother laughed, "He said he preferred you in green and black but he knows what your favorite colors are."

Ruby smiled.

"I… I would like to say I'm sorry… For everything Ruby."

Ruby looked up at her mom.

"Sorry for what?"

Summer sat down across from her.

"Don't be like that. You know what I mean."

Ruby sighed, "I don't Mom."

Summer tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I treated you badly. I didn't want you to end up like me. With the wrong man. I didn't know if Mercury would be the one for you but… I couldn't watch it go on. He… You deserved better. I felt horrible when you faced me about it. I was hoping no one would find out. I can say now… I'm not sorry."

"Mom…"

"I didn't want what happened to me happen to you. You deserve so much better. I don't mean money. I don't mean becoming a doctor either… You have someone who values you… Wants to be with you every waking moment… He isn't perfect but who is? He is sorry for his mistakes and that's what makes him a great man."

"Mom… Thank you."

"I love you Ruby."

Summer kissed the top of her head.

"If you need help with your dress… call me baby. After today… This is a new start for us, ok? I want us to be ok."

"Alright. It's a new start. I missed you, Mom."

"I missed you too."

A short time later Ruby came down the stairs. Summer smiled at her daughter as she walked down the stairs. The dress was all black with little red rose rhinestones on the skirt. Ruby pulled her hair to the side for her mom to tie up the silk, red ribbon in the back on the corset. A bigger red rose on the front right between her breasts.

"It's almost like a prom dress."

"You don't like it?" Summer asked, mildly shocked.

"No… I do… It's so fancy. Did he mention where it was?"

"Not yet. He is sending a limo."

Ruby rolled his eyes, "I only came home after a few months."

Summer shrugged, "He loves you. I think his mother put him up to it too."

"Sounds like Rhea."

"Well, are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm ready."

They walked outside and the limo was already there.

"Are you going to change Mom?" Ruby asked.

"Yea. He told me to blindfold you first."

Ruby stared at her like she was nuts.

"He wants to surprise you! Give me a few minutes and I'll change."

"Ok…"

"Get into the limo!"

Ruby made a face and walked to the long, black vehicle. She climbed into the back seat and waited for her mother. After ten minutes, Summer climbed in next to her daughter and blindfolded her. Summer told the driver to go to the destination they were headed for.

Ruby could feel the vehicle moving but she didn't want to question where they were going. She always told Roman she didn't want anything super expensive but she was excited. It would be better since his dad liked her now it wouldn't be as awkward like it was on his birthday. She figured he would be there this time around.

"We've arrived."

"Oh! Let me help you out Ruby! I can't take off the blindfold yet."

"Ok."

Summer led her up the sidewalk and warned her there were stairs. They walked through the doorway and Ruby could feel the air conditioning hit her face. Their footsteps echoed and then the warm air from the outside hit her again making her frown. She was unable to figure out where they were at now.

"Mom, where are we?"

"It's so pretty Ruby."

"Really? I wish I could see."

"Almost there."

"Are you sure? I feel like I haven't able to see forever."

Summer laughed and they came to a stop finally.

"Can you take this off Mom?"

The blind fold came off leaving Ruby staring into Roman's bright green eyes.

"Roman! What is going on?"

Ruby saw his tux. It was black and red to match her dress. He handed her a bouquet of red and black roses.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Look around," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

Ruby did indeed look around and see what was going on. They were on a pier in the ocean. She was by a judge who smiled at her. She looked around to see all her family and friends sitting there. Her baby nephew Noire was asleep in Yang's arms. Jack was in Hei's arms. Weiss waved and smiled at her best friend.

"Is… Is this?" Ruby said, stuttering looking at Roman in disbelief.

"It's our wedding."

"How did you plan… Why? I thought we were going to wait?"

Roman shook his head, "I can't though. When you were gone that whole… I felt so lonely. I knew you wanted to do all that so I never begged you to come home. Then… when I visited, it made me realize I loved you so much… I wanted to do this for you. Don't worry… Mom and Dad didn't pay for this. I did from working the bookstore."

"Roman…"

"I'm ready for the rest of my life now. I can't wait anymore."

Ruby's eyes watered up.

"I don't want to wait either…"

Ruby looked over at her mother and Raven sitting there smiling.

"I'm ready whenever you are," he said taking her free hand.

"I'm ready too."

Once they did the vows and everything Roman picked her up and kissed her. Everyone cheered and clapped for them. Ruby looked at him to see he was smiling and he had some tears in his eyes. She wondered why he wanted to be with her but she could see it in his eyes now.

"Roman… I have to tell you something…"

"Don't worry about it… We always have later tonight…" Roman whispered and kissed her cheek.

Her cheeks brightened up to pink.

"Ruby!" Yang called.

Her older sister came running up to her and handed her Noire.

"Yang! He's so sweet! I love him!"

"I know! I can't believe I'm a mom!"

"Yang, you would always make a good mother. I'm glad you got everything you wanted."

"Same for you Sis… Same for you."


	53. Family Part 1

"I can't believe it."

"What? What is there not to believe?" Roman asked.

He pulled the blanket down some to take a peek at Ruby's naked body but it was hard to since it was dark in their bedroom. Ruby pushed his shoulder playfully making him fall back onto the bed.

"Already abusing me I see."

She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him.

"I think you knew what you were already getting into."

He smirked and closed his eyes.

"I suppose I did."

She sat up and looked down at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing the looked that overcame her face.

"I just..."

"What?"

"I never became pregnant when you came to visit me."

"Is that what you wanted to tell me earlier?"

Ruby nodded.

"I'm not mad at you!"

"I feel like I've disappointed you in some way."

Roman sat up and took her hand.

"That isn't something either one of us can control Ruby. I would never be mad over something like that."

She nodded.

"I'm not mad."

"Ok."

He kissed her and pulled her into a hug.

"I could never be mad at you," he whispered, "No matter what you did."

Her silver eyes watered up some and she nodded.

"To be honest I didn't think you would be ok with a surprise wedding. I was waiting for you to say no."

Ruby shook her head.

"I missed you too much. It made me realize how lucky I am."

He arched an eyebrow at her.

"You're the lucky one? I almost got you shot."

Ruby smiled, "I know. I always wondered how you could love someone so damaged. I have so many problems..."

"Me too. I guess that makes us perfect for each other."

She didn't say anything.

"I am in the mood for another baby making round... only if you are."

Ruby grinned at him and threw the blanket off. She jumped on top of him with an evil look in her eyes.

"I hope you plan on staying up all night."

"I was hoping too," Roman whispered grabbing her sides.

X

X

(Six months later)

"Why do you keep on insisting that you leave me?" Roman groaned, hugging his wife tightly.

"I told you I wanted to make it back to Atlas to check up on my patient."

"What about me? I love you."

Ruby sighed and smiled at her pouting husband.

"If you are going to miss me that much... Then go with me."

Roman let go of her.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"I don't mind. You might like my patient. She's pretty nice actually."

"You act like she wasn't before?"

"She had her moments but who doesn't... right?"

"I guess..."

"I plan on staying a few days... Winter invited me over."

"Ah... The one who messages you late at night every Wednesday?"

Ruby nodded, "Weiss' family loves me... So I always try and visit. Weiss and Hei so happen to be up there too."

"Oh, is Weiss having the baby up there this time?" Roman asked.

"Yea, so her mom and Winter can be there."

"Ah, ok."

"I never thought they would popping out so many kids already."

Ruby grinned.

"Are you jealous?" she teased.

"No, scared. I don't want to babysit."

She snorted while trying not to laugh.

"What?" he asked, "Why is that so funny?"

"You actually looked scared... It's just babies."

"Babies that act like Weiss. If they were anything like Junior I wouldn't mind."

She shook her head.

"I have to finish packing."

"I'll let Mom know I'm going with you so she doesn't try to come over."

Ruby stopped what she was doing and looked at the dresser.

"Is she the one who's been sneaking pregnancy tests in the apartment?"

"I keep trying to hide them but Mom is good... I think I picked up ten of them already."

"Did... did you tell her we were trying?" Ruby asked looking scared.

"She keeps insisting that you are and you don't know it yet."

Ruby turned back to her suitcase. She had tried three months ago and that was the last time. She was too scared another one would come out negative. She didn't tell Roman, but she had taken fifteen of them already. Yang had told her to stop worrying about it but she was constantly reminded when she saw her nephews. She never told her mother about her worries either.

"Red, it will happen when it does. I'm just happy you're ok with trying now. Don't worry about it too much."

"I guess."

Another thirty minutes and they were headed for the airport with Yang driving. It was really quiet on the way up there. Yang was uncomfortable between them because she knew Ruby was stressed out. Blake was already four months herself with Weiss in the lead at eight months. She could feel the tension between the newly married couple.

"How's Mom doing?" Yang asked.

Ruby shrugged, "I haven't talked to her much lately."

"Hm."

"Why?"

"She asks me about Mom whenever she calls. I think she misses her."

Ruby nodded.

When Raven finally moved out, Summer had barely came out except for work. She seemed to miss the tall, wild haired woman a lot but Raven had to continue on with her life as she had before. Summer was too proud to beg her to stay. It seemed they had gotten a little closer than best friends but no one questioned them.

"I was thinking she move back in with Mom. She's great with the kids but she seems so sad all the time without her."

"You think... They were in love?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not sure... Maybe Mom became so dependent on her because Dad was never stable. It was like it crushed her poor soul."

"Maybe Summer is in love with Raven and Raven never returned her feelings?" Roman asked.

Yang nodded, "That is possible."

"Maybe you should ask Mom to stay with you guys for a few days?" Ruby asked.

"I can try but she always says she's too busy."

Ruby shrugged.

"I thought you and Mom were getting along?"

"We are but I don't know how I'm supposed to help her. She barely answers my video calls."

Yang bit her lip.

"I'll have to call her tonight and see what is going on."

Ruby nodded.

"You guys stay safe on that plane, ok?" Yang said, hugging her sister.

"We will."

Yang hugged Roman too.

"Try not to cry too much when she leaves the room."

Roman glared at her but she grinned evilly.

"Bye!" Yang waved to them as they boarded onto the plane.

 _I hope everything is ok with them. Ruby has been stressing more than usual lately. Luckily she has a three month break from school before she starts again._

They were on the plane for a few hours. Ruby slept during this time but Roman couldn't help but stay awake. He was tired but sleep wasn't coming to him easily. He wanted nothing more than to love on Ruby but she was so occupied with work and school... He was afraid her having a baby would make things worse.

 _I wish she would tell what's wrong. She's been so distance lately. I keep telling her I don't mind that we aren't having a baby yet but she won't hear it. I wonder what will happen if it keeps going this way..._

 _X_

 _X_

"It feels so weird to be here again," Ruby said.

"I feel like you're going to stay for another half year and send me home."

She shook her as she squeezed his hand.

"I won't be doing it again anytime soon hopefully."

"Did you want to go to the hospital now?" Roman asked.

Ruby nodded, "Let's check into our hotel first."

"Alright."

The air was freezing but Ruby paid no mind to it.

They got a rent a car and headed for the hospital. The building seemed so much taller since the last time he was there. As soon as they walked through the doors, the nurses were waving hi. She spoke to them and they nodded pointing up but Roman couldn't hear anything they said.

"Let's go Roman!" she called.

They got onto the elevator. Roman couldn't help but feel... anxious. Seeing a dying person really didn't seem up his alley but Ruby seemed excited. She had mentioned that the woman was on her last chemo treatment and she would look rather sick. He wasn't sure how he was going to feel about all of that.

"This is it."

"Does she know we are coming?" Roman whispered.

She nodded, "I messaged her and let her know."

"Ok."

Ruby pushed open the door. Roman saw a short black haired woman staring out the window with her back turned to them. She didn't budge when the door had opened. He could tell she had rather small frame. Ruby shut the door and walked over to her side.

"Don't you want to turn around?"

The woman nodded.

 _This is really weird._

The woman turned and Roman wasn't ready for it.

"Emerald?" he whispered.

She nodded.

"It's been a while."

"What- Why are you here?" Roman snapped.

"I got sick."

"So you forced Ruby to treat you? Don't you think you did enough already?!" he yelled.

Ruby clamped a hand over his mouth.

"She never forced me. She actually was going to leave but I had her stay. She was really sick."

"Why? Why after everything she did to you!" he said even his voice muffled.

Ruby sat down on the bed.

"If I let her die... Would you have been ok with that?" Ruby asked.

"What?"

"You heard her question," Emerald said standing up.

She did look sickly.

"I asked her to keep it a secret. I didn't know how you would feel knowing I was here."

Roman sat down in one of the visitor chairs.

"I'll leave you two alone," Ruby said with a smile.

She kissed Roman on the cheek and she was out of the room.

 _What the hell is this woman thinking?! Last time I saw her, she tied me up._

"I have no intentions of hurting you. Even if I wanted too... I really couldn't."

"Whatever."

Emerald smiled and shrugged.

"I would like to say I'm sorry though."

Roman looked up at her. She looked so strange with black hair but he knew it was her because of those bright red eyes he used to love.

"Why are you sorry for?" he asked looking annoyed.

"I almost ruined your life... You seem so happy."

Roman looked up at her again seeing sorrow.

"I was selfish. Oddly enough... She was willing to help me mostly because I had the same illness as her friend but she could've said no. I already told Ruby I would no longer infer with her life unless it was because I had to come back here. I wish you the best of luck."

X

X

The few days in Atlas seemed to fly by. Roman was haunted by the sickly face Emerald had. Ruby kept reassuring she would be ok for the time being and all she needed to do was eat more. He was glad to see his best friend but it didn't help him feel any less like shit. He was angry at her but... He didn't want to see her like that.

"Thinking hard?"

Roman looked up to see Hei carrying his son.

"Yea." "What happened?"

"I feel like everything has kind of crashed down on me at once."

"Well... What happened? I figured you would be happy with Ruby being here."

"Ruby has been treating Emerald at that cancer hospital here in Atlas. I was angry she kept it a secret. I was mad at Emerald but when I saw how sick she looked... I don't know... It hurt me."

"Of course it did."

Roman shook his head.

"You were madly in love with the woman. I would imagine it was a shock for Ruby when she saw her."

"You want to know what she asked me? Would I be ok if Ruby would've let her die instead?"

Junior looked shocked.

"That's hardcore... I believe she did the right thing though. What would have been your answer? I don't think you would have one. You would be upset if she did die."

Roman smiled at him.

"I guess that's true."

"You have nothing to worry about. Ruby has your back. She's a big girl making decisions. She knows you have no feeling for Emerald anymore but she knows you would hurt if she died and she could've done something to fix it. Give her credit. It probably has been eating her up on the inside."

"You got smarter after becoming a dad huh?" Roman teased.

"You would think that but I spend more time yelling: Don't put that in your mouth! Or what are you chewing on?!"

Roman started laughing.

"Being a dad is great huh?" Junior nodded.

"I would change nothing."

 _I can't wait then._

X

X

"I'm so tired."

Roman looked over at his wife.

"Tired?"

"More than usual. I've been tired more than lately."

"I thought you being tired was just part of your personality?"

"Hahaha, very funny."

"Maybe you could try taking one of the tests Mom had left around for us."

Ruby looked over at the coffee table that had a grocery bag of different pregnancy tests.

"If it's negative then I'll get you some vitamins."

Ruby smirked as she stared down the white bag on the table.

"I can just to humor you."

"Nothing is more sexy than your humor babe."

Ruby shook her head and grabbed a test from the bag.

"Be right back."

"It takes three minutes!"

"How would you know?"

"She's left so many I finally opened one and read it!" he yelled back and he could hear her laughing.

A few minutes passed by and Roman looked at the hallway kind of worried but he decided to keep watching TV. He didn't know if she was too nervous to pee or she just didn't want to take it. Once he flipped the channel he heard loud footsteps.

"ROMAN! ROMAN!"

 _ **The next chapter will be the last. Sorry for not updating last weekend. I have a five day vacation coming up so I'll have free time to do my other stories! Until next time!**_


	54. Family Part 2

"Mom! Mom!"

Ruby opened her eyes and shut them quickly before her children ran into the room. She had pulled a fourteen hour shift with her own mother. She was too tired to want to do anything but her kids would never understand the word 'no'. The two of them jumped onto the bed and began poking her cheeks and stomach trying to wake her up. She heard heavier footsteps stop at their bedroom door.

"Mom, you did promise trick or treating."

Ruby opened her eyes and glared at Roman.

"Mom! You're awake!"

Ruby pulled Penny and Roman Jr into her arms.

"Penny... RJ why aren't you dressed? Isn't Maw Maw coming over soon?"

"I get to be Charmander this year Mom!" RJ said, "Only because I'm younger! Otheriwse I would've been Charizard!"

Ruby grinned.

"What about you Penny?"

"Charmeleon."

"Why would you wake me up without getting ready?" Ruby asked.

The two children ran out of the room into their own rooms to get ready while squeaking with delight.

"I swear they were cloned off of you," Ruby said, "Neither one of them look like me."

"RJ has your sensitive personality," Roman said as he sat on the bed brushing her hair from her face.

"I guess."

"We could always try for another one," he teased and she pushed him playfully.

"Penny is already six and Rj is five. Besides I got my tubes tied for a reason."

"Mom! Aunt E is calling!"

"Aunt E? She said she couldn't call while she was in the mountains," Roman said as he grabbed the phone off of the night stand.

Ruby headed for the shower and washed off quickly.

 _I wonder if we can handle so many kids... Weiss has four already... She's pregnant with her fifth one now... Poor Junior looked like he wanted to rip his hair out._

"Babe! Weiss is here!"

"Alright!"

"Jack! Snow! Stop that! Daisy! Quit climbing on the counter! Viridian, help mommy!"

Ruby shook her head.

"Damnit Weiss! Why do your kids act like you?! They're tearing up my house! I just finished cleaning an hour ago!"

"I'm sorry-

"If you don't stop, you don't get to trick or treat!" Roman bellowed.

All the children became quiet.

"Where the hell is the ring master to this circus?"

"Junior is on his way down. He's thirty minutes away."

Ruby finished dressing and brushing her hair.

"Are we trick or treating here?" Ruby asked as she came down the hallway.

"Aunt Ruby!" Viridian screamed.

The black haired girl hugged Ruby's leg tightly.

"Nice to see you," she said, "Did you miss me?"

The little girl nodded, "I missed you so much! I have my binder of pictures I drew. I wanted to show Maw Maw Rhea too."

For only five years old, Viridian was a great reader and she loved comic books. That made Blake her second favorite aunt since she always gave them to her whenever she saw Weiss.

"Is Noire and Phoenix coming?" the little girl asked.

"I believe the boys are coming. Yang and Blake never said anything otherwise."

X

The eight kids were outside playing while they waited on Junior to show up. He got stuck in traffic after meeting up with his father in law. They were going to walk around in Ruby's and Roman's neighborhood since it was bigger and had more people passing out candy. At least they didn't have to go very far with impatient children.

"I can't believe how much they look like him," Weiss said staring at Ruby's kids.

"I know... I would think one of them had Ruby's eyes but... Roman's genes were definitely dominant," Yang said with a grin on her face.

"They're cute though," Blake said.

A black car pulled up but Roman already knew who it was. It was his mother.

"Hi Mom!" Ruby called.

Rhea got out of the car dressed up as a Charizard to match her grandchildren. Roman looked completely horrified but Ruby thought it was the sweetest thing ever. Rhea had made all those costumes by herself so of course she was coming with them. They went over the rules of trick or treating again when a white car pulled up next.

Summer and Raven got out of the car. Summer was dressed like a witch and Raven looked like a vampire.

"I feel like the old one now," Yang said, "We didn't even dress up."

"Where's your costumes?" Summer asked looking displeased.

The five of them said nothing.

A blue car pulled up now. Junior got out. His face was painted green. He looked like Frankenstein.

"Sorry I'm late!" he called.

"DADDY!" his four kids screamed as they ran up to hug his legs.

"Weiss, I thought you were going to dress up as Elsa?" Junior asked.

"I changed my mind."

"Well, that ice fairy costume is in the car if you wanna change."

Weiss looked unamused but Junior grinned at her with a big goofy smile until she caved in.

"Ugh, fine. Give it here."

Finally, they headed down the street. They stumbled across a big house with scary and expensive looking decorations outside. They hardly came down that side of the road so it was a bit surprising. Once they got closer, Ruby recognized who it was... It was Neo. She was dressed as a pink bunny.

She looked so odd in the midst of giant, scary Halloween decorations.

"Neo!" Ruby called, waving to her.

The small, pink bunny waved back.

Ruby watched the kids get their candy and they headed off.

She stood in the back watching the group as they walked towards the next house. She smiled seeing Raven and Summer standing beside of each. Raven had just come back from her three year trip to Mistral about a month ago. She decided to stick around and stay with Summer for a year.

Summer still hadn't said anything to Ruby or Yang about the whole situation. She wasn't going to press for information though... As long as her mother was happy there was nothing to complain about.

All the kids were getting tired after an hour and a half of walking. Junior was already carrying Daisy and Viridian. Noire was on Yang's shoulder getting a ride back to his aunt's house and Phoenix was being carried by Raven. Penny and RJ stuck by their dad until they got home. Weiss and Junior took their kids home while everyone stayed at the house.

"Are you guy sure about staying? I won't be here... At least for a while," Ruby said.

"It's fine. Besides, you guys do this every year. Junior made sure he would be there by the time you got there," Yang said with a smile.

"The kids are passed out in RJ's room anyways."

"You actually match everyone else this year," Summer teased.

"Thank Mom."

Ruby took her shower and got ready. She was out the door in forty five minutes.

Roman waited on the far end of Junior's night club waiting for Ruby to enter. A lot of their friends called them cheesy for the reenactment of their getting back together all those years ago but he couldn't help it. It was reminder of how he won back the greatest woman in his life. The love of his life.

The only difference was... Emerald was here to watch it all.

Junior had filled her in on the whole thing and she couldn't help but tease Roman. He did become embarrassed but it pasted quickly since Ruby was on her way. She had said she was going to do something different this time so he couldn't wait to see. The doors of the nightclub opened up revealing his gothic looking queen.

Roman's jaw dropped open. She looked exactly the same way she did when he first tried hitting on her. She even had streaked her hair with the same shade of red. She had let it fade out over time since she didn't have time to care for the color anymore. Ruby hadn't grown any taller or look like she had aged one bit since he had been with her.

Emerald wasn't surprised by her best friend's appearance but the look on Roman's face was more... unreadable. She watched as Ruby took her seat at the bar and ordered her drink from Junior who had a big grin on his face too. He remembered that night too and she looked just the same. Roman walked over to her bar stool.

He sat down and turned towards her giving her a cocky grin. Ruby looked at him and it sent her into a fit of giggles.

"I haven't even said anything yet. Do I have something on my face?" he asked giving her a weak smile.

"Nothing. Can I help you?"

"I saw you sitting all alone here... Junior, a drink for the lady!" Roman called.

Ruby smiled and looked at Junior who nodded.

"I haven't seen you before except the other day. Do you dance?"

Ruby arched an eyebrow, "I do but I don't think you can handle it. My sister taught me."

"Well... Can I get a name?"

"No."

"Then... Red, will you dance with me?"

She shook her head again as Junior sat the drink in front of them.

"You two are the cheesiest people on the planet."

They both laughed.

"Red."

Ruby looked at him.

"I like the surprise."

She blushed.

"It reminds me of everything... That time I saw you and how much of an asshole I really was. Then the look on your face... The sad facial expressions that stayed on your face when you told me about your prom night. I'm glad to be sitting here... Sitting here beside of you knowing I changed and that I made your life better. I want you to forgive for anything I have ever done wrong and anything I probably will be doing wrong at some point in the future."

Ruby took his hand.

"I thank Yang all the time for dragging me here. I never really like coming but I did because she asked. I was wrong at some point too. Everything is in the past now. Don't worry so much and just look ahead with me."

"Anything for you Red."

She leaned over and kissed his lips leaving black lipstick on him.

"Want to go home?"

She nodded.

Sniff. Sniff.

Ruby and Roman looked around.

"I-I thought you two were going to be a bunch of cheesy ass lines but... you got all sensitive. I didn't ask for this."

Ruby gave Emerald a hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even know you were here."

"She thought I was going to crash and burn," Roman muttered.

Ruby grinned, "It's happened before."

Roman rolled his eyes.

X

X

The next night Ruby threw her bag onto the couch then kicked off her shoes. Her body hurt so much from working those ten hours but at least she was off for the next day and the half. She listened carefully and it seemed so quiet... except one noise. She could hear Roman snoring.

He always tried to stay awake for her but it was three in the morning.

Ruby walked down the hallway when she noticed the snoring was coming from the kids room. She looked in the playroom and flicked the hallway light on. She pushed the door more open to see why he would be in there of all places.

She couldn't help but smile. The kids had pulled off their mattresses from their beds and placed them inside the playroom. They were asleep half of their mattress and their feet on their dad. Roman was laying in between them with a small stack of books on his side. He had an open book on his chest laying on Penny's jumbo cat plush.

Tears stung her eyes.

 _I couldn't ask for a better life than this._

Ruby went and changed her clothes and grabbed the sheet off their bed. She went back into the playroom and crawled up between Roman's legs and laid head on his chest. He moved a little knocking the book off his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and went back to sleep.

Ruby drifted to sleep quickly.

-The End-

 _ **Happy Halloween guys! I feel like this was the best ending for this story. Even after everything, Ruby ended up befriending Emerald anyways. I just assume as proper as Weiss is, she would have wild children lol I hope you guys liked it!**_


End file.
